When The Past Collides
by Tragic-lovers
Summary: My version of The Tribe season 6. The Mallrats find themselves trapped on a mysterious island, who is kidnaping their tribe members? Who is lurking in the shadows? And what will happen when the Mallrats past suddenly collides with their future...?
1. Drifting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Tribe or any of its characters.**

This particular story is my own version of the events that take place after the dramatic season 5 finale.

Note: The unnamed trader who left saved the Mallrats on his boat has been given the name Connor.

**HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

Ellie: That's our home!  
Lex: Not anymore  
[The tribe stand in silence until the city fades out of sight, long expressions on every Mallrats face. Connor is of course the first one to break the silence]  
Connor: So where am I taking you?  
Amber: I uh… I guess we never thought about that  
Connor: You're bloody kidding me! So you thought you'd just hop on my boat and what, sail out into the middle of the ocean and run out of fuel!? This is total bull, I better be paid well for this!  
Lex: We saved your life, you ungrateful creep!  
Connor: No I saved your life, this is MY boat after all. You are all just my TEMPORARY guests  
Lex: It won't be you boat if I throw you off the side!  
[Like always the quick tempered Lex lunges at Connor, but the others are faster and restrain him.]  
Connor: If you take one step closer, I will throw YOU off the side  
Lex: Bring it o… [Ebony cuts him off]  
Ebony: Oh just give it a rest Lex!  
Amber: This is not helping anyone!  
Connor: Shut up, or I will throw you off the side as well  
[Connor takes a step towards Amber, but May jumps in-between them quickly]  
May: Don't you dare lay a finger on Amber!  
Connor: Only if you let me lay my fingers on you instead babe  
May: Don't ever touch me! Creep  
[May storms off to below deck, the other Mallrats all stand around looking a bit awkward for a moment. The tribe looks lost as they gaze around the deck of the small boat, unsure what to do next.]

[Ruby, Lottie, Gel and Sammy are sitting below deck, it's musty and dark in the cabin.]  
Gel: I can't believe there are no mirrors here, how am I supposed to do my makeup?  
Ruby: I can't believe that's all you're thinking about, we are stuck on a ship in the middle of the sea Gel! No one is going to see you anyway  
Gel (ignores Ruby): I'm also thinking that you need some makeup to cover those ugly bruises  
[Gel motions to the nasty purple-black bruises covering Ruby's arms, legs, torso and face that she got from being hit by a truck in the chaos of escaping the city.]  
Lottie: Are you sure you're ok Ruby?  
Ruby: I'm fine Lottie just a couple of bruises  
[Ruby stretches her arms out in front of her and winces, her hands clutching her chest in pain]  
[Ruby takes a second to recover her composure before she can answer Lottie]  
Lottie: You sure?  
Ruby: Well maybe I am a bit thirsty, does anyone know where to get a drink of water?  
Gel: Sammy will get you one, wont you Sammy?  
Sammy: Anything for you Gel!  
[As Sammy runs up the stairs Ruby rolls her eyes at Gel]

[Ram, Jay and Slade stand at the end of the boat. All three of them are looking up at the dark grey clouds lining the sky.]  
Ram: That looks like a storm  
Jay: Yeah it looks pretty bad, I should tell Amber  
[Jay rushes off. After he is out of hearing range Slade lets out a chuckle]  
Slade: Damn, that guy is whipped  
Ram: I was never whipped, I knew how to control my ladies. I even controlled Ebony for awhile, you could learn a trick or two from me Slade  
Slade: Well lucky for me I'm not going to try and control Ebony, she's a free spirit  
[Ebony approaches from behind, wrapping her arms around Slade. Slade laughs and pulls her into his arms]  
Ebony: Who's a free spirit?  
Slade: You are babe  
Ebony: Sure am. Isn't that right Ram? You had to learn that the hard way  
[Ebony looks at Ram then leans in to kiss Slade deeply, running her hands down his chest. Ram makes a face at them then walks away leaving the young couple kissing on deck]

[Sammy appears from below deck and with a determined little smile he walks up to Salene]  
Sammy: Is there any bottled water, Ruby needs a drink  
Salene: Oh poor Ruby is she okay, I had completely forgotten… It look like that truck half killed her  
Sammy: It worse looks than it is, just has a couple of nasty bruises  
[At that moment May appears from below deck, she looks calmer now but not entirely thrilled to be still on board the boat]  
Salene: Hey May, do you know if Connor stores any bottled water on the boat?  
May: I don't know… CONNOR!?  
[May screams out his name and in a moment Connor comes wandering over to the girls and Sammy, a smug expression written all over his face]  
Connor (to Sammy): See I told you, the women always come back for more  
[May clenches her fists and glares, she opens her mouth to protest, but Salene beats her to it]  
Salene: Do you have anything to drink Connor? A couple of the Mallrats are getting thirsty  
Connor: Sure, I've got some water. A fine young lass like yourself, you can help yourself to a few bottles  
Sammy: It's not for her, you dummy  
Connor: What did you just call me?  
Sammy: Dummy  
May: Sammy don't waste your precious insults on skum like him  
Connor: Say that one more time May…  
May: Sku…  
[Salene steps in between them, cutting May of mid-word]  
Salene: HEY! The drink?  
Connor: Who's it for?  
Salene: It's for Ruby  
Connor: Ruby?  
May: She's the moody blond below deck  
Connor: Hmm a blond? Well maybe I will deliver it to her myself  
May: Don't you dare!  
Connor: You jealous babe? Coz there will always be room for you in my bed  
[Connor slaps May's ass then runs below deck, laughing happily as he goes]  
May: I'm swear I'm gonna kill him!

[Lex stands alone on deck staring out to sea]  
Lex: I'm coming Tai...  
[A single tear glistens on Lex's cheek]

[In a little group Trudy plays with Brady, while Amber has her arms wrapped around Jay]  
Trudy: It's going to be dark soon  
Brady: Me no like the dark  
Amber: Where are we going to sleep?  
Jay: There's not enough room below deck a few of us are going to have to sleep up here  
Trudy: I guess I will have to see if some of the boys will volunteer  
Amber: Good idea Trude. I'm starving, I wonder if Connor has anything to eat on this godforsaken vessel  
Brady: Food!  
[Everyone laughs at Brady for a moment. Trudy then stands up and walks across the deck, Brady crawls over to Amber and Jay and the three of them start up a game of patter-cake]

[In the musty air below deck Connor has found were Ruby and Gel are sitting]  
Connor: What a bunch of lovely ladies you two are  
Ruby (annoyed): What do you want?  
Connor: To give you this  
[Connor balances the bottle of water in his hand as he holds it out to Ruby]  
Ruby: Oh… Thanks  
[Connor bows at the waist like a gentleman. Both the girls giggle at him]  
Ruby: Sit with us?  
Gel: Yeah sit  
[Connor purposely wedges himself in the gap to he is sitting between the two girls]  
Connor: So why are you two ladies alone below deck?  
Ruby: Well...  
(Gel cuts in)  
Gel: The salt water messes up my hair and the spray makes my makeup run and...  
[Connor spots Trudy over Gels shoulder, Trudy is talking to Ram. Like one of those fairytale moments Connor feels his whole world go out of focus and all he can see is Trudy, glowing like a soft purple light]  
Connor: Who is she…?

[Jack and Ellie are at the front of the boat near the steering wheel and all the controls. Of course Jack is fiddling with all the knobs and levers trying to work out how the boat works]  
Ellie: Jack?  
Jack: Yeah El?  
Ellie: What happens now?  
Jack: Well I think Amber and Jay were trying to organise dinner  
Ellie: No Jack, to the Mallrats? To us?  
[Jack turns slowly to face Ellie, his eyes sparkling with colour and joy]  
Jack: I don't know Ellie, but I know one thing for sure  
Ellie: What's that?  
Jack: I will be with you always  
Ellie: Always and forever  
Jack: I love you Ellie  
[Jack pulls Ellie in for a soft kiss]

Gel: WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!  
[Back in the cabin Gel is furious as Connor ignores her and stares at Trudy]  
Connor: That girl over there, the one with the purple hair  
Ruby: Oh. That's just Trudy  
Connor: She is the most beautiful girl in the world  
Gel: EXCUSE ME!  
Connor: Ahhh Trudy  
Gel: I DONT BELEIVE THIS!  
[Gel throws Ruby's water bottle at Connor then runs onto deck in a hissy fit]  
Connor: I didn't deserve that  
Ruby: Probably not, but I wouldn't go near Gel again if I were you  
Connor: I wasn't planning to, I only got one person on my mind  
[Connor turns to Trudy again and smiles]

[Sammy is sitting alone when Lottie approaches]  
Lottie: Why the grim face?  
Sammy: I'm always the little kid that everyone picks on  
Lottie: So, show them how grown up you can be  
Sammy: How?  
Lottie: You're a talented young man I'm sure you'll think of something  
Sammy: I just want to prove that I'm not a kid anymore  
Lottie: Yeah, we need to prove that we aren't kids anymore  
Sammy: We?  
Lottie: I'm 15 years old Sammy!  
[Lottie stands up and shoves Sammy so hard that he falls of his seat. As Lottie storms off below deck Sammy stares after her with a confused look on his face]

[In the dim light of the cabin Connor watches Trudy until she finishes up her conversation with Ram. As Ram walks away Connor walks up to Trudy]  
Trudy: Well hey there!  
Connor: Hey, I don't know if we've been properly introduced. My name is Connor.  
Trudy: Well it's nice to finally know the name of my rescuer. I'm Trudy  
[Trudy giggles and hold her hand out, and Connor smiles at her before taking her hand between both of his and shaking it.  
Amber and Jay approach, Amber has BJ in her arms]  
Connor (mumbles): Damn.  
Trudy: Sorry what was that you said?  
Connor: Nothing  
Amber: Connor I need a word with you. The tribe was just wondering if there is there any food to share around?  
Connor: Well that depends  
Jay: On what?  
Connor: Depends on how much you're going to pay me for it  
Amber: Are you kidding me?  
Connor: Hey! I worked hard for that food, I'm not just going to give it away for nothing in return!  
Amber: You mean you scammed hard for that food  
Connor: Same, same. I still had to work for it  
Jay: Please Connor we need that food, be the bigger man for once  
Connor: Price?  
Trudy: You can join the Mallrats  
Amber and Jay: WHAT?  
Trudy: He can join the Mallrats  
Amber: That's not your choice  
Trudy: So whose choice is it? Is it yours, doesn't anyone else get a say in it?  
Amber: It's the tribe's choice Trudy  
Trudy: So give them the food and while they are eating, ask them  
Connor: You're brilliant Trudy!  
Trudy: Thank you Connor  
Amber: So that means we can have the food?  
Connor: If you must  
[Connor pulls a key out of his pocket and opens the cupboard behind him then hands the key to Amber]  
Amber: You just saved the Mallrats lives for the second time today Connor  
Connor: Yeah whatever

[Later… The Mallrats are counting the cans in the cupboards and sharing them out between themselves]  
Ellie: Wow look at all this food, it's amazing!  
Amber: Go easy on the food guys need to ration it, we might be stuck on this boat for weeks  
Lex (spits out a mouthful of food): Weeks!  
Jay: Or months.  
Lex: You're kidding me, I could eat all those cans tonight if I wanted to  
[Lex lunges towards the cans of food, but a blunt object hits him on the back of the head and he falls onto the ground with a groan]  
Connor: That's. My. Can.  
May: That was totally out of line Connor  
Connor: The pain in the ass deserved it  
May: What no come on attempts tonight Connor?  
Connor: Not today  
[Connor smiles at Trudy and she blushes, May catches the exchange and glares at them both with jealousy flaming in her eyes]

[Ebony is leaning on the rail along the front of the boat, Slade is behind her with his arms snaked around her waist]  
Slade: Isn't this nice  
Ebony: At last a moment of peace, away from the others  
Slade: The sunset is almost as beautiful as you tonight Ebony  
Ebony: Almost  
[Ebony turns her head and Slade pulls her into a deep kiss]  
Slade: I can't remember my life before you, it all seems hazy and unimportant  
Ebony: You aren't getting all mushy on me are you babe?  
Slade: Maybe I am  
[Slade pulls Ebony in for another deeps kiss]  
Slade: I think I'm falling in love with you Ebony  
Ebony (shocked): You're what?  
Slade: Ebony I love you  
[Ebony stares down at the waves crashing against the side of the boat for several long minutes]  
Slade: Eb?  
Ebony: Slade I don't know what to say  
Slade: Say you love me too  
Ebony: Slade I…  
Slade: Please Ebony, say you love me too  
Ebony: Slade. I'm not going to lie to you, I really like you and have helped me so much, maybe even saved my life, but...  
Slade: But?  
Ebony: Slade I'm not saying we can't be together, I'm just saying I'm not in love with you  
[Slade's face suddenly goes dark. Unreadable.]  
Ebony: Slade?  
[Without a word Slade walks below deck, leaving Ebony standing alone stunned, she sighs and turns back to watch the inky black waves crashing over each other in the ocean.]

Jay: You're up late tonight Ebony  
[Ebony is still standing at the rail when Jay walks up behind her. Judging by the darkness of the sky it looks like Ebony has been standing outside for several hours since Slade walked away]  
Ebony: Oh Jay. You made me jump.  
Jay: It's a beautiful nigh isn't it?  
Ebony: I'm not so sure  
Jay: What's wrong Eb?  
Ebony: Nothing  
Jay: Eb, I know you, I loved you. What's wrong?  
Ebony: That's the thing Jay, Slade loves me too  
Jay: Slade told you he loves you?  
Ebony: While everyone was eating dinner  
Jay: And what did you say? Do you love him?  
Ebony: Jay I really don't know, he saved my life.  
Jay: You don't owe him anything  
Ebony: I know that, so I told him the truth… I told him I didn't love him back. Jay he won't even talk to me!  
Jay: If he really truly loves you he will come back  
[Ebony looks up and finds herself staring deep into Jay's eyes]  
Ebony: I think that's where we went wrong  
[Jay turns and catches Ebony's gaze. Long minutes pass as they gaze into each other's eyes until finally Jay breaks the silence]  
Jay: It's late.. Amber will be wondering where I am  
Ebony: Oh, Amber...  
[Much to Ebony's dismay Jay walks off to the stairs, but before he walks down he stops and looks back at Ebony for a long while, a thoughtful expression across his face]

[As the sun rises over the sea blue horizon Trudy and Brady are sitting up on deck getting some fresh morning air]  
Brady: Momma look!  
Trudy: What's up Brady?  
[Trudy picks up Brady and turns around wondering what Brady was looking at]  
Trudy: GUYS COME QUICK!  
[Trudy yells out and in a few seconds a couple of Mallrats come running out from below looking sleepy and surprised]  
Ellie: Trudy what is it?  
Trudy: LAND! THERES LAND OVER THERE!  
[Suddenly the Mallrats are lined up across the deck, all of them staring out at the tiny speck of land visible across the glittering sea]  
Jack: Wow! It's so close, we must have been drifting all night!  
Lex: Alright, who the hell woke me up?  
Ellie: Lex there's land!  
Lex: Hallelujah! I'm going back to bed, wake me up when we get there  
Trudy: Come on Brady, let's go tell Connor the good news so he can take us to the island!  
Brady: Hali-la-moo-la  
Jack: I think it's pronounced hallelujah Brady  
[Everyone laughs, happy their hope is reignited at last]

[Darryl, Ram, Sammy and Lottie have come outside to they can see the island with their very own eyes]  
Darrel: What do you think this new island is going to be like?  
Lottie: It will be an amazing place full of wonders and gold  
Ram: We aren't going into cyberspace Lottie  
Sammy: How cool would it be if we were. All the girls would adore me, especially Gel…  
Lottie: What's cyberspace like?  
Ram: It's the best place in the world  
Sammy: You would love it Lottie!  
[When Sammy speaks Lottie ignores him, obviously still mad about his comment yesterday. Sammy stands up frustrated and walks away]  
Ram: Real life sucks  
Lottie: True that  
Darryl: Why'd you have to me so mean to Sammy for?  
Lottie: He called me little  
Ram: Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but you ARE little  
Lottie: Shut up, I'm not a kid anymore!  
[Lottie storms off leaving Darryl and Ram staring at each other in surprise]

[From around the corner Trudy comes along with her daughter in tow just behind her]  
Trudy: CONNOR!  
Connor: Trudy?  
Trudy: Land… There's land… We need to turn the boat!  
[Trudy huffs and wheezes trying to catch her breath]  
Connor: That's great! So exactly which direction is this boat going to have to be heading off in]  
Brady: Ober there!  
Connor: Well come on then Brady you can help me turn this boat around  
[Trudy watches Brady as she reaches up and takes Connors hand in her own, then the pair of them run off towards the cabin. Trudy can't help but smile]

Amber: You came down late last night Jay  
[Amber walks over to Jay where he is standing below decks counting the cans. Taking Jays hand in hers, Amber twines her fingers through his]  
Jay: It was a beautiful moon, I didn't want disturb you  
Amber: I'm sorry I didn't see it  
[Jay pulls Amber in for a long kiss. From the dark shadows at the edge of the room Ebony watches the couple. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she wipes them roughly with the back of her hand and takes a shaky breath to compose herself for a moment before she begins to sob again.]


	2. Finding The Past

[The Mallrats boat is dragged onto the sandy beach in one ginormous group effort. All the Mallrats are gathered around the sand in an informal circle]  
Amber: May I have everyone's attention!  
[The mallrats fall silent out of respect for Amber, she obviously still hold some sort of leader position with the tribe]  
Amber: Before we go we need a tribe meeting  
Ellie: What for?  
Amber: There's some loose ends to be tied before we move on and begin our new journey on this island  
Lex: What kinds of loose ends are we talking about here?  
Amber: The Mallrats needs to decide whether Jay, Ram and Connor can call themselves Mallrats and I think we should decide with a vote. Everyone who wants the boys in the tribe, raise your hands.  
[Four hands are raised Amber's, Trudy's, Brady's and Ram's]  
Amber: Are you seriously all that stubborn, all three of these boys have saved all our lives on multiple occasions.  
Jack: Ram and Jay are already pretty much Mallrats, but Connor...  
Salene: We don't know him  
Trudy: Connor saved our lives with his boat! If not for him we would all be dead by now!  
[As Trudy looks around the circle a few more Mallrats raised their hands]  
Trudy: He gave us his food when he didn't have to! Connor is an honest man and I think he deserves to be a Mallrat! So can't you all just have a heart and accept him?!  
[Now most of the Mallrats raise their hands except Lex and Ebony who both stand with their arms firm by their sides]  
Amber: Majority rules, then its official. Jay, Ram and Connor are Mallrats! Welcome to the tribe boys!  
[Amber gives a little wink at Connor, Connor laughs and then winks at Trudy whose cheeks blush a crimson red. Ebony rolls her eyes at all of them.]  
Ebony: So what now?  
Jay: Let's go exploring! Our future awaits Mallrats!  
[In the next couple of minutes a few at a time all of the Mallrats head towards the jungle at the end of the beach. Some move fast, quick and eager to face their future, but others move slower, more reluctantly towards the thick cluster of trees, fearing the unknown that lays ahead.]

[As the Mallrats walk pushing and moving branches out of their way and stepping over tree roots Slade catches up with Ebony. Wrapping his slender fingers slowly around her wrist Ebony turns to look at him stopping midstride.]  
Slade: Ebony can we talk?  
Ebony: Slade you're the one who was ignoring me  
Slade: I'm sorry, that was stupid, I was being stupid. I want to be with you Ebony and I don't care what's going on in that head of yours, as long as I want you and you want me I will fight to keep you happy. So please, please Ebony will you take me back?  
[Ebony looks up and at Slade then quickly glances over at Jay, he is holding Amber's hand while he tickles BJ's chin with his other hand. Quickly Ebony turns her gaze back on Slade and studies the look pleading and desperate look on his face]  
Ebony: Slade, getting back together with you would be the best thing that's happened to me all day  
[Slade smiles as he takes Ebony's face into his hands and pulls her in for a soft kiss]

[Up the front of the exploration party Darryl suddenly stops, from behind Ram bumps into him]  
Darrel: Where the hell are we?  
Ram: I have no freaking idea!  
Salene: What are you boys grumbling about now?  
Ram: Let's face it. WE ARE LOST!  
Connor: WE ARE NOT!  
Ram: YES WE ARE!  
Connor: NO!  
Ram: YES!  
Amber: SHUT UP! We might be lost so just quieten down and we will work this out...  
Connor: WE ARENT LOST!  
Ram: YES WE ARE!  
[A rustling sound in the bushes near Jay makes him jump]  
Jay: Did anyone else hear that?  
[Over the loud arguing no one takes any notice of Jay, so he decides to walk into the bushes alone to investigate. A loud rustling sound then a thud followed by more rustling comes from the bushes before everything goes silent. Everyone is so busy arguing that nobody notices Jay's random disappearance]  
Ram: LOST, LOST LOST!  
Lex: IM HUNGRY!  
Connor: WE ARE NOT LOST!  
Lex: WHERES THE FOOD!  
Slade: SHUT UP!  
[Amber picks up a stick and hits Lex, Connor and Ram over the back of the head just hard enough to get their attention]  
Amber: Ram! We might be lost! Connor! Sorry, but you might be wrong! And Lex! Jay has the food!  
Slade: Where is Jay?  
Amber: Oh my god... Jay! Where's Jay?  
Ebony: Jay's gone?  
[In an instant the whole tribe splits into the trees in search of Jay]  
Amber: JAY!  
Ebony: JAY!  
Lottie: JAY!  
Lex: He's gone Amber and I'm still hungry  
Amber: SHUT UP LEX! He can't be gone! JAY! JAY!?  
Salene: Amber we need to find a place to stay tonight and for all we know he might of gone back to the boat to get something he forgot  
Amber: I won't go anywhere without Jay!  
Trudy: Amber we WILL find him! But first we have to keep walking, we can't stay in the middle of the jungle Amber. Think of the children, BJ and Brady need a place to sleep  
Amber: You promise we will look for him as we walk?  
Lex: Sure, whatever. Now let's go!  
[Trudy takes Amber's hand and leads her across the rough terrain, Amber's eyes dart furiously around searching over the bushes for her lost lover.]

[It's been about half an hour since The Mallrats lost sight of Jay]  
Gel: We have been walking for hours, my feet hurt  
Sammy: Where are we going anyways?  
Slade: Well the plan is to just keep walking until we hopefully stumble upon… Somewhere  
Lottie: What if there isn't a somewhere?  
Connor: We hop back on our boat and find another island  
Gel: B.O.R.I.N.G  
Amber: Wow it spells!  
Gel: What is that supposed to mean?  
Amber: YOU know what I mean!  
Gel: Do I?  
Slade: HEY SHUT IT YOU TWO!  
Lex: No, Slade you never break up a girl fight!  
[Ebony spins on her heel and slaps Lex on the back of his head]  
Ebony: Shut it Lex!  
Ram: Argh! Your screaming is driving me crazy!  
Trudy: Nobody was screaming Ram...  
Amber: JAY?  
[Confused looks are shared between tribe members as they all stand lost in the forest]

[The walking seems endless, every tree, every bush looked the same to the tired Mallrats. Tired of walking, tired of jungle they continue on in silence, no other sounds until… A high pitch scream rings out across the forest, scaring birds out of tress and Mallrats into defence mode]  
Amber (panicked): Was that Jay?  
Lex: No you idiot that was a woman's scream  
Ebony: Why would there be a woman screaming in the forest?  
Ram (mumbles): I told you I heard screaming  
Trudy: This is not the time for I told you so's Ram!  
[All of a sudden Amber takes of running in the direction of the sounds. Ebony and Lex sigh in unison before they run after her. The rest of the Mallrats trail closely behind]

[Amber ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the screams, her muscles protested and she got leaves caught in her hair, but it didn't matter. Not if this trail was leading her to Jay.  
Soon the trees thinned and a small clearing formed between the dense green trees, Amber slowed her run down to a walk and in moments she was surrounded by her fellow tribes members, all of them huffing and puffing and shooting dirty looks in Ambers direction]  
Lex: There's nothing here, you led us on a wild goose chase Amber!  
Slade: Don't talk to soon Lex… Look over there!  
[Slade points to a blur of red on the other side of the clearing]  
Salene: What is that?  
[The whole tribe stares in complete shock at the girl across the clearing. Her dark hair blended in with the dark tress around her, but her clothes had the opposite effect. They were tight fitting and bright red, but believe it or not that wasn't why everyone was staring. The girl opened her mouth and started to scream again, pounding her fists on the tree trunk and kicking furiously. Lex and Ram let out a low whistle as they watch her]  
Lex: Well I'll be dammed, it's another Ebony! We should go an introduce ourselves.  
May: Lex you're a pig!  
Amber: Lex is right…  
Lex: I am?  
Amber: She might know where Jay is!  
Slade: Are you crazy!? She could be the person who kidnapped him!  
[Slade squeezes Ebony's hand and looks down at her for support in his argument, but he notices that Ebony is sweating and squirming around looking very uncomfortable]  
Slade: Ebony?  
Ebony: No, no, no…  
[Ebony's eyes are wide and staring, fixed on the girl across the clearing]  
Ebony: No, she's dead, it can't be her.  
Slade: Ebony? Who? Who can't it be?  
[Silence washes over the Mallrats as Slade's takes Ebony's shoulders and gives her a firm shake, trying to bring her to her senses]  
Slade: EBONY!  
[The brunette across the clearing suddenly stiffens and spins around, her heavily black painted eyes widen as she stares back at the Mallrats.]  
Brunette: Ebony?!  
[Then she darts off into the trees and out of sight]  
Amber: She could have been our only hope of finding Jay!  
[For once Lex didn't argue with Amber]  
Lex: So let's get after her. Jack, Ram, Connor, Amber, Slade and Ebony come with me; Sal and Trudy look after the rest and stay put.  
[Jack, Ram, Lex, Connor and Amber don't hesitate to run into the trees after the brunette, but Ebony stays put, her whole body trembling]  
Slade: Ebony? COME ON!  
[Slade pulls her hand, but instead of moving Ebony's eyes roll back into her head and she falls backwards and crashes on the ground unconscious]  
Lex: SLADE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? COME ON!  
Trudy: Slade go, Ebony's fainted, she'll be fine  
Slade: I can't leave her, Ebony can you hear me?  
Lex: SLADE!  
Trudy: If you want to help Ebony, find the girl!  
[After hesitating for a moment Slade kisses Ebony on the forehead and runs into the trees]

[She was fast, darting through the trees. Lex could only catch glimpses of red as she blurred in and out between the trees. Lex was fast too though and he manages to keep a steady distance behind her, never for a moment letting her out of his sight]  
Lex: If you stop good old Lexie will give you a kiss, whatta you say babe?  
[The brunette looked over her shoulder and glares at Lex with her piercing green eyes then she suddenly changes direction and darts sideways into the trees. Lex followed, but this time she was defiantly gone. Jack, Connor, Ram and Amber catch up to Lex followed by Slade a few seconds later.]  
Lex: I lost her  
Ram: The bugger can't have gotten far  
Jack: Look guys there's a track over there!  
[Sure enough Jack has found a small gravel path that runs parallel to the line they were running in.]  
Slade: I'll bet anything that a track like that goes straight into a town  
Lex: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
Amber: We should get the others  
Ram: You go get them, I'll wait here; my legs have had enough running for now.  
[Ram sits down next to the track, breathing heavily]  
Amber: Good idea, you wait here and help us find the track again after we collect the others  
Lex: See you in a few  
[Lex, Jack, Slade and Amber run into the trees. Ram takes a deep breath and stretches his arms before he lays down on his back and stares up at the clouds]

[Back with the group of Mallrats Ebony is still unconscious on the ground. Everyone now has gathered around her]  
Salene: Ebony? Ebony? Can you hear me?  
[Ebony's eyes flutter then open slowly. She looks tired and groggy for a moment before she remembers where she is]  
Ebony: What the heck are you all doing?  
Trudy: Ebony you fainted are you feeling okay?  
Ebony: What…? Yes, I'm fine. Now get out of my way!  
[Ebony pushes Trudy and Salene out of the way and stands up, she's a little wobbly on her feet]  
Ebony: Where's Slade?  
Gel: Did your knight in shining armour leave you Ebony? Maybe you should try a colour other than red and black, that's why Lex would never leave me. I have a perfect fashion sense  
Trudy and Salene: SHUT UP GEL!  
Ebony: So Gel where is Lex?  
[Gel glares at Ebony and then slinks back over to Sammy's side. A rustling sound comes from the bushes next to them]  
Lottie: What was that?  
[Another sound]  
Sammy: I hear it too  
[Gel screams as Lex, Slade, Connor, Amber and Jack come bursting through the trees]  
Ruby: You scared the life out of us Slade!  
May: So did you catch her?  
Slade: We lost her, but she did lead us to a track, Ram is waiting there for us  
Salene: A track that leads where?  
Slade: I think it leads to a town, I can't be sure, but there's only one way to find out  
Ellie: Lets follow that path!  
[The Mallrats follow Lex and Slade into the trees all of them wearing expressions of worry and caution on their faces]

[Ram is sitting on the path looking at the trees. He takes in the way they look, the way their green leaves are wilting and turning brown. Ram can't help but think about how much prettier nature was in his reality space, he starts to laugh to himself clearly amused at his own joke. A split second later something hits him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.]

[Bursting through the trees again comes Lex, soon followed by the rest of the Mallrats. They are in the exact spot where they left Ram less than 5 minutes ago, but now that all look around in confusion as they realise that he has disappeared]  
Lex: This is where we left Ram  
Lottie: So where is he then?  
Amber: He must have followed the path  
[Ebony was angrier than usual]  
Ebony: Stupid computer freak!  
Slade: Ebony calm down  
Ebony: Why should I?  
Amber: So we can find Jay and Ram  
[Ebony grumbles something under her breath then shuts up]  
Ellie: Did you notice the only two people that have disappeared are Technos?  
Amber: I thought of that too, do you think it's just a coincidence?  
Ebony: So what, who cares we are better off without them anyway!  
Amber: How can you say that Ebony? Jay is a Mallrat now and anyway you loved him too once and that was while he was still a 'Techno scum' in your opinion, so don't you dare judge me for loving him now!  
[Ebony lunges herself at Amber but is faster May grabs a handful of her braids, effectively stopping Ebony in midair]  
May: This fighting isn't helping anyone  
[May shoves Ebony onto the track and they start to walk. Amber makes sure to distance herself from Ebony as she walks after them. The rest of the Mallrats follow, Slade runs ahead to hold Ebony's hand.]

[It was dark and damp, Jay opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything. His head was throbbing and he could feel tight ropes bounding his wrists cutting into his skin. When he tried to stand a firm hand clasped his shoulder and shoved him back down]  
Voice: You're not going anywhere Techno scum  
Jay: Where am I? What do you want?  
[Jay cried out, when the voice answered it sounded further away]  
Voice: Your nowhere Techno, nowhere at all  
[There was a flash of light across the room as a door opened and slammed closed again and the room was plunged back into darkness. Jay could feel himself shaking, never in his whole life has he been this scared, the darkness felt thick and consuming and it made him feel claustrophobic. Where was he? And how did he get here? A soft voice in the dark came from the other side of the room]  
Voice 2: Jay?  
Jay: Who are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?  
Voice 2: Jay is that really you?  
Jay: I don't know who you think you are or what you want with me, but I'm telling you I'm not a Techno!  
Voice 2: It really is you Jay!  
Jay: Ok who is this? How do you know who I am?  
Voice 2: Can't you tell by my voice?  
Jay: Obviously not.  
Voice 2: Jay it's me, I'm your brother...

[The Mallrats all follow the path out of the woods, after a couple of minutes of walking they find themselves on the outskirts of a small town]  
Slade: See, I told you this path would lead to a town  
Lex: Whoopty-do. Now what brainac?  
Salene: This means that we could find a place to stay tonight  
Trudy: Are we really going to just walk into a strange town?  
Ellie: Trudy's right. There is a big group of us, the town might think we are a threat  
Amber: So we approach with caution and make it very clear that we come in peace  
Trudy: Well then what are we waiting for? Let… (Lex cuts her off)  
Lex: LOOK OVER THERE!  
[Before anyone can stop him Lex makes a dash straight towards a bunch of market stalls where the brunette from the woods is ducking and weaving her way through the people]  
Amber: Lex! We were supposed to come in peace!  
Slade: It's too late for peace, but at least we have another chance at catching that girl. Let's cut her off so she can't run again. Split up and surround her, Jack go that way and I'll go the other.  
[As Slade and Jack run into the market the brunette catches sight of them. Quickly she changes direction, realising a moment too late that she made a horrible mistake she smashes straight into Lex's arms. His hands clamp down over her, she twists and squirms in an attempt to escape]  
Lex: You're not getting away from me that easy  
Brunette: What do you want from me?  
Lex: My tribe needs some answers  
Brunette: I don't know anything! I swear I don't know what this is about!  
[Slade takes hold of one of her arms and together he and Lex drag the wriggling girl back to where the rest of the Mallrats are waiting]  
Brunette: I already told your stupid friend that I don't know anything!  
Amber: Why were you in the forest?  
Brunette: None of your business lady  
[Lex twists her arm sharply]  
Lex: Answer her!  
Brunette (through clenched teeth): I was out for a walk  
Amber: Two of our friends went missing in that forest this afternoon while you were out on your 'walk,' would you happen to know where they are?  
[The brunette ignored the question, instead she had her eyes locked on Ebony. Expressions of fury and terror flashed across the girls face. Ebony shrank back behind Slade, she looked terrified too]  
Lex: ANSWER HER!  
Brunette (snaps) What the heck are you talking about?  
[May steps forward]  
May: Our friends that you kidnapped Aleena where are they?  
Lex, Slade and Amber: ALEENA?!

[Back in the dark room Jay can hardly believe what he has just heard]  
Jay: Ved? Is it really you?  
Ved: It sure is, I'm the real deal brother  
Jay: But where have you been Ved? What happened? How did you end up here?  
Ved: It's a long story  
Jay: Well it seems I've got a bit of time on my hands at the moment  
Ved: Well as you probably already know Ram sent my Cloe away. I was so mad at him, Ram trapped me in reality space too cool off. Everything went downhill from there, Ram was overthrown by Mega, who sent me away the moment he was in control to go and work in the mines where I was to shovel coal for the city power station  
Jay: I had no idea Ved, I'm so sorry.  
Ved: It gets worse…  
[Ved starts to sob]  
Jay: It's ok Ved it's all over now  
Ved: No Jay! I saw Cloe! I saw her!  
Jay: What happened where is she now?  
Ved (sobs): I don't know! I only saw her for a minute, while I was getting off a slave truck and she was getting onto a different one. I couldn't get to her, I was in chains and she was in chains. She saw me too, she called out to me when her truck was driving away. As soon as I got the chance I ran after the truck but it was long gone, Cloe too...  
Jay: So how did you end up in here?  
Ved: I was walking along the road after the truck when someone hit me on the back of the head and I was unconscious. I woke up here, I'm assuming it was the same with you?  
Jay: Pretty much, I came to the island on a boat with the Mallrats while we were in the forest someone hit me.  
Ved: We have to get out of here!  
Jay: Amen brother, amen

Amber: You know this girl?  
May: Well I didn't recognise her before, but now that we're up close…  
Lex: HOW do you know this girl?  
May: It's no big deal, she used to be an outcast in the city. We hung out for awhile. She's cool.  
Aleena: Would someone please tell me what's going on here?  
May: It would seem that they think you kidnapped our friends  
Aleena: Wasn't me!  
Lex: Liar!  
Amber: Cool it Lex! Aleena is it? Would you care to explain to us what you were doing in the forest?  
Aleena: Uh no. Would you care to let me go and leave me the hell alone!?  
May: You can trust us Aleena, we're the Mallrats  
[May proudly holds up her hand to show Aleena the blue star printed there]  
Aleena: Oh-my-god! That star! I know that star!  
Amber: It's the Mallrats star, we are from the city too  
Aleena (snaps): I know who you are!  
[Aleena glares at Amber and then turns her head to give Ebony a look of pure repulsion]  
Lex: Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way  
[Aleena suddenly turns smug]  
Aleena: Alright I'll show you where your friends are  
Lex: I knew you took them!  
Aleena: I'll take you too them if you let me go  
Lex: How bout you take us too them and we don't let you go?  
Aleena: Well that doesn't sound like a very fair deal to me  
Aleena: 'Fair' isn't my style  
Amber: You sound just like Ebony  
[Aleena's head snaps in Ebony's direction and shoots her a murderous glare]  
Aleena: I'll take you to your friends  
Lex: If your leading us on…  
May: I trust Aleena, I think we should follow her  
Lex: But, if this is a trick I'm going to tear her arms off, then yours!  
[Aleena walks forward, Lex still has a firm grip on her. Amber motions for the rest of the confused Mallrats to follow. As the other move away Ebony doesn't move an inch, she is frozen to the spot looking very pale indeed]  
Slade: Ebony who is this girl?  
Ebony (shaky): I have a feeling you going to find out real soon…  
[Ebony and Slade follow, but Ebony keeps her distance between her and the rest of the tribe]

[Ved and Jay are quietly talking in the dark room. Jay has already told Ved everything that's happened in the city and why they had to flee]  
Ved: So Mega really released the Virus mark 2?  
Jay: Yep  
Ved: Wow, he was such a pushover when I knew him, I can't believe he had it in him  
Jay: Well if he didn't, we would be having this conversation now would we?  
Ved: Well we may now have been kidnapped either  
Jay: Who do you think did it?  
Ved: I'm almost certain it was a girl who kidnapped me, she had black hair and…  
[Ved stops talking abruptly when he hears a groan in the darkness]  
Ved: What was that?  
Jay: Shhh… We have company  
[There was another groan and then a dry cough]  
Ved: Who's there?  
[A few more coughs bounce over the walls, echoing through the small room]  
Ved: I said who's there?  
Voice 3: And I heard you.  
Jay and Ved: RAM!  
Ram: You know Jay, Amber's been looking for you everywhere  
Jay: Crap, I have to get out of here  
Ram: How did we end up in here anyway?  
Jay: You were knocked unconscious  
Ram: Well thanks for that Captain Obvious  
Ved: It would seem that someone on this island has a grudge against the Technos  
Jay: But none of us are Technos anymore!  
Ram: But stupid us are still wearing the uniform aren't we?  
Jay: I wish I burned this stupid uniform years ago!  
Ram: Yes, I heard your little story telling time with Ved before , it seems neither of you were very loyal to me back then  
Ved: Those virt girls Ram, they drive us crazy  
Ram: Don't worry, there's no hard feelings, your still my favourite Veddy-boy  
Jay: Okay can we skip all the sentimental small talk and start discussing an escape plan?  
Ram: Alright 'genius' how are we going to get out of this one?

[About 5 minutes out of town Aleena and the Mallrats stand in front of an old army base]  
Amber: Are our friends in there?  
Aleena (smug): I guarantee it  
Lex (snaps): Wipe that smug smile off your face, if this is a trick you're in deep trouble  
Aleena: Think I'm lying? Why don't we go in and find out!  
[Aleena yanks hard on Lex's arm signalling for him to move forward. Aleena is all smiles as they walk into the base, but the Mallrats follow with unease]  
Aleena (calls out): Guys I'm home and you would not believe who I ran in to in town!  
Voice from other room: Aleena I told you to stop bringing stray men home…  
[The voice abruptly cuts off as the tall muscular man and a young blond woman wearing a pink corset walk around the corner and spot the unusual gathering of people in their home]  
Aleena: I told you I knew where your friends were  
[Ryan and Patsy stare open mouthed at the gang of Mallrats]  
Salene: Ryan? Ryan is that really you?  
Ryan: Sal?  
Patsy: Salene, Jack, Ellie? AMBER? You're alive! What are you doing here?  
Ellie: PATSY! The guardian told us you were dead!  
Patsy: No, I'm very much alive.  
[It's hard to tell who's more confused at this moment, Aleena leans on the doorframe looking very pleased with herself. Patsy looks over the group, stopping when she sees Trudy]  
Patsy: What's she doing here?!  
[Trudy bursts into tears, years of guilt have caught up with her]  
Trudy (sobs): Patsy. Oh Patsy, I'm so sorry, I was so scared for Brady, and I can't begin to tell you ho...  
[Pasty rushes towards Trudy and stops her midsentence with a hug]  
Patsy: Trudy, I lost Brady, I'm the stupid little girl who wasn't looking out for her the day she disappeared, and it's my own falt, I'm sorry I turned you into that monster  
Trudy: Pasty I'm just so glad you're alive  
Amber: Uh hello! Sorry to ruin the mood but, Jay and Ram are still missing!  
Ryan: Ram? As in Ram the leader of the Technos? That Ram?  
Salene: Ram's uh… Recently come in touch with his good side  
Amber: This morning we welcomed him into the tribe, now he's been kidnapped along with Jay  
Patsy: Was Jay a techno too?  
Amber: Ex techno  
Ellie: They were still wearing the uniform, both of them!  
Patsy : I'm not surprised their gone some people are still pretty pissed at the Technos for what they've done  
Amber: Are they a tribe?  
Patsy: Nah, rumour has it their just some badass group of people who are grudging against the Technos  
Amber: So where are they?  
Aleena: Nobody knows, but rumour has it they live in the woods  
Amber: What were you doing in the woods anyway?  
Aleena: Nothing!  
Amber: Come to think of it, you promised us that you would bring us to them  
Aleena: If you recall I promised I would bring you to your friends  
Lex: Wrong friends  
Aleena: Would you rather I didn't bring you here? I found you Ryan and Patsy didn't I?  
Lex: You kidnapped Ram and Jay! WHERE ARE THEY!?  
Aleena: This is such bull! I already told you I don't know!  
[Aleena storms off down the hallway]  
Patsy: Sooooooo... Have you got a place to stay tonight guys?  
Amber: No, we just got on the island this morning  
Patsy (excited): Would you stay here! Oh please, please, please stay here with me and Ryan. It's so big and empty here and there's heaps of different rooms to sleep in, it's just like the mall!  
[Patsy sighs]  
Patsy: I miss the mall, why did you guys leave anyway?  
Amber: It's a long story  
Lottie: I'm hungry!  
Sammy: Me too!  
Ryan: Lets go inside and have lunch, then we can tell stories!  
[The Mallrats follow Ryan down the hall of the army base. Ebony again hesitates]  
Ebony: I have a bad feeling about this…

[After a lunch of fresh fruit and baked beans Amber tells Patsy and Ryan their story catching them up on everything that's been happening since they disappeared]  
Amber: So now you know what happened to us, we are all kind of wondering how you two ended up here together?  
Patsy: Well we both got taken away within about a week of each other and we just sort of got sent to the same mine. After the Chosen split we decided to head back to the Mall, the Technos beat us to the city though, we saw the invasion and decided to head out here to the island  
Ellie: And the Technos didn't come here?  
Patsy: They've come a few times looking for slaves to round up and stuff, but we just go into hiding for a few days. It feels pretty safe here… Like the Mall, I always felt safe in the Mall  
Lex: What about Aleena? How did you end up living with her?  
Ryan: I found her one night half dead in a gutter outside the bar, she'd been beaten up in a bar brawl. Just felt sorry for her I guess  
Amber: And you knew she was from the city?  
Patsy: Yeah of course, I can't imagine life without her now. She's like my big sister  
Lex (mumbles): A moody big sister  
Amber: Do you trust her?  
Ryan: She can be a bit rough sometimes but I've known her long enough to see that she carries a sense of loyalty  
Aleena: Thanks Ryan  
[Everyone in the room turns to face Aleena, who seems to have been leaning on the doorframe for quite a while]  
Aleena: So are you guys staying the night or what?  
Trudy: Trudy, oh could we stay Patsy?  
Patsy: You can stay forever if you want to  
Ryan: This place is huge you can all have a room to yourself  
Gel: I call the biggest room!  
Sammy: I'm coming, wait for me!  
[Gel and Sammy run down the hall, everyone laughs]  
Lex: I'm not standing around to let them get the best rooms!  
[Then Lex runs down the hall too, quickly in a fit of giggles everyone jumps out of their chairs, pushing and shoving one another in a scramble for rooms]


	3. Who is Aleena?

[By the time everyone was settled it was time for dinner. Patsy was helping out Trudy and Salene cook while Lottie keeps an eye on Brady. The rest of the Mallrats sit in the wreck room encased in casual conversation]  
Lex: So Aleena, I haven't seen you round the city, where abouts you from?  
Aleena: Anywhere, everywhere, it doesn't matter anymore  
[Aleena stands and walks towards the kitchen, Ebony who was talking to Slade accidently take a step backwards and bumps into her]  
Aleena: Don't you EVER touch me! EVER!  
Ebony: Watch where you're walking slag!  
Aleena: I'm going to have to watch my back with you always being around now! I'll sleep with one eye open!  
Ebony: You're over exaggerating! Like you always do!  
Aleena: Oh really? What now you're trying to say that you didn't try to have me killed?!  
Lex: WHAT?!  
Ebony: Go on Aleena tell them the truth, tell them who you really are! Tell them what you did!  
Ryan: Aleena?  
Aleena: WHAT I DID!? YOU'RE THE SCHEMING WITCH WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!  
[The whole room falls silent, the tribe stares at Aleena searing for answers. Aleena stares around the room looking in the eyes of the Mallrats, until her gaze finally comes to rest on Ebony.]  
Aleena: Fine I'll tell you… But it's not as bad as Ebony made it seem.  
I'm from the city, the exact same city as you with the exact same virus. My parents like everyone else's had the virus, they couldn't get out of bed and me, I was too scared to even open that bedroom. I wanted to believe they were still alive, I tried to carry on with life the way I remembered it before, but there had been silence in my parent's room for weeks.  
I was showering, trying to keep my life as normal as possible when I heard a crash, I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself just in time. At that moment the door came crashing down, a bunch of guys with some insane war makeup came blundering into the bathroom, that was the moment my life changed forever…

**[FLASHBACK] **  
_Zoot: POWER AND CHAOS!  
[Aleena clutches the towel tight around herself, desperately trying to cover her exposed skin. As the group of strange men charge into her bathroom, she stumbles backwards until her back is pressed up against the wall.]  
Aleena: Please. Please don't hurt me. What are you doing in my house? Who are you?  
Zoot: I'm Zoot warrior chief of the Locos! POWER AND CHAOS!  
[Aleena stands terrified as the men search her bathroom, ransacking shelves taking medication and soaps and especially the makeup. When they are finished all eyes turn to Aleena once more, curious gazes that make her shiver in fear.]  
Jaffa: What do we do with her? She's useless!  
Loco 1: Can we keep her Zoot?  
Jaffa: Let's just get the hell out of here, we've got what we came for  
Loco 2: But she's so pretty  
[The look on Zoot's face terrified Aleena to the core, the way his white eyes stared at her, it was unnatural, inhuman and mesmerising…]  
Zoot: We gotta get the hell out of here before the Demon Dogs find us on their patch  
[As they turned to walk away Aleena felt a pang of disappointment at being left behind, however the leader Zoot paused in the doorway and turned back to look at her. She stared into his eyes, scared, pleading, desperate.]  
Zoot: Bring the girl  
[With their leaders words the men rushed to seize Aleena's arms. They didn't even give her a moment to dress, she was dragged outside and thrown inside the back of a vandalised police car.  
The whole ride sirens blared and men yelled cries of war, Aleena had never experienced anything like it in her whole life]  
Zoot: POWER AND CHAOS!  
[The Locos arrived at some old train carriages, Aleena was thrown out of the car. She was clinging to the towel around her trying to keep her dignity intact when a woman stood in front of her casting a shadow over Aleena. Aleena tore her gaze from the ground to see a young woman dressed in red and black, a black bandit stripe of makeup across her eyes and long hair all twisted in hundreds on tiny braids.]  
Ebony: Who the heck is this?  
Aleena (shaky): My… My name is Aleena…  
Ebony: I thought you were bring back supplies Zoot, what the hell is this trash?  
Zoot: She's staying. End of story.  
[Zoot's eyes meet Aleena's, she meets his gaze before he turns and walks into his carriage]  
Ebony: Are you good at anything? Do you have anything to offer the Locos?  
Loco 1: I bet she's great in bed!  
Ebony: Oh shut up Spike!  
Aleena: Well… I learnt first aid in school… I could – um - help with injuries if you want…  
Ebony: Fine I guess you're not totally useless. Congrats Aleena, you're now a officially a Locust!  
[Ebony disappears for a moment before returning with a pile of clothes and old makeup]  
Ebony: These are my old things  
[Aleena did as Ebony said slipping on some ripped tights and denim shorts and some heavy duty military boots, then a tiny red top that Aleena felt showed a bit too much cleavage. Ebony looked Aleena over then laughed]  
Ebony: Red and black suits you, maybe you won't make such a bad Loco after all… Put the makeup on then meet me down in carriage 3.  
Aleena: Thanks Ebony you're so nice  
Ebony: DO NOT get used to it!  
Zoot: EBONY!  
Ebony: See you in carriage 3  
[Ebony ran to go find Zoot and Aleena put her tribal makeup on; Deep black smudges around her eyes and bright red lips followed by some random squiggles on the forehead. Aleena decided she needed something else, so she went out in search of a pair of scissors]  
Spike: Whoa, you scrub up well sweetie, want to swing by my carriage tonight?  
Aleena (ignoring his comment): Do you know where any scissors are?  
Spike: No but I can find you some… For a price that is  
Loco 2: I got a dagger will that do Hon?  
Spike: Shut up Axel, she's mine!  
Aleena: A knife will do, thanks um Axel?  
[Spike grunts and walks off]  
Axel: Here's the knife, what are you going to do with it anyway?  
[Aleena wraps her hand around the daggers handle, with a deep breath she brings her hair over her shoulder and slices. Inches of her long flowing brown hair fall onto the ground at her feet. A low whistle from behind Aleena makes her jump]  
Loco 3: Wow, look what the wind blew in  
Spike (yells from behind a carriage): SHES MINE LUKE! I FOUND HER!  
Luke: Pity  
[Aleena hands the knife back to Axel and with a wink he walks off]  
Axel: See you round sexy!  
Aleena: Ugh I feel so violated  
Luke (laughs): You're a Loco now, you better get used to it  
Aleena: I'm Aleena  
Luke: The names Luke. So what's a girl like you doing in a dump like this anyway?  
Aleena: Well I was kidnapped from my home and dumped here. So apparently I'm your new nurse  
Luke: So I should call you Nurse Aleena then?  
Aleena: Oh please don't, I don't want to attract any more attention to myself than I already have  
Luke: Don't worry, I'll look after you  
Aleena: Well could you show me the way to carriage 3?  
Luke: Sure, I'll walk you there  
[Luke and Aleena walk in silence, but every now and again in the corner of her eye she catches Luke looking at her. Aleena cheeks flush scarlet red]  
Luke: Well this is where I leave you… See you round Aleena  
[Luke bows and kisses her hand, Aleena giggles and blushes again as she watches him walk away. Now she stands alone out the front of the carriage for a few minutes just watching the men walk by attending to their tasks. Aleena watches Zoot as he walks past, he turns to look at her and she blushes embarrassed to be caught staring. His eyes meet hers for a long moment before he shakes his head and continues on his way]  
Ebony: Aleena!  
Aleena: Oh Ebony, I didn't see you there  
Ebony: Don't play nice with me girl, I saw the way he looked at you!  
Aleena: Who?  
Ebony: If I ever catch you looking at Zoot again you're a dead woman!  
[Aleena stares up at Ebony, her green eyes wide and scared]  
Ebony: This is your carriage and first aid room  
[Ebony drops a silver key at Aleena's feet and then turns to walk away]  
Ebony: Your welcome has officially worn out… _

_[The next morning Zoot and Ebony take the Locos out in the car to do their usual thing and cause misery. The only two left at the carriages are Aleena and Jaffa - the weird kid with the stupid haircut who was apparently Zoot's right hand man and advisor]  
Aleena: Hello, I'm Aleena  
Jaffa (snaps): Don't talk to me!  
Aleena: Why not?  
Jaffa: Zoot's been acting weird ever since YOU turned up yesterday!  
Aleena: What!? Why?  
Jaffa: If I knew, I wouldn't hate you… Or would I? Anyway, you should leave! Just get the hell out of here and never come back!  
Aleena: Geez, what a freak!  
[Aleena avoided contact with Jaffa after that, instead she just waited for Zoot to get back.  
It was a couple of hours before they came, guys swarmed around Aleena. She looked longingly up at Zoot, but he only met her gaze for a lingering second before moving on in a hurry. As Ebony walked past she shot Aleena a murderous look.] _

_[Every day for the next few months followed the same routine: The Locos would go out, Jaffa would avoid Aleena, they get back, Zoot would avoid her and Ebony gave her a dirty look. Some days were different, someone would get hurt and Aleena would fix them up. Sometimes Luke would stop by for a conversation or to bring her a chocolate bar from the day's raid, but most of the time Aleena was just bored. Nothing interesting ever happened- Not until the day Zoot came to see her…]  
Aleena: Zoot?  
[He was standing in the doorway looking unsure. Aleena thought it was unusual for the notorious leader of the Locos to be nervous.]  
Zoot: The Demon Dogs got me  
[Zoot held up his arm for Aleena to see, it had a nasty cut on it. Aleena smiled and patted the bed next to her, Zoot sat down and held his arm out. Butterflies flew around her stomach, she had never been this close to Zoot before, she was too in awe to speak, instead she just cleaned his arm and let him do the talking]  
Zoot: I can't believe I was so stupid, I got distracted for one second, ONE SECOND! And they got me... Those stupid Demon Dogs!  
[Zoot flinched when Aleena tipped some antiseptic onto the cut]  
Aleena: Oh, I'm sorry. I should have warned you it would sting a bit  
Zoot: No, its… okay  
[Aleena kept her eyes on his arm, too embarrassed to look up. Zoot reached out to her, his cool fingers under her chin pulling her face up close to his]  
Aleena: Um...  
Zoot: Shhhhh...  
[Zoot put his finger to Aleena's lips, and then he slowly moved it away and met her lips with a kiss. His lips were softer than she expected, this King of Power and Chaos was tender and soft not at all what she expected... _

_[Aleena was blissfully happy when she woke up the next morning, her head was resting on Zoot's chest rising and falling with every breath he drew.]  
Zoot: Morning  
Aleena: Good morning  
Zoot: As much as I'd love to stay, Ebony will be looking for me, I better go  
[Aleena watched in dismay as Zoot climbed out of bed and started picking up his clothes]  
Aleena: Zoot?  
Zoot: Yeah?  
Aleena: Why did you kiss me?  
Zoot: It was just… You reminded me of a girl I knew before the virus  
Aleena: Oh… What happened to her?  
Zoot: She was frightened; I haven't seen her in a long time  
Aleena: Do you love her?  
Zoot: More than anything  
[Ebony is calling just outside]  
Ebony: Zoot? Zoot? ZOOT?  
Zoot: I'm sorry, I have to go  
[Zoot opens the door to leave]  
Aleena: What was here name?  
Zoot: Trudy, her name was Trudy_

_[Over the next few days Aleena only caught glimpses of Zoot, but tonight she heard a knock at her door. It was late, must have been past midnight. Zoot was standing at her door, lacking his usual hat and goggles]  
Zoot: I found Trudy  
Aleena: Wow that's… Great.  
Zoot: I'm going to go see her, I'll be back by morning  
Aleena: I hope you find everything you've looking for  
[Zoot smiles and kisses her softly on the forehead before he slips out of the camp through the train carriages and into the night.] _

_[The next morning Aleena was woken up by Ebony's calls]  
Ebony: ZOOT? ZOOT? ?  
[Aleena got dressed and went outside to see what all the commotion was about. All the Locos were gathered in an unofficial looking group, all of them wide and looking lost]  
Aleena: What's going on?  
Jaffa: Zoot's gone, Ebony says he didn't come to bed last night  
Luke: Anyone seen Zoot?  
Aleena: Not since last night  
[Aleena didn't realise Ebony was right behind her until a hand reached and grabbed a fistful of her hair, spinning her around so they were face to face]  
Ebony: You saw Zoot last night? What the heck were YOU doing with Zoot?  
Aleena: That's none of your business  
Ebony: Everything is my business Aleena!  
[Ebony threw Aleena, smashing her onto a carriage before throwing her on the ground and kicking her like somebody would kick a dog]  
Ebony: WHERE. IS. HE.  
[Aleena was mad; she slammed her elbow into the back of Ebony's knee causing Ebony to fall to the ground next to her. Thinking quick she hit Ebony in the back before yanking her hair. All the Locos gathered round to watch the fight but before anything else happened Jaffa and Luke tore the girls apart]  
Jaffa: This isn't helping us find Zoot!  
[Ebony dusts herself off and glares at Aleena, before returning to her carriage to fix her hair]  
Luke: I didn't know you could fight  
Aleena (frustrated): Yeah well you learn things when you live with a gang of street fighters!  
[Aleena picks herself up and leaves without another word] _

_[Aleena was worried, what happened to Zoot? He was supposed to be back by morning. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and found herself shocked by the figure staring back at her. The girl in the reflection was wide eyed and wild, makeup smudged, torn clothes. Aleena couldn't help but think what had she become in these last few months, the thought scared her as much as it excited her. There was a knock on the door]  
Luke: Aleena, want to come look for Zoot with us, seeing as you are more than capable of defending yourself?  
[Aleena grins, Luke tosses her Aleena a pair of rollerblades]_

_[Aleena had never seen Luke outside of the carriages before, he was mesmerising the way he yelled out orders. Aleena had never realised he was so powerful, the more she watched him the more she found herself attracted to him…]  
[The whole day was a waste, Zoot was nowhere. Aleena suspected that he decided to stay with Trudy. She was disappointed, but not heartbroken and later she decided to pay her own late night visit to Luke]  
Luke: Aleena? What are you doing here?  
Aleena: Isn't it obvious?  
[Luke smiles and pats the spot next to him, Aleena bounds across the room and jumps onto the bed]  
Luke: What brought on the change?  
Aleena: I realised something while I was watching you today  
Luke: And what was that?  
Aleena: I'm only sweet on the outside, but inside I'm an Ebony  
Luke: What made you think that?  
Aleena: Fighting, screaming, jealously, seduction and power… That's my life now. That's me.  
Luke: Well I am a very powerful guy after all...  
[Aleena laughs then brings her lips down onto Luke's] _

_[The next few days went around the same for Aleena, she was getting used to her new role as a Loco warrior. Spending her days rollerblading and bringing terror to the streets with the boys and then the nights she would spend with Luke, talking and laughing with him in his carriage]  
[Zoot still hadn't shown and Aleena was getting worried, it wasn't until a mysterious man showed up that Ebony seemed to recognise that Aleena sensed some fishy business going on. Ebony pressed him for information, but he wouldn't talk. Ebony though was a smart girl, she cut his ropes and trailed him back to his tribe.]  
[When Ebony came back early the next morning Aleena grilled her for information]  
Aleena: Where's Zoot?  
Ebony: Honey, Zoot's dead  
[All the colour drained from Aleena's face. Zoot was dead? Her glorious leader gone?]  
Aleena: No, he… He can't be… No, no, no. Tell me it's not true  
Ebony: Looks like I'm the new leader now. You breathe a word of this and I swear to god I will kill you!  
_


	4. Aleena's Past

_[Aleena wanted to scream, it couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Zoot was the hero of the new world, who would lead the Locos now?  
Aleena shoved Ebony out of the way and just ran, she tore through rows and rows of carriages just trying outrun everything for a while. With a huge thump that knocked the wind out of her, she had run smack bang into Jaffa. The force of the collision knocking them both off their feet]  
Jaffa: You stupid girl!  
Aleena: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
[Aleena tries to stand but Jaffa reaches out to her wrist and yanks her back down]  
Jaffa: I know something's happened to Zoot  
Aleena (sobs): I don't know what you're talking about  
Jaffa: He's dead isn't he? That's why you're crying and Ebony's acting weird  
Aleena (sobs): I can't tell you  
Jaffa: Don't deny it! I can feel that Zoot's presence on earth is no more  
Aleena: Wha… What?  
Jaffa: Oh it was a dark day that Zoot was stolen from his great kingdom on earth. BUT NOW he shall rule over us as a god… Oh, but he will need a guardian to continue his cause  
Aleena: You're insane, Zoot's not a god he was just a lonely… (Jaffa cuts her off)  
Jaffa: Do not question the mighty Zoot! Power and chaos! I shall be the guardian of Zoot's cause! Power and chaos!  
[Jaffa stands and makes the power and chaos salute with his hands. He looks down at Aleena in disgust and hurries off quickly. Down on the ground Aleena wraps herself into a tight ball and sobs] _

_[It took a few hours for Aleena to finally have the strength to get up and about again, she went in search of Luke to hopefully get some comfort. As she was walking past Jaffa's carriage she heard voices, curiosity got the better of her, as it always did and she peeked in through the window.]  
Luke: How soon do you leave?  
Jaffa: I'm leaving now  
Luke: Right now?  
Jaffa: The longer I wait the more people forget Zoot's message  
Luke: And how exactly do you plan on relaying Zoot's messages on to everyone else?  
Jaffa: I will be the channel between Zoot and Earth. I will be the Guardian of the cause!  
Luke: So why do you need me?  
Jaffa: Every cause needs a right hand man Luke  
Luke: I'm sorry Jaffa, but it's just I don't think I could go with you  
Jaffa: It's the girl isn't it?  
Luke: I think I love her, I just don't want to ruin what I have with her  
Jaffa: Fine. The offer still stands if you ever change your mind... or if she dies  
Luke: Thank you  
Jaffa: Goodbye Luke  
[Jaffa grabs his bag and leaves the carriage, Aleena has to duck out of sight as he walks past her and then she watches as Jaffa is swallowed up in the darkness of the night]  
Luke: Aleena?  
[Aleena was so busy focusing on watching Jaffa that she didn't even notice Luke walk up beside her]  
Aleena (nervous): Oh hey Luke…  
Luke: You were listening weren't you?  
Aleena: Kinda… Sorry  
Luke: It's okay, I'm not mad at you  
Aleena: Your not?  
Luke: Well in a way I kind of wanted you to hear me, I've been rehearing those words in my head for a while now and I've never had the courage to say them  
Aleena: Did you really mean what you said Luke?  
Luke: Aleena I've loved you ever since the moment we met  
[Aleena beams and throws herself into Luke's arms, hugging him tight and never wanting to let go] _

_Ebony: I have put the tribes best interests to mind and decided that we are going to move to the Horton Bailey Hotel  
Aleena: We can't!  
Ebony: And why not?  
Aleena: Because the Locos have always lived here  
Ebony: I am the new leader so I make the decisions  
Spike: When do we leave?  
Ebony: First thing in the morning_

_[Aleena did have to admit the Horton Bailey was a lot comfier then those old train carriages, but she couldn't decide if it was because there was more space or because of the fact that she was finally sharing a room with her soul mate, Luke]  
[As the days past Aleena grew closer and closer to Luke, they would stay up to the early morning hours talking about how their lives were before the virus and what plans they had for their futures. Some days Aleena even went out to fight with the Locos, Luke taught her how to fight and when she was around Ebony she had no trouble getting aggressive. Aleena finally felt like herself which she thought was ironic because she had to wait until after the end of the world to discover that she had a passion for something, even if that something was power and chaos]  
Luke: Morning lovely  
[Aleena rolls over towards where Luke is sitting on the bed tying up his rollerblades]  
Aleena: Do you really have to go out today? I mean you could always stay here with me  
Luke: This sector doesn't control itself Aleena  
Aleena: But the virus is back, what if you get sick?  
Luke: Don't worry I'll be fine  
Aleena: It's not fair, why does she always make me stay back here on slave duty!  
Luke: It's not slave duty its guard duty, and stop complaining at least you get to sleep in a couple of hours later than me  
Aleena: This bed it boring without you in it  
Luke: Well maybe you could get an early start today  
Aleena: The second I walk out that door I'll get blasted with Ebony's demands; Bring me some water Aleena, find my sunscreen Aleena, is the pool warm enough to swim in Aleena? Argh! I hate her!  
Luke (snaps): She puts a roof over your head and food in your belly! That's better than most other kids in the city, so start being grateful for what you have Aleena!  
Aleena: Oh Luke, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, it's just you're jobs so much more fun than mine. You get to ride around with a police car all day wreaking havoc, meanwhile in stuck here playing housewife  
Luke: I feel for you babe, I really do, but there's not much I can do to change that. Why don't you talk to Ebony about it?  
Aleena: And have my head ripped off? No thanks  
Luke: Well anyway its time I left, havoc doesn't wreak itself you know  
[Aleena laughs as Luke leans down and kisses her on the forehead before he walks out the door. After the door is closed and Luke is gone Aleena lets out a long sigh and pulls herself out of bed] _

_[After a lot of serious thought Aleena decided that maybe she would talk to Ebony about a change in job. She found Ebony down by the pool, pacing back and forth along the edge]  
Aleena: Ebony?  
Ebony: What do you want Aleena?  
Aleena: I was wondering if I could talk to you about possibly getting a change in job, I mean I don't mind being a maid and everything, it's just I know how to fight and I feel like my talents are being wasted  
Ebony: Now not the time Aleena, come back and talk to me later  
Aleena: Please Ebony, I could really be an asset to the Locos  
Ebony: You want to be an asset?  
Aleena: Yes please  
Ebony: There's a prisoner upstairs in the east wing, you can be on guard duty. Make sure he doesn't even step out of that room for a single moment, there is a very dangerous man in there  
Aleena: Uh okay, I'll go right up  
[As Aleena hurries towards the east wing of the hotel Ebony watches her go with a smug smile on her face] _

_[The hallway in the east wing was dark and gloomy]  
Aleena: I've been put on guard duty so you can go now  
[The guard doesn't say anything, he just hurries of towards the end of the hall]  
Aleena: Hey! Wait! Who is this man in here? Why is he so dangerous?  
Guard: That man in there 'Lex' he's got the virus  
Aleena: Oh so it's not the boy Ebony's terrified of, it's the disease  
[The guard hurried off before he could hear Aleena's remark. With a sigh Aleena sinks down to the floor and begins to count down the minutes till she can see Luke again]  
Lex: Their giving me female guards now? How are you doing beautiful?  
Aleena (snaps): Don't talk to me!  
Lex: Don't be like that baby, now why don't you just open up this door for me, eh?  
Aleena: Do you think I'm an idiot or something?  
Lex: You're a woman  
Aleena: Oh and being a woman automatically make me an idiot?  
Lex: No, it makes you better at things like cooking and cleaning. So why don't you just open the door, walk away and leave guard duty to the men  
[Aleena jumps up from the floor in a rage, but the sound of laughter at the end of the hall makes her freeze again]  
Ebony: I see guard duty's not your thing Aleena, why don't you run off and get me a nice cold drink? I need to talk to the prisoner  
[Aleena glares at Ebony and reluctantly slinks down the hall] _

_[It was only a couple of hours later when the alarm went off, the whole tribe was called to action]  
Aleena: Ebony what's going on?  
Ebony: We're going to go save Lex's pathetic little tribe  
Aleena: Why?  
Ebony: That's my business!  
[Ebony starts to walk away, but then stops and turns back to smirk at Aleena]  
Ebony: You know what, I think I have a task that's just perfect for you  
Aleena: Really? What?  
Ebony: I need to scout ahead to find a way into the mall  
Aleena: But don't you have Lex?  
Ebony: I'm not willing to let him out of my sight  
Aleena: Alright then, what sector is the Mall in?  
Ebony: 1 or 2  
Aleena: But, isn't that Tribe Circus territory?  
Ebony: If you don't want to go I could always send someone else…?  
Aleena: Fine, I'll go  
Ebony: Great, you scout ahead and we will follow in a couple of minutes _

_[The streets are dark and Aleena has to swerve through heavy piles of garbage as she rollerblades down the streets of sector 2. She's been circling for a whole now and is beginning to get frustrated]  
Aleena(to herself): The Mallrats aren't here, why did Ebony send me out here?  
Voice: Maybe she wanted you to get lost  
[Aleena spins around, frightened by the voice in the darkness]  
Aleena: What do you want?  
Stranger: We want you child, Ebony put quite a price on you head  
Aleena: Ebony?  
Stranger: Yes Ebony, leader of the Locos, wears red leather and her hair up in braids. You see she's paying us to exterminate you, so she doesn't have to get her pretty little hands dirty with you blood.  
Aleena: Get away from me!  
Stranger: You're a pretty little thing aren't you? I don't see why Ebony wants to end your life so badly_

__

Aleena: So... Go on; get it over and done with so I can haunt Ebony!  
Stranger: You know, I don't think I will, you see I've had a bit of a bad night and I could use a little cheering up  
Aleena: I said get away from me freak!  
Stranger: Now you're just deliberately hurting my feelings… Boys, grab her for me would you?  
[In a flash of movement Aleena finds herself surrounded in the little alleyway. Strangely dressed figures were appearing out from behind cars and buildings; they were dressed like clowns and acrobats of all sorts]  
Stranger: This is my circus! I am the ring leader! Top hat is my name! And you, my lovely are my new pet  
Aleena: NO! I have to get back to Luke! And I will never ever be a slave to your tribe of freak shows!  
Stranger: Well that's a shame, I guess I'll just have to make you my PERSONAL slave instead  
[Top hat lunges forward and grabs Aleena's wrist. Aleena panicked, blurting out the first thing she could think of]  
Aleena: What are you going to tell Ebony, she wants me dead! If she finds out I'm alive she won't give you the reward!  
Top Hat: You're my reward! Now come on we are wasting time...  
[Top Hat turns to a clown]  
Top Hat: You boy! Go tell Ebony Aleena is a goner and collect the reward!  
Aleena: WAIT... Ebony will want proof that I'm dead she doesn't give anything for free  
Top Hat: You are a full of good ideas aren't you?  
[Top Hat suddenly reaches forward and tears the off the necklace from around Aleena's neck. She watches on in horror and he holds a match under it, burning the delicate metal so it twists and distorts the beautiful silver]  
Top Hat: Take this to Ebony, and tell her the job is done  
[With a firm grip on Aleena, Top Hat pulls her on to the back of his motorbike]  
Aleena: LUKE! LUKE! LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!  
[Aleena's screams are drowned out by the sound of a motorbike as they ride of through the city, taking Aleena away from everything she's ever known] 

_[Aleena was locked up in Top Hat's room for weeks, nobody came to see her and she wasn't allowed out. Her only company was Top Hat, but even he wasn't around most of the day. Aleena was living a very lonely existence and her mind often wandered to Luke, she wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking about her…]  
Top Hat: Did you miss me today hun?  
[As Top Hat unlocked the door and walked in Aleena couldn't help but feel happy to see him, she was always happier when she had someone to talk to. Top Hat was different when he was around her too, he talked about feeling alone and told her stories about his childhood]  
Aleena: I always miss you when you're not here  
[And it was the truth, he was the only thing that kept her from going insane in this room]  
Top Hat: As usual you always know what to say to cheer me up. So what did you get up to today?  
Aleena: Well since I can't leave this room, I sat here and did nothing for awhile, then I cleaned up like I do every day, then I just counted the minutes until you came home  
Top Hat: You know I was thinking that there might be a way that you could leave this room  
Aleena: Really, how?  
Top Hat: Well I was thinking I needed to show everybody that you belong to me, you know mark my territory  
Aleena: You're gonna pee on me!  
Top Hat: No, I'm going to brand you  
Aleena: Like cattle?  
Top Hat: Exactly.  
[Aleena started at Top Hat in horror as he pulled his lighter and a stick of metal out of his pocket. He held the flame under the metal and slowly the tip began to glow red hot]  
Aleena: Top Hat this is crazy!  
Top Hat: Crazy is my middle name remember!  
[Aleena screams in agony as Top Hat drags the red hot tip down her arm, pain quickly overwhelms her and she loses consciousness.]_


	5. Aleena

[_Aleena rolls up her arm to show the almost healed burn scars that crisscross her arm, PROPERTY OF TOP HAT]  
Scarlet: See what you get for messing with him!  
[Aleena is standing in the hall, sometimes she wishes Top Hat just kept her locked away, she would rather be lonely than have to put up with Top Hats crazy female worshippers]  
Aleena: You're just jealous that you're not Top Hat's slag  
Scarlet: I will be one day  
Aleena: Dream on. Anyway don't you have floors to sweep?  
Scarlet: Don't you have men to hump?  
[Scarlet angrily throws her broom ay Aleena]  
Aleena: Missed  
Scarlet: SLAG!  
Aleena: SLAG WANNA BE!  
Top Hat: Girls, girls don't fight we all know there's plenty of Top Hat to go around  
[Aleena felt a jealous pang in her stomach, she liked being Top Hat's favourite and she was not going to let some silly little acrobat girl take her place on Top Hat's arm]  
Aleena: I missed you today Top Hat  
Top Hat: How much did you miss me?  
Aleena: This much  
[Aleena pulls Top Hat in for a deep kiss, beside her Scarlett huffs and storms off and then it's just her with Top Hat, she was where she belonged… in the arms of power] _

_[It was late, Aleena lay asleep in Top Hat's arms when the sound of fighting woke her]  
Aleena: Top Hat? What's going on?  
Top Hat: I don't know, but I'm going to go and find out  
[Before Top Hat can do anything the door bursts open and Lex and another huge guy come running at Aleena and Top Hat. Aleena screams and pulls up the sheet to cover herself, but the boys simply snatch the hat off Top Hat's head]  
Lex: Not such a big man without your topper are you?  
[In the blink of an eye they are gone again leaving Top Hat furious] _

_Top Hat: HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE!  
Clown: They just barged in through the front door, we couldn't stop them  
Top Hat: NEVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!  
Clown: Where's your hat?  
Top Hat: THE SKUM TOOK IT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FALT!  
Clown: Sorry I didn't hear that, um what's your name?  
Top Hat: I AM TOP HAT LEADER OF TRIBE CIRCUS!  
Clown: So where's your hat, you're not 'Top Hat' without it  
Clown 2: I vote that it's time for a revolution, Top Hat can't be our leader without his hat!  
Clown: Come on guys, NO MORE TOP HAT! NO MORE TOP HAT!  
The rest of the tribe chant: NO MORE TOP HAT! NO MORE TOP HAT!  
Top Hat: I WILL BE BACK!  
[Top Hat runs out the door then slams it behind him]  
Scarlet: You're not going to kick Top Hat out and let his slag stay here are you?  
Aleena: You little bitch!  
Clown: You know what, I couldn't agree more!  
Aleena: You guys are kicking ME out!  
Scarlet: We sure are!  
[Scarlet grabs a baseball out of the hand of the clown who was standing next to her and grins menacingly at Aleena]  
Aleena: I'm going to get you guys back, trust me...  
[And with those words Aleena strode out the door and away from her second tribe] _

_Aleena: TOP HAT WHERE ARE YOU! TOP HAT!  
Stranger: Forget about him, he was no good to you, but not me I will treat you right  
Aleena: Leave me alone creep  
Stranger: Do you have a tribe? I don't recognise your markings  
Aleena: No I don't have a tribe, but I do have a boyfriend  
Stranger: I see, the words on your arm give you away  
Aleena: Not one of my finest hours  
Stranger: Here  
[The stranger takes off his bandanna and wraps it round Aleena's scar. She looks up at him surprised by this strangers small kindness]  
Stranger: I'm Jago  
Aleena: Thanks Jago. My name's Aleena  
Top Hat: STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!  
[Suddenly Top Hat lunges from the shadows and throws himself at Jago before he rips the bandanna off Aleena's arm]  
Jago: I'd better go  
[Jago the stranger shoots Aleena an apologetic glance before he takes of down the alley]  
Aleena: No wait!  
Top Hat: SO IM GONE FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AND YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE!  
Aleena: It's not like that!  
Top Hat: SO WHAT IS IT LIKE!  
Aleena: What is it like? YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME, JUST STRODE OUT THAT BLOODY DOOR WITHOUT EVEN A SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT THE GIRLFRIEND YOU LEFT BEHIND!  
Top Hat: Aleena?  
Aleena: Just leave me alone!  
[Top Hat inhales deeply then starts to cough, Aleena takes the opportunity to slip away down an alley away from Top Hat. As Top Hat moves his hands away from his mouth and there is a thick layer of blood.]_

_[It's been a few weeks since Aleena's seen Top Hat, she is sleeping on the streets in some cardboard boxes when a noise wakes her.]  
Aleena: Who's there?  
[Aleena jumps off the ground and grabs her stick she has been using to protect herself, she moves the boxes and screams when she sees what's underneath them]  
Aleena: TOP HAT!  
[Top Hat is lying on the boxes with a wrinkly face, he takes rattling uneven breaths]  
Aleena: TOP HAT!  
[Top Hat opens his eyes slowly, he looks like he's in incredible pain]  
Aleena: Top Hat what happened to you?  
Top Hat: WHAT HAPPEND! THEY STOLE MY HAT! AND I WANT IT BACK!  
[Top Hat suddenly explodes, he jumps up and throws the boxes across the alley]  
Aleena: Top Hat you have the virus, I can help you just calm down!  
Top Hat: I WANT MY HAT!  
Aleena: Top Hat let me help you!  
Top Hat: YOUR NOTHING BUT MY SLAG! YOUR NOTHING WITHOUT ME!  
[Top Hat cusses then slaps Aleena right across the face before he turns and runs down the alley, laughing hysterically as he goes]  
Top Hat: I WANT MY HAT!  
[Holding her cheek Aleena slips down the wall and weeps on the ground]  
Female voice: That was rough, are you okay honey?  
Aleena: Wh-who are you?  
[The female steps out from the shadows, she has short multicoloured hair and a small leather top on]  
Female voice: I'm May and I heard your little argument just then  
[Aleena wipes the tears from her eyes and stands up]  
May: Was that Top Hat with you?  
Aleena: I'm not sure, even he doesn't know who he is anymore  
May: Do you know who you are?  
Aleena: I got no idea  
May: Well I might just have the perfect place for you_

_[May leads Aleena to a small park in the middle of the city, it has a fire in the middle of it and around the fire sits people from all walks of life all laughing and talking]  
Aleena: Is this your tribe?  
May: Sort of, we have all been kicked out of our tribes or never had a tribe  
Aleena: So your outcasts?  
May: Exactly!  
Aleena: Can I stay with you guys tonight?  
May: Well have you been kicked out of a tribe?  
Aleena: Two of them actually  
May: Welcome to the outcasts Aleena! All right then let's introduce you to everyone else, but first...  
Aleena: What?  
[May pulls some paint out of her pocket and puts a big blue smudge over the writing burnt into Aleena's arm]  
Aleena: Thanks  
May: Now come on lets meet the gang!_

_[Aleena really liked staying with the Outcasts, they were so supportive and friendly and never hesitated to share what little food they had with her, but Aleena had a big decision to make. The outcasts were planning to leave the city to find some tribe called the Chosen, apparently they had food that the Outcasts really needed. The night before they left May went out looking for food and came back with none other than the infamous Lex, of course he didn't remember her, but she remembered him and kept her distance. May liked him and the two of them spent the night together, while he was sleeping Aleena spotted his nice looking pair of boots, so in the morning when the Outcasts left the city Aleena found herself walking with them wearing her new pair of boots.] _

_May: Are those Lex's shoes?  
Aleena: He stole Top Hat's hat so I thought it was only fair to steal something of his  
May: He's going to think it was me you know  
Aleena: He's going to think you took them as a souvenir  
May: Oh gosh, he wasn't that good!  
[Aleena and May laugh for several minutes, Aleena really liked May, she was someone that was easy to talk to]  
May: So did you love him?  
Aleena: Love who? Lex?  
May: No silly, were you in love with Top Hat?  
Aleena: Oh  
[It was something Aleena had thought about it a lot when she was with Tribe Circus, could she ever love a man a cruel and deceitful as Top Hat?]  
Aleena: Yeah, I loved him. But I never told him before and now I guess it's too late  
May: It'll be alright bub, if it helps I've been though the same thing  
[Aleena looks up into May's warm eyes and can't help but smile, things were going to be alight she could feel it] _

_[The chosen were looking for new members so they welcomed the outcasts with opens arms, Aleena wasn't so enthusiastic. Like a ghost from her past Jaffa, aka The Guardian was always watching her every move.  
Before the Outcasts could be accepted as Chosen they were to perform a small ceremony. It started with some chanting and then they brought the "Supreme Mother" out. She was very demanding and she loved it when they bowed to her. Aleena couldn't believe her ears when they announced the arrival of 'the daughter of Zoot.' How could Zoot have a daughter? She didn't have much of a chance to focus on it, in the next moment the Guardians second in command lifted his hood off.]  
Aleena: LUKE!  
[He was standing right in front of her looking more beautiful than she remembered, it took her breath away. Luke flinched when she called out to him, but he didn't run into her arms like she imagined he would, he didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her existence]  
Guardian: WHO DARES INTURREPT THE CEREMONY!  
[Aleena was in huge trouble and she knew it]  
Guardian: SEIZE THE ONE WHO DARES TO MOCK ZOOT!  
Aleena: I wasn't mocking him, I loved Zoot. You knew that JAFFA!  
Guardian: YOU WERE WARNED (he turns to one of the guards) TAKE HER TO THE CLIFF AND THROW HER OFF IT!  
Aleena: NO! LUKE HELP ME! LUKE!  
[Luke focuses his gaze straight ahead, still not even looking at his former lover]  
Aleena: LUKE PLEASE! ITS ME ALEENA! LOOK AT ME!  
Guardian: SEIZE HER!  
[Aleena was totally defenceless against the Chosen so she decided to do something that she had vowed never to do, she ran for her life! As Aleena ran she saw that May and some of the other outcasts had also ran, but the chosen didn't care they were after Aleena] _

_**Aleena (voice over): I never went back to the city, instead I caught a boat with some other fleeing chosen. We shipwrecked on this island in a storm, only a few of us survived. It was only a few days later when drunk and stupid I got into a fight at the bar, that's when Ryan found me half beaten to death in a gutter and took me in. He and Patsy cleaned me up and I have been with them ever since, I just never thought my past would catch up with me...  
END OF FLASHBACK**_


	6. Found

[Aleena felt all eyes in the room on her as she finished her story]  
Ebony: Top Hat totally ripped me off!  
Aleena: So you did organise to have me killed?!  
Ebony: You tried to steal Zoot!  
Aleena: ZOOT KISSED ME BECAUSE I REMINDED HIM OF HER!  
[Aleena stabs her finger accusingly in Trudy's direction]  
Ebony: So what are we supposed to do now? Are you going to get revenge while I sleep or are you just going to kick me out now?  
Aleena: Neither, I'm calling a truce  
Ebony: A truce?  
Aleena: You and me Ebony, we are more alike than you think  
Ebony: Whatever, you're insane.  
[Ebony storms off to her room before anyone else can say anything]  
Trudy: Zoot kissed you because you reminded him of me?  
[Aleena turns to look at Trudy who is staring at her in astonishment. Tears brim in Trudy's eyes.]  
Aleena: I was shy and stupid back then, guess you were too  
Trudy: Zoot was the only guy who truly loved me and I snubbed him off for his brother! I had no idea how much Martin really loved me  
[Trudy starts to cry and Connor put his arm around Trudy's shoulders to comfort her]  
Ellie: You were with Luke?  
Aleena: Um yeah, WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP REPEATING WHAT I SAY!  
Amber: We are just trying to get the story straight Aleena  
Aleena: I don't even know why I bothered to tell you, The Mallrats ruined my life!  
Salene: Without the Mallrats you wouldn't be here now! We supplied the antidote that saved your life!  
[Aleena glares at Salene before storming out of the room]  
Lottie: What's her problem?  
Gel: Maybe she's having a bad hair day?  
May: Go fix your makeup or something Gel!  
[Gel pouts and flounces out through the doorway, Sammy and Lottie trail close behind]  
Amber: Good thinking May, Now what are we going to do about Aleena?

[Jay, Ram and Ved sit rigid in the darkness. Minutes stretch out to feel like hours and they are growing hungry.]  
Jay: We have to get out of here!  
Ram: I have a plan  
Ved: Let's hear it then  
Ram: Simple. Next time they open the door we overpower them and escape  
Jay: How do you know there's anyone out there?  
Ram: I'm guessing ok! Do you have a better plan?  
Ved: Come on let's just give it ago  
Jay: I hope this works I need to find Amber  
Ved: Seriously Jay? You and Amber?

[Ebony is sitting on her bed staring at the bleak white walls when Aleena barges into her room]  
Ebony: What do you want?  
Aleena: I need to know something  
Ebony: What?  
Aleena: What did Luke do after I left?  
Ebony: How should I know?  
Aleena: Ebony please... It's been eating away at me for years, I need to know!  
Ebony: Fine! The bloody guy abandoned his post and went out looking for you every day, one day he just didn't come back  
Aleena: He looked for me?  
Ebony: Everyday, he refused to believe me when I told him that you died in the raid on the mall, even after I showed him your melted necklace. He was so mad at me, I almost thought he knew that I sent you to Top Hat  
Aleena: I fell in love with him you know?  
Ebony: Fell in love with who?  
Aleena: Top Hat, I was his number one girl for awhile there  
Ebony: Well in that case maybe you should be thanking me, I sent you off to a better life  
Aleena: Yeah, in a weird way I actually got what I wanted, to be on the arm of a tribe leader  
Ebony: What you said before, I'm starting to think you were right  
Aleena: What?  
Ebony: That you and I are the same, I'm starting to see the resemblance.  
[Aleena and Ebony exchange a glace before Ebony gets up off the bed]  
Ebony: Well as much as I would like to sit around all day, I'm sure the rest of those Mallrats are gossiping about us behind our backs  
[Ebony hold out her hand to Aleena]  
Ebony: Truce?  
Aleena: I have a better idea  
[Aleena takes Ebony's hand in hers and shakes it]  
Aleena: Friends

Amber: Does anyone else get the feeling that Aleena knows where Jay and Ram are?  
Patsy: I know Aleena, she wouldn't lie to us  
Ryan: Yeah, if Aleena says something we should believe her  
Amber: I'm sorry I just don't trust her, if she really is anything like Ebony we could be in real trouble here  
Slade: Ebony isn't that bad  
Salene: Isn't that bad! She's pure evil and Aleena could be too!  
[Ryan wraps his arm around Salene]  
Ryan: Sal, she's been with Patsy and me for years now and she's never done anything to harm us  
Lex: Yet...  
Ebony: It's always nice to have a reminder of just how much you all adore me  
[Everyone jumps and looks around as Ebony and Aleena re-enter the room]  
Aleena: So I hear you guys don't trust me?  
Trudy: We were just saying that we don't know you very well  
Ebony: Sure, sure, what about me you've known me for a long time haven't you Trude?  
[Trudy grimaces]  
Aleena: I'm not a bad person, Ryan, Patsy?  
Patsy: I like you  
Ryan: Yeah me too  
Aleena: Thank you  
Amber: So where's Jay and Ram then?  
Aleena: I thought I told you already I DONT KNOW!  
Amber: And I don't believe you!  
Trudy: Amber relax Aleena doesn't know where Jay is!  
[Amber starts to cry]  
Lex: I'm not sticking round for this sob fest, I'm going for a walk  
Ebony: I'm coming!  
Lex: Fine, anyone else? Aleena?  
Aleena: Sure, if no one in here trusts me I might as well just leave  
Slade: Ebony?  
[Ebony stops and Slade crosses the room to kiss her softly on the lips]  
Slade: See ya babe  
[Ebony, Aleena and Lex walk out of the room. No one talks until they are completely sure that the trio is gone]  
Connor: I don't trust her, should somebody follow them?  
Slade: No... I trust them, and I won't betray Ebony like that  
Trudy: You know Amber, I'm starting to think that Aleena is actually hiding something  
Amber: I knew it!

[Ebony, Aleena and Lex walk down the path into town]  
Aleena: They know me for five seconds and already I'm one of the bad guys!  
Lex: Join the club  
Aleena: I reunite them with Patsy and Ryan and they thank me by accusing me of kidnapping their other friends!  
Ebony: So you really don't know where they are?  
[Aleena stops walking and bursts into laughter]  
Aleena: Of course I know where they are, I know everything that happens on this island, wouldn't you if you were me?  
Ebony: Yeah, I probably would  
Lex: So then where are they?  
Aleena: In the lighthouse on the cliff  
Ebony: So let's go check it out  
Aleena: Ok then, follow me!

[While Ram is asleep Jay finishes telling Ved about what happened after Ved disappeared]  
Ved: So you dumped Ebony because she went crazy?  
Jay: She dumped me  
Ved: Because she went crazy  
Jay: She thought I was having a relationship with Amber  
Ved: From the looks of things she was right, from what I remember you were all over Amber every time she walked into a room  
Jay: Was it really that obvious?  
Ved: I guess Ebony thought it was, plus did you say that Mega had scrambled Ebony's mind with reality space? The poor girl had no idea what was going on and your little thing with Amber was pushing he over the edge even more!  
Jay: So you think it's my falt that we broke up?  
Ved: You pushed her away while she was on the verge of insanity, it was probably you that pushed her over the edge!  
Jay: I've never thought of it like that before  
Ved: Do you still love her?  
Jay: I thought I didn't, but when I see her with Slade it just kills me inside  
Ved: Don't you think Ebony felt that every time she saw you with Amber?  
Jay: Ved you have really matured since the Technos  
Ved: Loosing Cloe made me grow up  
Ram: Awwww how truly heart-warming  
Jay: Ram you're awake!  
Ved: How long have you been listening  
Ram: Long enough, so Jay, a little jealous of Slade are we?  
Jay: Don't breathe a word!  
Ram: And if I do?  
Ved: When we escape this room we won't be bringing you with us!  
Ram: My lips are sealed.

[True to her word Aleena takes Lex and Ebony to the lighthouse on the cliff, but she hesitates a couple of metres from the door]  
Aleena: You're friends are in there  
Lex: Come on then let's go in and get them back!  
Aleena: Not so fast, these people are dangerous, I can't just walk in with you guys flanking me. There would be a massacre!  
Ebony: She's right if these people have taken Ram and Jay they must mean business  
Aleena: You two wait out here while I go in and let them know you're to be trusted, then you can see your friends  
[Aleena walks inside, but finds herself in an empty room]  
Aleena: Hey! Is anybody here? It's just Aleena!  
[No reply]  
Aleena: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo!?  
[With a shrug Aleena walks back outside to her friends]  
Aleena: Nobody's ho...  
Ebony: Uh Aleena?  
[Aleena spins around to see Ebony and Lex looking very worried as three men in masks surround them]


	7. Out Of The Dark

[Inside the piercing black of the tiny room sit Jay, Ram and Ved]  
Jay: Shhhhhhh  
Ved: What?  
Jay: Did you hear that?  
Distant noise: Helloooooooooooooooooooooo...  
Ram: There's somebody out there  
Jay: WE ARE IN HERE!  
Ved: HELP!  
Ram: IN HERE! *coughs*  
Jay: They're gone…

Aleena: Viper! What the bloody hell are you doing?  
Viper: Aleena?  
Aleena: They are with me you idiot, let them go!  
[Lex and Ebony breathe a sigh of relief as the men lower their weapons and step back]  
Viper: Don't get all hacked off with me Aleena, what the hell do you think you're doing, bringing strangers here?  
Aleena: It seems that your 'Techno prisoners' aren't exactly Technos  
Viper: What do you mean?  
Aleena: I mean you've kidnapped a few friends of my friends here  
Viper: Well what do you suggest we do about it?  
Ebony: Listen, all we want to do is check to see if the prisoners are okay  
[Viper looks unsure at Aleena]  
Viper: Do you trust them?  
Aleena: Yeah, I trust them  
Masked girl: Don't show them the prisoners Viper!  
Aleena: What do you have against these people?  
Masked girl: I don't care what you say Aleena, those are Technos in there and they deserve to rot in hell!  
Ebony: Their not Technos you idiot, we just said that!  
Masked girl: Well what tribe are they from then?  
Ebony: Their Mallrats, same as me and Lex  
Masked girl: What did you just say? Did you say Mallrats?  
Ebony: Yeah, are you deaf as well as stupid?  
[The masked girl throws herself at Ebony, snarling ferociously like an animal]  
Voice: Danni!  
[Ebony's heat pounds in her chest, she knows that voice. Slowly turning around she spots him, standing with the sun shining behind him making him look like an angel]  
Ebony: BRAY? Bray you're alive!  
[Ebony falls to her knees as tears streak down her cheeks]  
Bray: Who are you?  
Ebony: On no, no, no, no. Bray it's me Ebony  
Bray: I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.  
[The girl in the mask simply laughs, as she slowly pushes the mask off her face]  
Ebony and Lex: DANNI?  
Bray: How do you know Danni?  
Lex: Danni was a Mallrat too until the Chosen took her away  
Bray: Chosen? Danni and I have always lived on this island...  
Ebony: Bray, the Chosen worshipped your dead brother Zoot, but his real name was Martin  
Bray: I don't have a brother  
Ebony: Amber, do you remember Amber?  
Bray: Amber?  
Ebony: You thought she died on Eagle Mountain the place where we found the antidote for the virus, but she was alive!  
Danni: That's enough Ebony!  
Ebony: Shut up Danni! Bray, Amber had your child, it was a boy, and she named it Bray Junior, after you! She was heartbroken when you disappeared, everyone thought you died Bray!  
Bray: No! You're telling me lies, leave now!  
Ebony: Bray?  
Danni: You heard him! Leave!  
Lex: Not without our friends!  
[Bray yells and clutches his head in his hands]  
Bray: ARGH! I can't take this! LIARS! LEAVE NOW!  
[Bray takes off running down the road and then with a parting glare at Ebony, Danni takes off running after him]  
Viper: Did anyone else find that weird?  
Lex: I don't believe it...  
Ebony: He - He doesn't remember me?  
Lex: I wouldn't take it personally, he doesn't remember any of us  
Aleena: So that's Bray? That was the same Bray that Ryan and Patsy talk about all the time? Zoot's brother? The hero guy?  
[Ebony begins to sob on the ground]  
Aleena: Viper I think we need to go...  
Lex: We can't just leave, what about Ram and Jay?  
Viper: How about I meet you in the orchard in the morning? We can discuss the 'rescue' of your friends them  
Lex: Deal, now let's get out of her before Danni comes back!

Gel: Where's Lex?  
Ruby: He went out for a walk  
Gel: Why?  
May: Gel we don't know okay!  
Gel: Fine, I was only asking, did he go with anyone?  
[May shakes her head and sighs as she gets up and leaves the room]  
Salene: Lex went with Ebony and that new girl Aleena  
Gel: Aleena? He better not be in love with her! I need to fix my makeup for when he gets back!  
[Gel turns on her heel and runs out of the room]  
Amber: Shouldn't they be back by now?  
Salene: Maybe they sat down to rest  
Amber: Or maybe they found Jay...  
Salene: Oh god, don't be so paranoid Amber!  
[Salene leaves the room too leaving Amber to wonder about what she had said wrong]

Lex: I can't believe we found Bray and Danni!  
Ebony: No, we only found Danni, Bray is still lost  
Lex: Are we going to tell Amber?  
Aleena: We shouldn't, from what I've seen wouldn't it only break her heart even more  
Ebony: So what do we do?  
Aleena: I've known Bray for a couple of years now and I don't think he ever remembers a life other than this island  
Lex: It must have been the Technos, they erased his memories just like they did to Amber and Jay  
Ebony: But how has he lived on this island for so long without Patsy and Ryan knowing?  
Aleena: Danni keeps him shut up in that lighthouse all the time, I thought the jealous cow was just trying to keep him all to herself, but now I think she was making sure nobody recognised him  
[As Aleena turns to look at Ebony she notices that the girl has tears in her eyes]  
Ebony: How could he forget about me?

[It was a long silent walk back in to town, Ebony finally breaks the silence]  
Ebony: I hate Danni!  
Lex: Oh joy, it's started again  
Aleena: What's started again?  
Lex: All those endless hours of listening to Ebony whine about Danni  
[Lex's voice was so sarcastic that from beside her Aleena heard Ebony burst into laughter]  
Ebony: Could we just not ruin our conversation talking about her again?  
[Lex nods understandingly, the next moment he shifts close to Aleena]  
Lex: So Aleena?  
Aleena: Yeah Lex...  
Lex: Maybe now that you have stopped running away we could get a drink or something?  
[Ebony laughs but Lex shoots her a look, Ebony then starts to pretend to look at the trees]  
Aleena: Are you hitting on me Lex?  
Lex: Maybe, depends if it's working  
Aleena: Well then you couldn't possibly be hitting on me  
[Ebony laughs again]  
Lex: So where is the bar around here?  
Aleena: In town, actually I'm really in the need of some hard liquor at the moment. Ebony did you want to come with us?  
Lex: Ebony didn't you have to do something?  
Ebony: Um yeah, I have to go see Slade  
[Ebony winks at Aleena then continues on down the path back to the base. Lex puts his arm around Aleena then the two of them walk off towards the bar]

[All eyes turn on Ebony as she walks into the room]  
Amber: Where the hell have you been?!  
Ebony: Went for a walk, is there a problem with that?  
May: So where are the others?  
Ebony: Aleena and Lex went to the bar  
Gel: WHAT!  
[Everyone laughs at Gel as she runs out of the room in a huff]  
Trudy: So did you find Jay?  
Ebony: Ebony, WE WENT FOR A WALK! Geez... What's up with the third degree?  
[Ebony leaves the room]  
Amber: Does anyone else get the feeling she knows where they are?  
Salene: I can't help but think you might be right Amber, but it doesn't matter at the moment, I'm in serious need of a good night's sleep  
[As Salene stands up Ryan stands up too, they both walk out of the room at the same time]  
Amber: Alright lets discuss it in the morning  
[Everyone nods and they all stand and leave for their bedrooms]

[Lex and Aleena are finishing off their round of shots at the bar. Aleena has made a pyramid out of all their shot glasses]  
Lex: WOW! Your sooooooooo pretty, did you know that?  
Aleena: Oohh, I know  
Lex: Goood, that's goooooooood then  
Aleena: Soooooooooooooo... What?  
Lex: Um... So how did you know where Ram and Jay were?  
[Aleena leans in close to Lex's ear]  
Aleena (whispers): Coz I'm the one who put Ram in there  
[Lex jumps and pulls back from her quickly]  
Lex: What! Why?  
Aleena: I didn't know who he was with, I thought he was alone, so I hit him on the head and dragged him to the lighthouse. Viper pays me to bring Technos to him  
Lex: You're a bad, bad person  
Aleena: Very bad  
[Lex leans in again, this time Aleena runs her fingers through his hair and then softly kisses his lips]  
Lex: Maybe we should take this back to my place  
Aleena (laughs): You mean my place  
Lex: Let's just say it's my place for now  
Aleena: Ok then (Aleena turns to the bartender) Put these on my tab, I will pay you tomorrow  
Bartender: Sure thing Aleena, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow  
[Lex nudges Aleena and she rolls her eyes]  
Lex: I think he likes you  
Aleena: In his dreams, hey race you home!  
Lex: You're on!  
[Lex and Aleena stumble out the door and down the path home]

[BJ cries in Ambers room, she hasn't had a chance to find him a crib yet so instead the poor child is sleeping inside a cardboard box with a couple of pillows. Amber gets out of bed to comfort her baby]  
Amber: Hush BJ, I miss him too  
[Trudy's gets up and walks down the hallway to go and get a drink, she notices Ambers light on]  
Trudy: Who do you miss honey, Jay or Bray?  
Amber: Would you judge me if I said I missed Bray more?  
Trudy: I think we all miss Bray more...  
Amber: Do you really think he's dead? I mean up until now we thought Patsy and Ryan were both dead, what if Bray could be out there somewhere too?  
Trudy: Amber there is always hope  
[Amber and Trudy hug for a long while, until Amber falls asleep. Trudy lays her back down on the bed and pulls her covers up then silently walks out of the room to get her long awaited drink in the kitchen. As she finally walks into the kitchen she notices Connor leaning on one of the tables]  
Trudy: Connor? What are you doing up?  
Connor: I couldn't sleep so I came for a drink  
Trudy: Me too, what's troubling you?  
Connor: Trudy how long have you been a Mallrat?  
Trudy: Since the beginning  
Connor: Trudy I have been a Mallrat for one day! All my friends were in that city, I just left everything I know behind!  
Trudy: I'm sorry Connor I didn't know, but you did save all our lives  
Connor: And I didn't even get paid!  
[Trudy undoes the clasp on her necklace and slips it into Connor's hands]  
Connor: What's this?  
Trudy: Payment, for myself and my daughter's lives  
[Trudy shows a deeply grateful smile to Connor]  
Connor: Thank you Trudy, but...  
[Connor hands the necklace back to Trudy]  
Trudy: What are you doing?  
Connor: Trudy you are the nicest person I have ever met, you can keep your necklace, people like you shouldn't have to pay for their lives. I will find some other way to be paid, maybe nag Lex or something  
[Trudy goes to put the necklace back on, but slips with the clasp]  
Trudy: Darn clasp!  
Connor: Here let me  
[Connor moves closer to Trudy and brushes her hair off her shoulder then does up the clasp with ease]  
Connor: There you go  
[Trudy turns around suddenly finding herself face to face with Connor]  
Trudy: Thank you  
Connor: You're even more beautiful up close  
[Trudy's cheeks flush red. Connor moves closer and leans in close to Trudy, Trudy smiles and leans closing her eyes and waiting for the kiss]  
Brady: MOMMA!  
[Trudy pulls away her eyes full of sadness]  
Trudy: I'm, sorry I'm so sorry I have to go  
[Trudy runs down the hall as Brady calls again]  
Brady: MOMMA!  
[Connor stays and smiles to himself for a long time, then he picks up his glass of water and heads back to bed]

[As the sun dawns in the sky Ebony wakes up early to go see Viper in the orchard as they had agreed yesterday]  
Viper: I thought Lex and Aleena were supposed to be meeting us here too  
Ebony: Asleep probably, I will go and get them, just wait here okay?  
Viper: No, you wake Lex; I'll go and wake Aleena  
Ebony: You will wait here, if I'm spotted with you I will be in huge trouble...  
Viper: Alright whatever, hurry back...  
Ebony: I don't know Aleena very well, but I'm pretty sure I'm only going to have to visit one bedroom  
Viper: I know what you mean, Aleena has a way with men  
Ebony: And Lex has a way with alcohol  
[Ebony smiles and runs back inside the base]

Sammy: I just don't see why you have to make Lex breakfast!  
Gel: I need to remind him how nice we would be together  
Sammy: But did we have to get up so early?  
Gel: I needed time to do my makeup didn't I?  
[Sammy sighs to himself]  
Gel: You stay here I'm going to see Lex now  
[Gel picks up the tray of food and walks off to Lex's room]

[Ebony opens Lex's bedroom door and sighs, there are clothes scattered everywhere. Stepping carefully to avoid treading on the clothes Ebony walks over to the bed and shakes Aleena awake]  
Aleena: What!  
Ebony: Viper is waiting for you in the orchard  
Aleena: Damn I totally forgot  
Ebony: I figured...  
Aleena: Just give us a minute to get dressed then we'll be in the orchard  
Ebony: Fine.  
[Ebony leaves the room]  
Aleena: Lex! Get up!  
Lex: Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here!  
Aleena: Viper is waiting outside  
Lex: Well, we have a couple minutes to spare, why don't you say we finish what we started last night?  
Aleena: Ugh. No thanks...  
Lex: Why not, you seemed so eager last night?  
Aleena: That was last night  
[Aleena get out of bed and pulls on her tights]  
Lex: You will regret that  
Aleena: Putting on my pants, or drinking?  
[Lex gets up and pulls on his clothes]  
Lex: Hmmmmmmm, the pants  
Aleena: A little information about me Lex, I don't regret anything. I just never make the same mistakes twice.  
[Aleena pulls on her shirt just as the door creaks open]  
Lex: Geez Ebony we said we were coming!  
[Both Lex and Aleena fall silent as they see not Ebony, but Gel standing in the doorway holding a tray of breakfast]  
Gel: WHATS SHE DOING HERE!  
Lex: What the hell are YOU doing here Gel?  
Gel: I'm leaving!  
[As Gel runs down the hallway Aleena bursts into laughter]  
Aleena: Got yourself a little fan girl have we?  
Lex: Shut up and let's go

[Ebony is waiting with Viper as Lex and Aleena run out of the base and meet them in the orchard]  
Viper: I see the happy couple are awake  
Aleena: Oh shut up!  
[Viper and Ebony laugh as Aleena grimaces at them]  
Lex: Let's just get this over and done with  
Ebony: The question we need to be asking here is how are we going to get the prisoners back without raising suspicion about ourselves?  
Viper: Bray and Danni have made plans for lunch, if you want to get your precious boys back you will have to do it today  
Lex: Lunch! That's bloody hours away, I'm going back to bed!  
[Lex storms off back to his bedroom]  
Viper: So what's the plan  
Ebony: I think we should do nothing for now, just sit tight and wait until the other Mallrats make a search plan of their own. Then we swoop in pick up Jay and Ram and bring them back without any suspicion  
Aleena: That sounds like it could work  
Viper: Alight fine, Aleena knows how to contact me  
[Viper walks off without another word]

[Gel is crying into her pillow as Sammy sits on the bed next to her, comforting her]  
Sammy: It's ok Gel I'm here  
Gel: I can't believe he did that to me!  
Sammy: Gel you're so pretty, couldn't you just find another guy? Someone like me maybe?  
Gel: Sammy you're just a kid, I like men!  
Sammy: Gel, I am a man!  
Gel: Not yet Sammy.  
[Gel pats Sammy on the head and runs off to fix her makeup]

[Slade wakes up to see Ebony walking back into their bedroom]  
Slade: You're an early bird now are you babe?  
[Ebony jumps and spins around]  
Ebony: Oh Slade, I didn't know you were awake  
Slade: Well now that I am up, whadda you say we catch a little morning workout before breakfast?  
Ebony: What did you have in mind?  
[Slade grads Ebony's hand and pulls her under the covers, Ebony smiles as she realises she got away with sneaking out this morning]

[Amber, Trudy, Brady, Ellie and Jack are eating breakfast in the base kitchen]  
Ellie: This fruit is amazing  
Brady: I like the apples!  
Trudy: And its grown right next door, I don't think I've ever had fruit this fresh!  
Jack: Dal would have loved it here, fresh air, blue skies and not a city for miles. I miss him now more than ever. It feel like I've left him behind in that awful city, he will never get to see this amazing place  
Ellie: Maybe we should make another tombstone for him and put it in the orchard  
Trudy: That's a lovely idea Ellie  
[Jack leans in and gives Ellie a peck on the cheek]  
Amber: I don't believe you guys! Jay is out there somewhere probably starving and all you can talk about is food and people who are already dead!  
Trudy: AMBER!  
Amber: Well it's true! I'm going to go look for him!  
[Aleena walks into the room as Amber storms past her, banging into Aleena's shoulder as she goes]  
Aleena (sarcastic): Don't go far Amber, we would hate for you to get lost  
Amber: SHUT UP!  
[Amber slams the door as she leaves]  
Trudy: Aleena what a horrible thing to say!  
Aleena: Hey I'm not the one who drove her away in the first place! What the hell did you say to her anyway?  
Brady (quietly): We were only talking about fruit...


	8. Wheres Amber?

Bray: They have to be lying, it can't be the truth! Who is lying to me? You or them?  
Danni: THEY are lying to you Bray, we have been together ever since the virus, don't you remember?  
Bray: NO! I DONT REMEMBER DANNI! I TRUST YOU, BUT HOW CAN I EVER BE SURE IF YOU WERENT ALWAYS LYING TO ME!  
Danni: HOW DARE YOU!

[Amber is running down the streets through the town and towards the cliffs. Amber throws her body onto the ground and screams. Tears are pouring down her face and she cries in agony]  
Amber: Why are you doing this to me? I'm a good person, why do you tear the only people I have ever loved away from me? I'm so confused, Jay is out there somewhere and all I can think about is Bray!  
[Amber stands and moves to the cliff edge, the rain starts to pour down and the wind is tearing at her Zulu knouts]  
Amber: BRAY! I NEED YOU!  
[Amber falls back onto the ground as her tears keep pouring and she starts to groan in agony again]

[Slade and Ebony are laying in bed together]  
Slade: Damn I'm hungry  
Ebony: If I leave this room I'm bound to be harassed with questions like they did last night  
Slade: Don't worry I'll protect you  
[Ebony suddenly sits up and looks at Slade with a murderous glare]  
Ebony: PROTECT ME?  
Slade: You know, look after you!  
Ebony: LOOK OUT FOR ME? PROTECT ME? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM! IM NOT TRUDY I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!  
[Ebony practically jumps out of bed and angrily throws her shirt on]  
Slade: Ebony calm down! I didn't mean it like that.  
Ebony: THEN HOW DID YOU MEAN IT?  
Slade: Ebony, you are the hottest babe I have ever seen in my whole life, I will do anything to protect beauty like yours from leaving my arms  
Ebony: GEEZ SLADE! AGAIN WITH THE PROTECTING!  
[Slade looks angry as he watches Ebony yank on her pants]  
Slade: WHAT ABOUT IT!?  
Ebony: I DONT NEED IT, NOR DO I WANT IT!  
[Ebony picks up and throws her lipstick at Slade's head then slams the door closed]  
Slade: Why must I always insist on dating strong women?

Trudy: I'm worried about Amber, she's been gone for hours  
Lex: Good riddance I say  
Salene (sarcastically): Hurrah, the blob has finally surfaced  
Lex: Shut up!  
Trudy: PEOPLE! We were talking about Amber!  
Patsy: We need to look for her  
Salene: Patsy could you gather the others?  
Patsy: Yeah I guess I could  
Trudy: Alright then, everybody meet back here in twenty minutes

[Amber is now covered in mud and still sobbing on the wet ground]  
Amber: BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! BRAY I LOVE YOU!

[Aleena is sitting in her room using a pin to stab a doll when Ebony walks in]  
Ebony: I hate men!  
Aleena: Whoa Ebony, what happened?  
Ebony: Slade wanted to protect me!  
[Aleena stops min stab and gives her full attention to Ebony]  
Aleena: He said what?  
Ebony: He said he would protect me, does he not know me at all!  
Aleena: Ebony maybe he cares for you more than you think, maybe you're just over reacting?  
Ebony: No, he likes my beauty and the idea of me. I don't think he knows who I am at all.  
Aleena: Eb...  
Ebony: DONT "EB" ME! I don't need protecting from him or anyone!  
Aleena: Ebony I know I need protecting sometimes and I know that you can protect yourself, but don't think you are going too far?  
Ebony: Aleena if someone told you that you needed to get a makeover or cut your hair to be pretty what would you say?  
Aleena: What the hell has that got to do with anything?  
[Ebony punches the wall then slips onto her knees]  
Ebony: How could he do that to me? I thought I loved him...  
Aleena: Ebony?  
[Ebony looks up, her makeup is smudged as tears are glistening in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks leaving black lines]  
Aleena: Who did you love more, Slade or Jay?  
Ebony: What?  
Aleena: You heard me, Slade or Jay?  
Ebony: Um...  
Aleena: Slade or Jay?  
Ebony: Jay...  
Aleena: Ebony so tell me, how did you and Jay end?  
[Ebony sniffles then wipe her tears away with the back of her hand]  
Ebony: Jay cheated on me, he kissed Amber  
Aleena: Oh...  
Ebony: We were going to start a future together, start fresh maybe even have a kid, but I pushed him away, I thought I was the bride of Zoot  
Aleena: So when you got your sanity back why didn't you fight for Jay?  
Ebony: Amber had her claws so deep inside him I didn't bother and Slade was right there and I was hurting so bad so I just thought...  
Aleena: So you never told him that you still loved him?  
[Ebony's tears were forming again in her eyes]  
Ebony: No...  
Aleena: So let's so get him!

[Salene knocks on Ryan's door]  
Ryan: Hey Sal  
[As Salene walks into Ryan's room she notices that's it's a lot more decorated than the rest of the plain white bedrooms in the base]  
Salene: Ryan can we talk about something?  
Ryan: I've been waiting for you to come and see me, come sit  
[Ryan pats the space on the bed beside him and Salene sits]  
Salene: Ryan it's nearly been three years since the Chosen took you away  
Ryan: Yes, I remember the day like it was yesterday  
Salene: Ryan... It was all my falt you were taken, I'm so sorry Ryan  
Ryan: Sal I don't blame you for what happened.  
[Salene wipes away the tears forming in her eyes]  
Salene: You don't?  
Ryan: Salene, you were carrying a child!  
[When Ryan mentions child Salene lets out a loud sob]  
Ryan: What's wrong Sal?  
Salene: I lost out baby Ryan! I lost it!  
Ryan: I know  
Salene: But, how?  
Ryan: Luke sent me a letter when I was in the mines  
Salene: Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry  
Ryan: It's not your falt Sal  
[Ryan pulls Salene into his arms and she cries on his shoulder for a long time]  
Ryan: So how have you been these last three years?  
Salene: There's been high and lows  
Ryan: Has there been anyone else, after I was gone?  
Salene: Not for a long time after you left  
Ryan: Oh… So there was someone?  
Salene: His name was Pride  
Ryan: Was?  
Salene: He died, the Technos zapped him  
Ryan: I'm sorry Sal  
Salene: We were engaged, but it's ok it feels like such a long time ago  
Ryan: Like us...  
[Salene and Ryan stare deep into each other's eyes. May stands unnoticed in the doorway with tears running down her face]

[Aleena and Ebony are running down the halls but are suddenly stopped by Patsy who stands in front of them blocking their way]  
Patsy: Where do you think you're going?  
Aleena: We're just going out for awhile, okay?  
Patsy: There's a tribe meeting  
Aleena (whispers to Ebony): That might be just what we need  
Ebony: Alright whatever we will come to your silly little meeting  
Patsy: You haven't changed even a little bit Ebony  
Ebony: Good!  
[Patsy eyes Ebony and Aleena for a moment then turns and walks back to the cafeteria]

Salene: So Ryan has there been anyone special for you?  
Ryan: There was one girl, her name was Hallie  
Salene: Where is she now?  
Ryan: A tree fell on her tent when we were travelling with Pony Joe, she died  
Salene: Ryan, I'm so sorry  
Ryan: Look at us, we both found love after each other and we both ended up here together again  
[Ryan leans closer to Salene and May lets out a sigh from where she was standing in the doorway]  
Salene: May!  
[May quickly wipes the tears from her eyes]  
May: I, um, well, I just came to tell you about the tribe meeting  
[May runs down the hall]  
Ryan: Did I miss something?  
Salene: Come on let's go!

Trudy: It's only been 2 days since we got here and we have already lost three tribe members  
Ebony: So what do you suggest we do about it?  
Trudy: We are going to have search parties out every hour there is daylight  
Jack: Are we dividing up into groups?  
Trudy: Well Jack you can go with Ellie, Gel and Sammy. Darrel, Ruby, Lottie and Patsy can go together. Then Ebony, Aleena, Slade and Lex. May, Salene, Ryan, Connor and I. Any issues?  
Ebony: I don't want to go with Slade  
[Trudy looks at Ebony with surprise. Slade just stares at the ground without saying anything]  
Trudy: All right Slade you can come with my group.  
Slade (mumbles): Whatever  
Trudy: Glad it's sorted  
Ebony: So whose groups are going out first?  
Trudy: Yours and mine  
Aleena (sarcasm): Oh joy first shift!  
Trudy: Problems?  
Aleena: Nope, no problems here  
Trudy: Let's go!

[Aleena and Ebony are hurrying off down the hall giggling like little girls]  
Aleena: Plan in motion!  
Ebony: Let's do this!  
Slade: Ebony!  
[The laughing girls fall silent as Slade hurries up the hallway behind them]  
Aleena: Oh, what's that Trudy? I'm coming  
[Aleena glances at Ebony before slinking out of the hallway]  
Ebony (spits): What do you want Slade?  
Slade: I want to know why you are pushing me away?  
Ebony: Slade it doesn't work  
Slade: What?  
Ebony: US! We just don't make sense anymore!  
Slade: It's worked for the last few months why can't it work for the next ones?  
Ebony: Slade it just can't ok, everything's different on this island  
Slade: What are you saying?  
Ebony: Slade... ITS OVER!  
Slade: Ebony please, no...  
Ebony: Slade our spark died when the city exploded, I'm sorry  
Slade: YOUVE NEVER BEEN SORRY FOR A THING IN YOUR LIFE EBONY!  
Ebony: Slade I'm not going to lie, I really thought we would spend the rest of our lives together, but that was before…  
Slade: So it's all been a lie for the last few days?  
Ebony: Slade I'm so sorry...  
[Slade's sad face changed to an expression of pure hate for the girl he loved]  
Slade: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME EBONY!  
Ebony: I'm sorry...  
Slade: YOUR NOT!  
Ebony: Slade I really am  
Slade: DON'T LIE TO ME EBONY!  
[Slade lunges at Ebony and pins her to the wall]  
Slade: YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!  
Ebony: Slade don't do this. ALEENA! LEX! ANYBODY! HELP!  
[Aleena comes running round the corner followed by Trudy]  
Aleena: Ebony!  
Ebony: HELP!  
Slade: STAY OUT OF THIS!  
[Aleena tries to pull Slade off Ebony but he doesn't budge]  
Aleena: Trudy help!  
[Trudy grabs the first things she sees which happens to be a plank of wood and throws it across the room to Aleena]  
Trudy: Use this!  
[Aleena grabs the plank of wood and brings it crashing down onto Slade's head. Slade's unconscious body falls to the floor. Ebony stares at Slade in horror]  
Trudy: What the hell just happened?  
Ebony: It's none of your business  
Trudy: Think again Ebony, we just saved your life  
Ebony: Just please, I don't want to talk about it  
[Seeing the look on Ebony's face Trudy decides not to push Ebony any further]  
Trudy: Fine, but what do we do with him?  
[Trudy nudges Slade with her foot]  
Aleena: There's an old bunker that was used to hide from cyclones and bomber planes we could lock him in there  
[Ebony nods]  
Trudy: Just hurry up okay, we need to get out there and find Amber

[Amber is lying in the mud with her Zulu knots undone and tangled with mud. Her makeup is running in deep lines down her face and she is shaking uncontrollably from the cold...]


	9. Remembering

[Trudy's search party was searching the town, asking around if anyone had seen Amber, Ram or Jay. Ebony's search party on the other hands was heading straight for the lighthouse to get them.]

[Lex is leaning on a tree while Aleena is perched lazily on a branch above him]  
Lex: So tonight babe, your room or mine?  
Aleena: I have a better plan, how bout you in your room and me as far away as possible?  
Lex: Women! All over you one moment then the next their ice cold, is that all I am to you? A one night fling?  
Aleena: Wow and I thought women were the ones who were supposed to felt betrayed after a one night stand?  
[Ebony decides it's time to cut in and clears her throat]  
Ebony: Where is this Viper guy, he's late  
Lex: We're late...  
Ebony: So where is he?  
Aleena (smirks): One way to find him. HEY VIPER! EBONY AND I ARENT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!  
[There is a rustling noise in the trees and Viper steps in front of them grinning]  
Viper: Liar  
Aleena: Perv  
[Aleena playfully punches Viper in the arm and he pulls her into a friendly headlock and messes up her hair]  
Ebony: Hey you two! We are getting off the subject here; we have come for Jay and Ram, remember?  
Viper: Right this way madam

[Trudy's search party walks through the streets of the unfamiliar island town, introducing themselves and inquiring about their friends]  
Trudy: I can't believe nobody has seen Ram, Jay or Amber!  
Ryan: Don't worry we will find them, the island isn't a huge place so there must be somebody who knows what happened to them  
Salene: You always have the right thing to say Ryan  
Ryan: Thanks Salene  
[Ryan and Salene catch each other gaze and stare wondering and confused at each other for a few long seconds. May suddenly coughs loudly, destroying the moment]  
May: Let's just hurry up and find them okay?

[While Viper and Lex enter the lighthouse Aleena stands in the doorway and looks back at Ebony]  
Aleena: Hey Eb?  
Ebony: Yeah  
Aleena: I'm glad you came to my island, I hate to admit it, but things were boring without you here. Everything was a lot less… Dramatic  
Lex: Dramatic? You wouldn't happen to be describing me would you Aleena?  
Aleena: No Lex, you bore me...  
[Ebony laughs while Lex sulks and wanders back inside]  
Viper: Ok then guys let's get these boys out before they start eating each other or worse, Danni find us! 

[Ellie and Jack are lying in bed together cradled in each other's arms]  
Jack: Ellie?  
Ellie: Yeah Jack?  
Jack: I love you more than anything  
Ellie: I love you to Jack  
Jack: Do you think they will find Amber?  
Ellie: I'm not sure what the tribe is going to do without her  
[Ellie sighs and looks nervously at Jack, in response he pulls her in tighter to his chest, his arms encircling her sheltering the fragile girl from the world]

[While the others question villagers Trudy and Connor wander over to rest on a nearby bench. Trudy's cheeks flush red as Conner sits close to her and rests his hand on her knee in a comforting gesture]  
Connor: Cheer up Trude, we will find her  
Trudy: I know Connor, but she's my best friend I can't help but worry  
Connor: I know the perfect distraction  
Trudy: Oh yes?  
Connor: Take a deep breath, close your eyes and count to five  
[So Trudy takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, Connor touches her check gently with his hand and slowly leans in to press his lips to hers]

[Standing in the lighthouse Viper moves to open a heavy looking wooden door with a large metal deadlock on it. As he slides the lock free Aleena grabs his wrist and pulls him away before he can open the door]  
Viper: What the hell are you doing?!  
Aleena (whispers in Vipers ear): We're gonna make it look like we forced you to give up you're prisoners, okay? So we don't look suspicious  
[Vipers nods, Ebony nods too as she's already figured out what Aleena is doing, but Lex just watches on with raised eyebrows. Aleena drops his wrist moving her hands to the back of his shirt where she grips tightly giving the effect that she is forcing him into opening the door]  
Aleena: It's showtime!  
[The door opens with a creak, and as light floods into the small dark room the prisoners cover their eyes and groan, slowly they lower their hands and squint into the brightness, confused and unsure their eyes dark around the room taking in the surprise visitors.]  
Jay: Ebony?!  
Ebony: Hey boys, you look like you need a rescue party  
Ved: Bout time too, I'm starving  
[Ebony and Lex stare open mouthed at the blond boy slumped in the corner, he looks older and more filled out than he did when he was with the Technos and his rough treatment has left a layer of grime on his face and his Techno uniform in tatters.]  
Lex: Ved you little runt, what the hell are you doing here!?  
Ved: I could ask you the same question Lexie-boy  
Jay: How did you know where we were?  
Ebony: It was simple really, our new friend Aleena here said she knew a tribe that had a grudge against the Technos… And here you are!  
[Jay looks curiously at Aleena, but Aleena doesn't return his gaze. Instead she watches Ram with an open curiosity. Jay clears his throat]  
Jay: I'd rather not spend any more time in this room if that's okay  
Ebony: Of course, you must be eager to get back to Amber  
[At the mention of Ambers name Jay goes uncomfortably silent and immediately breaks eye contact with Ebony]

[Danni and Bray are sitting at a nice quiet picnic lunch together]  
Danni: I hope Viper isn't up to anything while we are away  
Bray: I've told you a million times hun, don't get so paranoid over every little thing you'll wear yourself out  
Danni: All those people that Aleena brought to the lighthouse I don't trust them!  
Bray (sighs): Danni you need to start trusting people  
Danni: How can I trust anyone with all that's been going on around here? Can we please go back?  
Bray: You're being paranoid Danni  
[Although he doesn't agree with her Bray stands and beings to pack up their picnic lunch]  
Danni: Do you still trust me after what they said yesterday? How they tried to convince you that you have another life?  
Bray: I love you Danni, I will always trust you.  
[Bray turns his head away from Danni and his face falls as he remembers the dream he had last night.]

**[Flashback] **  
_**Bray is tossing in his sleep...**_

_(Amber and Bray first meeting)  
Amber: One way to find out...  
[Amber comes face to face with a stranger]  
Amber: Who are you?  
Bray: It's alright, put down your weapons... I'm a friend_

_(Eagle Mountain)  
Amber: So what? You were just going to leave without a word?  
Bray: I thought it would be easier this way  
Amber: Yeah... Well you would wouldn't you, you always found it easier to run  
Bray: Well if you fell that strongly Amber, why you would came after me?  
Lex: Because she's crazy about you, isn't that obvious  
Amber: you just keep out of it its nothing to do with you!  
Lex: Maybe not but then again I've never taken your advice Amber why start now? Look I don't know why you think he's in love with Ebony, but it stupid! You're wrong! You're so wrong it's not even funny!  
Amber: Oh I get it, boys in it together? He helped you out in there so now you're returning the favour?  
Lex: Why don't we just quit messing about now? Look at him. Why is he here? Have you asked yourself that? If he wanted to run off with Ebony why'd he come back and rescue us? Huh? Because he loves you dummy and you love him... That's your queue to kiss her! Do I have to tell you how to do everything?  
Bray: I've never really listened to him before either  
Amber: Nor me  
[Bray and Amber kiss] _

_(Meeting Danni)  
Bray: That's what happened  
Danni: It's a nice story... If it's true  
Bray: Why would I lie?  
Danni: This antidote? You really think it exists?  
Bray: Yes I do!  
Danni: And you're gonna save the world with it?  
Bray: I'm gonna try to, why don't you come help us?  
Danni: What? To the... what are they called? Mallrats?  
Bray: Well it doesn't look like you have a tribe of your own  
Danni: Don't need one  
Bray: Self sufficient?  
Danni: Is there something wrong with that?  
Bray: We could use you  
Danni: I bet you could!  
Bray: I don't even know your name  
Danni: None of your business!  
Bray: What are you trying to hide? What are you afraid of?  
Danni: I'm not afraid of anything except people peddling lies, selling dreams that turn into nightmares!  
Bray: Well our dream is real. We've come a long way and where not going to give up now!  
Danni: WE? Don't you mean you? What's in it for you Bray? You get to be king again? You get to win your precious Amber back?  
Bray gets up  
Danni: Where are you going?  
Bray: I'm leaving  
Danni: What's the matter? I hit the spot? She dumped you didn't she? That's it  
Bray: No...  
Danni: Don't lie to me! Don't ever lie to me! Amber and me were leaders, Amber and me were going to save the world! Why the past tense Bray? If she hasn't dumped you?  
Bray moves closer  
Danni: Uh uh! Not until you admit it, you're not doing it for others, you're doing it for yourself so you and your precious amber can rule the world together  
Bray: Amber... Is dead. SO KILL ME WHAT EVER YOUR NAME IS! YOULL BE DOING ME A FAVOUR!  
Danni: Hey... Its Danni... My names Danni_

_(Finding Amber)  
Amber: Why did you bring them here?  
Bray: Oh my god!  
Dal: Amber?_

_(Hearing that Ambers pregnant)  
Amber: Bray I'm pregnant  
Bray: Well... Who's is it?  
Amber: What!  
Bray: Is it mine or Pride's?  
[Amber shoves the books off the table and storms out] _

_(Apologising to Amber at the docks)  
Bray: I've been a fool Amber  
Amber: Yeah id says that sums it up pretty well  
Bray: I thought...  
Amber: I know what you thought Bray  
Bray: Do you? You seem so distant. I was scared Amber, scared of losing you again  
Amber: And this is how you wanna make me stay? You can keep your suspicion Bray, and your doubt and...  
[Bray tries to comfort Amber]  
Amber: No!  
Bray: Please amber, I don't know why I doubted you of all the people in the world you're the person that I trust and respect the most! When I lost you my world went grey and flat and when I found you again all the colours came back!  
Amber: Bray...  
Bray: No your gonna hear this!  
Amber: Ok  
Bray: These last few months it's been the thought of seeing you of touching you again, has kept me alive. Amber you are my purpose and I love you. And I'm so sorry!  
Amber: If I hadn't doubted you all that time ago we have never of been apart and we are never going to be again are we Bray? Because i need you... Now more than ever!  
[Bray kisses Amber]  
Bray: We are going to make a world that's safe and fine for our baby to grow up in, I swear! _

_(Amber having her baby)  
[Amber groans]  
Bray: It's ok Amber, its ok, I'm her ok I'm here...  
Amber: Bray it can't be the baby Bray it's too soon  
Bray: Shhh relax, listen relax. I've done this before remember?  
[Amber screams.  
Bray hears a plane and leaves her side, but when Amber screams again Bray comes running back to her.  
Amber moans and Bray sees the blood on his hands] _

_**[Bray wakes covered in sweat and looks over at Danni]  
Bray (whispers): Are you lying to me?**_

**[End of flashback]**

Ram: Are you sure you should be letting this guy walk free?  
[Ram is eyeing Viper with suspicion]  
Ebony: Who Viper? He's not the one who kidnapped you  
Jay: But he knew we were being kept prisoner in his home?  
Viper: In my defence I thought you were Technos!  
[A voice from the doorway makes everyone on the room jump in fright]  
Danni: They are Technos! Don't let them fool you with their lies Viper!  
Aleena and Viper: Oh shit. DANNI!  
Danni: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!  
Aleena: Setting these people free!  
Danni: THEY ARE TECHNOS ALEENA! THEY DONT DESERVE FREEDOM!  
Jay: We are all Mallrats!  
Danni: YOUR NOT MALLRATS! YOU'RE NOT WEARING STARS ON YOUR HANDS!  
Jay: We haven't had time! We have been busy lately or haven't you heard the news... THE CITY HAS BEEN BLOWN UP!  
[While Danni and the others argue Ebony creeps from her spot in the corner of the room sliding her hand over Bray's mouth and pulls him into out of the room then she silently closed the door, locking everyone else in the small dark room again]  
Danni: BRAY AND I WERE FINE BEFORE YOU AND YOU STUPID MALLRAT FRIENDS CAME! HEY WHO CLOSED THE DOOR!  
[Danni screams and tries to kick the door down, but Ebony just moves the table across the door and ignores her.]  
Ebony: I can't believe I'm doing this  
Bray: So kidnapping isn't on your everyday agenda!?  
Ebony: Just shut up and listen to me!  
Bray: Why should I?! I don't know who you are!?  
Ebony: Yes you do Bray, you know me.  
Bray: No, I've never seen…(Ebony cuts him off)  
Ebony: Please Bray…  
[Staring deep into her eyes Bray falls into silence]  
Ebony: You remember me, I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me, Bray tell me that you remember…  
[Cautiously Bray reaches out and holds one of Ebony's braids in his hand, examining it. After a moment he drops it and shakes his head in confusion]  
Bray: It can't be, you were only a dream  
Ebony: You've seen me in a dream?  
Bray: I can't escape the dreams, they come so vivid, so real. I even have them during the day sometimes, flashes and images of people, Danni says they are just a side effect of the Techno's experimentation…  
Ebony: Bray I'm right here, I'm not a dream  
[Bray again reaches out to touch her, this time tracing her cheek with his fingertips]  
Bray: Ebony?  
[Glistening tears run down Ebony's cheeks. Bray wipes them away gently with his thumb]  
Bray: Their not dreams… Their memories…?  
[Contemplating this for a moment Bray closes his eyes, only a moment later they snap back open again and fix furiously on Ebony]  
Bray: Amber?  
Ebony: She misses you more than anything  
Bray: Ebony where is Amber?! I remember now, she was having a baby when the Technos… Oh god what happened to her? Is she alright? Did the baby…?!  
Ebony: Bray you need to calm down, Amber came to the island with the rest of the Mallrats, but went off on a rage this morning, as far as I know she's still on the island somewhere  
Bray: I need to find her!  
[A screech from the other side of the door echoes though the lighthouse]  
Danni: GET OUT HERE NOW EBONY!  
Bray: I have to find Amber…  
Ebony: Go now before Danni breaks the door down, and good luck out there Bray. You and her were made for each other  
[Bray hesitates in the doorway and turns back to look at Ebony]  
Bray: I forgive you  
[Ebony opens her mouth to speak, but Bray has already left the lighthouse. As the door closes behind him Ebony wipes the tears from her cheeks.] 

Ellie: Jack you have been sitting there all morning?  
Jack: Trudy said I had to guard Slade until they get back  
Ellie: But Jack, I'm bored, I want to explore the island!  
Jack: Ok then, as soon as they get back  
Ellie: Maybe I could ask Patsy if she would show us around  
Jack: That's a great idea!

[When Ebony is done crying she pushes the table away from the door and unlocks the latch. The door flies open and Danni comes flying out, smashing into Ebony in her blind rage.]  
Danni: EBONY!  
[Danni slaps Ebony hard across the face, snarling Ebony retaliates, grabbing a fistful of Danni's hair and yanking]  
Ved: Woooo! Girl fight!  
Jay: Shut up Ved! GIRLS STOP!  
[But the girls didn't listen they just kept fighting. Danni slams her knee into Ebony's stomach so Ebony kicks Danni hard in the leg until Danni falls to the ground crying out in pain. As Ebony towers over Danni with a murderous expression across her face Danni stops fighting and stares up at Ebony, afraid.]  
Danni (pleads): Ebony please...  
Ebony (furious): Why should I Danni?  
Danni: Everyone makes mistakes...  
Ebony: A mistake? You stole a boy's life from him! You may not have stolen his memories, but you certainly didn't give them back to him!  
Danni: Are you going to kill me?  
Ebony: I should, but no…You can stay in here for a few days until I figure out something to do with you...  
[Ebony walks closer to Danni and Danni shuffles away from her so Ebony takes another step closer and Danni shuffles again, but this time Ebony slams the door closed trapping her in the darkness of the room.]

[Amber is laying in a puddle of mud, she has a strange blue colour to her pale skin and she is shivering violently. Her eyes flutter open then closed again, she is barely conscious.]

[Bray is wandering around up on the cliff near the lighthouse]  
Bray: Amber? Amber, are you around here?

[Slade wakes up cold and alone in the bunker]  
Slade: Where am I? Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Anybody?  
[He slowly stands up gets up and then feels his way around the large dark room]  
Slade: How did I get here?  
[Slade clutches his head in his hands and spends a few minutes remembering and as he does his eyes narrow and an evil smile creeps slowly across his face]  
Slade: I'm going to get out of here Ebony!

[Bray is still wandering on the cliffs in search of Amber]  
Bray: Amber? Amb...  
[Bray is cut off mid word when he slips over in a puddle of mud]  
Bray: Darn mud! Where the hell did it all come from anyway?  
[Bray's eyes follow the trail of mud to Amber's nearly lifeless body on the ground. His heartbeat goes wild as he takes in the sight of the woman he has only dreamed about for so long]  
Bray: Amber!


	10. A Night Of Passion

[Mud drips off Bray as he runs to Amber's side and kneels beside her]  
Bray: Amber? Amber can you hear me?  
[Amber's eyes flutter slowly open]  
Amber: Bray? Bray you came?  
Bray: You were expecting me?  
Amber: I'm dreaming?  
[Amber convulses violently, her whole body rocked by shivers]  
Amber: Bray I'm so cold…  
Bray: It's ok Amber, I'm here and I love you. Just hold on  
[Bray picks Amber up and holds her close]

Trudy: It will be dark soon, we should go back  
Salene: Good idea, I'm not so confident leaving Gel and Lottie to feed the kids  
Connor: Ryan and I can stay and look for a little longer, that okay Ryan?  
Ryan: Sounds good, I know the town better than anyone  
Salene: When you get home Ryan there will be a nice hot meal waiting for you  
Ryan: Been a long time since I've had one of your home cooked meals Sal  
[Salene beams at Ryan, May sighs]  
Trudy: Well home we go then  
[Trudy, Salene and May turn to walk home, Trudy glances over her shoulder back at Connor. Connor smiles and blows her a kiss, Trudy blushes.]

[Bray has taken his coat off and has wrapped it around Amber, but she is still shivering violently]  
Bray: Amber, I need to get you inside  
Amber: Bray I'm cold...  
Bray: Amber please, I need you to walk  
[Amber moves so she can look into Brays eyes, her lips part forming words when suddenly a shiver rocks through her body and she falls limp in Bray's arms]  
Bray: AMBER!

[As the odd little group of people make their way from the lighthouse towards the Mallrat base Ebony slips her hand into Jay's and holds him back a moment putting distance between them and the others]  
Ebony: I need to talk to you  
Jay: Ebony I don't think it's the right time  
Ebony: Jay please...  
Jay: We should really be catching up with the others  
[Jay starts to walk off, but the next words out of Ebony's mouth make Jay stop in his tracks]  
Ebony: Jay it's over between me and Slade  
Jay: No! You didn't… Why? You didn't, not because of me?  
Ebony: On the boat Jay, all the feeling I was holding back from you - all the feeling I was holding back from myself resurfaced and there was nothing I could do to lock them back up. Every time I look at you I just feel...  
Jay: Ebony I...  
Ebony: Please Jay let me finish… I just feel regret for ever letting you go. Every time I see you with Amber a part of me breaks. Slade mended those breaks and he was keeping me whole for awhile and I loved him for that, but this is tearing me apart from the inside Jay. Nobody can mend me now, nobody except you. My heart lies with you forever and always Jay...  
[Jay stares at Ebony for a long time. The silence is long and sharp, tears slide down Ebony's cheeks]  
Jay: Ebony It's just… I can't… What - what about Amber?  
Ebony: Bray is out there right now looking for her  
Jay: Bray? Is with Amber?  
Ebony: He remembers her Jay and he loves her more than anything. Bray is Amber's soul mate, they always find each other again  
Jay: NO! I don't buy it! Why has Slade dumped you, Amber disappeared and Bray come back all at the same time! It's just too unnatural, too much of a coincidence!  
Ebony: What? Are you accusing me of something Jay?  
Jay: Ebony I think you had something to do with it! You… You MANIPULATIVE BITCH!  
Ebony: Jay please… I love you  
Jay: Ebony I never EVER want to see you again! I'm going find Amber!  
[Jay glares at Ebony and runs off. Ebony's mind rushes back too when she told Bray she loved him, she never thought anyone could hurt her more than Bray did, but Jay's words cut right through her. Crying out in physical pain Ebony falls to the ground and weeps]

[Bray is carrying Amber in his arms down the hill. Every few seconds he glances down at Amber, the look on his face growing more and more concerned. Panicked he starts to jog down the hill]  
Bray: I don't know where I'm going Amber, please wake up..!

Brady: Momma's home!  
Trudy: Hello honey  
Gel: Thank god you're here! BJ has just started to smell really bad and I didn't not sign up for diaper duty!  
[Gel hands BJ to Salene and hurries out of the room]  
May: What! No welcome for me?  
[May walks down the hall then the sound of a door slamming makes everyone jump. Salene looks down at the ground, feeling guilty.]  
Trudy: Well I guess it's time for dinner, who's hungry?  
[Everyone laughs when Brady raises her hand so fast she falls off her chair]

Salene: Foods up!  
[Salene is serving soup when Aleena, Lex, Ram and Ved walk through the door. Salene drops the ladle in the soup pot as she sees them]  
Salene: VED!  
Trudy: Your back! Ram! Where's Jay? And Ved you're so grown up! How is this possible? What happened?  
Ved: Sorry Trudy, my story will have to wait I'm starving!  
[Ved rushes to the pot of soup]  
Salene: Well it looks some things never change  
Trudy: Where's Jay? And Amber?  
Aleena: Amber's still missing, Jay wanted to stay out and look for her  
Salene: Ryan and Connor are still out too!

[Bray is running down the hill and slips in the mud. He drops Amber and they both slide down the hill until they hit the bottom with a crash, Bray looks down at Amber but she remains unconscious]

[It's much later in the evening now. Trudy walks past Ebony's room and see's that Ebony has returned unnoticed and is sobbing alone on her bed]  
Trudy: Ebony what happened out there?  
Ebony: None of your business! Get out of my room!  
Trudy: It's Jay isn't it?  
Ebony: What do you know!?  
Trudy: I know you Ebony  
Ebony: WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!  
Trudy: I'm going to find out sooner or later what happened Ebony, so why not just tell me?  
Ebony: This island is bringing out another side of you Trudy, a darker side...  
[Trudy glares at Ebony then leaves the room. Ebony sighs and begins to cry again]

Trudy: Jack!  
[Jack's head shoots up so fast he falls backwards off his chair. Trudy laughs as Jack groans and sits his chair upright again]  
Jack: Oh Trudy I'm sorry I just dozed off, just for a moment  
Trudy: Has there been any trouble?  
Jack: No, not a word  
Trudy: We have to be careful he's not planning something  
Jack: It's just so unlike Slade to be like this  
[But down in that deep dark bunker Slade was planning something, Slade was planning his revenge!]  
Slade: I'm coming for you Ebony…

[Patsy and Ved are eating silently at one of the tables. As Patsy stands she motions to Ved's empty plates]  
Patsy: Are you done with that?  
Ved: Yeah, it was delicious thanks!  
Patsy: Don't suck up, I didn't make it  
Ved: Geez, what's your problem?  
[Patsy slams the plates back down on the table in front of Ved]  
Patsy: If it wasn't for you Cloe would still be here!  
Ved: It's not my falt Cloe was taken away! You think I wanted her taken away? Do you think it's easy to be torn away from the girl I love?  
Patsy: You loved her?  
Ved: I still love her…  
Patsy: But why? Why did she have to be taken away?  
[Ved stands up and wraps his arms around Patsy, the way that a brother might hug his little sister]  
Ved: I promise you Patsy, I'm going to find her!  
[Patsy looks into Ved's eyes until she's sure he is telling the truth and then hugs him back]  
Patsy: Thank you Ved

[It is truly dark now and Bray is still carrying Amber, they are in the orchard when Bray hears voices, he panics and hides behind a tree]  
Connor: Trudy's going to be so disappointed that we didn't find her  
Ryan: Yeah it's like Amber just disappeared off the face of the earth  
Bray (whispers): Bingo!  
[Connor and Ryan's voices soften as they get further away, so Bray follows them until they go inside the army base]

[Everyone is asleep when Ryan and Connor return to the base]  
Ryan: Big day huh?  
Connor: Yeah  
Ryan: I'm exhausted  
Connor: Night man  
Ryan: Night  
[Connor and Ryan head in different directions down the hall but Connor walks right past his room and into Trudy's. Trudy sits up fast, shocked at the stranger in her room.]  
Trudy: Who's there?  
Connor: Relax, It's me. Connor.  
Trudy: Oh  
Connor: I can leave if you want  
Trudy: Oh no... Please stay.  
[Trudy motions to the bed beside her and Connor sits down]  
Connor: We will find her you know  
Trudy: We just need to find her sooner rather than later, Amber is self destructive without Bray  
Connor: We will leave to look for her first thing in the morning  
Trudy: Thank you Connor, for everything…  
[Connor leans in and kisses Trudy lightly on the lips and then pulls back as if he wants to check with Trudy if it was okay. Trudy smiles wraps her arms around him, deepening the kiss.]

[Silently Bray creeps into the army base with Amber's lifeless body in his arms, he walks to the lounge where he places her on a couch and wraps her up in blankets.]  
Bray: Stay warm love  
[Bray kisses Amber on the forehead before walking over and pausing in the doorway]  
Bray: I wish I could stay, but I can't face these people just yet... I need more time Amber, I will return when the time is right  
[Bray slips out the door and disappears into the darkness of the orchard]

[Ebony is sitting in her bed, her eyes are red and puffy and she has black streaks down her face, but at least she has stopped crying. Her eyes droop closed and she is just beginning to finally drift off to sleep when someone sits down on the bed next to her]  
Ebony: Jay?  
Jay: I can't stop thinking about you  
Ebony: You're supposed to say that before you break the girl's heart!  
Jay: So it's too late?  
Ebony: Jay I don't know... What about Amber?  
Jay: Amber? I don't know! I don't even know what I saw in her in the first place, maybe it was just because she believed in me. You know the only thing I felt when you told me Bray was back, relief. I was so relieved because I knew that she belonged with him and then I just knew that my heart belonged with someone else…  
[Jay lays down on the bed so they are both on their sides staring into each other's eyes]  
Jay: We were going to start again...  
Ebony: We still can  
Jay: I don't want to run away Ebony  
Ebony: We already have Jay... New island, new people... New life  
Jay: Ebony I'm not sure this - we can ever fit together Ebony  
[Ebony breaks her eye contact with Jay as her tears escape her eyes and drip onto the pillow]  
Jay: But I'm willing to take the chance  
[Ebony looks up at Jay, gently he wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumb and then lets his hand rest on her cheek. Ebony wraps her arms around Jay and pulls him close to her, until their noses touch]  
Ebony: I've missed you Jay  
[Then Jay closes the gap between them and kisses Ebony passionately]


	11. The Morning After

[The sun rose over the horizon, rays of light shone through the small window illuminating the dust motes as they dance through the warm morning air. Trudy stirs and sits up, confused and alone in her bed. A single red rose laying on the pillow next to her, with a smile spreading across her face as she picks up the rose and inhales it's thick intoxicating scent...]

[She wanted to lay in his arms forever… Ebony awoke in the familiar circle of Jays arms, her head resting on his bare chest. The moment was pure bliss and it was a feeling that just last night Ebony believed she would never feel again. With a smile playing on her lips she slowly opened her eyes and found herself gazing up into Jay's hazel eyes]  
Jay: I miss you when your asleep  
Ebony: I was dreaming  
Jay: Oh... What about?  
Ebony: You of course, last night was the best night I have had in… Well it's the best night I've ever had  
Jay: I'm glad you enjoyed it  
Ebony: Didn't you enjoy it?  
[Jay smiles and leans in to kiss her]  
Ebony: That was a quick kiss... You obviously didn't enjoy it as much as I think you did  
[Jay laughs kisses Ebony again, this time deeper and with more passion. When he pulls away both of them are smiling and gasping for breath]  
Ebony: I love you  
Jay: I love you too Ebony  
[Ebony smiles, tears of happiness well in her eyes and glisten down her cheeks. Jay cups her face in his hands and kisses the tears away before tenderly bringing his lips down on hers again]

[A young woman is hiding behind a broken wall, tears streak down her face leaving blue green stains down her cheeks. Her green and brown hair is tangled in knots and her bright clothes are faded to a dull gray colour.  
She cringes as ear piercing scream can be heard inside the building, thoughts rushed through her mind... Where was she? What happened to the Technos? What was happening inside that room? She didn't want to stay and find out! So she turned to run, instead coming face to face with one of the guards]  
Guard: Caught ya girlie!

Lottie: Gel? Sammy? Anyone here?  
[Lottie calls out as she wanders down the halls towards the lounge]  
Lottie: Sammy I'm hungry can you please stop hiding so I can eat?  
[A sudden groaning from the lounge stops Lottie in her path, she smiles to herself and then runs into the room]  
Lottie: Found you!  
[Instead of finding Sammy on the couch like she predicted Lottie spots Ambers pale body sprawled across the chair. She still soaking wet and covered in mud and her unconscious form twitches and spasms. Lottie screams, bringing the others rushing into the room.]  
Sammy: Lottie! What's going on?  
Lottie: A-Am-Amber..!  
[Lottie points a shaky finger in Amber's direction then screams as Amber twitches again.  
Ruby half ran half limped into the room]  
Ruby: Lottie?!  
[Lottie's eyes roll back into her head and she falls to the ground]  
May: What's going on?  
Ryan: EVERYONE COME QUICK!  
[Most of the tribe come running even Jay and Ebony come to see what the fuss is about]  
Jack: Is that Amber?!  
Ellie: She looks terrible!  
Trudy: Quick! Somebody fetch a towel, more blankets and some new clothes for Amber the poor girl is soaking wet!  
[Nobody moves, all of them staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Amber on the couch]  
Trudy: NOW!  
Connor: You heard the woman GET SOME TOWLES!  
[This time the Mallrats go running in all directions to fetch any items that may help their dying friend. Panicked Trudy drops down onto her knees beside the couch and gently shakes the shoulders of her friend]  
Trudy: Amber honey, can you hear me?

[The young woman is kicking and screaming, she is being dragged towards the building by the guard that found her earlier. As they near the building a bloodcurdling scream rings out from the other side of the door.]  
Guard: Sometimes I wish he wouldn't do that  
Woman (panicked): What? What's he doing to her?  
[The guard said no more, instead pursing his lips and unlocking the door before throwing her inside.]  
Guard: Found one more behind the wall Master  
[A deep voice came from the darkness, shivers trail down the girls spine as her eyes frantically search the darkness for the source of the noise]  
Voice: Perfect. Now we have six  
Guard: Six?  
Voice: We lost one...  
[Another scream rang through the darkness, but it was silenced quickly]  
Voice: Throw her with the rest of them, I will come when I am finished here  
[The screaming started again and the woman was dragged back out the door, she was dragged across a field and thrown into another room. When she finally looked up she gasped, in front of her stood four young women wide eyed with shock]  
Women: Who are you?!

[Ryan, Salene and May are standing in what appears to be a storage cupboard. They talk while Ryan hands blankets and pillows down to Salene]  
Ryan: I remember when Trudy was the one in trouble and Amber was yelling out the orders  
May: Boy how times change  
Salene: May you weren't even a Mallrat then  
May: Oh right I forgot I'm not in the Mallrat VIP club!  
[May snorts and walks away, shoving Salene roughly in the shoulder as she goes]  
Ryan: Did I miss something?  
Salene: Ryan could you please get the blankets without me? I have something to sort out  
[Without waiting for an answer Salene drops the blankets and exits the room. Ryan watches after her and shakes her head in confusion]

[Back in the lounge Trudy continues to shake Amber in a frantic attempt to wake her]  
Trudy: Amber please wake up! Please!  
Connor: Look Trude she's coming to!  
[Amber eyelids flutter open, she gazes around dazed and confused]  
Trudy: Amber?  
Amber: Oh hey Trudy…  
Trudy: Where were you? What were you doing? How did you get back?  
Connor: Relax Trudy...  
Amber: It was Bray, Bray saved me...  
Trudy: Amber you were hypothermic you could have been hallucinating  
Amber: He was right there..!  
Trudy: Amber I'm sorry there's just no way  
Amber: NO! I know what I saw!  
Trudy: Please Amber calm down, you're not well!  
[Amber sighs in frustration and glares at Trudy for a long moment, it's only another moment later she shivers again and that's when her attention is drawn down to her soaking wet clothes]  
Amber: Trudy…? Could you please get me a dry blanket?  
Trudy: We got one for you right here  
[Trudy reaches forward and picks up Amber's wet blanket, she gasps and drops it again almost straight away]  
Trudy: That… That's Bray's jacket…  
[As if in shock Amber gazes down at herself and sure enough she was wearing Bray's brown leather jacket. Fresh tears roll down her cheeks, cutting though the grime and muck leaving trails.]  
Amber: He really did come didn't he?

[Down in the deep dark bunker of the army base Slade slams his fists on the door over and over again]  
Slade: For the love of Christ let me out!  
Jack: Sorry Slade can't do that, bosses orders  
Slade: Come on Jack, I was just angry... Please, I'm not going to hurt anybody!  
Aleena: Not in a million years  
[Slade presses his ear to the wall, since he can't see who is on the other side of the bunker door he gas to guess]  
Slade: Ebony?!  
Aleena: Close... It's Aleena come to relieve Jack from guard duty  
[She gives Jack a nod and he smiles gratefully at her before disappearing down the hall]

Slade: You manipulative bitch Aleena what did you say to Ebony to make her break up with me!?  
Aleena: Me?! I didn't say anything to her, she made this decision on her own  
Slade: Don't you dare lie to me!  
Aleena: Oh so what are you going to do about it tough guy, yell at me some more? Because there's no way you can get past that door!  
Slade: I won't be stuck in here forever!  
Ram: If you don't stop shooting your mouth off you will be  
[At the sound of his voice Aleena spins around to face Ram, he is closer than she expected and she can feel the warmth of his body close to hers]  
Ram: I thought you might like some company  
Aleena: And why would a guy like you seek the company of a girl like me?  
Ram: Curiosity  
[Ram smiles, bringing his lips close to her ear to whisper]  
Ram: I know it was you who kidnapped me  
Aleena: Oh and what makes you think that?  
Ram: What we're you frustrated about?  
Aleena: Who says I was frustrated?  
Ram: Well you did hit me pretty hard with that stick  
Aleena: You deserved it  
Ram: So you did kidnap me?  
Aleena: No point in denying it, you've caught me red handed  
[Aleena takes a step back and holds her hands up in a mock gesture of surrender]  
Aleena: Gonna take me to the others then, tell them what a bad girl I am?  
Ram: You know what, I don't think I will  
Aleena: Quit the games Ram, I don't have time for this! What do you want from me?  
Ram: Walk away  
Aleena: Excuse me?  
Ram: My best friend is sitting in that bunker and I owe it to him to let him out  
Aleena: Okay so maybe I can wander of just for a moment long enough for you to open that door, do I have your digression in return?  
Ram: I see no point in confirming to the others your wicked ways  
[Aleena smirks and holds her hand out, Ram takes it and shakes it. She turns and wanders down the hall, but hesitates to look back. To her surprise Ram is looking at her too, his piercing green eyes met her gaze sending shivers running down her spine]

[Ved and Patsy stand at the entryway to the base, both of them gaze off down the path looking confused.]  
Patsy: What now?  
Ved: Well I guess we start looking for Cloe then. You know this island better than most, any suggestions where to look first?  
Patsy: I think we should try the other side of the island, the Technos had a base there  
[Ved contemplates her idea in silence for a moment]  
Ved: Before we go I need to go see someone…  
[Patsy watches on confused as Ved jogs off down the path and into the distance]

[As Amber sleeps on the couch Trudy watches over her. Brady sits on the floor nearby playing with BJ]  
Brady: Momma?  
Trudy: Yeah hon?  
Brady: Is Uncle Bway coming back?  
Trudy: I'm not sure...  
Brady: Do you want Uncle Bway to come back?  
[The question takes her by surprise and Trudy lapses into a thoughtful silence]

[The heavy door creaks on its hinges, light fills the room and Slade has to cover his eyes with his hand until his eyes re adjust to the brightness]  
Slade: What are you doing here Ram?  
Ram: Think of it as a long awaited repayment for this saving my life at the dump  
Slade (cautious): You're letting me out?  
[Ram smirks and takes a step back opening up the doorway. Cautiously Slade steps past him out of the bunker and into the hall]  
Ram: Don't do anything stupid Slade  
[With a nod of his head Slade takes of running down the hall, Ram watches him go smiling at the prospect of the chaos he has just unleashed]

[Salene can already hear the crying as she opens the door to May's room. The woman lays on her bed, head buried in her pillow sobbing, but stops immediately when she notices Salene's presence in the room]  
May: Go away Salene!  
Salene: May what's wrong?  
May: As if you don't know!  
Salene: If I knew what was wrong I would have to ask would I?!  
May: Your prince has finally returned you can live happily ever after!  
Salene: You think I would just forget about you like that? May you're my best friend!  
May: And that's it right?  
Salene: May we have been through this before! I'm not...  
[Before Salene can say 'gay', May jumps from the bed and kisses her right on the lips.  
Shocked, Salene pushes her away. Tears flow down May's cheeks and with her cheeks burning red with humiliation she runs from the room leaving Salene alone and confused]

[Ved is walking fast, up the hill and without hesitation into the lighthouse ignoring everything else around him]  
Ved: Danni you took me away... But where from? I need to know where Cloe is!  
[His hand claps the doorhandle, turning it slowly]

[Aleena lays staring at the ceiling, bored and alone she climbs out of her bed and wanders into the dark rooms of the hallways.]  
Lex: Aleena?  
[With a frustrated sigh Aleena spins around to face Lex, her hands crossed defensively in front of her]  
Lex: It's not safe for a woman to be walking the halls at this time of night all alone  
Aleena: Well isn't it just my luck that you were here to protect me?  
[Lex takes a step closer to Aleena, but she sighs and takes a step backwards away from him]  
Aleena: Not tonight Lex  
Lex: One moment you want me and the next you treat me like this! I'm sick of your mood swings!  
Aleena: So let me make this real easy for even you to comprehend. You were a one night stand Lex! And it's over now, so do the world a favour and leave me alone!  
Lex: You'll regret that  
Aleena: Oh I doubt it  
[Aleena laughs, turns and keeps wandering down the hall. Angrily Lex watches her go than then walks back into his room, slamming the door closed behind him.]

[Ram sits on his bed, despite the late hour he is still awake. At the sounds of his door creaking open a smile spreads across his lips]  
Ram: I knew you'd come  
Aleena: I tried not to  
Ram: I'm glad you did  
[Ram crosses the room, taking Aleena in his arms and kissing her furiously on the lips]  
Aleena: I'm glad I did too  
[She leans up, twisting her fingers through his hair and brings her lips up to meet his once more, pushing the door closed with her foot as she does.]

[Ebony sits on her bed lazily flicking through the pages of a military novel. With a sigh she closes the book and tosses it onto the floor, Jay would be back any minute and Ebony was too excited by the thought of seeing him to concentrate on reading.  
Suddenly the door comes crashing open and Slade bursts into the room, a murderous expression on his face]  
Slade: IF I CANT HAVE YOU EBONY... NOBODY CAN!


	12. You're Growing Up Too Soon

[Before Ebony even blinks Slade has his arm around her neck cutting off her air supply. His breath comes ragged and heavy as his fingers twitch as they crush Ebony's windpipe]  
Slade: Why did you do this to me?!  
[Ebony lapses into a state of sheer terror. This was it. She was going to die here… Never again would her eyes rest upon Jay's handsome figure, never again would she sigh as he cradled her head in his hands. Ebony's mind retreated away from the burning in her lungs to a happier place, but just as she truly accepted her death Slade's hands loosened and she slipped from his clutch and onto a heap on the floor, chocking and gagging for air.]  
Slade: I can't do it...  
[Ebony lay still on the floor, paralysed with fear for the man she had so recently called her lover]  
Slade: Eb? Ebony I'm sorry.  
[Cautiously she uses the wall to pull herself up into a sitting position and then eventually tries to stand. Seeing her struggle to get on her feet Slade rushes to her side to help her, but Ebony flinches away from his touch.]  
Ebony: Get off me!  
Slade: Ebony please  
Ebony: Haven't you done enough!?  
Slade: I'm sorry, Ebony I am so, so sorry  
[Slade moves to help Ebony again, but she is faster this time and slaps him hard across the jaw]  
Ebony: It's over Slade! O.V.E.R! We are done! Through! FINITO! You should have killed me when you had the chance because we will NEVER be together again!  
Slade: Ebony you loved me once, I know you did and you will fall in love with me again just you wait... I will win you back Ebony...  
[Furious and half crazy Slade pushes Ebony to the wall and kisses her roughly, forcing himself upon her.]  
Ebony: GET OFF ME! You creep, what the hell is wrong with you!?  
[As Ebony yells Slade continues to pin her to the wall, suddenly he lets go. His hands leave red rings around Ebony's wrists where he grabbed her. He glares at her, the silence between them piercing and loaded with tension.]  
Slade: I'm not done with you yet  
[And with those words Slade leaves the room and runs off heading for the base exit. Shocked into silence Ebony sinks down onto her knees and cries.]

[At the lighthouse a furious Ved throws open the door]  
Ved: DANNI!  
[A very confused Danni lets out a piercing scream and covers her eyes, shielding them from the sudden light]  
Ved: Where's Cloe?!  
[Panicked Danni scrambles across the floor and into the corner, the furthers point in the room away from Ved]  
Danni: Who?  
Ved: WHERE IS CLOE?  
[It takes her a couple of moments, but Danni regains her composure and stands. She begins to laugh, which further enrages Ved]  
Danni: You and Cloe? The Mallrat Cloe, is that who we are talking about here?

Ved: Sure is! Now where the bloody hell is she?  
Danni: How the hell should I know?  
[Furious Ved steps forward, there is a noise as he moves his hands and then suddenly he has his zapper pointed at Danni, hovering over her chest where her heart is]  
Ved: I'm gonna make it real simple for you Danni...  
Danni: Oh yeah?  
Ved: When you kidnapped me you picked me up off the side of the road... Where?  
Danni: You were on the other island we found you on the side of the road, but what does it matter where we found you!?  
Ved: That's none of your business, now how exactly do I get there?  
Danni: Why should I tell you?!  
[Ved motions to his wrist and Danni loses a bit of her confidence]  
Danni: Ok, ok but your innocence is a virtue Ved. If you go to that island you have no idea what you're getting yourself into  
Ved: What are you talking about? What's happening to Cloe?  
[Danni says no more, frustrated Ved rushes out of them room and slams the door behind him]  
Ved: You can stay in there until you learn to be more helpful!

[Jack walks down the hall, he's fiddling with a game boy in his hand pushing batteries into the back. He stops at the bunker, pauses for a moment before looking up and notices that the door is swinging open]  
Jack: Oh god  
[Jack drops the game boy which clatters loudly on the floor at his feet, he stares shocked at the door for another moment before tearing off down the hallway to alert the rest of the tribe]

[Amber is laying on the couch, her head resting on a pillow and her eyes closed. Jay appears beside her, he watches her as she breathes deeply considering for a moment before deciding to let her sleep and stands to walk away]  
Amber: I'm awake Jay  
[Jay turns back to look at Amber, her eyes are awake and watching him with an unreadable expression. A long few minutes of silence follows before suddenly both Jay and Amber talk at the same time.]  
Jay and Amber: I'm in love with...  
[Both of them abruptly stop and look at each other, shock written across both their faces.]  
Amber: I've seen Bray  
Jay: You never believed for a moment he was dead did you?  
Amber: Jay I'm so sorry  
[Amber reaches up to take Jay's hand, but he flinches back with a strange look spreading across his face.]  
Jay: Amber don't… I don't deserve any sympathy from you  
Amber: I don't understand  
Jay: Something happened last night and I didn't plan it, but I did nothing to stop it either because it just felt right… Amber, I am in love with Ebony and to tell you the truth I don't think I ever stopped loving her  
[Amber looks hurt for a moment, then her face softens into a smile]  
Amber: What a couple we made, together but both of us in love with other people  
Jay: Still friends?  
Amber: Friends it is  
[Jay breaks into a grin while he pulls Amber in for a hug. The pair laugh together as they continue to talk in their cosy spot on the couch.]

[The young woman sat on the bed on the corner of the room away from the other women. She watched the other women flinch every time another scream filled the air. It was silent in the room until the screaming finally stopped.]  
Woman 1: Do you think she's ok?  
Woman 2: Nadine's screaming stopped a while ago  
Woman 1: So where is she?  
Woman 3: No! No, no, no, no... She can't be dead! No please don't let her end up like Cinnamon!  
Woman 1: Think positive! She will come back!  
Woman 2: We hope...  
[The women sat and crossed their fingers and the new young woman couldn't help but watch them with fear and curiosity.]  
Woman 2: Hey! What are you looking at!  
Young Woman: I'm sorry, I'm just curious, what's happening here?  
Woman 2: This has nothing to do with you...!  
Young Woman: So what am I doing here then?  
[Woman 2 gets up and grabs the young woman by the throat]  
Woman 2: I don't know why he ever let you stay here! I mean look at you, your dirty and smelly and just look at your hair!  
Woman 1: Scarlet relax!  
[But Scarlet doesn't relax she just tightens her grip and the young woman starts to scream]  
Nadine (weakly): Scarlet...  
Woman 1 and 3: NADINE!  
[Scarlet dropped the young woman and ran to stand by the side of the girl who had just walked through the door who was obviously Nadine]  
Nadine: Hey new girl  
[Nadine sways then falls to the ground with a thud]  
Everyone: Nadine!

[Ebony was already laying in bed when Jay came in]  
Ebony: You're back late  
Jay: I was just with Amber  
Ebony (angry): Oh… So did you have a good time, did you! I'm sure you only dragged yourself away from her loving embrace long enough to come and break it off with me right?!  
Jay: Ebony let me talk!  
Ebony: No Jay I don't want to hear it!  
Jay: EBONY!  
Ebony: What?!  
Jay: It's over between Amber and me!  
Ebony: It is…?  
Jay: I told her I was in love with someone else… I love you Ebony, it's you I want to be with  
Ebony: And that's the truth?  
Jay: I meant every word  
[Ebony stares at him in wonder for a moment before all of a sudden she breaks down into tears. Jay rushes to her side and wraps his arms around her.]  
Jay: Ebony? Ebony what's wrong?  
Ebony: Jay I'm so sorry  
Jay: Whatever for Ebony?  
Ebony: I've been so stupid Jay… I trust you and I love you and I'm so sorry for everything. I don't deserve you  
[Jay slides his hand under Ebony's chin and pulls her face gently up to look at him]  
Jay: And I don't deserve you, so that must make us equal right? Because I love you and you love me  
Ebony: I love you Jay  
Jay: I love you too Ebony

[In the orchard outside the base through dozens and dozens of trees a lone figure sits on the ground. May sobs into her hands as she sits alone in the shadows of the trees.]  
Voice: Love hurts doesn't it?  
May: What do you want?!  
[Slade comes into view through the shadows]  
Slade: I want exactly what you want  
May: Oh, and what's that?  
Slade: A friend  
May: I already have friends!  
Slade: I was only offering  
[Slade smirks and then disappears into the shadows between the trees]  
May: Slade wait!  
[Slade reappears and moves swiftly to sit by May's side]  
Slade: Yes?  
May: I do need some company though  
Slade: I thought you'd never ask  
[As the moon rises in the sky Slade and May begin to talk in the shadows of the dark orchard]

[As the sun rises over the island marking the beginning of another day Aleena stirs. She can feel his arms around her, unusually comforting she feels safe in the circle of Ram's arms]  
Ram: Morning lover  
Aleena: Hmm morning Ram  
[Aleena tilts up her head so Ram can kiss her lips]  
Ram: Even in reality space I could have never imagined a night as amazing as last night  
Aleena: You really mean that?  
Ram: Ram doesn't lie  
[Aleena grins at Ram, she lays her head on his chest and listens to his breathing. The moment is pure bliss]

Lottie: Good morning Sammy!  
Sammy: I want to be alone Lottie  
[Lottie has just walked into Sammy's room to find him still laying in bed, clearly he is upset by something]  
Lottie: So you just want to lay in here and sulk all day? That doesn't sound like something a REAL man would do  
Sammy: I AM A REAL MAN!  
Lottie: So start acting like one!  
Sammy: I just need a chance  
Lottie: Well you're never going to get one in here!  
Sammy: Your one to talk Lottie!  
Lottie: What?  
Sammy: Maybe it's time that you grew up as well Lottie!  
Lottie: I have grown up! More so than you anyway!  
Sammy: No you haven't Lottie, you are still a little girl and you always will be!  
Lottie: I HAVE GROWN UP! In case you haven't noticed!  
[Lottie practically screams at Sammy, tears slide down her face as she runs out of the room and slams the door closed behind her.]

[May wakes up in the orchard dazed and confused and finding her head resting on the chest of a man sleeping below her.]  
May: SLADE!  
Slade: Hmmmm... Ebony?  
[Slade opens his eyes]  
Slade: HOLY SHIT!  
[Slade jumps off the ground and May flies into a tree nearby. Grumbling she stands up and glares at him]  
Slade: What are you playing at?  
May: Woah don't blame ME for this! Anyway, don't you remember last night?  
Slade: Should I?  
May: Slade we fell asleep... NOTHING HAPPENED! (mumbles) Thank goodness  
[Slade makes an annoyed noise as he turns and begins to walk away from May]  
May: Where are you going?  
Slade: I need to find somewhere to stay  
May: You're not going back?  
[Slade keeps walking, not caring enough to stop and look back]  
May: I'm coming with you! Slade please take me with you I can't stand it here!  
Slade: Fine, as long you never EVER fall sleep on me again!  
May: Fine by me... Now, Let's go!

Gel: Lottie what's wrong?  
[Lottie is sobbing into her pillow as Gel enters the room. Immediately sensing that something is wrong with her friend Gel rushes over to Lottie, sitting on the edge of the bed she pats the younger girls head as she cries]  
Lottie: Gel?  
Gel: Yea?  
Lottie: Am I grown up?  
Gel: Of course you are!  
Lottie: No Gel... Am I grown up enough to have a boyfriend?  
Gel: I had my first boyfriend at your age  
Lottie: What was he like?  
Gel: We were in high school, I was the most popular girl in my year and he was a year older than me and a football player. Oh Lottie he was gorgeous!  
Lottie: What happened to him?  
Gel: He kept asking me to… Well you know, sleep with him. When I told him no he dumped me  
Lottie: Why did you tell him no Gel?  
Gel: I was too young Lottie, I wasn't ready  
Lottie: And you're ready now?  
Gel: I was ready for Lex, and well that turned out to be a disaster  
Lottie: I think I'm ready  
Gel: Well then I think it's time you got a makeover. Are you ready to become a woman Lottie?  
[Lottie wipes the tears off her face with the back of her hand and smiles up at Gel]

[Ryan is standing in the kitchen when Salene comes running in looking very worried indeed]  
Salene: Ryan, May's gone missing!  
Ryan: What's going on with you two?  
Salene: We had a fight, but that doesn't matter. Can we look for her?  
Ryan: We will go right now!  
[Ryan takes Salene's hand and the pair of them leave the kitchen together in a hurry.]

[Lottie looked amazing! She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, wearing a tight blue top that showed her bellybutton and a short pink skirt with blue fishnet stockings underneath. Her makeup was changed from a simple childish pattern to elegant deep blue markings around her eyes. She looked older, more like the 15 year old that she was than the young girl she used to look like]  
Lottie: Gel your amazing!  
Gel: I know… We should go out and celebrate!  
Lottie: And meet boys!  
Gel: Well come on then, what are we waiting for!

Connor: Did you like your flower?  
[Trudy jumps as Connor suddenly appears behind her]  
Trudy: Yes, I loved it. It was the perfect end to the perfect night  
Connor: Glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to come to my room tonight? I could make a candlelit dinner, it would really be something special  
Trudy: Sorry Connor, I can't tonight I have to look after the kids  
[Connor's eager expression falls]  
Trudy: Tomorrow?  
Connor: Okay, sure  
[Connor leans in a gives her a quick kiss on the lips which she doesn't object to before he wanders off again]  
Trudy: Bray if you are out here, I miss your guidance now more than ever…

[Gel and Lottie walk nervously into the casino and look around, taking in their surroundings, it was obvious that neither of them had been in a bar before.]  
Lottie: What do we do?  
Gel: There are some guys looking at us over there... Smile and try to look pretty  
[One of the men got up from his chair and approached Lottie and Gel. He looked about Jacks age and his brown and red hair shimmered under the pulsing lights.]  
Man: Hey beautiful, I'm Oliver. Can I buy you a drink?  
Gel: Sure, can my friend Lottie join us?  
Oliver: Actually I was talking to her  
Gel: What!?  
Lottie: Uh sure  
Gel: Lottie what do you think you're doing?!  
Lottie: Growing up!  
Gel: Lottie get back here!  
[Lottie lets go of Oliver's hand and walks back to Gel, a smirk on her pretty face]  
Lottie (whispers): I think it's about time you grew up Gel  
[Lottie laughs as Gel's face changes to a shade of red. The handsome stranger drapes his arm over Lottie's shoulders as the two of them walk over to the bar together]

Patsy: So Ved did you find what you were looking for?  
[Patsy is preparing dinner in the kitchen as Ved finally returns from his mysterious outing earlier.]  
Ved: I know where Cloe could be  
Patsy: Really!? Where?  
Ved: Rumour is that she may be on the other island  
[Patsy drops the spoon she was holding which clatters loudly on the tile floor, all the colour drains from her face]  
Patsy: Ved she's gone  
Ved: What?  
Patsy: Dark things happen on that island Ved, if Cloe really was taken there… I'm sorry Ved, but there's just no way she would still be alive  
Ved: Cloe's not dead! I'm going to find her!  
Patsy: Ved please don't go there alone, it's too dangerous!  
Ved: And if I do?  
Patsy: Ved promise me you won't go alone!  
Ved: Okay I promise, for now at least…

[Gel was at the bar slapping away someone's hand on her leg, she glances furiously towards the booth where Lottie is sitting with Oliver his hand snaking its way around her waist]  
Sammy: Gel? What are you doing here?  
Gel: Lottie and I came for a drink to celebrate her new look, but the little pest ditched me for some guy  
Sammy: Lottie is here! Where is she?  
Gel: Over there  
[Over at Lottie's table she is having a great time, laughing nervously from at Oliver's jokes and very conscious of his hand now resting on her thigh.]  
Oliver: So what tribe are you from?  
Lottie: I just joined the Mallrats  
Oliver: So you're from the new tribe in town?  
Lottie: Yep, been here for 3 days  
Oliver: And you've already got a hot date  
[Lottie giggles nervously, her stomach twisting itself into a knot. She breaks eye contact with Oliver and looks around the bar, Oliver presses his lips to her cheek. Lottie spots Gel and Sammy looking at her. Sammy gives her a wave and moths the words "you're just a little girl". Lottie, suddenly mad and furiously determined turns her attention back to Oliver. She turns her head until Oliver's lips are on hers, Oliver deepens the kiss and Sammy's smile fades into a frown.]  
Oliver: Shall we go back to my place?  
Lottie: What's back at your place?  
Oliver: Come and I'll show you  
[Oliver kisses Lottie again before he leads her out of the bar and into the night]

[There is a rustling in the trees as Ved slips out his window and runs across the orchard bag slung across his back.]  
Ved: I'm coming Cloe...  
[What he doesn't notice is Patsy's silent shadow following close behind him in the night]  
Patsy: I just knew you would sneak out...


	13. Just another Mallrat day

[Lottie wakes up and glances nervously around the strange room. Her new clothes are scattered everywhere, some are hanging off the headboard and some slung carelessly off the mirror. She sits up slowly, wrapping the sheet around her naked self she lets out a long sigh.]  
Oliver: Having regrets?  
Lottie: Oh, I didn't know you were awake  
Oliver: So how was last night for you?  
Lottie: It was... good  
Oliver: Only good?  
Lottie (mumbles): I have nothing else to compare it to  
Oliver: Say that again?  
Lottie: Last night... Well it was sort of my first time  
Oliver: Seriously?!  
Lottie: Well yeah, was I any good?  
Oliver: Well I had no idea it was your first time, so that's a good sign  
Lottie: So I was good?  
Oliver: Well you see I'm having a little trouble remembering, you might have to remind me!  
[Lottie smiles as Oliver pulls her down on top of him, the both of them laughing between kisses as they pull the covers back over their heads]

Lex: Has anyone seen Aleena this morning?  
[Lex says as he walks into the kitchen and find several other Mallrats enjoying breakfast]  
Connor: Can't keep track of your woman can you Lex, first Zandra then Tai-san, Siva and Gel and now Aleena?  
[Suddenly furious Lex smashes his fist into Connors jaw, taking the other man by surprise and sending him sprawling onto the ground]  
Lex: First of all I loved Zandra and Siva! And Tai-san, she meant the whole world to me! Gel wasn't my woman and Aleena! Well I have no idea about Aleena!  
[Connor holds his face and glares up at Lex]  
Lex: I can see this is a waste of time, nothing but losers in here

Gel: I can't believe she went home with that... That... MAN! I mean he could be anyone! How do I know that Lottie isn't laying dead in a gutter right now! I shouldn't have given her that stupid makeover!  
Sammy: That was you!?  
Gel: She was upset, she said she wanted to finally grow up so I helped her along a little bit. I thought she would be happy with a new look and might forget about wanting to grow up so badly for awhile…  
Sammy: Well that little plan of yours certainly backfired didn't it! Well at least she is pretty now, maybe even pretty enough to give you some competition  
Gel: She is NOT pretty!  
[Gel screams at Sammy then storms out of his room, slamming the door closed behind her in a rage.]

[Amber is up and about walking around the lounge and hanging some of her wet blankets off the back of chairs to dry when Ebony walks into the room.]  
Ebony: How are you feeling?  
Amber (cautiously): Fine... Thank you  
Ebony: I'm sorry about everything that happened  
Amber: So you should be  
Ebony: What!? I was being sincere to you, you could at least appreciate it!  
Amber: I know  
Ebony: So what makes you think any of this was my falt!  
Amber: How was it not your falt? You and your stupid friend Aleena practically drove me away!  
Ebony: Woah! I had nothing to do with that! You drove yourself away honey!  
Amber: And how can you explain sleeping with Jay when you knew he and I were still in a relationship!  
Ebony: WAIT! You stole Jay from me! You kissed him at the eco camp! You kissed the man I loved!  
Amber: I can't believe your turning this around on me!  
Ebony: You don't know what I have done for you in the last few days Amber!  
Amber: Stolen my boyfriend? Driven me out of my home?  
Ebony: When you understand come and thank me  
[Ebony walks off in a huff leaving Amber puzzled at her parting words]  
Amber: Understand what? What will I understand?

[Lottie is standing on the street with Oliver outside what is presumably the building in which he lives]  
Lottie: Will I see you again?  
Oliver: Sure babe, we can see each other again tonight if you'd like  
Lottie: At the casino?  
Oliver: Why don't you bring your friend as well and I will bring mine, might cheer her up a bit she looked a little put out when we left last night  
Lottie: Sounds like a plan  
[Oliver leans in close, his lips close to her ear]  
Oliver: Then maybe we could go back to my place again?  
[He wraps his arms around Lottie pulls her into an embracing, kissing her lingeringly and passionately on the lips]  
Oliver: See you tonight babe!

[Ruby is outside getting some air with Trudy. The two of them stroll casually through the orchard and admire the trees]  
Ruby: So how's things with Connor?  
Trudy: They are okay, I guess  
Ruby: You guess?  
Trudy: I feel like I'm rushing into things and I'm thinking about Bray again and old feelings are resurfacing. I just don't think it's the right time to be getting into a relationship when everything is still so uncertain  
Ruby: You and Bray were close weren't you?  
Trudy: He saved my life one more than one occasion  
Ruby: But do you still love him?  
Trudy: There will always be a place in my heart for Bray

[Aleena wanders into the cafeteria, noticing Jack and Ellie eating lunch together at a table she pulls up a chair and drops down onto it wedging herself between the chattering couple and smirking as they lapse into silence. Awkwardly Ellie clears her throat]  
Ellie: Has anyone seen Patsy or Ved today?  
Jack: I saw them last night they were whispering in the hall  
Aleena: Wait... You don't think they are sleeping together do you?  
Ellie: No, Ved wouldn't do that, he has been looking for Cloe  
Lex: Slade and May are missing too!  
Aleena: Lex!  
Ellie: Slade and May? They're not sleeping together as well are they?  
Jack: Seems likely  
Aleena: If their sleeping together why'd they run away?  
Lex: Well not everyone sleeps with someone for one night then is nowhere to be seen in the morning. What they have is called a relationship, do you know what that is Aleena?  
[Aleena shoots him a dirty look then storms down the hall. Lex runs after her leaving Jack and Ellie confused, but glad that they can get back to their conversation.]  
Lex: Aleena? Aleena? Who were you with last night?  
Aleena: That's none of your business!  
Lex: Look all I need to know is if you're ever going to sleep with me again?  
Aleena: I wouldn't count on it Lex  
Lex: Come on babe we were great, it would be a shame if so much chemistry goes to waste  
[Aleena stops abruptly and spins around]  
Aleena: Listen to me Lex we are not going to sleep together again EVER!  
Lex: Aleena what did I do?  
Aleena: How much does Tai-san mean to you?  
Lex: What? Tai's gone!  
Aleena: How much does she mean to you?  
Lex (sighs): She means the world to me  
Aleena: And that's why we will no longer sleep together  
Lex: But Aleena, she's not here!  
Aleena: Lex you dream about her every night! You mumble her name in your sleep!  
[Lex looks taken aback as Aleena continues her furious retreat down the hallway.]  
Lex: Tai?

Ruby: Lottie where have you been? And what are you wearing?  
[Lottie self consciously glances at her reflection in a nearby window]  
Lottie: I was out  
Ruby: Where?  
Lottie: Geez what's with the third degree, I went out, big deal!  
Ruby: Lottie its unlike you, please tell me I'm worried  
Gel: I can tell you where she's been  
Lottie: Are you telling on me Gel?  
Gel: Lottie went out to a bar last night  
Lottie: So did you!  
Gel: Then she went home with a man at least four or five years older than her!  
Ruby: Oh my God! Lottie? Is this true?  
Lottie: So what if it is?  
Ruby: Lottie you are just a kid!  
Lottie: I AM NOT A KID!  
Gel: Yes you are!  
Lottie: You're just jealous because I lost my virginity before you!  
Ruby: YOU WHAT!  
Gel: Shut up Lottie!  
Ruby: I don't believe this is happening!  
Lottie: So mind your own business, both of you!  
Ruby: Lottie you are growing up too quick for your own good!  
[Frustrated and horrified with what she has just witnessed Ruby leaves Gel and Lottie to sort this out between themselves.]  
Lottie: Oliver wants me to ask you if you wanted to come to the casino tonight  
Gel: What? Me?  
Lottie: Yeah you, who else? He is bringing some of his friends, thought maybe the two of you would hit it off  
Gel: Well maybe I could come…  
Lottie: Maybe?  
Gel: I'm just a little nervous I've never done it before, what's it like?  
Lottie: Why don't you try it for yourself?  
Gel: Well I guess I could come, it's not like there is anything better to do on this wreck of an island  
Lottie: Great!  
[Lottie turns to walk away]  
Gel: Where do you think you're going?  
Lottie: Um to my room  
Gel: Oh no you're coming with me!  
Lottie: Why?  
Gel: Because we need to get ready! You don't expect to wear the same clothes you wore last night do you?  
[Lottie laughs as a determined Gel clings excitedly to her arm and drags them back to her room]

[Patsy and Ved stand at the docks looking over the rippling water]  
Ved: So where's your boat?  
Patsy: Don't have one  
Ved: So why did you bring me here?  
Patsy: Because we are going to borrow one of these boats  
Ved: You mean steal  
Patsy: We'll bring it back! So technically its borrowing!  
Ved: Sure, which boat?  
[Patsy points to sleek and fast looking boat that bobs on the water at the end of the dock]  
Patsy: That one!  
[Ved and Patsy run to the boat and begin to untie it when a voice behind them makes both of them freeze on the spot, terrified.]  
Viper: What do you think you're doing!  
[Patsy screams and drops the rope she's holding then she spins around to face who spoke]  
Patsy: Viper?  
Viper: Are you trying to steal my boat?  
Ved: The correct term is borrow, we were trying to borrow your boat  
Viper: Why?  
Patsy: We are trying to find my best friend and his girlfriend  
Viper: Where is she? I could take you  
Ved: On the other island  
Viper: Are you both mad! You can't go there!  
Ved: OK PEOPLE YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT! WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH THIS ISLAND!  
Viper: Terrible stories come from that island... Every single Techno on that island mysteriously died overnight and since then girls have been disappearing off the face of the earth  
Ved: Cloe!  
Patsy: Thanks Viper now he knows the truth  
Ved: I have to find her... NOW!  
Viper: Relax kid, I will take you  
Patsy: And me?  
Viper: No Patsy  
Patsy: Why not, I can fight!  
Viper: I know that  
Patsy: So what is it?  
Viper: It's just that you are such a pretty young thing and honestly I don't think I could bear the thought of you being abducted by any strangers on this mysterious island we are heading to  
Patsy: Wow really, I don't know whether to be offended or complimented  
Viper: It was defiantly a compliment  
[Viper drops a wink at Patsy and her cheeks flush a scarlet red]  
Patsy: So I guess I'm staying then  
Ved: CAN WE GET A MOVE ON PLEASE!  
[Viper grabs Pasty's hand and kisses it softly]  
Viper: Until the next time we meet  
Patsy: I will be thinking of you  
[Viper jumps onboard the boat and sails it off over the smooth blue water. Patsy watches them until they are out of sight.]  
Patsy: Be safe

Young Woman: So what's going on? What are we doing here?  
Nadine: Well Dakota and I were all Techno prisoners before being brought here  
Young Woman: So was I. Nadine what happened to the Techno's?  
Nadine: HE got them  
Young Woman: HE?  
Nadine: Nobody knows his name or what he looks like.  
Young Woman: Nobody? But weren't you just in there with him?  
Nadine: It was too dark to see, but it's better in the dark because you can close your eyes and pretend it's all just a bad dream…  
Young Woman: How did Maci and Scarlet get here?  
Nadine: Maci was kidnapped from her tribe and Scarlet... Well Scarlet just appeared one day  
[The Young Woman look over at Dakota, Macy and Scarlet who were sitting on the other side of the room, Scarlet was glaring at her]  
Young Woman: What her problem?  
Nadine: I really don't know (leans in and whispers) We are forced to be here but Scarlet... It's like she wants to be here  
[Scarlet jumps up and makes her way across the room in a rage of temper]  
Scarlet: I know you talking about me! So why you don't you just say it aloud so we can all hear! It's all lies anyway!  
Young Woman: Well if they are all lies why are you so aggressive when people talk about you?  
Scarlet: Don't talk all high and mighty to me MALLRAT! I know who you are so why don't you tell us all?  
Young Woman: Gladly, I have nothing to hide. Unlike others!  
[She glares at Scarlet, letting the other girl that she is not about to back down from a fight]  
Young Woman: They call me Cloe and yes I am a Mallrat, or at least I used to be...  
Scarlet: Mallrat! You disgust me!  
Cloe: We saved your life! We supplied the antidote remember?  
Scarlet: How could I forget!  
Nadine: Girls quiet! Poor Maci is trying to sleep!  
[A guard opens the door]  
Guard: What's all the noise in here?  
Scarlet: SHE (points to Cloe) IS A MALLRAT!  
Guard: Is this true?  
Cloe: So what if it is?  
Guard: I think it's time you paid HIM at little visit!  
Nadine and Dakota: NO!  
[The guard grabs Cloe's arm and Dakota and Nadine rush forward and grab her other arm, desperately trying to pull her away from the guard]  
Dakota: NO! HE CAN'T HAVE HER!  
Guard: Well why don't you come as well, eh?  
Dakota: NO!  
[The guard grabs Dakota's arm as well but Dakota bites him and he drops her arm, but poor Cloe is dragged out the door. She kicks and screams but it is no use, Cloe cannot escape this guard our the terrible fate that await her with HIM]

[When Gel is finally finished getting ready she is wearing a frilly white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the middle. Lottie is wearing an orange strapless dress with a silver ribbon tied around the bust area and still has her blue fishnet stockings from the day before]  
Lottie: Gel you look amazing!  
Gel: I know!  
[The two girls walk down to the casino together, both look nervous as the pay the bouncer and enter the bar. Oliver is sitting at a booth with two other guys, as he spots the girls he grins and saunters over pulling Lottie into a deep kiss that makes Gel embarrassed.]  
Oliver: Maybe we should just go back to my place now?  
Gel: You're not going to leave me her alone are you?!  
Oliver: Relax, we aren't going anywhere... (Oliver looks at Lottie) Yet...  
[They walk back to the booth and sit down, Gel sits in-between the two guys and Lottie sits on Oliver's lap]  
Oliver: Gel, these are my friend Damo and Lance  
Gel (nervously): Hello...

[Deep in the forest on the other side of the island a man paces back and forth across the uneven forest floor, crushing the undergrowth beneath his feet in his frustration.]  
Bray: I don't understand... Why did Danni lie to me? Why did Ebony tell the truth after everything she has done? Does Amber still love me or has she moved on? Does she even remember who I am? 


	14. Finding Taisan

[Oliver and Lottie order some drinks from over at the bar while Gel stays at the booth and makes small-talk with Damo and Lance]  
Lance: So are you a Mallrat like Lottie?  
Gel: Yes  
[Gel was so nervous she was almost silent and squirming under the gazes of these two perfect strangers]  
Damo: Are you as good in bed as Oliver says Lottie is?  
[Lance nudges Damo warningly]  
Lance (whispers): Damo shhhhhhh...  
[Gel fiddles nervously with her hair]  
Gel: Well... I... Uh...  
Damo: I knew it! You're a virgin aren't you? Have you even kissed a boy? You haven't have you? You're the oldest virgin I have ever met! Even Lottie beat you!  
[Damo laughs and Gel throws her drink on him, running out of the bar with tears in her eyes.]  
Lance: Smooth Damo, real smooth!  
Damo: Shut up Lance, I'm gonna get her for that!  
[Seeing the commotion Lottie rushes over to the booth]  
Lottie: What did you say to Gel!  
Damo: Just the truth  
Oliver: What's going on?!  
Lottie: They were horrible to Gel, I'm going to find her!  
[Oliver grabs Lottie's arm and swings her roughly around to face him]  
Lottie: What are you doing?  
Oliver: The only place you are going is back to is my place!  
Lottie: No, I am going to find Gel!  
[Oliver grips Lottie's arm tighter, furious]  
Lottie: Stop it your hurting me!  
Oliver: Come on Lottie!  
Lottie: LET... ME... GO!  
Oliver: Lottie you are coming back to my place!  
Lottie: NO!  
[In the fuss Lance slips out of the booth and leaves the casino unnoticed]

[Connor goes to visit Trudy in her room, she isn't there but Brady is there playing happily with her toys on the rug on the floor]  
Connor: Where's your momma sweetie?  
Brady: Momma is bwushing her teeth  
Connor: Do you know when she will be back?  
Brady: Momma will be back soon, I thinks...  
[Brady smiles at Connor and he grins back at the little girl]  
Connor: Ok then I will come back in a little while  
Brady: Could you stay and pway with me?  
[With another grin spreading across his face Connor kneels down on the floor with Brady and picks up a toy dinosaur]  
Brady: That's my best dino!  
Connor: What's his name?  
Brady: Woger  
Connor: Woger? That's a nice name  
Brady: No you said it wong! It's Woger, not Woger!  
[Connor laughs and the little girls scolding and is surprised when there is also laughter coming from behind him]  
Trudy: She means Roger  
Brady: Yes! Woger!  
Connor: Trudy could I please talk you?  
Trudy (sighs): Ok, wait here. I will put Brady to bed then we can talk  
[Trudy picks up Brady and walks out of the room. Connor sighs and sits on Trudy's bed waiting for her to return]

[Cloe is still screaming when the door slams closed behind her. She finds herself in the dark, Cloe has always hated the dark, she hates the cold shivers it gives her and the never-ending crushing blackness of it. Thousands of thoughts rush through her head as she stands there alone in the darkness, but her thoughts are suddenly halted by a pair of cold hands. The hands reach out and grab Cloe's arms, pulling her close to an unnaturally cold body. Cloe screams again, but a hand quickly slips around her mouth silencing her.]  
Voice: You're a Mallrat aren't you?  
[The cold hands move away from Cloe's mouth, but only for a moment before she is thrown into the wall]  
Voice: I hate Mallrats!  
[Lost, alone and utterly terrified Cloe screams as he hands reach for her again.]

[Lance finds Gel crying in the alleyway outside, tears streak down her cheeks and drip onto her white dress, leaving pink dots on it from her makeup.]  
Lance: You know that's going to stain  
Gel: What are you doing here?!  
Lance: I came to apologise for what was said earlier  
Gel: Why? You didn't do anything  
Lance: But, I still feel bad  
Gel: Well you should!  
Lance: You know Gel, being a virgin isn't a big deal  
Gel: Easy for you to say, I bet you're not a 17 old virgin!  
Lance: Hey sleeping with someone isn't all it's cracked up to be  
Gel: Oh really? Try telling that to Oliver and Lottie!  
Lance: I'm serious, my first time I was drunk as anything and I totally regretted it the next day  
Gel: Really?  
Lance: Really, really  
Gel: But I haven't even kissed a guy! It's like nobody wants me...  
[Gel starts to cry again, Lance moves closer and wraps his arm around her in an effort to console the weeping girl]  
Gel: What are you doing?  
Lance (whispers): I want you...  
[Gel looks up at him in amazement as he wipes the tears from her cheeks]  
Gel: Seriously?  
Lance: Shhhhhhhhh  
[Gel stays silent as Lance places his hands on her face, leaning in closer then kisses her softly on the lips]  
Gel: That was my first kiss  
Lance: Was it a good first kiss?  
Gel: I have nothing else to compare it to...  
Lance: Would you like something to compare it to?  
[Gel leans in and kisses Lance again, this time with more passion. You can tell Lance is smiling from behind Gel as he presses Gel's back to the wall and deepens the kiss...]

[Connor is now laying on Trudy's bed when she finally re-enters her room]  
Trudy: Connor?  
Connor: Oh... Trudy  
Trudy: You wanted to talk to me?  
Connor: Trudy I really need to know what happened with us  
Trudy: Us?  
Connor: Trudy we were so happy the other night... It was the best night of my life!  
Trudy: Really?  
Connor: Yes, I need to know if you feel the same way?  
[Trudy looks a photo of Bray that is in a frame on her bedside table then looks back at Connor]  
Trudy: I do... I feel the same way Connor, I can't stop thinking about you and it scares me, every man I have ever cared about has left me…  
[Connor stands up and wraps his arms around Trudy's waist]  
Connor: Trudy would never leave you  
[Trudy kisses Connor and while he is distracted Trudy uses her free hand to put Brays photo face down on her bedside table so the photo is no longer visible. She then wraps her hand around Connor and pulls him onto the bed, he looks at her surprised and eager and then the pair of them kiss again]

[Amber is sitting in her room staring out the window into the dark. She is holding Bray's jacket close to her chest and there is tears running down her face.]  
Amber: Come home soon Bray...

[Bray is sitting in the forest staring out into the darkness. He is shivering from the cold and there is tears shimmering in his eyes]  
Bray: Does she even remember me?

[The next morning it was dull and rainy, but Gel woke up with a huge smile on her face as she thought back to the night before]  
**Flashback**  
_[Gel and Lance are kissing when suddenly Lance slips his hand under Gel's top]  
Gel: What are you doing?  
Lance: It's what you want isn't it?  
Gel: No offence Lance, but I really don't want to lose my virginity in an alleyway  
Lance: But you want to lose it to me?  
[Gel kisses Lance again, confirming his suspicions]  
Gel: Yes, but not tonight  
Lance: its ok, your first time need to be special, just like you...  
Gel: Are you free tomorrow night?  
Lance: Meet me at the bar at seven, I know the perfect place!  
_**End of flashback  
**Gel: Oh my gosh... I need to get ready!  
[Gel suddenly jumps out of her bed and over to her little vanity table, excitedly rummaging through her makeup]

[In the cafeteria Aleena is sitting alone when Patsy wanders in though the door]  
Patsy: Good morning Aleena  
Aleena: Is it really? I haven't noticed...  
Patsy: What's got you so down? I thought any morning you didn't wake up with a hangover was a good morning  
Aleena (mumbles): Times change...  
Patsy: Remember when it used to be just you me and Ryan?  
Aleena: Times were much simpler then  
Patsy: Yeah they were...  
[Aleena and Patsy both smile as if they are remembering a happier time]  
Aleena: Pats? I think you should know that there's some rumours floating around about you sleeping with a certain boy named Ved?  
Patsy: What!  
Aleena: Well you spend all your time with him, what else are we supposed to think?  
Patsy: We are looking for Cloe!  
Aleena: Sure, sure  
Patsy: It's true! Anyway I have someone else in mind!  
Aleena: Really? Who?  
Patsy: Guess...  
Aleena: It's Viper isn't it?  
Patsy: Hey, you're not supposed to get it first guess! How did you know anyway?  
Aleena: I'm like your older sister babe, I'm supposed to know these things  
Patsy: I guess it was kind of obvious wasn't it?  
[Aleena nods at her and the pair laugh, giggling together like old friends]

[Lottie is staring out of the window at Oliver's place. She is standing on the cold floor with only a sheet wrapped around her to keep her warm]  
Oliver: Lottie come back to bed  
Lottie: Not after what you did last night, you humiliated me in front of everyone!  
Oliver: I humiliated you?  
[Lottie spins around, an angry look on her face]  
Oliver: Come on Lottie, I said I was sorry  
Lottie: Sorry doesn't take us back in time and fix it!  
[Angrily Lottie turns her attention back to the window]  
Oliver: If you could go back in time, what would you change?  
Lottie: I would go back until the day I met you and make sure I go to a different bar!  
Oliver: Then you would have never met me  
Lottie: That's the point...  
[Oliver gets up off the bed and wraps his arms around Lottie's waist and softly begins to kiss her neck. Lottie groans]  
Oliver: See what you would be missing out on if you never met me?  
[Lottie turns around and wraps her arms around Oliver, he stops kissing her neck and looks into her eyes]  
Oliver: Lottie you have no idea how glad I am to have met you  
Lottie: Show me how glad you are to meet me  
[Oliver takes Lottie's hand and leads her back towards the bed]

Jay: Morning  
[Ebony rubs her eyes as she sits up and yawns. Jay is standing over by the mirror searching through a box]  
Ebony: Morning Jay  
Jay: Sleep well?  
[Jay picks up some makeup from the box and starts to draw the beginnings of his Techno symbol on his forehead]  
Ebony: You're not still going to wear that are you?  
Jay: Why not?  
Ebony: Because the Technos are dead and it looks bad! Plus you're not even a Techno anymore, you're a Mallrat!  
Jay: Well what else am I supposed to wear? I have been wearing this stuff for years now Ebony  
Ebony: Well don't you think it's time for a change?  
[Jay drops the makeup and sighs, glancing at the mirror at his familiar clothes]  
Jay: Can you help me?  
[Ebony grins and to Jay's surprise she enthusiastically jumps out of bed]  
Ebony: I know just the person who can help!  
Jay (sarcastically): Oh goodie... It's not Gel is it?  
Ebony: I know someone even better!

[Gel is sitting at her mirror humming to herself happily while she paints her lips with pastel pink lipstick. Ruby walks in, she looks very concerned]  
Ruby: Has Lottie come back yet?  
Gel: No... After what you said to her I'm not sure she's coming back  
Ruby: It was a bit harsh wasn't it?  
Gel: A bit?  
Ruby: Okay, I know I was horrible to her, but I really do think she is too young for this sort of thing  
Gel: She's old enough to make her own mistakes  
Ruby: I suppose she is  
[Ruby sighs and leans on the doorway sadly]  
Ruby: She was like my little sister and now she's all grown up and she doesn't need me anymore  
Gel: Don't be so sure, Lottie might need you, I mean she's just started dating, hearts are bound to be broken  
Ruby: That's just what I'm worried about…

[Aleena is sitting on the floor of her room using a pair of scissors to cut holes into a pair of black tights that she holds in her other hand. A knock at the door makes her jump and cut a rather large chunk off the tights, she makes a face at them before turning her attention to the door.]  
Aleena: I meant to do that  
Ebony: Yes… Well that's exactly why we've been looking for you actually  
Aleena: Oh? You were looking for someone to cut holes in your tights?  
Ebony: Not exactly… You see Jay needs a new look  
Aleena: So why did you come to me?  
Ebony: Because you know this place better than anyone, even better than Ryan or Patsy it seems so you would probably know where to get some new clothes  
Aleena: I can help you ... But, on one condition  
Jay: And that is?  
Aleena: Ram comes too  
Ebony: Deal

[Gel is walking out the army base door with a huge smile on her face, but as she steps out onto the grass reality dawns on her. What would she say? Where was Lance taking her? Was this night as special to him as it was to her? Gel's fast paced walk slowed and nearly came to a halt, but with a determined look on her face she marched on to the casino… There was no turning back now.]

[In the old army base storage room peals of laughter ring out and echo through the halls. Ram walks out from behind a pile of boxes wearing an army uniform and Aleena, Jay and Ebony laugh even harder]  
Ram: What's wrong with it?  
Ebony: Trust you to pick that one!  
[Ram sulkily takes a seat on a box next to Aleena]  
Aleena (whispers): I kind of like it  
[Ram beams and kisses Aleena quickly, but not before Ebony notices and gives her a thumbs up.]  
Ram: Well come on out Jay, let's see how you scrub up  
[Jay strolls out wearing a flannelette shirt and some jeans. The grin on Ebony's face in undeniable]  
Ebony: Wow  
Jay: You like it?  
[Ebony crosses the room and folds herself into Jay's arms, examining his clothes closely]  
Ebony: I like it  
[Ram awkwardly jumps up from his seat and pulls Aleena to her feet with him]  
Ram: I think we better give these two some privacy  
[While Ebony and Jay embrace Ram takes Aleena's hand and walks her out into the hallway. Ram turns and looks at Aleena and notices that she is watching him]  
Ram: What?  
[Aleena laughs and suddenly jumps on him, laughing harder as she messes up his hair. Ram realising what she is doing plays along and wraps his arms around her, pulling her giggling body close to his, faces so close their noses touch.]  
Aleena: Now your hair is perfect  
Ram: You're perfect  
[Ram tenderly touches leans in and presses his lips to Aleena's]

[A large number of the Mallrats are sitting in cafeteria eating their dinner]  
Amber: Slade and May are missing! Doesn't anybody care?  
Salene: We're not saying we don't care, we are only saying that Slade has done some bad things in the last few days!  
Amber: But what about May, I thought you two were best friends?  
[Salene goes silent and drops back into her seat]  
Jack: May has left our tribe countless times over time, maybe this time she's decided to leave for good  
Amber: So nobody's going to look?  
Connor: Doesn't look like it does it?  
Amber: Fine, but there in another issue that needs addressing  
Salene: And what's that?  
Amber: Cleaning  
[A moan echoes through the café]  
Lex: You haven't changed a bit Amber  
Amber: And where exactly have you been all day Lex?  
Lex: I was out looking for Tai-san. Not that it's any of your business!  
[Lex slams his fist down on the table so hard that it buckles and crashes to the ground then he turns and abruptly leaves the room. The Mallrats stare after him, mouths agape in shock.]


	15. Arguements

[Gel is sitting at the bar, she sighs as she looks at the time. Its 7:34, she was supposed to meet Lance at 7:00. Gel finishes off her glass and looks around the bar, she sees couples everywhere kissing and laughing and sighs again as she spots Lottie and Oliver at the booth. Lottie is sitting on Oliver's lap again and Oliver is whispering things in her ear causing her to giggle and blush.]  
Gel (to barman): I need a drink  
Barman: What would you like?  
[Gel looks over at Lottie, the barman see's her face and pours her a shot of vodka. Gel picks up the glass and examines the clear liquid before tilting her head and drinking it, she makes a face and coughs but motions for the barman to pour her another.]

Nadine: Cloe! Cloe!  
[Cloe's eyes flutter, but they don't open. Nadine and the other girls are standing over her becoming increasingly worried]  
Nadine: Cloe!  
Scarlet: It's no use, she's a goner. Stupid Mallrat!  
Dakota: Don't say that!  
Scarlet: Just did  
Maci: Well don't! She might never wake up while she's in that condition and what would we all do then?  
Nadine: Maci your awake!  
Maci: She needs help!  
Dakota: Well what can we do?  
Scarlet: Nothing! Just leave the stupid Mallrat bitch to die is what I say!  
Nadine: Shut up Scarlet! Nobody cares what you  
Scarlet: Or what? Are you gonna hit me? Oohh I'm scared now  
Nadine: You bet your ass I'm gonna hit you!  
[Nadine suddenly lunges across the room at Scarlet, angrily trying hit the other girl]  
Maci (raised voice): Violence doesn't solve anything!  
Scarlet: Oohh you raised your voice at me. Is quiet Maci reallllly (stretches out the word) mad at me?  
Dakota: Cloe is laying right there so heavily concussed she could die and all you're doing is fighting amongst yourselves! Its selfish and pathetic!  
Scarlet: So what, let her die. I don't care  
Nadine: No Dakota is right, we have to stop fighting and focus on helping Cloe… Her life hangs in the balance

[Ebony is sitting with Aleena, they are watching Ram and Jay standing by the door discussing military strategies or whatever guys talk about. Aleena notices that every few moments Jay glances back at Ebony and smiles.]  
Aleena: Do you love him?  
[Ebony sighs and looks at Aleena a small smile playing across her lips and a glint in her eyes that could only be described as pure happiness]  
Ebony: More than anything  
Aleena: And Bray? He's back now isn't he, didn't you love him once too?  
Ebony: Bray? No, I got over him a long time ago. I'm just hoping that he's not still mad about me banishing him  
Aleena: You banished Bray?  
Ebony: And Amber alongside him  
Aleena: Wow nice work, I just wish she didn't come back eh, life would be so much more pleasant with that high-strung cow out of the picture  
Ebony: For you and me both  
[Ebony glances over at Jay again with an unreadable expression on her face]  
Aleena: Amber would be a fool to think that Jay belongs with anyone other than you  
Ebony: But he was part of that relationship too, which means that part of him must have loved Amber  
Aleena: Ebony it's the past, Jay love you now and that's what counts  
Ebony: You think he loves me?  
Aleena: I know he does  
Ebony: Thank you Aleena  
Aleena: For what?  
Ebony: For being my friend  
Aleena: It's my pleasure  
[Aleena and Ebony grin at each other. It's in this moment with them both sitting together that we can see how similar they are, not just in the way they dress, but they way they both move and talk as well]

[When Amber returns to her room BJ is stirring in his cot. She picks him up and hold him close to her]  
Amber: Shhhhh don't worry baby, your daddy will be home soon…

[Outside Ram's room he and Aleena stand facing each other. The moment has a romantic feel about it as Ram takes Aleena's hands into his and holds them tenderly]  
Aleena: Thanks for a perfect evening  
Ram: Thank you for the new clothes  
Aleena: Well thank you for wearing them  
Ram: You're welcome  
Aleena: So are you  
[Aleena and Ram kiss, it was a short kiss but it was sweet and tender]  
Ram: I wish you didn't have to go  
Aleena: Duty calls  
[Aleena quickly kisses Ram's cheek then bounds down the hallway, Ram watches her as she goes. Just as Aleena disappears round the corner, Ruby appears around the corner at the other end of the hall]  
Ruby: Ram!  
[Ram jumps and spins around in surprise]  
Ram: Hey Ruby! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?  
Ruby: I need to talk to you about something  
Ram: Sounds heavy  
Ruby: Why did you create that computer program?  
Ram: What program?  
Ruby: The one that took over the city, turned off the water and released the virus...  
Ram: I still have no idea what you're talking about  
Ruby: I know you do, Amber and Lex told us everything that happened in those last few moments in the city!  
Ram: They did? They must by lying, you can't trust virts  
Ruby: You can't trust Technos either!  
Ram: Well you can trust me, I'm a Mallrat now remember  
[Ram winks and Ruby]  
Ruby (sarcastic): Sure I can trust you, because you didn't lie and tell me Slade was dying oh no I must have heard that from someone else!  
Ram: You were ruining everything! Slade wanted to find his brother and you were getting in the way!  
Ruby: Ram please I just want to know why you created the program, or why you didn't raise the alarm sooner... You might have wiped out half the city!  
Ram: I don't have to tell you anything!  
Ruby: Ram I thought you grew up when Java died, maybe I was wrong...  
[Ruby walks away leaving Ram upset and alone in the hall]

[Lex has been drinking in his room, an empty bottle of wine lays discarded on the floor. Lex is lying on his bed balancing a shot glass on his forehead when Amber walks though his door.]  
Lex: Cool huh?  
Amber: Lex I'm in a hurry I need to get back to my baby!  
[Lex grabs the shot glass and sits up looking rather wobbly]  
Lex: Well you're the one who came to see me...  
[Amber takes a deep breath, calming herself down]  
Lex: Why did you come to see me anyway?  
Amber: I came to apologise. I know you're hurting about Tai-San and I was wrong to stir you like that  
Lex: No harm done, yelling at you isn't going to bring her back either  
Amber: She's out there Lex don't give up hope, if Bray came back Tai-San can too  
Lex: You really believe you saw Bray out there didn't you?  
Amber: It was Bray, I know it was…

[Ram throws open Ruby's door and marches into the room. He tears the book from her hands and throws it into the wall, she stares up at him in surprise]  
Ram: I know I was an idiot, I was a stupid Techno. I believed that cyberspace was the only place I could be truly happy and I was wrong... I had three wives and I was terrified of germs. So now that we have moved to this island... Have I still got my wives? Am I a Techno? Do I still live in cyberspace? Can germs still scare me?  
Ruby: Ram I...  
Ram: No! No! No! No! I have grown up Ruby, it's time you grew up as well!  
[Having said his piece Ram leaves the room as fast as he entered, leaving Ruby staring after him in confusion and shock]

[Salene and Ryan are sitting down at the beach together watching the stars. The night is perfect and it's the perfect scene for a romantic evening… Except that it's not]  
Ryan: Sal I need to tell you something  
Salene: You can tell me anything Ryan  
Ryan: Well… It's just that… I don't know how to say this but… Salene I just don't think it would be right for us to become a couple again  
Salene: Oh  
Ryan: It's not that I don't like you or anything… It's just…  
Salene: I understand Ryan  
Ryan: You do?  
Salene: We never exactly made the best husband and wife and we've both moved on and been with other people, and I think both me and you have finally found ourselves and I think that means that in both our hearts we know that we just aren't right for each other  
Ryan: You'll still always be my best friend Sal  
[Ryan pulls Salene in for a big hug and then the both of them continue to talk and watch the stars, but there is a lighter feeling in the air as if all the tension between them has been washed away with the tide.]

[Ram is laying in bed when Ruby comes busting into his room]  
Ruby: It's not fair! I was the one who was cheated on, almost pregnant, then... THROWN IN FRONT OF A TRUCK!  
Ram: Well isn't it time you grew up?  
[Ruby burst into tears mush to Ram's dismay]  
Ruby: It's not fair!  
Ram: Get out of my room!  
Ruby: Wha... What?  
Ram: I said get out!  
Ruby: But I thought you liked me?  
Ram: Don't come back till you have grown up!  
Ruby: I HAVE GROWN UP RAM! (Ruby calms down a bit) Or at least grown out of you...  
[Ruby leaves abruptly, furiously wiping her eyes as she slams the door closed behind her. Ram stares after her confused]  
Ram: She liked me?

[Its only minutes later when Ram is walking toward Ruby's room with a look of determination on his face]  
Ram (to himself): Ruby I'm sorry. (Ram changes his tone of voice) Ruby, I am sorry (another tone) Ruby I... (Ram's voice trails off as he see's Aleena at the other end of the hall)  
[Aleena is on night watch leaning on the wall looking bored. Her face lights up when she spots Ram and she comes bounding over to him]  
Aleena: Hey baby! Whatcha doin up this late?  
[Aleena runs and leaps into Ram's arms, but knocks Ram over in the process sending them both sprawling onto the floor]  
Aleena: Oh... (giggles) I'm sorry  
[Ram looks disappointed that he never made it Ruby's room, but when Aleena pokes his face a smile spread across his mouth as he looks up and sees her grinning at him.]  
Aleena: Ram?  
[Ram picks Aleena up off the ground and puts her back on the wall where he begins to kiss her with an urgency that he has never shown before]  
Aleena (gasps): Ram I need to get back to guard duty  
[Ram sneaks a glance down the hall to make sure Ruby's light is off then turns to Aleena]  
Ram: You can miss a few minutes  
[Aleena laughs as Ram kisses her again, the two of them locked in a passionate embrace at the end of the dark hall]

[A pyramid of shot glasses glimmers in the lights of the casino, a loud moan comes from behind them. It's Gel... She has drank all the shots and is now very unaware of what is happening around her. Damo walks through the door and spots her, a menacing grin spreads across his face.]  
Damo: Got ya girlie  
[While the barman serves drinks Damo throws Gel over his shoulder and slips out of the bar. As the barman looks back, he shrugs as he finds Gels seat empty and picks up her shot glasses and starts to polish them, unaware of what's just happened right under his nose...]

[Ebony lays asleep wrapped in Jay's arms a layer of sweat glistens on her forehead and she looks like she is having a nightmare.]  
Ebony (mumbles in sleep): No... No please, help... Help me... Somebody...  
[The curtains flutter in the breeze from the window and the leaves rustle on the trees outside. The emptiness of the night is disturbed by a figure climbing through the window. He walks over to Ebony and slips his hand over her mouth so she can't scream. Ebony wakes up and her eyes widen in horror...]  
Slade: Just like old times, eh babe? 


	16. You're No Mallrat!

[Gel's blond hair tangles in the strong wind by the docks, Damo drops Gel's unconscious body onto the ground and runs down the pier. Damo searches the dock in the darkness, feeling along ropes and wooden pillars until he finds what he is looking for, a boat! Damo finds his way back to Gel and drags her onto the boat not caring when he hits her head against the side of the boat. Damo starts the engine being careful not to be too loud, Damo slips out of the pier unnoticed and he heads off in the direction of the other island.]

[Slade and Ebony climb through the window and out into the orchard, the whole time with Slade's hand over Ebony's mouth so she can't make a sound.]  
Slade: Now I want you to listen very carefully Ebony, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, BUT... Only if you promise not to make a fuss  
[Ebony nods cautiously and Slade slowly peels his hand away from Ebony's mouth, Ebony takes a deep breath]  
Ebony: What do you want Slade?  
Slade: Ebony I'm going to make you fall in love with me again  
Ebony: Oh. And just how are you going to do that Slade?  
Slade: With late night visits, just like I used to  
Ebony: So what? You're going to drag me out of bed every night?  
Slade: Every night until you fall in love with me again  
Ebony: Slade this is crazy  
Slade: Crazy or romantic?  
Ebony: Crazy! I'm going back to bed!  
[Slade grabs Ebony's wrist and grips it tight, Ebony glares at him]  
Slade: Not yet, you're not!

[Slade isn't the only person to return to the base, May wanders the empty halls. She pauses at Salene's door and sees Salene asleep is Ryan's arms. May groans and continues down the hall to Connor's room. May pushes to door open to see Connor's arms wrapped around Trudy.]  
May (to herself): Am I the only one who is alone around here?  
[May peeks into Ellie's room and spots Jack, then Aleena's room and sees Ram asleep next to her. May peeks into Amber's room next... Amber is asleep with a picture of Bray on the pillow beside her]  
May (to herself): At least I'm not that sad  
Lex: I wouldn't be so certain about that, the way you acted around Pride for awhile was just plain pathetic  
May: Lex? What are you doing up this late?  
Lex: I'm on guard duty, apparently Aleena had somewhere else to be  
May (to herself): Yeah, in Ram's pants  
Lex: What was that?  
May: Nothing... Just leave me alone okay I'm not staying long  
Lex: Outgrown the Mallrats have we May?  
May: It would seem that they've outgrown me. I mean everyone's together now, their squeezing people like me out  
Lex: Well you know there is a solution, you're alone and I'm alone...?  
May: Oh just drop the come on act Lex, it stopped working on me a long time ago  
Lex: Whatever babe, it's your loss  
[With a casual wave and smile Lex wanders off on guard duty leaving May alone again in the hallway]

Ebony: Slade, the spark between us that we used to have… Its dead  
Slade: So let's rekindle it  
[Slade puts his hand gently on Ebony's face, but Ebony slaps it away immediately]  
Ebony: Slade, I can't do that  
Slade: Because you're with Jay?  
Ebony: He is my whole life now  
Slade: Ok then Ebony, I will make you a deal  
Ebony: What kind of deal?  
[Slade slides his fingers into his shirt and slips out a long blade that shimmers under the moonlight]  
Ebony: No! Why would you kill me if you love me?  
Slade: Not you... Jay  
Ebony: Slade, your better than this... You have so much to live for  
Slade: Like what? Josh? Liberty? You?  
Ebony: Slade it's time you moved on  
[Slade puts his knife down looks into the tree's and stares into the darkness for a second]  
Slade: No... I can't do it. Too much has changed, I'm not ready to move on  
[Slade grabs his knife again and holds it to Ebony's throat]  
Ebony: What do you want from me?  
[Ebony holds her head high in pride, showing Slade that she is not afraid of him and not afraid to die]  
Slade: I want you to meet me in the orchard  
Ebony (through her teeth): When?  
Slade: Every night  
Ebony (spits): Or what?  
[Slade presses the knife into Ebony's skin harder, until little beads of blood seep out]  
Slade: Or you precious lover will die  
Ebony: Leave him alone  
Slade: So we have a deal?  
Ebony (whispers): Just please leave him alone  
[Slade removes the knife from Ebony's throat for a moment she is relieved before shoving him backwards and beginning to run back towards the base]  
Slade: See you tomorrow night love

[As the sun rises over the hills and a new day begins. Cloe is still laying unconscious on a bed with Maci, Dakota and Nadine watching over her. Scarlet is moping in the corner. Just outside their room Damo walks past with Gel, she is still very much unconscious. Her dress is ripped and hangs off her in tatters and hands and feet have been bound and there is a blindfold across her eyes.  
Damo pauses before a heavy looking door before he opens it and enters cautiously]  
Voice: Another? So soon?  
Damo: She was the perfect target, so vein... So emotional  
Voice: Perfect  
Damo: Shall I put her with the others  
Voice: No, I'm rather bored... Leave her with me  
[Damo throws Gel into the darkness where she lands on the floor with a thud]  
Damo: See ya round girlie  
[Damo leaves the room, as he glances back he sees a pair of hands close around Gel's form. Damo makes a face and shakes his head before shutting the door closed behind him]

[Aleena is brushing her hair in front of her huge mirror that stretches from the floor to the roof. Ebony walks through the door, dragging her feet looking glum.]  
Aleena: Oh hey Ebony, did you have a good night?  
Ebony: Suppose so  
Aleena: Suppose?  
[Ebony looks down the hall to make sure no one else is around, then she closes the door carefully.  
Aleena puts down her hairbrush in concern]  
Aleena: What's wrong?  
[Ebony is still biting her lip, then a loud sob rips through her body and tears start to fall. Aleena stands, rushing over to comfort her friend.]  
Aleena: Ebony?  
[Ebony folds into Aleena's arms and cries harder]  
Aleena: Ebony? What happened? Is it Jay?  
Ebony: He's going to kill Jay if I don't go  
Aleena: Go where? Who?  
Ebony: I don't want to go, but he's making me! Jay!  
Aleena: It's ok Ebony, calm down. I'm here, you're safe  
Ebony: If he knew I was talking to you, he would kill Jay right now  
Aleena: WHO!?

[Gel is thrown head first into the room with the other girls. In the light we see that Gel has purplish bruises across her cheek and neck]  
Maci: Dakota, Nadine! Wake up! He caught another one!  
Dakota: Doesn't he have enough?  
Cloe (groggy): Who's being so loud?  
[Nadine and Maci jump out of bed forgetting all about the newcomer and rushing over to Cloe]  
Maci and Nadine: CLOE!  
[Cloe groans and grabs her head]  
Cloe: Not so loud  
Nadine (whispers): Cloe!  
Cloe: That's better  
Gel: Hello?  
Scarlet: Looks like you not the newbie anymore Cloe. (Turns to Gel) Welcome to hell  
[Gel looks still shaken up as her eyes take in her surroundings]  
Gel (shaky voice): Where am I?  
Dakota: Stuck in a nightmare  
Maci: Are you ok? You look pretty shaken up  
Gel (shaky voice): That man, he... He attacked me...  
Scarlet: You got off easy, look at Cloe over there  
[Gel looks at Cloe and sees the deep purple bruises that cover most of her body]  
Gel: Why is he doing this?  
Scarlet: A woman that he loved left him for dead, now he never lets his woman go anywhere  
Gel: I'm not his woman  
Dakota: You are now  
Gel: No, I have to get home. Back to my tribe!  
Maci: We all have to get out of here... (trails off) I don't know your name?  
Gel: It's Gel  
Dakota: What tribe are you from Gel?  
Scarlet: Look at her hand! Another filthy Mallrat  
Cloe: She's not a Mallrat  
Gel: Yes I am!  
Cloe: No you're not, don't you think I would know if you were a Mallrat?  
Gel: Well I am a Mallrat, so who the hell are you!?

[Ebony continues to sob on Aleena's shoulder for a long time until she finally runs out of tears]  
Aleena: Mind telling me what's going on?  
Ebony: It's Slade, he's going to kill Jay!  
Aleena: WHAT!  
Ebony: Keep it down, if Slade hears he could kill Jay right now!  
Aleena: Slade's back?  
Ebony: Not really, he came to see me last night, and told me if I didn't come and see him every night, he would kill Jay  
Aleena: We have to stop him  
Ebony: No Aleena! We can't tell anybody  
Aleena: Then how can I help?  
Ebony: I need you to help me protect Jay  
Aleena: Are you going to see Slade tonight?  
Ebony: I have to  
Aleena: Tell the rest of the tribe and they can protect you and Jay  
Ebony: I'm not telling anyone, and neither will you!  
Aleena: Ok, but it's a big weight to carry on my shoulders  
Ebony: Please Aleena, for Jay!  
Aleena: Ok, but be careful tonight  
Ebony: Can you look after Jay while I'm gone?  
Aleena: I will swap duties, so I can guard his room  
Ebony: Aleena thank you!  
[Ebony hugs Aleena, squeezing her tightly]  
Ebony: I have to go, I want to be with Jay  
[Aleena calls out to Ebony, but it's too late. Ebony has already left the room]  
Aleena (to herself): Good luck Ebony...

[Amber is sitting in the lounge with BJ in her lap]  
Amber: When your daddy comes home, we can be a family again  
BJ: Da-da  
Amber: Yes! BJ your first word!  
BJ: Da-da  
Amber: Yes that's right Bray is you daddy  
BJ: Da-da  
Amber: TRUDY!  
[Trudy comes running into the lounge]  
Trudy: What is it? Are you hurt?  
Amber: BJ just said his first word!  
Trudy: What was it?  
Amber: Go on BJ, say it again. Your daddy's coming home isn't he?  
BJ: Da-da  
[Amber and Trudy get BJ to say it over and over for a while, they both have tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces]

[Aleena is staring into her mirror sighing heavily with concern for her friend. Ram walks in and sits on her bed.]  
Ram: What's wrong?  
Aleena: It's Ebony, she has... She has issues  
Ram: So what? Ebony's not you... But you do look a hell of a lot like her, and you act like her most of the time to  
[Aleena spins around to face Ram looking a little pissed off]  
Aleena: Is that the only reason why you like me?!  
Ram: No, I like you because you're soft centred chocolate  
Aleena: What?  
Ram: Ebony is a hard centred chocolate  
Aleena: So you're saying I'm tough on the outside but on the inside I'm...? What?  
Ram: Soft as nougat!  
[Aleena jumps up from her chair and onto Ram, knocking him onto his back where she pins him down to the bed]  
Aleena: That's the sweetest ting anyone has ever said to me!  
Ram: Sweet like your nougat centre  
[Ram and Aleena kiss, first tender but the kiss deepens and Ram starts to slide off Aleena's shirt]  
Lex: What the hell is going on here!  
Aleena: Shit!  
[Aleena tears the sheet of the bed and wraps it round her torso hiding her scantily clad form from Lex's prying eyes]  
Ram: Lex what the hell are you doing in here?  
Lex: I wanted to see if Aleena wanted to come to town  
Aleena: What for?  
Lex: Amber's been nagging me to go out and find some supplies for the tribe since it was my job back in the city and I thought since you know this place better than anyone you could come and show me around  
[Aleena looks at Lex and then down at Ram who is still laying on the bed looking at her]  
Ram: It's okay babe you can go, Lex ruined the mood anyway  
Aleena: Lex get out, I need to get dressed!  
Lex: Aww, I thought you were going like that (Lex motions to Aleena's bra that in the conversation she forgot to keep covered) You could probably get anything you want in town looking like that  
Ram: Lex get out!  
[With a laugh Lex closes the door and waits outside]  
Aleena: Ram I'm sorry  
Ram: It's ok, I have something I need to do anyway  
Aleena: Well... Good  
[Aleena leans down and kisses Ram, he grabs her and pulls her close not wanting to let her go. With a sigh Aleena pulls away from him, Ram sighs too and throws Aleena's shirt back to her, she catches it and slides it back on]  
Aleena: I'll be back to finish that kiss

[In the mysterious room Gel and Cloe continue their argument]  
Cloe: My names Cloe, I was one of the original Mallrats!  
Gel: OH MY GOD! I have heard of you! You're the girl who fell in love with Jay's little brother, that Techno guy, um... Vet!  
Cloe: It's Ved!  
Gel: Same thing! Anyway, I joined the Mallrats when Jack found me  
Cloe: Jack alive!  
Gel: And his stupid girlfriend Ellie… (Gel pauses for a moment) You know everyone thinks you're dead  
Cloe: They do?  
Gel: Yeah! Well everyone accept Ved  
Cloe: Wait! Ved's still alive? The guards at the Techno prison told me that he died!  
[Cloe's face breaks into a smile, she bites her lip as tears start to well in her eyes and slide down her face]  
Gel: I find him a bit annoying really, I don't know what you see in him  
[Gel looks at Cloe's mattered hair and torn clothes]  
Gel: Or what he sees in you for that matter  
[Cloe self consciously feels her hair]  
Cloe: I've been through a lot  
Nadine: Sorry to interrupt you're deep and meaningful conversation over there, but we do have a bathroom in here  
[Gel suddenly cries out in excitement and grabs Cloe's arm, pulling her through the bathroom door]  
Cloe: What the hell are you doing?  
Gel: Fixing that bush of hair that you have!  
[Gel grabs a brush and starts combing through Cloe's hair, Cloe winces]


	17. What's wrong?

[Cloe looked AMAZING! Gel combed Cloe's hair until it was smooth, then Cloe put her hair back up in it's usual green/brown style. While Cloe was putting her hair up Gel did Cloe's makeup, long blue eyelashes and green eye shadow, with a few tribe markings on her cheeks. As for Cloe's clothes Nadine and Maci did their best to sew them up]  
Cloe: As soon as I get out of here, I'm getting some new clothes  
Scarlet: You scrub up pretty good for a Mallrat  
Maci: Sorry we couldn't save your clothes  
Gel: I think she looks great! But you know… Not as good as me of course  
[Everyone laughs, but when they hear the latch of the front door Dakota slams the bathroom door shut so all the girls were on one side and the guard was on the other]  
Gel: What's happening?  
Nadine: He's come for one of us...

[Lex and Aleena walk through the market, the awkward silence between them is driving Lex insane]  
Lex: Why did you sleep with him!  
Aleena: I didn't sleep with him! You walked in on us remember!  
Lex: So you didn't sleep with him?  
Aleena: Yeah well not just then anyways…  
Lex: I knew it!  
Aleena: Lex we slept together once and it's over, why do you even care?  
Lex: You're right, I don't care. I just want to find Tai-san  
[Aleena doesn't say anything at this instead lapsing into a thoughtful silence for awhile]  
Aleena: You won't tell anyone will you?  
Lex: Who do you think I am?  
Aleena (sighs): I don't think anyone but Tai-San knew that Lex  
[Lex suddenly turns away from her, he hid his face so Aleena couldn't see the tears brimming in his eyes]

[Ebony is sitting alone in the lounge on one of the couches.]  
Jay: Hey beautiful  
Ebony (mumbles): Hey  
[Jay sits next to her and pus a reassuring hand on her thigh]  
Jay: Ebony, what's wrong?  
[Ebony looks deep into Jay's eyes, Jay can see that she is deeply troubled by something]  
Ebony: Jay, please know this... I love you. I love you more than anything in the world  
Jay: Ebony I love you to, but what brought this on?  
Ebony: I love you Jay  
[Ebony bursts into tears. Jay wraps his arms around Ebony, she sobs even harder into his chest. May walks into the lounge and spots Ebony crying, Jay gives her a harsh look and May turns around to leave them alone, but takes one look back and cracks up laughing as she exits the room.]

[The girls lean on the bathroom door trying to keep it closed as the guard tries to force it open from the other side]  
Cloe: Quick scrub that star off your hand!  
Gel: My Mallrat star?  
Dakota: Cloe you're a genius!  
[Dakota grabs a cloth and scrubs the star off Gels hand as best she can]  
Cloe: He hates Mallrat's  
Nadine: So whatever you do don't tell him your one ok?  
Gel: Is that why he beat you so badly? Because you're a Mallrat?  
Cloe: I think so  
Gel: But why Mallrats? Who is he?  
Cloe: I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out!  
[The guard bangs impatiently on the door]  
Guard: Where's Scarlet!  
Scarlet: He wants me!  
Maci: Don't worry he's not going to get you  
Scarlet: No, let me out!  
Nadine: You sure?  
Scarlet: Of course I'm sure!  
[Dakota opens the door and Scarlet strolls out, but instead of the guard having to drag her out Scarlet just marches out the door on her own free will]  
Gel: Is she going to be ok?  
Nadine: Scarlet is his favourite  
Maci: I wonder why?  
[Outside the door a smile spreads across Scarlet's face as she walks across the courtyard and straight through the door into the dark room…]

[Trudy and May are looking after Brady and BJ when Connor walks into the room]  
May (mumbles): Hey Connor  
Connor: What's wrong May?  
May: I'm just feeling a bit lonely that's all  
Connor: I could help you with that if you like, always room in my bed if you like May  
[Trudy stands up from behind the couch]  
Trudy: Really?!  
Connor: Trudy! I didn't see you there!  
Trudy: Obliviously!  
[Connor laughs, nervously rubbing the back of his neck]  
Connor: Trudy you don't think I was serious do you?  
Trudy: About us...? Well I thought you were, guess I was wrong!  
[Trudy picks up BJ and puts him on her hip, then grabs Brady's hand and leads her out of the room]  
Connor: TRUDY!  
May: What was all that about?  
Connor: SHUT UP MAY!  
[Connor runs after Trudy, and May stands there, all alone looking offended and confused]

[Lex is arguing with a male trader in the market while Aleena is trading for some jewellery a few stalls down]  
Lex: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T CUT ME A DEAL?!  
Market Trader: I'm sorry, its full price or nothing man  
Lex: I already told you my tribe is new here, we have nothing!  
[The trader shakes his head at Lex. Lex sighs pulls some batteries out of his pocket]  
Lex: I have six batteries... You still don't have anything you could trade with me?  
Market Trader: Sorry man  
[Lex pockets his batteries and walks off in a huff]  
Lex: It's no good, these traders don't have anything  
Aleena: Lex, didn't I tell you to wait till I was ready to come and help you?  
Lex: Since when do you make a difference?  
Aleena: Since always Lex, now who were you talking to?  
[Lex takes Aleena back to the stall]  
Market trader: Aleena, how lovely to see you! What can I do for you today?  
Aleena: We need some flour and milk, have you got any?  
Market trader: Just one of each as usual?  
Aleena: Might need a couple more, you see I've got some new friends making residence in my base  
[The trader glances towards Lex before pulling out a box of flour and some bottles of milk and passing them to Aleena. Lex notices that his smile for Aleena is a bit too friendly]  
Aleena: Thank you  
[Aleena pushes the heavy box into Lex's hand and the two of them set off home towards the base]  
Lex: What the hell was that!?  
Aleena: What?  
Lex: He just handed you all this for nothing, why?  
Aleena: He owes me  
Lex: Sure, sure. What did you sleep with him or something?  
Aleena: Lex I hate the way you assume I have slept with everybody on this island!  
Lex: So why did he just hand the supplies over?  
Aleena: Lex, if you want the food you're going to have to shut your mouth about what just happened, understand?  
[Lex gives her a look but nods]  
Lex: Fine  
Aleena: Good. Keep this up and I might even cut you in on the deal one day

[Connor runs after Trudy as she walks into the cafeteria]  
Trudy: Leave me alone!  
Connor: I just want to talk Trude... Explain  
Trudy: Fine, but not in front of the kids. Meet me in my room in a minute okay?  
[Connor nods and walks down the hall, Trudy takes Brady and BJ to Salene's room]  
Salene: Hey Trudy  
Trudy: I'm in a real hurry, could you please look after Brady and BJ  
Salene: I...  
[Trudy doesn't wait for an answer she just leaves the kids runs off down the hall. Salene looks at the kids and they stare back at her with curiosity]  
Salene: Hide and seek?

[Lottie and Oliver arrive at the bar and start their first round of drinks]  
Lottie: Oliver, do you mind if I go pop in on the Mallrats for a while tonight?  
Oliver: I thought you were going to live with me?  
Lottie: I'm just a little worried about Gel, she left so suddenly the other night  
Oliver: All right, you have until I finish my beer  
Lottie: I will be as quick as I can  
[Lottie turns to leave but Oliver catches her wrist]  
Lottie: Oh right, I nearly forgot  
[Oliver smiles pulling Lottie close and kissing her, Oliver hands roam over Lottie's body. Neither of them care who is watching them, then Lottie smiles at Oliver and runs out of the bar.]

[Patsy and Aleena are chopping potatoes in the kitchen together. They are talking and laughing about her situation with Lex when Patsy suddenly falls unusually quiet.]  
Patsy: Aleena, what's it like?  
Aleena: What is what like?  
Patsy: You know... It  
Aleena: Oh you mean sleeping with someone?  
Patsy: When was the first time you, uh… Did it?  
Aleena: I was young, it was just after the virus  
Patsy: Who was it?  
[Aleena hesitates for a long time before she answers the question]  
Aleena: It was Zoot…  
Pasty: So you and Trudy, you both lost your virginity to him?  
Aleena: Well... (sighs) Yeah I guess so. Why all the questions Patsy?  
Patsy: Viper will be back any day now  
Aleena: Patsy you have to watch out for Viper, he's a heartbreaker...

[When Trudy reaches the door to her, Connor is sitting on her bed. When he sees her he jumps up and rushes over to her]  
Connor: Trudy I...  
Trudy: I don't want to hear it!  
Connor: I'm sorry  
Trudy: I came here for one reason only Connor  
Connor: To take me back?  
Trudy: Connor its over! We are over! O.V.E.R.  
Connor: Trudy please!  
Trudy: Get out of my ROOM!  
[Connor walks backward until he reaches the doorway, then he turns around and walks down the hall, looking glum. Trudy bursts into tears and sinks down onto her bed and sobs into her pillow]

Ruby: Lottie! You're back!  
[Ruby is sitting in the lounge when Lottie comes wandering through the door]  
Lottie: Only for a little while, have you seen Gel around?  
Ruby: Not for a while actually, but Lottie I really need to talk to you about something  
Lottie: I'm a little busy at the moment Ruby  
Ruby: Lottie this is important!  
[But Ruby is yelling at no one as Lottie has already left the room]

[Lottie is looking for Sammy, he is not in his room or the cafeteria and she doesn't want to go back to the lounge in case Ruby is still sitting in there.  
[Lottie looks at the time she's been gone for over an hour, Oliver would be missing her by now. She grabs a notepad and quickly scribbles a note to Sammy:_  
Sammy,  
I came looking for you, but couldn't find you.  
Please come to the bar tonight  
Lottie, xoxo  
_[Lottie leaves the note on Sammy's pillow, and walks back past Trudy's room. Hearing crying Lottie slowly pushes the door open]  
Lottie: Trudy? Are you okay?  
Trudy: Stupid men!  
Lottie: Oh... Do you want to come to the bar? Oliver and his friends are already there waiting for me  
Trudy: Thanks for the offer Lottie, but I think it's better if I stay here  
[Lottie pulls on Trudy's arm]  
Lottie: Come on Trudy, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?  
Trudy: Well, I suppose it will cheer me up  
Lottie: Oh yay!  
Trudy: Just give me a minute to fix my makeup

[Two men are laying in the bushes. Their clothes are ripped and they are covered in dirt. One of them rolls over... It's Ved and Viper!]  
Ved: Come on Viper we have to find Cloe!  
Viper: Ved, I'm tired and hungry and we have no idea where the hell we are!  
Ved: We can sleep here tonight, then move in the morning. Deal?  
Viper: Fine whatever  
[The sound of a stick breaking is heard close by and the boys jump]  
Viper: What the hell was that?!  
Ved: You're such a paranoid virt! Just go to sleep  
[As Viper lays down again suddenly two guards come bursting through the nearby bushes]  
Guard: Sorry we can't let you do that!  
Viper: Told you I heard something!  
Guard 2: Shut up! You're coming with us boys!

[Ebony is staring at the bin in the corner of the room. A genuine look of terror is plastered onto her face as she walks over to the bin and looks inside it. The bin is almost empty, all it contains is a tissue and a pregnancy test. Ebony stares at the test like it's a live bomb, she keeps glancing at the door, making sure no one comes into the bathroom. Ebony walks away from the bin, and walks back and looks at the test again, a new wave of emotion rushes over her every time she sees the test. But the test confirms it... Ebony is pregnant!]


	18. Forever and Always

[Morning at the bar was not a pretty sight; there was a puddle of vomit on the floor and two motionless bodies, one of them laying on the ground and the other laying face down on the bar. The bartender comes down the stairs and groans at the sight of them]  
Bartender: I am not cleaning that up!  
[He walks towards the bar, stepping over the vomit, he kicks the person on the ground. It's a woman, she stirs but doesn't wake. The bartend goes to the bar next, there is a man laying there, the bartender shoves him into the ground with a loud thud.]  
Bartender: Get up!  
[But the man doesn't move, so the bartender drags him over to the woman and leaves him laying next to her]  
Bartender: I gotta get a mop!

[Ved and Viper are locked in one of the rooms. The door had been replaced with metal bars so the guards can keep an eye on them in their new prison cell]  
Ved: Where's Cloe!  
Viper: Ved shut it, you gonna make it worse for us!  
Ved: Worse? How can it get any worse? YOU HEAR THAT GUARDS! IT CAN'T GEY ANY WORSE!  
Viper: Ved!  
[Ved continues to bang on the bars screaming and carrying on]  
Ved: LET US OUT! I NEED TO FIND CLOE!  
[A guard walk up to the bars looking pissed off at all the noise]  
Ved: Finally!  
Guard: I wouldn't be so excited if I were you boy  
Ved: Yeah?  
Guard: Yeah, you said something about a girl before?  
Ved: Cloe? I know you monsters have her!  
Guard: Why do you think she's here?  
Ved: Isn't it obvious? A guarded building on a tiny secluded island  
Guard: I think it's time I had a chat with my tribe leader about you  
[The guard walks away and Ved yells after him hysterically]  
Ved: YOU SHOULD TELL HIM TO GIVE CLOE BACK!

[Aleena passes Ebony in the hall]  
Aleena (whispers): Did you see Slade last night  
Ebony: Of course I did! I didn't have a choice did I?  
Aleena (whispers): And your ok, he didn't try anything?  
Ebony: Doesn't look like it... Does it!  
[Obviously moody about something Ebony shoves Aleena out of her way and continues to walk down the hall. Confused Aleena runs after her]  
Aleena: Ebony!  
Ebony: What!?  
Aleena: Ebony I'm sorry okay, I was just concerned about you  
Ebony: Really? You didn't seem too concerned yesterday  
Aleena: I took the night off to protect Jay didn't I?  
Ebony: Well... I... Just let me solve my own problems!  
[Aleena puts her hands up in surrender trying to prove to her friend that she means no offence, but Ebony doesn't stick around long enough to notice the gesture.]

[Scarlet is laying in the darkness with the mysterious figure]  
Scarlet: Did I ever tell you how much I love you?  
Voice: Many times, but hearing it one more time would be nice  
Scarlet: I love you  
[The sound of kissing comes from the darkness]  
Scarlet: Why you keep all those girls? I hate them! Why can't you be happy with just me?  
Voice: You know why I'm not happy  
Scarlet: Couldn't it just be us?  
Voice: That wouldn't be much fun would it?  
Scarlet (disappointed) Guess not  
Voice: Isn't it time you left?  
Scarlet: Are you bored of me already?  
Voice: I am actually  
Scarlet: Please just a few more minutes?  
Voice: GO!  
[Scarlet appears from the darkness with an angry look on her face, she leaves and slams the door behind. A deep laugh escapes from the darkness behind her and with a scowl on her face she makes her back to the room with the other girls]

Woman: Oh, my head!  
[The woman in the bar grips her head in her hands tightly, she moves to sit up but dizziness overwhelms her and she drops back down onto the floor and groans.]  
Woman: What happened last night?  
[The woman moves her hands away from her face, It's Trudy! She groans, then someone groans beside her in reply]  
Lex: Morning Trudy  
Trudy: Lex? I don't remember seeing you last night  
Lex: When I arrived, you were already laying right there on the floor… Quite a funny sight actually  
Trudy: Was I? I don't even remember much of last night just a lot of laughing  
Lex: Welcome to my world, keen on joining me again tonight?  
Trudy: I don't think so Lex  
Lex: Suit yourself  
[Trudy struggles to stand and staggers out of the bar, Lex just picks up the half empty bottle of wine next to him and a takes a swig, then he lies back on the ground and falls asleep, snoring loudly]

[Cloe is sitting by the air vent flicking through the pages of a book, when Scarlet walks into the room]  
Dakota: You're back!  
Scarlet (snaps) Looks like it  
Nadine: Are you hurt?  
(Scarlet turns around in a circle with the mock grace of a ballerina)  
Scarlet: Doesn't look like it does it!  
Gel: Why do you never get hurt?  
Scarlet: Because I don't fight back  
Dakota: Well I'm not just going to go along with his wishes and be a personal chew toy!  
Nadine: It's not fair!  
Scarlet: Well I'll tell you what's not fair! The fact that I have to...  
Cloe: Shhhhhhhh, I heard something!  
Maci: What?  
[A faint sound comes from the air vent that Cloe is sitting by]  
Cloe: That sounds like Ved!  
[The girls rush to the air vent and crowd around it.]  
Maci: Did he just say that he was looking for you?  
Gel: You should call back!  
[Cloe looks into the air vent and takes a deep breath]  
Cloe: VED! VED!  
Nadine: Do you think he heard you?  
[Cloe looks up at her, so much hope in her that she seems to shine with it]

[Ebony runs into her room and slams the door closed behind her. Throwing herself onto her bed she cries and cries until all her makeup has dripped onto the floor in an inky black puddle. Ebony puts her hand on her stomach and sobs again.]  
Ebony (screams): I'M NOT READY!

[Sammy is taking with Darryl as they walk into Sammy's room]  
Darryl: Sammy there seems to be a note on your pillow  
[Sammy walks over the note and picks it up reading it carefully and smiling]  
Sammy: It's from Lottie! She wants me to meet her at the bar tonight  
Darryl: Great! Can I come with you? I could really use a night out... Maybe meet some new girls, I bet this island has loads of chicks!  
Sammy: Well, I don't know. What if she's not there?  
Darryl: Then we just have to have a good time without her  
Sammy: Well alright then I guess we could go

Damo: Lance!  
Lance: Where have you been buddy?  
[Its on the market street that Damo spots Lance walking alone and approaches him]  
Damo: Been around... So how was your night with Gel?  
Lance: Didn't happen  
Damo: Why not?  
Lance: I was running late, and when I finally got there she was gone  
Damo: Bummer  
Lance: Yeah, have you seen her around?  
Damo: Not since the other night  
Lance: If you see her, let me know I'm looking for her  
Damo: Will do!  
Lance: Thanks  
[Lance walks off and Damo watches him leave, a menacing grin spreading across his face]

[Aleena sits alone in the orchard and sighs as she stares at a shiny red apple, she can hear footsteps, but she doesn't turn to see who it is. A pair of hands slide over her eyes.]  
Ram: Guess who?  
Aleena: Santa Claus?  
Ram: Very funny  
Aleena: Really? It wasn't meant to be funny  
[Ram drapes his arm over Aleena's shoulder and sits next to her, pulling her close. She sighs and leans her head on his shoulder]  
Aleena: I just don't understand it  
Ram: I'm a pretty smart guy, can I help with anything?  
Aleena: Not this time Ram  
[Ram looks disappointed]  
Aleena: But you could help me with something else  
Ram: Oh? Like what?  
[Aleena leans up and kisses Ram on the cheek. He looks down to meet her gaze and smiles and the pair stay like that, looking into each other's eyes for a long time until they finally kiss.]

Viper: What's that noise?  
Distance noise: VED!  
[Ved bolts upright form his slumped position in the cell and dives towards the air duct]  
Ved: It's coming from the air duct! Do I call back?  
Viper: Be my guest, I won't judge  
Ved: HELLLLLO!  
[Meanwhile at the other end of the air duct]  
Distant noise: HELLLLLO!  
Cloe: He hears me!  
Nadine: Yell again  
Cloe: VED! IT'S CLOE!  
[Back on Ved's side of the duct]  
Ved: It's Cloe! She's here! (Into the air duct) CLOE! WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!  
Cloe: WE?  
Ved: ME AND VIPER!  
Cloe: VED I LOVE YOU!  
Ved: I LOVE YOU TOO CLOE!

Ram: Ruby, just the person I wanted to see!  
[Ruby is sitting alone drinking a hot chocolate in the cafe when Ram comes and sits at the table with her]  
Ruby: Why do you want to see me?  
Ram: I wanted to apologise for the way I acted the other night  
Ruby: It's ok Ram, I acted a little childish too  
[Ram and Ruby smile at each other]  
Ram: Ruby the other night. You said you said... Well more like implied that you liked me  
[Ruby blushes and stares down at the steaming chocolate in her hands]  
Ruby: Ram you're a really great guy  
Ram: And you're a wonderful woman... A perfect match!  
Ruby: It's not that simple  
Ram: What do you mean it's not simple? We don't have to do anything, just talking here with you is nice  
Ruby: It is nice…  
Ram: So how's a bout I fix up a hot cup of joe for myself and we have a nice chat, just me and you?  
Ruby (laughs): Sounds great  
Ram: Be back in a few...

[Jack and Ellie are down at the beach. They are standing on an old boardwalk watching the sun set over the horizon, he has his arm around her and she leans into him the two of them drinking up each other company. Jack is the first to break the peaceful silence]  
Jack: Ellie I just want you to know, if the Mallrats ever break up I will always stay with you. Forever and always  
Ellie: Jack that's so...  
[Jack pus his finger to Ellie's lips to silence her then he takes Ellie's hand and slides down onto one knee]  
Jack: Ellie will you marry me?  
[Tears fall from Ellie's eyes and drip off her chin leaving wet spots on Jack's tropical print shirt]  
Ellie: Oh Jack! Of course I will, I love you!  
[Jack stands up pulls Ellie into his arms embracing her in a moment of so much passion he too begins to cry.]  
Jack: I love you too Ellie... Forever and always, no matter what happens

[Ebony sits alone and watches the sun set over the mountains, she sighs as she knows it time to see Slade. Ebony reapplies her makeup and walks down the halls towards the exit.]  
Jay (calls from behind): Ebony where are you going?  
[Ebony keeps walking, Jay knows she heard him, but he calls again anyway.]  
Jay: Ebony!  
Aleena: She's just going out for some fresh air Jay, I spoke to her a few minutes ago  
[In truth Aleena has spoken to Ebony all day, instead she is lying to protect her friend]  
Jay: Aleena... I feel like Ebony's... Slipping away from me again  
Aleena: Likes she's distant?  
Jay: Exactly! Aleena I just got her back, I don't know what to do!  
Aleena: Jay promise me you won't leave her! Support her through this time and she will stay with you. Don't give up on her!  
Jay: Are you sure?  
Aleena: Sure as hell  
Jay: I love her more than anything  
Aleena: Don't tell me that, tell her!  
[Aleena walks off down the hall, but pauses to call back to Jay]  
Aleena: Don't give up on her!

[It is well and truly dark now, Lex is drinking at the bar when Trudy sits down next to him]  
Trudy (to bartender): Two shots please  
Lex: Trudy, what are you doing here?  
Trudy: I couldn't let you drink on your own could I?  
Lex: Since when do you care?  
Trudy: Since now (to bartender) Where are those shots?!  
Lex: Oh I see Connor dumped you didn't he?  
Trudy: No! I dumped him!  
Lex: And you came here to drink your misery away?  
Trudy: That's none of you business!  
[The shots arrive and Trudy downs her in a mouthful and before Lex can reach his Trudy had grabbed that too and is tipping it down her throat.]  
Trudy (to bartender): Two more!

[Ram and Ruby laugh away in the cafe. Ram is telling a story from when he was in high school]  
Ruby: I can't believe she made you do that! So what did you do?  
Ram: I dumped her of course  
Ruby: Did you ever see her again?  
Ram: Of course! I sat next to her every day in math class!  
[The two of them laugh even harder]  
Ruby: High school feels like a lifetime ago  
Ram: Everything is so different now  
[Ruby glances down at her watch and that she and Ram have been talking for hours]  
Ruby: Oh wow! It's late, I have to go  
Ram: But we're having so much fun!  
Ruby: Night Ram!  
Ram: Night Ruby  
[Just a Ruby exits the room Ram calls out]  
Ram: Ruby wait!  
Ruby: Yes?  
Ram: So where does this leave us?  
Ruby: Friends?  
Ram: Good idea... Goodnight  
Ruby: Sweet dreams Ram  
[Ruby walks down the hall, a smile on her face. Ram stays in the café sitting alone and he stays there for a long time afterward thinking in the darkness.]

Slade: I was starting to think you weren't coming  
[Slade is leaning casually on a tree when Ebony appears out of the darkness. Ebony leans on the tree opposite him, cautious to keep some distance between her and this mad man.]  
Ebony: If it was up to me I wouldn't be coming in the first place  
Slade: But it's not up to you is it?  
Ebony: Guess not…  
Slade: So what shall we do tonight Ebony?  
Ebony: Who cares  
Slade: I care! Now talk!  
[The night carries on as Slade continues to force a conversation out of Ebony who grudgingly goes along with it out of fear for Jay's life.]

[The room is pitch black and eerily quiet as the guard stands awkwardly and slightly scared to be delivering this news to his leader]  
Voice: How much do they know?  
Guard: A lot  
Voice (angry): How much is a lot?  
Guard: They knew enough to come looking for the women  
Voice: Damn!  
Guard: What do you suggest we do?  
[There is laughter in the darkness, the guard cringes]  
Voice: Phase 2 has began... It's time we moved to the other island!  
[The sound of a lock popping open echoes through the room then the clink of a chain falling to the ground. The figure starts to appear form the darkness, when he is fully in the light he smiles as he places the velvet black top hat on top of his head...]

©Tragic-lovers


	19. Jealousy

[In the darkness of the lighthouse lies Danni, her cheeks are hollow from starvation and her eyes are wide open, but she doesn't have the energy to move. A loud grumble comes from her stomach and echoes through the room, she winces in pain. Danni can feel it, death is near…]

[Ved and Viper jump to their feet as the guards walk down the hall with ropes in their hand]  
Viper: What's happening!?  
Guard: Its moving day boys  
[The guard opens the door and ties the ropes to Viper's hands, but Ved refuses to be tied up]  
Ved: Where are you taking us!  
Guard: Just shut up!  
[The guard suddenly lunges forward and grabs Ved's wrists and ties them together, then he ties Ved and Viper together]  
Ved: You can't do this!  
Guard: Well you can't stop us!  
[Ved starts to yell back, but he suddenly stops when he hears screaming coming through the air vent]  
Ved: DONT YOU DARE TOUCH CLOE!  
[Ved starts thrashing and pulling, not caring when the rope rubs against his wrist burning and bloodying them.]  
Viper: Ved calm down!  
Ved: CLOE!  
[The guard picks up a metal bowl that was laying on the floor and hits Ved over the head with it. Ved drops to the ground unconscious]

[At breakfast in the cafeteria Connor raises a question]  
Connor: Has anyone seen Trudy?  
Amber: Not for a few days  
Salene: Lex's gone too  
Sammy: And Gel!  
Connor: So can we organise a search party?  
Amber: Raise your hands if you would like to volunteer for a search party  
[All the Mallrats raise their hands without hesitation]  
Amber: Ok we leave first thing after breakfast  
[All the Mallrats resume eating their breakfast]  
Jack (whispers to Ellie): It's a perfect time to announce our engagement  
Ellie: I really don't think now is the right time Jack  
[There is an awkward silence between Jack and Ellie as they continue to eat their breakfast]

[In the girls room, the guards have barged in the door and stared to tie them up. All the girls are screaming, but when Dakota's hands are ties she realises Scarlet is missing.]  
Dakota: Where's Scarlet?  
[None of the girls take any notice of her, all of them distracted by the guards roughly binding their hands.]

[When breakfast is over the Mallrats start to leave the base in pairs and small groups in search of Trudy, Lex and Gel. Aleena goes to look for Ebony, she finds her still laying in bed.]  
Aleena: Whatcha still doing in bed Ebony?  
Ebony: I don't feel like getting up today  
Aleena: You sure? Jay, Ram, Ruby and I are going out on a search party  
Ebony: J... Jay's going?  
Aleena: Well yeah of course he is  
Ebony: Di... Did her say anything about me?  
Aleena: Yeah well he was the one who sent me to talk to you  
Ebony: Really?  
Aleena: Of course! He loves you and wants to spends time with you  
Ebony: Well I guess I could…  
Aleena: Great! We are meeting out the front in ten  
[As Aleena wanders out the door Ebony sits up, she places her hand on her stomach and whimpers before pulling herself out of bed]

[When all the girls have been tied up, the guards lead them outside where everyone else is waiting. Cloe spots Ved laying unconscious on the ground.]  
Cloe: Ved!  
[Cloe tries to run towards him but, she is tied to the rest of the girls and she is tugged back awkwardly.]  
Nadine: Cloe, we can't move!  
Cloe: Ved! Ved its Cloe!  
[Cloe is distracted calling to Ved when Scarlet walks around the corner looking rather pleased with herself]  
Dakota: Scarlet!  
Gel: Why aren't you tied up!?  
Scarlet (laughs): Because I'm the favourite  
[Scarlet smiles as Top Hat walks out of the shadows from behind her looking powerful and menacing]  
Top Hat: Don't flaunt you power Scarlet, these girls are just as good as you are  
[As the other girls laugh Scarlet get embarrassed and goes red]  
Top Hat: What do we have here? A Mallrat?  
[Top Hat walks over to Cloe. Cloe doesn't notice him Top Hat until her grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. Cloe screams a horrible, ear piercing scream]  
Top Hat: I remember you little girl…  
Cloe: TOP HAT!

[Ebony meets Jay, Aleena, Ram and Ruby outside the front entrance of the base]  
Jay: I'm glad you could join us Ebony  
Ebony: Really?  
[Jay doesn't say anything, he leans in and kisses Ebony softly on the lips]  
Jay: Of course  
Ram: Sorry to break up the love fest, but where exactly are we searching?  
Jay: I think we should search the cliffs at least if they aren't up there we can at least get a good scope of the whole island  
Aleena: Wow good idea even I wouldn't have thought of that  
[Ebony Jay takes Jays hand and the group head off towards the cliffs]

[Top Hat's grip is strong on Cloe's chin]  
Top Hat: My, my... You have grown haven't you?  
Cloe (snaps): Get off me!  
Top Hat: And you've grown into such a pretty thing as well  
[Scarlet is fuming with jealousy as Top Hat looks Cloe over]  
Cloe: You're supposed to be dead... KC hit you... You had the virus!  
Top Hat: Yes, I did have the virus didn't I. But wasn't that the very same virus that YOU MALLRATS made the antidote for?  
[Cloe stands in silence glaring at Top Hat]  
Top Hat: Untie her from the rest of the girls!  
[The guard undoes the knot connecting Cloe to the rest of the girls, but her hands are still tied. Top Hat reaches down and picks up the end of rope that hangs loose from Cloe's hand.]  
Scarlet: Top Hat what are you doing?  
Top Hat: I want her close to me at all times  
Scarlet: You can't do that!  
Top Hat: Scarlet you're getting to be annoying. If you say one more word about my dear Mallrat friend here, I will tie you up with others  
[Scarlet bites her lip and takes a few steps backwards embarrassed again by her outburst.]  
Top Hat (to Cloe): What is your name anyway?  
[Cloe stands silent, she has no sign of fear on her face and she stands proud with who she is and what she stands for.]  
Top Hat: Not in the mood for talking I see, well it's a long trip... You will have to talk sometime... TRIBE CIRCUS! TO THE BOATS! IT'S TIME TO INVADE!  
[Top Hat pulls Cloe along closely behind him as he leads his tribe to the invasion force]

[Jack has found the military base's operations room, its filled with technology and old radios and Jack is in his element sorting through it all when Ellie walks in]  
Jack: Ellie  
Ellie: I've been looking all over for you, having you been avoiding me?  
[Jack slowly puts down the radio he was inspecting and looks Ellie straight on in the eyes, a serious expression on his face]  
Jack: Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?  
Ellie: Of course I did!  
Jack: So why couldn't we tell the tribe at breakfast this morning?  
Ellie: Jack I... I don't want to get married right away  
[A look of pain and hurt fills Jack's features, he looks away from Ellie and stares at the wall]  
Jack: But last night? You said?  
Ellie: Jack I'm not saying I don't want to marry you, I just want to find my sister first. I want her to be at my wedding  
[Ellie crosses the room and wraps her arms around Jack and kisses him on the cheek]  
Jack: Oh  
Ellie: Are you ok waiting for awhile?  
[Jack looks up and smiles at Ellie and opens his arms so she can hug him properly]  
Jack: If it makes you happy then I guess I'm happy to wait  
Ellie: I love you Jack!  
Jack: I love you too Ellie

[The sun is setting over the horizon on the search parties who wander the island]  
May: It's no use we're never going to find them!  
Connor: May don't say that!  
May: Come on Connor, let's call it a night. We can go to the bar or something  
Connor: I don't want to go to the bar! I want to find Trudy!  
May: Suit yourself, but you have no idea what we are going to miss out on  
Connor (sarcasm): I'm sure it would have been great...  
May: Don't talk to me like that?  
Conner: Will it's your fault that Trudy is missing! I can talk to you any way I want to!  
May: MY FAULT!? Well excuse me I wasn't the one inviting another girl into my bed while my girlfriend was still in the room!  
[May storms off leaving Connor. Looking crestfallen he continues to walk through the streets searching for Trudy.]

[The group have been walking for ages. Ebony is starting to wobble on her feet, both Aleena and Jay look worried and she stumbles on]  
Jay: I think we need to rest  
Ebony: No, it's ok. Let's keep looking  
Aleena: You sure Ebony? You look pale  
Ebony: I'm fine.  
[The group continue to walk, but only a few minutes later Ebony crashes to the ground and moans]  
Jay and Aleena: EBONY!  
Ebony (weak voice): I can't walk anymore  
Jay: Ebony are you ok?  
[Ebony rolls onto her side and throws up]  
Aleena: I guess that's a no…  
Jay: We need to get her back to base! Now!  
[Ruby whispers something in Rams ear, which doesn't go unnoticed by Aleena]  
Ram: Ruby and I are going to keep searching  
[Aleena makes a sound of disgust and turns her attention back to Ebony, worried about her friend]  
Jay: Sure  
[Ebony heaves again]  
Aleena: Come on Jay! Ebony needs help  
[Jay picks up Ebony and cradles her in his arms, Aleena walks behind glancing over her shoulder to see Ram reach down and take Ruby's hand. Aleena looks pissed off, but as she looks forward again and sees Ebony she suddenly forgets it all for the time being and focuses on helping her friend.]

[Ruby and Ram are laying in the soft grass on top of the cliff, they watch the starts together]  
Ruby: Their so beautiful  
Ram: You're beautiful Ruby  
[Ram rolls onto his elbow and looks at Ruby]  
Ruby: So what does that make Aleena?  
Ram: Aleena?  
Ruby: Come on Ram I saw the look on her face when we walked off together  
Ram: Look Ruby, Aleena was just a bit of fun  
Ruby: Fun?  
Ram: Exactly! A bit of fun, just until I found what my heart most desired  
[Ruby blushes as Ram leans and kisses her lightly on the lips]  
Ruby: Wow  
[Ram leans in to kiss Ruby again, but she pulls back. Ram looks at her in confusion]  
Ram: What's wrong?  
Ruby: Before anything else happens I want you to talk to Aleena let her know how you really feel  
Ram: Okay... For you Ruby  
[Ram stands up and then helps Ruby to her feet, then the two of them walk back to the base hand in hand.]

[On the boat Ved is still out cold, Scarlet is furious, Dakota is trying to cut her ropes and Cloe is trying her hardest to ignore Top Hat. But ignoring him is easier said than done... Top Hat has Cloe pinned to the wall below deck, his hand is over her moth to muffle her screams while his other hand roams over her body...]

[Back at base Ebony is laying in bed, she has regained all the colour in her cheeks, while Jay is out of the room Aleena raises an intriguing question]  
Aleena: What are you going do about Slade? Are you still going to see him?  
Ebony: Of course! There nothing wrong with me  
Aleena: Except for the fact that you were so sick you could hardly walk only an hour ago!  
Ebony: So what am I supposed to do! Just let Jay die!?  
Aleena: We can work something out, just please let me help  
Ebony: Okay... But I don't want everyone knowing about it! And especially not Jay! Understand?!  
Aleena: Understood

[Connor really was missing out on a lot at the bar, Trudy and Lex were having a great time drinking champagne and dancing and laughing together.]  
Trudy: This is the life!  
[A man walks up to Trudy and starts to dance with her]  
Trudy: What are you doing?  
Man: Dancing  
Trudy (laughs): Great!  
[About twenty minutes later Trudy has had about four more champagnes and a few vodka shots. The man hands Trudy another shot and she downs it in a mouthful and they start to dance again.  
As Lex is waiting for his next drink he looks over to Trudy and laughs at what he sees. Trudy and the man now have their hands wrapped around each other and he is kissing her neck.]  
Lex: Who knew that with a little alcohol Trudy would become such a fun girl  
[Lex laughs again as he watches the scene unfold]

[Back at the base Amber and all the other Mallrats have gathered in the café]  
Amber: Did anyone have any luck today?  
Salene: Nothing  
Connor: Nada  
Amber: Is everyone up for another search party tomorrow?  
[Everyone groans, but no one objects]  
Amber: Great! We leave at dawn

[Aleena is alone as she brushes her hair. She hates the silence, it gives her took much time to think... She finds herself thinking about her past, about Zoot, Luke and Top Hat. Thoughts of power and chaos pass through her head.  
Aleena's mind wanders to Ram and when she thinks about him and Ruby, she picks up her hairbrush and throws it at the wall, as she does it her armband slips down her arm. She runs her fingers across the bumpy pale scars and starts to cry. Her black makeup drips onto the scar. Aleena cries harder as she reads the words…]  
Aleena (sobs): Property of Top Hat...

[As midnight approaches Top Hat's boat pulls up at the docks and he steps out onto the pier. Top Hat has shortened Cloe's rope so she now has to walk closely beside him, Scarlet fumes with jealousy.]  
Top Hat: Finally we are here!  
[Top Hat looks at his pocket watch and swings it around enthusiastically on its golden chain.]  
Top Hat: With twenty three minutes to spare! Okay boys prepare yourselves... WE ATTACK AT MIDNIGHT! 


	20. Invasion

[Top Hat watches with a wide smile across his face as Tribe Circus counts down to midnight. The excitement of the tribe is hypnotic with clowns juggling, acrobats twirling and fire dancers lighting up the night with their burning displays. Suddenly the anarchy peaks as the countdown beings.]  
Tribe Circus: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
Top Hat: GO ON BOYS! LET'S GO GET ME AN ISLAND!  
[The clowns, acrobats, strong men and jugglers all run down the hill towards the sleeping town. Top Hat grins after them before getting onto his motorbike.]  
Top Hat (to Cloe): Get on.  
[Cloe doesn't move, so Top Hat yanks the rope and she falls onto her knees]  
Top Hat: I said GET ON!  
[Cloe still doesn't move. Top Hat looks angry as he grabs Cloe's wrist and drags her onto the bike throwing her over the seat behind him. Top Hat rides down the hill and his guards, the other girls, Scarlet and Viper follow with Ved dragging sullenly behind]

[Amber is asleep in bed, she thrashing and kicking as she dreams of Bray]  
_**Ambers dream:**_  
_[Amber and Bray are kissing romantically as the sun sets in the sky]  
Amber: I've missed you so much Bray  
Bray: I'm glad we finally found each other  
[Bray and Amber kiss again, but all of a sudden Technos appear out of nowhere and drag Bray off]  
Amber: BRAY!  
[Amber runs after him, but no matter how fast she runs Bray is always just out of reach]  
__**End of dream**__  
_[Amber wakes up screaming and covered in sweat. She calms herself down taking deep breaths until after a few minutes she has regained her composure. Quietly as to not wake her sleeping son Amber climbs out of bed and sits by the window and watches the darkness.]

[Aleena also sits awake in her room, she is staring at her reflection in her oversized mirror.]  
Aleena: Why don't you want me Ram?  
[She stares at the mirror for a long time before slamming her fist into the glass in frustration and hauls herself off the ground running barefoot down to the bathroom where she opens the drawer and pulls out a pair of scissors and starts to cut her hair.  
Fetching the hair dye she starts to paint it onto her hair. By the time she finished the length of her hair hasn't changed much, but she has cut sharp edges into her hair. Aleena has then defined the edges with the bright red hair dye. She fixes her makeup and smiles unconfidently at her reflection. Aleena sweeps up the hair on the floor and drops it in the bin, when she notices the pregnancy kit and stares at it for a minute, trying to figure out who could be pregnant, her mind wanders back to the afternoon and she has a quick flashback of Ebony throwing up.]  
Aleena (surprise): Ebony's pregnant!?

[Top Hat has arrived at his destination, down from the docks he has taken over the islands 5 star resort hotel that resides in the centre of town. A group of frightened kids – the hotels former owners – shudder on their knees as menacing clowns and acrobats circle them snarling and laughing.]  
Top Hat: See my darling Cloe, I told you I would take care of you  
[Cloe looks as Top Hat, glaring at him, but continues to hold her silence]  
Top Hat (annoyed): I'm getting tired of this game Cloe, you WILL speak to me  
[Cloe sighs and turns her head away from Top Hat to stare off into the distance, studiously ignoring him]  
Top Hat: Still not speaking?  
[With a frustrated grunt Top Hat thrust the rope binding Cloe into the hand of a nearby guard]  
Top Hat: Look after her until I get back, I still have some work to do  
[Top Hat tenderly kisses Cloe's cheek before climbing back on his motorbike and rides off in the direction of the Mallrats base…]

[All the Mallrats are sleeping soundly in their beds when a scream echoes through the halls. Startled the tribe jump from their beds and crowd the hall]  
Ellie: INVADERS!  
[Ellie was on guard duty when she saw the raging fires in the town, she screams again.]  
Amber: Ellie what is it, what's wrong?  
Aleena: What the hell is going on?  
Ellie (frightened): I heard screams, then the fire... It came out of nowhere!  
Amber: An invasion, alright everybody be calm. Aleena, Ryan what do we do?  
Aleena: Get everyone out of bed. Tell them to bring everything they own down to the bunker, their bed sheets, mattresses and everything in their rooms and stay there!  
Amber: The bunker, why?  
Aleena: Do you really think I have time to answer your stupid questions! Just trust me on this okay!  
Amber: Fine. Ellie calm yourself and go tell the others, Aleena you do the south hall and I'll do the north  
[With a nod Ellie, Amber and Aleena all run off in a different direction. The fire begins to burn outside]

[The bunker is overflowing with a mess of mattresses and clothes strewn in messy piles. The Mallrats linger worried and confused, a murmur of voices and questions fill the room]  
Salene: What's happening?  
Darryl: Why did we need all our things?  
Amber: EVERYONE CALM DOWN!  
[As the room falls into a hush Aleena pushes past Amber to address the room. Amber crosses her arms and looks annoyed but says nothing]  
Aleena: There's been an attack on the island, it could be the Technos or it could be someone else, all we know is they are violent and they are willing to burn down our home and everyone in it.  
[A series of gasps fills the room]  
Sammy: So what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be fighting?  
Jack: I get it! We are going underground! Learn about this new enemy before we rush into anything  
Aleena: Exactly, hide now! Fight later!  
Ram: I say we fight now!  
Amber: No! Aleena's right. If we hide now this "new tribe" will have no idea that we are even here, it'll give us a significant advantage if it comes to a fight later.  
Aleena: So if all our stuff is in the bunker, nobody will even know a tribe lives here. Gives us a better element of surprise then we could ever hope for  
Jay: You're a genius!  
Aleena: Did everyone bring everything?  
[All the Mallrats nod. Aleena signals for Ryan to close the bunker door.  
As the bunker is sealed off from the world, every trace of the Mallrats existence disappears inside it]

Gel: I'm tired  
Nadine: So go to sleep!  
Gel: On the ground?  
Maci: Why not?  
Gel: Because it's dirty!  
Scarlet: Shut up!  
Dakota: Awwww guess who's grumpy because they aren't the favourite anymore?  
[Dakota, Nadine, Maci and Gel laugh. Cloe's stands a little distance away, an unreadable expression on her face]  
Maci: Are you ok Cloe?  
Cloe (dull voice): Fine  
Nadine: He didn't hurt you did he?  
[Cloe looks at the girls before bursting into tears]  
Cloe (sobbing) He... He pinned me to... To the wall, then he... He (Cloe starts to sob harder)  
Scarlet: Ungrateful cow! He throws himself at you and you CRY!  
[Scarlet suddenly breaks away from the group of girls and throws herself at poor Cloe, however before she reaches the girl Cloe's guard steps between them and takes hold of Scarlet. He throws her to the ground where she stays, glaring menacingly up at Cloe. Stunned Cloe wipes the tears off her face with the back of her hand as the guard leads her away from Scarlett and the rest of the girls]

[At the base the Mallrats hide in the bunker and listen to the faint noises above. Above ground Tribe Circus and Top hat tear through everything, turning empty bed frames and rummaging through now empty cupboards]  
Ellie: Only half an hour ago we were asleep in those beds  
Salene: Thank you Aleena  
Aleena: It wasn't just my idea, Ryan and Patsy deserve just as much credit  
Patsy: We hid down here every time the Technos payed a visit to our island, saved us all from being taken prisoner dozens of times  
Ryan: Except when Aleena leaves hot beverages in the kitchen  
[Aleena, Patsy and Ryan look at each other and burst into laughter, the rest of the tribe look at them in confusion, realising that it must be an inside joke between the three of them.  
When the laugher finally subsides Patsy explains]  
Patsy: Last time we nearly got caught, Aleena left her hot chocolate on the bench  
Ryan: It was so freshly made it still had steam coming off it, the Technos searched the base three times over looking for whoever made it  
Aleena: Hey I said I was sorry, the buggers drank my hot chocolate anyway so it really was all for nothing  
[Aleena laughs as Ryan takes her into a friendly headlock and messes up her hair.]  
Jack: Shhhhhhh... The noise... It's stopped!  
]The Mallrats listen intently, hearing nothing but silence]  
Jack: They've left…  
Amber: Now that the dangers over, I think it's time we all went to bed. It's been a long night, we can discuss any plans in the morning

[Top Hat returns to the hotel, he is in a foul mood obviously frustrated by the anti-climax of finding the army base vacated]  
Top Hat: THE MALLRATS ARENT HERE! (He turns to Cloe) WHERE ARE THEY!  
[Top Hat grabs Cloe's arm, pulling her towards him and shaking her violently. Tears slide down Cloe's cheeks as he drags her across the foyer and out of sight of the others.]

[Trudy wakes with a pounding headache. She groans and reaches for the bottle of water that was sitting on her bedside table, she feels around for it but it doesn't seem to be there]  
Trudy: That's odd  
[A brief memory of last night flashes through Trudy's thoughts, suddenly she sits up straight and looks around the room. Trudy realises she isn't lying in her own bed... She's not even in the base! Confused and feeling sick she thumps back down on the pillows, the smell of beans cooking reaches her nose]

[In the bunker most of the Mallrats lay awake. Some crowd around the one small bathroom arguing over whose turn it is and who cut in line and others are sitting in a small circle around the camp stove heating up tinned food for their breakfast.]  
Ram: Someone has to go and see how dangerous this new tribe is!  
Sammy: Can I go!  
Amber: No one should leave the bunker until we know it's safe!  
May: We won't know it's safe until we leave! Will we!  
Aleena: We could go in pairs!  
Connor: We need to find Trudy!  
Amber: EVERYONE BE QUIET!  
[Silence falls over the Mallrats, they all look towards Amber]  
Amber: I think it would be a great idea if some of the Mallrats went outside to check things out, BUT you have to be careful not to draw any attention to yourselves. Now we need volunteers, raise your hand if you think you could do that?  
[Aleena, Ruby, Ram, Jay, Connor and Sammy put up their hands]  
Aleena: Ruby and I would blend right in, in the town. We can ask around, scope out what's going on  
Jay: Ram and I could spy  
Connor: I can look for Trudy, Lex and Gel  
Sammy: And me!  
Amber: Be careful, the Mallrats depend on you  
Aleena (sarcasm): No pressure

Juggler: Top Hat!  
Top Hat: Any news?  
Juggler: The town is at your mercy, no one dares resist  
Top Hat: Gather everyone! I'm going to make a speech!  
Juggler: Yes sir!  
[Top Hat looks at Cloe, she is sitting in the corner of the huge bedroom there are fresh bruises circle her arms, her face is wet with tears]  
Top Hat: You're going to want to see this Cloe  
Cloe (angry): I've already witnessed one of your speeches remember!  
_**Flashback**__  
Top Hat: Repeat after me... Tribe Circus rules!  
[There is no response from the Mallrats so Top Hat grabs Cloe]  
Top Hat: Tribe Circus rules!  
Zandra: Tribe circus rules...  
[Top Hat drags Zandra out the front and Cloe runs back to Salene and Patsy]  
__**End of flashback**_  
Top Hat: Oh we were both so young then my darling, I'd almost forgotten. What happened to that other girl? The pretty one with the blue and pink hair?  
Cloe: Zandra? You tried to rape her!  
Top Hat: It's not rape if she enjoys it  
Cloe: So those screams were screams of joy were they?  
Top Hat: They sounded exactly like your screams last night  
[Cloe's hands immediately go to her bruises, running her fingers over them thoughtfully]  
Cloe: Zandra's dead… And I wish I was dead too…

[Ram, Ruby, Jay, Aleena, Sammy and Connor stand just inside the entrance to the base. They look out the town, wearily eyeing the clearing smoke]  
Jay: Here we go  
Aleena: Good luck, your gonna need it  
Connor: You too  
[Ram and Jay walk off towards an alleyway, and Sammy and Connor head to the south end of the island in search of the missing Mallrats]  
Ruby: Guess it's just me and you now  
Aleena: Guess so  
[The two girls glance at each other awkwardly then head off into town]

[As Top Hat takes his place in front of the gathered crowd some of the townsfolk begin to protest, throwing rocks and garbage at Tribe Circus]  
Woman: What do you want with us?  
Man: What are you doing here?  
Woman: You should just leave!  
[Top Hat of course ignores them all begins his speech]  
Top Hat: This island belongs to Tribe Circus now weather you like it or not, and we would greatly appreciate it if you didn't make this invasion any harder than it should be  
Man: YOU CANT HAVE OUR ISLAND!  
Top Hat: Bring him up here!  
[An acrobat seizes the protester and drags him to Top Hat. Top Hat pulls a knife out of his pocket and holds it to the man's throat]  
Top Hat: Tribe Circus rules!  
[Without warning Top Hat slices the protester's throat and lets the body drop to the ground. The townsfolk go into a frenzy of panic and fear, but Tribe Circus keep them trapped. It takes several minutes for the hysteria to die down before Top Hat can talk again]  
Top Hat: You are all now my slaves and you WILL do everything I say or risk ending up like your poor dead friend here  
[The townsfolk comply with silence]  
Top Hat: All I want is your respect  
[Jay and Ram stare at each other in bewilderment, they have watched the whole speech from the shadows of a nearby building]  
Jay: We have a serious problem

[Ebony sits alone in the bunker corner, she is more anxious than anyone else, both Jay and Aleena are gone. Her only two friends in the whole world and they are both out there risking their lives. Ebony stares at the door silently preying at least one of them will come back.]

[Aleena and Ruby walk into the bar, but are shocked to see that the place has been looted already]  
Ruby: I don't like the look of this  
Aleena: Me neither  
[Aleena investigates a piece of torn clothing on the floor, she turns around to see Ruby has disappeared]  
Aleena: Ruby? Ruby where are you?  
[A scream. Aleena rushes outside.]  
Aleena: Ruby!  
[Outside Aleena desperately scans the streets, nothing there! Something hits her hard on the back of the head. She drops unconscious to the ground.]

[The smell of cooking beans is delicious but Trudy cannot find the energy to climb out of bed, she lays and listens curiously. Two voices fill the kitchen, both male. After awhile Trudy dozes off, but is soon woken up by a cold hand on her shoulder. She wakes with a start.]  
Lex: Trudy wake up  
Trudy (groggy): Lex?  
Lex: Did you have a good night?  
Trudy (gasps): Oh no! We didn't did we?  
Lex: Hey that would have been great! But, no we didn't...  
Trudy: So where are we?  
[Lex looks over his shoulder at the door way as a figure appears, Trudy strains her neck to see who he is looking at]  
Trudy: Bray?  
Bray: Hey Trudy

[Ram and Jay are looking for Ruby and Aleena, when they hear the scream and run to the bar. Jay spots Ruby first and makes a dash towards her, but stumbles and catches his foot on a rock and knocks his head on the ground.]  
Ram: Jay!  
[Jay lays sprawled unconscious]  
Ruby and Aleena: RAM HELP!  
[Aleena and Ruby are trapped in the arms of some vicious Tribe Circus guards, both of them wriggle and cry, but cannot break free.]  
Ram picks up the rock that Jay tripped over, it's heavy but would cause some damage if thrown right. He looks on the ground for anything else to throw, but there is nothing but litter and empty cans]  
Ram: One shot…  
[Ram grips the rock tightly as he looks at the girls, both of them screaming for him, but he can only save one of them]  
Aleena: RAM!  
Ruby: RAM! PLEASE!  
[Ram looks at Aleena, then Ruby.  
As the guards turn to leave Ram finally throws the rock, one of the guards falls to the ground.]


	21. Guilt and lies

Aleena: RAM! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!  
[Aleena screams horrified as Ruby runs into Ram's arms. Ram wraps his arms around Ruby, she buries her face is his neck. Ram can only watch as Aleena is dragged away around the corner]  
Aleena (in distance): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

[Ebony sits in the corner of the bunker all alone, she has a layer of sweat on her forehead. Heaving over a bucket she is throwing up for the third time that morning.]

[Ruby is still wrapped in Ram's arms, shaking with shock]  
Ram: Are you okay? Can you walk on your own?  
Ruby: I… I think so  
Ram: We need to get Jay back to the bunker  
Ruby: Can't we just leave him here and run?  
Ram (snaps): Maybe I should have just left you with Tribe Circus!  
[Ram pushes Ruby away from him and grabs Jay's arms, dragging him back to the bunker. Ruby follows closely behind looking hurt and shocked]

[Bray comes into Trudy's room to check on her. She is still lying in bed, but definitely looking brighter than she did earlier]  
Bray: How are you holding up, you went on quite an adventure last night  
Trudy: I'm fine  
Bray: Are you sure?  
Trudy: Yes Bray  
Bray (pauses for a second): Lex has gone out to see what's really going on  
Trudy: Was that a smart idea?  
Bray: Probably not, seeing that it was Lex that we sent out there  
[Bray laughs but Trudy doesn't even smile]  
Bray: It's going to be okay Trudy  
[Bray puts a reassuring hand on Trudy's arm then turns and leaves the room]  
Trudy (to herself): It will be  
[Trudy reaches under her pillow and pulls out a bottle of vodka, she yanks the lid off the top and drinks]  
Trudy (to herself): I'm going to be just fine

[Connor and Sammy wander through the streets on the outskirts of town being careful to avoid Tribe Circus when then come wandering past on various street patrols. Sammy's feet are dragging and he looks bored.]  
Sammy: I'm tired. We've been searching for hours…  
Connor: I don't want to go home, not until we have found Trudy  
Sammy: Finding her isn't going to make things right you know  
Connor (angry): What do you know!?  
Sammy: She dumped you didn't she?  
Connor: Just keep your mouth shut, you don't know anything about women!  
Sammy: I know enough not to get dumped  
Connor: At least I got a girl in the first place!  
Sammy: What's that supposed to mean?  
Connor: How's Gel these days? Oh and don't forget about Lottie? How is she?  
Sammy: Shut up!  
[Sammy shoves Connor before running off down the street. Connor watches him go and with a frustrated sigh he turns around and begins to head back to the base.]

[Aleena is being dragged into town by the clown, his rough hands bruise her arms and tears spring to her eyes, but not because of the pain. How could Ram do that to her? She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but the clown was asking questions and she had to make sure the Mallrats were safe.  
Clown: What tribe are you from?  
Aleena: I don't have a tribe  
Clown: That's fine, you can live at the hotel and be a slave  
Aleena: Oohh a hotel... Is there going to be a mint on my pillow?  
Clown: Silence!  
Aleena: Where's you tiny car clown? Don't clowns have tiny cars?  
Clown: Shut up!  
Aleena: Why are you dressed like a clown anyways? Aren't clowns supposed to be really dumb?  
Clown: We wouldn't be a Tribe Circus without clowns, would we?  
Aleena (surprised): Tribe Circus? But I thought Top Hat died?  
Clown: No, he's still alive, didn't you see his speech earlier? It was his best speech ever  
[Aleena's expression changes from surprised to cunning as she devises a plan in her head]  
Aleena: I want to see him  
Clown: Top Hat doesn't have time for slaves  
Aleena: Take me to him!  
Clown: I am not allowed to  
Aleena: NOW!

[Ruby's paranoia was starting to set in. She is glancing around wearily at the buildings, her eyes searching every alleyway and street.]  
Ruby: Are we being followed?  
[Ram ignores her and keeps walking. Ruby bites her lip and continues to walk behind Ram as he drags Jay down the street.]

Scarlet: Where's Cloe?  
Top Hat: She's getting some rest before my big victory feast  
Scarlet: Well maybe well she's sleeping we could...  
[Scarlet starts to unbutton her top]  
Top Hat: Shouldn't you be cooking the feast with the rest of the girls?  
Scarlet (hurt): WHY IS CLOE YOUR FAVOURITE NOW! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?  
Top Hat: Have you ever looked in a mirror Scarlet? Cloe is a million times prettier then you!  
Scarlet (mad): IS SHE PRETTIER THAN ALEENA AS WELL!?  
Top Hat: Scarlet... No one was more beautiful than Aleena  
Scarlet: But Aleena's gone now isn't she? She left you when you needed her most, when you had the virus! SHE LEFT YOU TO DIE!  
Top Hat: GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! AND DONE EVER TALK ABOUT ALEENA AGAIN!  
Scarlet (surprised): You still love her don't you?  
Top Hat: I SAID GET OUT!

[The whole bunker falls silent as there is a knock on the door]  
Ellie (whispers): They found us!  
Amber (whispers): It could just be the others  
[Salene crosses her fingers]  
Ram (voice from outside): It's Ram, Ruby and Jay. Let us in.  
Connor: Connor and Sammy are here too  
Ruby: I told you someone was following us!  
[Sammy knocks n the door again, this time Amber opens the bunker door]  
Amber: Hurry inside  
[Sammy, Ruby, Connor hurry in, but Ram is a bit slower because he is dragging Jay. Amber closes the bunker door when everyone is inside]  
Patsy (screams): What happened to Jay!  
Ram: We had an accident  
May: Where's Aleena?  
[Ebony runs over to Jay and drops into her knees beside his unconscious figure.]  
Ebony: Jay! Jay wake up!  
Ram: It's ok, he's just got a concussion  
Ebony (snaps): Easy for you to say! Your boyfriend isn't unconscious and you best friend inst missing!  
Ruby: It's not his falt!  
Amber: Shut it! (To Connor) Did you find anybody?  
Connor: It's like they disappeared…  
Amber: This is not good

[Scarlet storms into the kitchen]  
Nadine (laughs): He's even got you cooking now!  
Maci: What's it like to not be the favourite anymore?  
Scarlet: SHUT UP!  
[Scarlet starts furiously peeling carrots, Dakota comes back from talking to one of the guards]  
Maci: So? What's happening?  
Dakota: He's got the whole island at his mercy  
Gel: Even the Mallrats? I didn't think they would go down without a fight  
Dakota: That's the strange thing, the Mallrats left! Rumour has it that the base is empty! Nothing left but the beds  
Gel: They wouldn't leave without me! Would they?  
Nadine: Isn't Ebony a Mallrat? I didn't think she was the running type  
Gel: It might have been her idea, she's been acting really weird lately.  
Maci: Really? When did you first notice she was acting differently  
Gel: Probably when she first saw Aleena... She really freaked out, when we found Aleena in the woods  
[Scarlet drops the knife she's holding and it clatters loudly to the floor]  
Scarlet: ALEENA! AS IN ALEENA!  
Maci: Who's Aleena?  
Scarlet: Brown hair? Black makeup? Red clothes?  
Gel: Yeah, what's your point?  
[Scarlet faints]

[Connor is trying his best to entertain Brady, but the little girl just isn't interested]  
Brady: Where's momma?  
Connor: Momma's gone away for a little while  
Brady: Does momma still love me?  
Connor: Of course Brady, you mommy loves you more than anything else in the entire world  
Brady: More than she loves you Connor?  
Connor: You momma doesn't like me very much right now  
Brady: Why not?  
Connor: You can ask you mom that when she gets back. Ok?  
Brady (frowns): Ok...  
[Connor scoops up Brady in his arms and starts to tickle her and Brady's frown very quickly turns into a smile and the two of them giggle away together.]

[Cloe wakes up to find Top Hat sitting on the end of her bed]  
Top Hat: Sleep well?  
[Cloe shuffles backwards away from Top Hat, and without warning Top Hat snaps]  
Top Hat: WHY IS IT SO HARD TO HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION AROUND HERE!  
[Top Hat picks up a green dress and throws it at Cloe]  
Top Hat: You will wear this at my feast tonight! And I expect you to be in a better mood by then  
[As Top Hat storms out of the room Cloe picks up the dress and sighs]

[Ebony is sitting in the corner of the bunker cleaning up the blood of Jay's head with a cloth. May approaches.]  
May: Pity  
Ebony: Shut up! It's not like he's dead!  
May: Not yet, but Slade might be pretty mad if he knew what was going on in here  
Ebony: I dint know what you mean?  
May: Do the words 'baby' or 'pregnancy' ring a bell?  
Ebony (whispers): How do you know!?  
May: It's like a sixth sense I have  
Ebony (whispers): Don't you dare tell Slade  
May (whispers): Oh don't worry I won't, but he's going to find out eventually  
Ebony: Don't you dare tell him  
May: Well you see Ebony, Slade pays me to keep and eyes on you  
Ebony: I can pay you even more not to tell him  
May: And the highest bidder wins!  
Ebony: So what do I have to pay you with?  
May: I will let you know when I think of something  
[May snatches the silver necklace that Ebony was wearing around her neck]  
May: But this will make a good, down payment  
[May walks off and Ebony continues to clean Jay's wound. A single tear drips down Ebony's cheek]

[Aleena finally arrives at the hotel where Top Hat is staying. She gazes around the groups of lingering people in amazement, taking in the sight of acrobats and clowns she thought were so far in her past.]  
Clown: He we are  
Aleena: So where's Top Hat?  
Clown: Enjoying his victory feast, you can see him afterwards... IF he's not busy  
Aleena: If?  
[A smile spreads across Aleena face and suddenly she slaps the clown hard across the face]  
Aleena: Screw that! I'm going to see him NOW!  
[The clowns grip on her loosens as he recoils from the slap and Aleena takes the opportunity to wriggle out of his arms. She runs down the corridor to the hotel's restaurant and sneaks into the room. Aleena's eyes search the room for Top Hat and when she spots him he is looking at Cloe  
Top Hat raises his glass.]  
Top Hat: To a glorious victory! (Top Hat looks at Cloe) And to my amazing woman!  
[Cloe brakes eyes contact with Top Hat and glares at the ground, cheeks fuming red with embarrassment]  
Top Hat: Cheers!  
Tribe Circus: Cheers!  
[Aleena finds the perfect moment to announce her arrival, she takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes to the ground so Top Hat won't recognise her.]  
Aleena: BOUT TIME YOU WIMPS HAVE DONE SOMETHING, I HAVEN'T SEEN TRIBE CIRCUS IN YEARS!  
Top Hat: Who is this!  
Aleena: Glad to see you've finally got your hat back babe  
Top Hat: Get this woman the hell out my hotel!  
Aleena: I'm not leaving without a fight!  
[Top Hat picked up his wine glass and throws it at Aleena, she ducks and the glass smashes on the wall behind her, dark red wine dripping down the walls]

[Trudy is still laying in bed, she hiccups and then throws up all over the floor. Under her bed there are several empty bottles. Trudy wipes her mouth and grabs the next full bottle and starts to drink]

[Amber is in the bunker sitting on her makeshift bed, she is holding a picture of Bray]  
Amber (to herself): Please be ok Bray... I need you  
[BJ lets out a yell and Amber picks him up and holds him close]  
Amber (to BJ): Daddy will be home soon! (to herself) I hope...  
[An expression of worry crosses Amber's face]

Top Hat (furious): GET HER OUT!  
[Top Hat motions to some clowns to grab Aleena, but she moves quick and kicks them hard between the legs and they drop to the ground in pain]  
Top Hat: Do I have to do everything myself around here!  
Aleena (laughs): Oohh he's going to get me!  
[Before Aleena can run, Top Hat dives over the table and pins her to the wall, Aleena quickly turns her face away from him]  
Aleena (panicked): What are you going to do?  
[Top Hat lifts his hand to slap Aleena, so thinking quickly Aleena grabs his hand and places it over the bandanna on her arm. Out of anger Top Hat tears the bandanna off her arm and lifts his arm up to slap her again. Aleena finches, then quickly turns so her scar is in full view. Top Hat drops his arm and gasps.]  
Top Hat: Aleena?  
[Aleena lifts her head to Top Hat can see her face]  
Aleena: I've missed you Top Hat

Amber: Can I have everyone's attention?  
[All the Mallrats gather round and Amber holds a tube of gold paint and the Mallrat stamp]  
May: What are those for?  
Amber: The stamp is to restore our faith in ourselves and the paint is to prepare ourselves for battle  
[Ryan stand up and grabs the tube of paint off Amber]  
Ryan: Let's fight!  
Salene: I'm in!  
Sammy: Same here  
Ram: Count me in as well  
[Once every Mallrat has risen to their feet the paint is passed around and all the Mallrats draw a similar tribe marking on their face]  
Amber (enthusiastically): Who are we!?  
Everyone: WE ARE THE MALLRATS!  
[The Mallrats cheer and start to discuss battle plans, even Ebony gets involved in the planning]

[Top Hat's victory feast came to a sudden end when Aleena turned up, Top Hat took Aleena into his room and disappeared.  
While they were there Cloe takes the opportunity to sneak into Ved's room]  
Cloe (whispers): Ved?  
Ved: Cloe? Is that you?  
Cloe: Yeah it's me. Are you ok?  
Ved: A little beaten, but I was more worried about you. What was all the screaming before?  
Cloe: I'm not sure, Top Hat's old girlfriend showed up and made a fuss  
[Viper moves from his spot in the corner of the room]  
Viper: An old girlfriend?  
Cloe: I think so  
Viper: Red clothes? Brown hair? Dark makeup?  
Cloe: I think so, he was all over her. Nobody really got to see her  
Ved: Aleena?  
Viper: Yeah it's Aleena  
Cloe: Who's Aleena?  
Ved: Ebony's best friend  
Cloe (sarcastically): Oh joy  
Viper: She's not just Ebony's best friend, she used to be mine as well  
Ved: Maybe she could get us out  
Viper: Cloe can you ask her?  
Cloe: I can try  
[Before Cloe leaves she room she runs into Ved's arm and embraces him. Ved's lips find Cloe's and they kiss romantically]  
Ved: I've missed you Cloe

[It's late now and Aleena is asleep in Top Hats arms. Her clothes are scattered everywhere so it's obvious that she slept with him, but she doesn't look happy about it. Top Hat is sleeping with a smile on his face while Aleena has a layer of sweat on her face, she is dreaming about Ram...]  
_**Aleena's dream  
**__Aleena and Ram are laying together in a patch of lush green grass. Ram leans over and kisses Aleena, then they both stares into each other eyes for a long time. Suddenly a cloud blows over the sun and a cold wind chills Aleena to the bone. Aleena looks back over to Ram, but he is gone. She screams as she sees two figures in the distance... Ram and Ruby walk away from Aleena hand in hand, Ram glances back at Aleena with a mocking look on his face then he pulls Ruby into a deep kiss. There is a crack of thunder in the sky and it stars to rain...  
__**End of dream**_  
[Aleena wakes up with tears running down her face]

[Ruby has finally managed to get Ram talking to her again, they step outside the bunker to get a bit more privacy]  
Ram: What's this about?  
Ruby: Why did you choose me over Aleena?  
Ram: I thought we had something special  
Ruby: Had? What's changed?  
Ram: Aleena's gone  
Ruby: You have me now  
[Ruby tenderly kisses Ram on the lips then pulls away]  
Ruby: Please don't give up something this special over guilt  
[Ram looks up into Ruby's eyes for a long moment, then to Ruby's delight he brings his lips crashing down on hers. The two begin a passionate embrace.]

[Ebony sits alone in the corner of the bunker, occasionally she glances at Jay who is laying unconscious in a makeshift bed. From the other side of the room May watches Ebony for awhile before walking over.]  
May: Are you going to see Slade or are you going to pay me to tell him some lame excuse for why you didn't  
[Ebony reaches into her pocket and hands May what looks like a small gem]  
Ebony: That's a emerald that I stole out of a jeweller when the virus hit  
May: How much was it worth?  
Ebony: About six thousand dollars before the virus, but now I think it's worth enough to keep Slade in the dark for a few weeks  
[May takes the emerald]  
May: Deal... I will go and see him now  
[Ebony watches May leave the bunker, no one else sees her go. Ebony glances back over to Jay and then she looks down at her stomach]  
Ebony (to herself): What's going to happen to us?

[When Lex returns to the light house it is late]  
Bray: Lex where have you been?!  
Lex: I got caught up, Tribe circus has their damn clowns everywhere!  
Bray: Did you find anything out?  
Lex: Aleena, Cloe, Gel, Ved and Viper are being held captive at the resort with Top Hat, but nobody on the island has any idea where the rest of the Mallrats disappeared to  
Bray: So no one has seen any sign of them?  
Lex: Some claim to have seen Ram walking with Jay, but they could just be false rumours  
Bray: Ram and Jay? Aren't they the Techno guys Danni and I kidnapped?  
Lex: What ever happened to Danni anyway?  
Bray: Wait! I thought she was at the base with you!  
Lex: I haven't seen her, I thought she was still here  
[Bray and Lex exchange worried looks and both go running downstairs, Bray throws open the door and spots Danni laying completely still on the floor.]  
Bray: Danni!  
Lex: Oh shit!  
Bray: How long has she been here!  
Lex: A few days maybe  
Bray: I didn't even know she was down here!  
[Bray rolls Danni over, her eyes are closed and her cheeks are hollow from hunger]  
Bray: She can't be dead  
Lex: Does she have a pulse?  
[Bray checks Danni's wrist and goes white]  
Lex: Try her neck  
[Bray moves his fingers to Danni's neck. He sits rigid and holds his fingers on the same spot on her neck for a long time...]  
Lex: Is she dead?

©Tragic-lovers


	22. First time

[Its nearly pitch black in the halls of the resort, but a small light can be seen. The light is coming from a candle and it creates a soft glow on Aleena's face as she tiptoes down the hall. Aleena walks for awhile then stops in front of a door.]  
Cloe (whispers): Aleena?  
[Aleena drops the crowbar she was holding and spins around  
Aleena (relived): Oh Cloe. Its only you.  
Cloe: What are you doing?  
Aleena: What are YOU doing?  
Cloe: I was looking for you, but you weren't with Top Hat so I came looking for you and saw the light and followed it  
Aleena: But what do you want with me?  
Cloe: Ved told me that you could help us get out of here  
[Aleena leans down and picks up the crowbar again]  
Aleena: I can help  
Cloe: So how soon can you get us out of here?  
Aleena: Right now.

Bray: Danni! Danni!  
[Bray shakes the motionless Danni trying to wake her up]  
Lex: Give it up Bray, she's long gone  
Bray: We don't know that... I swear I felt a pulse  
Lex: So what do we do?  
Bray: Get some water  
[Lex starts to walk slowly out of the room]  
Bray (panicked): Hurry!  
[Lex shoots Bray a look and starts to run.]  
Bray: Hold on Danni, please just hold on

[Amber is tossing and turning in her sleep, tangling herself in her blankets]  
Amber (mumbles): Bray? Bray? Where are you Bray?  
[Her eyes fly open in terror, then Amber sits up quickly in her bed. She slides on her jacket and shoes and she starts to tiptoe across the bunker towards the exit.]  
Ellie (softly): Amber where are you going?  
Amber (surprised): Oh Ellie... I didn't think anyone else was awake  
Ellie: I was thinking about Alice  
Amber: And I was thinking about Bray  
Ellie: Is that where you're going? Out to find him?  
Amber: I will be back by morning  
Ellie: Or I will come looking for you  
Amber: Can you keep an eye on BJ for me?  
Ellie: Okay, just make sure your back in the morning  
Amber: Thanks Ellie  
Ellie: Good luck

[Aleena breaks the lock on the door with the crowbar and she and Cloe rush into the room to wake Ved and Viper up.]  
Viper (surprised): Aleena! How did you know I was here?  
Aleena: Well you two came to look for Cloe... And Cloe's here so I thought it was safe to assume that you two goobers would be here as well  
Ved (laughs): Fair enough  
Viper: I am not a goober!  
Aleena (flirty): So how did you end up in here?  
[Viper adjusts himself so his face is close to Aleena's]  
Viper: I was unlucky  
[Aleena pulls away from Viper, then she messes up his hair in a friendly sort of way.]  
Aleena: Pasty's waiting for you  
Cloe: Patsy!  
Aleena: Of course, it was her idea to look for you here  
Cloe: But why didn't she come?  
Viper: I didn't want to put her in danger  
Cloe: Aww...That's so sweet  
Ved: Can we just get the hell out of here please?  
[Aleena hands Viper the crowbar.]  
Aleena: Make sure you are not followed... The Mallrat's have hidden themselves inside the bunker  
Ved: Aren't you coming with us?  
Aleena: If I come, Top Hat's not going to give up until he finds me. You have to go without me  
Cloe: Let's go!

[Amber wanders through the streets alone, occasionally ducking out of sight from Tribe Circus. She wanders towards the forest hoping that Bray would be hiding somewhere in the trees.]

[Its 4am and all the Mallrats in the bunker are now asleep. One figure is thrashing around in his sheets. Its Jay... The thrashing suddenly stops and his eyes flutter open, finding himself in the complete darkness Jay begins to panic and starts to thrash again, this time waking Ebony up.]  
Ebony: Jay?  
Jay (panicked): Ebony? Ebony where are you?  
Ebony: Shhhhh... It's ok we are safe in the bunker  
Jay: Is Ruby ok? And Aleena, what happened to them?  
Ebony: Ruby's fine  
Jay: And Aleena?  
[Ebony stays silent.]  
Jay: They got her didn't they?  
Ebony (sad): Jay she's my best friend  
Jay: We will get her back Ebony  
Ebony: Right now I'm just glad you're alive  
[Ebony gives Jay a quick kiss on the cheek then snuggles closely into his side.]

[Cloe, Aleena, Viper and Ved sneak down the hall in complete darkness]  
Viper (whispers): Is there any messages that you wanted me to pass on Aleena?  
Aleena (whispers): Tell Ebony that I'm fine and that I will come back as soon as I can  
Viper (whispers): Don't lose yourself with power Aleena  
Aleena (whispers): I promise... Oh and Viper? Don't break Patsy's heart  
Viper (whispers): I promise  
Aleena (whispers): Good... There is a bottle of wine under my bed that you may have  
Viper (whispers): Thanks  
Ved (whispers harshly): Are you to almost finished your girl talk back there?  
Viper (whispers): As a matter of fact we have finished  
Ved (whispers): Great! Let's go!  
[Ved grabs Cloe's hand and leads her outside into the darkness]  
Aleena: Go Viper! Before anyone sees us  
[Viper leans in and kisses Aleena on the cheek]  
Viper: Good luck  
Aleena: Good luck to you too  
[Aleena watches as Viper runs off into the darkness, then she runs back to her room and climbs back into bed with Top Hat.]

[As the sun rises of the horizon Amber has nearly given up hope of ever finding Bray.  
She wanders into the market where half the stalls are abandoned, Amber walks over to a bread stall]  
Amber: Where is everyone today  
Merchant: Hiding from Tribe Circus  
Amber: So why aren't you hiding?  
Merchant: I've got to make a living somehow. Why are you here anyway? Are you going to buy something?  
Amber: No, I'm looking for my friend  
Merchant: You should try The Silks, over at the lake  
Amber: The Silks?  
Merchant: They are one of the islands tribes  
Amber: I didn't even think about there being other tribes on this island  
Merchant: There used to be five tribes on this island. The Silks, Insatiable, The Deep Blue tribe, The Avengers, and us merchants but we aren't really a tribe. Then there was a rumour that The Mallrats were here, but they moved on when Tribe Circus came  
Amber: Thanks for all your help  
Merchant: Aren't you going to buy something?  
[Amber sighs and hands the merchant a necklace]  
Amber: I will have a loaf of bread  
Merchant: Good choice

[Top Hat wakes up to find Aleena's head resting on his chest, he gently moves Aleena's hair away from her eyes and softly caresses her face. Aleena stirs, but she remains asleep.]  
Top Hat (quietly): I love you Aleena

[Ram wakes up with Ruby at his side, she is already awake and smiling]  
Ruby (cheery): Morning Ram  
Ram (mumbles): Morning Ruby  
Ruby: We better get back to the bunker before anyone finds us in here  
Ram: Good idea  
[Ram and Ruby start to get dressed. Ruby has smile spread across her face, but Ram looks disappointed.]  
Ruby: Are you ok Ram?  
Ram: Just a little tired  
[Ram turns his face away from Ruby so she can't see his disappointment. Ram can't help feel he made a big mistake sleeping with Ruby, the whole time they were together he was thinking about Aleena...]

[Viper, Cloe and Ved make sure they are not followed as they enter the Mallrats army base.]  
Cloe: I can't wait to see Patsy again!  
Viper: You guys go in without me I have some things to organise out here  
Ved: There is a rose bush in the orchard  
Cloe: Oohh roses... Romantic. Ved why weren't we ever romantic like that?  
Ved: I planned a whole romantic evening before...  
Cloe: I was taken away...  
Ved: I looked everywhere for you Cloe  
Cloe: I know  
[Ved pulls Cloe into a tight embrace and the two of them cry in each other's arms, tears of sorrow at their time spend apart.]

[Ellie and Jack are eating breakfast. Ellie had BJ on her lap and is trying to spoon-feed him some mushy food on a spoon.]  
Jack: So where has Amber gone again?  
Ellie: She went out last night to look for Bray  
Jack: But she said she would be back by morning. Yes?  
Ellie: Yes, she did  
Jack: So will she expect us to go looking for her?  
Ellie: I think we should give her a bit more time  
Jack: Let's say if she's not back by 12 o clock we go out looking for her?  
Ellie: Ok, sounds good to me

[Amber is wandering around the edge of the lake, she is looking for any sign of The Silks tribe]  
Amber: Is anyone here?  
[There is no reply, just a rustle in the bushes]  
Amber: Hello?

[Cloe and Ved quietly knock on the door to the bunker. Cloe gives Ved's hand a squeeze.]  
Ved: What's wrong?  
Cloe: I'm just a little nervous  
Ved: Don't be the Mallrats will be overjoyed to see you  
Cloe: I hope so, I haven't seen them in so long  
Salene (from inside the bunker): Who is it?  
Ved: It's Ved  
[The bunker door slowly opens]  
Salene: Ved! We were all worried about you. And who's this you have with you? (shocked) Cloe?  
Patsy: CLOE!  
[Pasty runs across the bunker, jumping over mattresses and clothes on her way then she hugs Cloe close. Tears stream down Cloe's face.]  
Cloe (sobs): I missed you so much Patsy, The Chosen told me you were dead!  
Patsy starts to cry as well  
Patsy (sobs): I thought I found the Mallrats again, but it wasn't the same. Cloe it's not the Mallrats without you  
Cloe: The C and P tribe are reunited!  
[Cloe and Pasty hug again and now both girls are crying.]  
Pasty (glances at Ved): You have to catch me up on everything!  
Cloe: We will have time for that later  
Patsy: Later?  
Cloe (smiles): Right now, someone is waiting to see you outside  
[Cloe wipes the tears from Patsy's face]  
Cloe: Later you can tell me everything  
[Cloe winks and Patsy leaves the bunker looking confused]

[Bray and Lex worked all night trying to keep Danni alive. They have given her food and blankets and lots of water, but Danni still hasn't opened her eyes.]  
Lex: I think we are losing her  
Bray: Don't say that, we can keep her alive  
Lex: Bray we have been working all night  
Bray: So don't give up now Lex...

[Amber had given up looking for The Silks, so she turns around to walk back to the market. Standing right in front of Amber is three girls. Two of them have brown hair and wore purple silk wrapped around them, but the front girl who looked like the leader has golden blond hair, she is wearing pastel pink silk, with flowers in her hair.]  
Pink girl: What are you doing here? This is Silks territory  
Amber: Funny, I thought this whole island belonged to Tribe Circus now?  
Pink girl: You don't look like Tribe circus  
Amber: I'm not  
Pink Girl: So what are you doing here?  
Amber: I was looking for my friend, I thought you might know where he was  
Pink girl: What's his name?  
Amber: Bray  
[The three girls look at each other and laugh]  
Pink girl: Why do you want Bray? I thought he was with Danni? And that bitch has got her claws so deep in him, punched my friend here right in the face just for having a conversation with him in the market one day  
Amber: Danni is here? On the island?  
Pink girl: Of course. Bitch tried to run our tribe into the dust, but I will give her some credit though she did a good job capturing those Technos  
Amber: Do you know where she is now?  
Pink girl: She's probably hiding out at the lighthouse  
Amber: Thank you so much  
Amber turns to leave  
Pink girl: What is your name?  
Amber: It's Amber  
Pink girl: Amber of the Mallrats?  
Amber: Yes, but you didn't see me... Okay? Tribe Circus can't know we are still on the island  
Pink girl: Don't worry, you secret is safe with me. I'm Trinity by the way, Trinity leader of The Silks... And you didn't see us either, right?  
Amber: Your secrets safe with me

Patsy: Hello? Is there anyone here?  
[Patsy wanders around the bunker. It is a different place without the rest of the Mallrats, it's quiet and lonely. Patsy starts to get paranoid, what if Tribe Circus decides to come back for another look? Would they find her? Pasty calmed herself down, surely Cloe wouldn't have sent her out her if she didn't think it was safe? Would she? Patsy spots a rose laying on the floor, she picks it up confused, then she spots another one and picks it up. This continues until Pasty it standing outside her room, holding ten pink roses in her hands. Viper is sitting on her bed holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.]  
Viper: I started to think you weren't coming  
Patsy: So did I (Patsy laughs nervously)  
Viper: Will you join me?  
Pasty: Is it safe?  
Viper: Tribe Circus isn't going to find us Patsy  
[Patsy look relived and sits down on the bed next to Viper. Viper pours her a glass of wine.]  
Patsy: Isn't that Aleena's wine?  
Viper: She gave me special permission to use it  
Patsy: You saw her?! Is she ok?  
Viper: Top Hat would never dream of hurting Aleena  
Patsy: That's a relief  
Viper: Now, let's focus more on you and me.

[Aleena's eyes slowly flutter open and she finds herself still lying in Top Hats arms]  
Aleena: What time is it?  
Top Hat: 11:45  
Aleena: We've spent half the day in bed  
Top Hat: So?  
Aleena: Don't you have stuff to do?  
Top Hat: They only thing I want to do today is already laying on top of me  
[Aleena tips her head up so Top Hat can kiss her]  
Aleena: Do you plan to spend the whole day in bed?  
Top Hat: Only if you stay in bed with me  
[Aleena kisses Top Hat, wrapping her arms around his waist, then Top Hat pulls the covers of the both of them, laughing with joy]

Jack: It's nearly 12 o clock Ellie  
Ellie: Should we look for her?  
Jack: We have to make sure she's not in trouble  
Ellie: Amber can look after herself  
Jack: Okay let's give her another 2 hours, at the max...  
Ellie: She'll be okay, she has to be okay

[Viper caresses Pasty's face and Patsy runs her fingers through Viper's hair.  
Patsy looks nervous as Viper unties her corset and slips it off, Viper then slides off his own top. Patsy runs her hands over Viper's muscled chest, and then looks up into his eyes. Viper wraps his arms around Patsy and kisses her softly on the lips then pulls away.]  
Patsy: What's wrong?  
Viper: Are you sure you're ready?  
[Patsy takes a deep breath and looks into Viper's eyes.]  
Patsy: I'm ready  
[Viper smiles and kisses Patsy again, this time with more lust.]

[Danni lets out a cough and her eyes open slowly]  
Bray: Danni! We thought we had lost you  
Danni (husky voice): We?  
Bray: Lex was here, right now he's talking to Trudy  
[Bray wraps his arms around Danni pulling her into a tight hug.]

[Amber reaches the lighthouse without being spotted by Tribe Circus. She enters quietly, not sure if anyone is even there. Amber walks around the corner, but stops before she is seen. She watches on unseen as Bray hugs Danni close. Betrayal, anger and heartbreak slams into Amber, tears stream down her cheeks.]


	23. Not the answer

[Amber felt like her whole life was meaningless as he ran out of the lighthouse. She didn't stop running until she reaches the cliffs. Amber could have easily thrown herself off the cliff, right at that moment, but she had her son to think about and the rest of the Mallrats. So instead she sat there and cried, Amber was really truly heartbroken. This was the first time she had ever seen Danni, and she was gorgeous! Amber felt like trash compared to Danni, no wonder Bray still loved her...]

Jack: It's already 4:30 We really should start looking for Amber  
Ellie: I feel horrible for leaving it so late, but I need someone to look after BJ  
Jack: Ask Connor, he's doing great looking after Brady while Trudy is away  
[Ellie and Jack call Connor over]  
Connor: Can I help you?  
Ellie: Could you look after BJ for a few hours, Jack and I have to look for Amber  
Connor: Sure, could you keep an eye out for Trudy as well?  
Jack: Will do. I'm starting to get really worried about Trudy she's been gone for ages  
Ellie: and Gel as well  
Jack: We should really get going

Lex: Trudy what's wrong with you?  
Trudy (giggles): Nothing's wrong with me  
Lex: Are you sure?  
[Lex squeezes his hand under Trudy's pillow and pulls out the bottle of vodka]  
Lex (accusingly): You're drunk!  
Trudy: So what!? I'm upset  
Lex: This whole island had gone to shit and all you can think about is yourself!  
Trudy: Well you are always drunk at the wrong times, so I thought it could be my turn  
Lex: Trudy we are here for you, I'm sure Connor would be really upset if he saw you like this  
Trudy: You know what Connor would do if he saw me like this? He would take advantage of me and be gone by the morning then the next night he would sleep with someone else... Probably May! That skank!  
Lex: You don't know that  
Trudy: But I do! He made a move on her... While I was in the room!  
Lex: Are you serious?! I'm going to get him!  
Trudy: No Lex, just forget I said anything. I don't care anymore  
Lex: You sure?

[Salene is playing with BJ and Brady while Connor gets a quick bite to eat]  
Salene: I can't believe how big you two have gotten, I remember when you were born Brady. You were a miracle, both you and you mum lucky to be alive  
Brady: Is mummy going to come home soon?  
Salene: I hope so Brady, everyone is getting worried about her  
[BJ starts to cry, but before Salene can pick him up Ryan already has BJ in his arms]  
Ryan: I thought you would need some help  
Salene: I did, thanks  
Ryan: It's so boring down here  
Salene: You could always try making conversation instead of sitting all by yourself  
Ryan: But the only people I was ever close to at the Mall were you, Lex and Dal. But Lex is gone and you are always busy and Dal... He's dead  
Salene: You got pretty close to Patsy while you two were here  
Ryan: Yeah were here for almost a year before Aleena came and then we have been here for another two years. Woah, has it really been three years? It's gone so fast  
Salene: It has  
Ryan: Our baby would be turning three years old soon  
Salene: Ryan, I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted that baby  
Ryan: Sal it's ok, it would have been impossible to raise a baby with the Chosen around  
Salene: And then the Technos  
Ryan: Maybe it's a blessing that you lost the baby  
Salene: That's how I prefer to think of it  
[Ryan and Salene smile thoughtfully at each other for awhile]

[May sits alone in the corner, she is thinking about Pride]  
May (to herself): I think it's time I finally got over you  
[May looks over towards Salene who is now smiling and hugging Ryan while they play with the children.]  
May (angrily): And you betrayed me  
[May looks around them room focusing on Connor, Jay, Ram, Darryl and Ved.]  
May: And why is there no decent men in this tribe!?  
[She gets up from her spot and wanders towards the exit]  
Ruby: Where do you think you're going?  
May: Out  
Ruby: Where?  
May: To the bar  
Ruby: Why?  
May: If you MUST know, I'm going to find myself a one night stand  
Ruby: No you're not! You're needed here  
May: Why? So I can sit around and do nothing? I don't think so! I'm outta here  
[May pushes past Ruby and out the door]  
Ruby: Well that was rude

Danni (weakly): Bray?  
Bray: I'm here Danni  
Danni (weakly): I love you Bray  
[Bray stays silent]  
Danni (weakly): Don't you love me Bray?  
Bray: Danni there is something I need to tell you  
Danni (weakly): Yes Bray?  
Bray: I found Amber, and I love her and I'm going to go back to her and be with her and her son... My son…  
Danni (weakly): But what about our tribe? What about the Avengers?  
Bray: Danni the Techno's are all gone, there is no need for us anymore  
Danni (weakly): But Bray, I love you  
Bray: I'm sorry I can't feel that way about you Danni  
[Lex stands in the doorway and awkwardly clears his throat.]  
Lex: Am I interrupting something?  
Bray: No, did you want to say something?  
Lex: Yeah I came to tell you that... (Lex spots something laying on the floor) What's that?  
Lex picks it up and looks at it  
Bray: What is it?  
Lex: It's Amber's armband  
Bray: What's it doing here? Amber's never even been here, has she?  
Lex: If she was here she left in a hurry  
Bray: I wonder why?  
[Lex looks at Danni at if Bray is missing the obvious.]  
Bray: You don't think she saw me with Danni do you?  
Lex: I think she may have  
[Bray gets up quickly and rushes to the doorway, he pauses and looks back]  
Bray: Look after Danni for me Lex

Ellie: We have been looking for hours  
Jack: You promised that you would find her  
Ellie: I know, I'm just worried about BJ  
Jack: BJ will be fine  
Ellie: Right, it's Amber we should be worried about  
[The pair walk in silence for a moment]  
Jack: Did you hear that?  
Ellie: No, what was it?  
Jack: I think I heard footsteps  
[Jack pulls Ellie behind an old fridge]  
Jack: I heard them again, they are getting closer  
[Just then Bray comes running around the corner]  
Bray: Jack? Ellie? I know you're here. I just heard you talking!  
[Jack and Ellie come out from behind the fridge. Looking surprised and extremely confused]  
Ellie: Bray? Is that really you?  
Bray: It sure is  
Jack: Were you looking for us?  
Bray: No, I was looking for Amber. I think she may have seen me hugging Danni and got the wrong idea  
Jack: Wait! Danni!? Is alive!?  
Bray: I will tell you all about it later right now I NEED to find Amber  
Ellie: We were already looking for her, so now we can look together  
Bray: Great, let's go! HURRY!

[Oliver sits in his usual booth at the bar, sitting with him is Damo and Top Hat]  
Damo: Those girls are certainly taking their time  
Oliver: There girls, give them a break  
[Top Hat takes a mouthful of his drink. In the bathroom Aleena and Lottie are quickly fixing their makeup and making small talk.]  
Lottie: So how did you end up with Top Hat?  
Aleena: Ram left me for Ruby  
Lottie: You didn't answer my question  
Aleena: Longs story short, I was captured.  
Lottie: Fair enough. We should re-join the guys, we have spent long enough in here  
Aleena: Wait Lottie  
Lottie: Yes Aleena?  
Aleena: This thing with Oliver  
Lottie: What about it?  
Aleena: Was it really worth leaving the Mallrats for? Leaving your life for?  
Lottie: I love him  
Aleena: I just don't want you to get hurt

[Amber is sitting at the edge of the cliff with her legs dangling over the edge, she is singing a sad song to herself.]  
Amber(sings in a sad tone): _Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same, the only difference is, you call another name. To your love, to your lover now, to your love... The lover after me._  
[Amber starts to cry]  
Amber: Oh Bray  
Bray: Yes Amber?  
[Amber jumps up from the ground and spins around to see Bray standing behind her.]  
Amber (confused/angry/surprised): Get away from me!  
Bray: Amber it wasn't what it looked like  
Amber (hurt): So what was it Bray?  
Bray: She just woke up... I thought she was dead!  
Amber: Why did you leave? YOU LEFT ME BRAY!  
Bray: Amber I had to  
Amber (sobs): Why?  
Bray: Because I didn't remember  
Amber: What are you talking about?  
Bray: On the chain gang, when the Techno's ruled. I slipped and hit my head, the Techno's threw me out with the trash, I was useless to them when I couldn't remember  
Amber: And Danni just 'happens' to turn up and save your life?  
Bray: Yes, she did. Danni helped me when I needed help and now she needs help and I am wasting my time with you  
Amber: So go back to her! You seems to be happier with Danni anyway!  
Bray: But would you be happier if I was with Danni?  
Amber (sobs): Yes  
[Bray takes a step forwards and makes an effort to comfort Amber]  
Amber (screams): Get away from me!  
Bray: Amber please  
Amber: You were gone and I needed you. Your son needed you!

[Aleena's eyes catch Top Hat's as soon she leaves the bathroom and she holds them in a gaze until she takes her seat next to him. Lottie follows behind Aleena and sits in Oliver's lap. Aleena breaks the gaze with Top Hat and looks over to Lottie, she has now moved so her legs are wrapped around Oliver's lap and she is kissing him with passion. Damo looks at them at rolls his eyes.]  
Damo: I gotta find a woman  
Top Hat: I've got a few to spare. How many do you want?  
Damo: Just one will do... For now  
[Aleena makes a disgusted noise and then jumps up from her seat.]  
Aleena (angrily): You disgust me... I'm going to get another drink  
[Top Hat watches Aleena as she walks away]  
Damo: Wow. She's certainly got a temper  
Top Hat: That's what I like about her  
Damo: Whatever floats your boat... Now what about those women?  
Top Hat: As soon as we get back to the resort, their yours  
[Damo licks his lips and grins menacingly]

[May enters the bar. Lottie, Oliver, Damo, Aleena and Top Hat have already left. May orders a drink from the bar and then looks around the room for a date, she spots someone looking rather sad at the other side of the bar. May slides over so she is sitting next him.]  
May: Can I but you another drink?  
Lance: Yes please  
May: I'm May  
Lance: Lance  
May: So what brings you to the bar tonight Lance?  
Lance: Out of luck with the ladies  
May: It's can't be that bad?  
Lance: The last girl I went home with disappeared off the face of the earth the night we were supposed to sleep together  
May: Well that sucks, do you know where she went?  
Lance: I've got no idea  
May: Well I'm not going anywhere tonight Lance  
[Lance looks up at May]  
Lance: I'm sorry May, I really don't think you my type of girl  
May: What?! I buy you a drink, listen to your stupid life story then you BLOW ME OFF!  
[May picks up her drink and throws it over Lance, then she storms out of the bar]

[Top Hat leads Damo to a locked door in the hotel]  
Top Hat: Make your selection  
Damo: You are too kind Top Hat  
[Damo steps inside the room and Gel, Maci, Scarlet, Dakota and Nadine are huddled in the back corner looking terrified.]  
Nadine: What do you want?  
Damo: I'm lonely  
[Damo smiles as Dakota jumps up and places herself between the boys and the other girls.]  
Dakota: NO WAY! WE HAVE ALREADY BEEN TOP HAT'S SEX TOYS! WE ARE NOT BEING YOURS AS WELL!  
Damo: Relax, you're not the one I want  
[Damo looks at Gel. Gel hides behind Scarlet]  
Dakota: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!  
[Damo walks forward and hits Dakota, she falls on the ground and clutches her head in her hands.]  
Damo: Anyone else want to stand up to me?  
[Nadine looks over at the fallen Dakota and then stands up.]  
Nadine: Don't you dare take another step  
[Damo laughs and takes another step]  
Damo: Or what?  
[Nadine runs at Damo, but he simply grabs her by the hair and throws her onto the ground with Dakota]  
Damo: Anyone else?  
[Nobody else stand up, Damo grabs Gel's wrist and starts to drag her across the room.]  
Gel: leave me alone!  
Damo: Lance isn't here to help you now babe  
Gel: GET OFF ME!

[Aleena and Top Hat walk into their room. Top Hat looks mad as he closes the door behind them]  
Top Hat (angry): I didn't like the way that you acted at the bar  
Aleena: Well I didn't like the way you acted  
Top Hat (angry): I do what I want!  
[Top Hat backhand slaps Aleena across the face and she falls to the floor. Aleena's eyes thin and her nostrils flare, she jumps up from the floor pulling a thin dagger out from under her skirt as she does. Aleena pushes Top Hat against the wall and stabs the dagger into his sleeve, keeping him pinned there.]  
Top Hat: What are you doing?  
Aleena: I'm keeping some dignity  
Top Hat (furious): What dignity!  
[Aleena steps close to Top Hat and takes the hat off his head, then she throws it across the room]  
Top Hat (curious): What are you doing?  
[Aleena presses herself harder against Top Hat and runs her hands through his hair, she kisses him softly on the lips. As Top Hat closes his eyes Aleena pulls away, Top Hat opens his eyes and is hungry for more. Aleena steps back out of Top Hat's reach then she unbuttons her top. Top Hat bites his lip and tries to reach Aleena, but he is still pinned to the wall.]  
Top Hat: Now Aleena... Don't tease me  
[Aleena drops her top on the floor and then her bra on top of it.]  
Top Hat (groans): Aleena...  
Aleena: You want me Top Hat, I know you do  
Top Hat: So what do I have to do to get you?  
Aleena: Don't you EVER hit me again..!  
Top Hat (grits his teeth): Aleena I PROMISE I will never EVER mistreat you again  
[Aleena steps into Top Hat's waiting arms and pulls the knife out of the wall and throws it onto the ground then she finally kisses Top Hat.]

Bray: Amber we can work this out  
Amber: No Bray we can't. Danni's not going to stop until she gets you  
Bray: She will when she sees us together  
Amber: Maybe it would be easier with me out of the picture  
[Amber looks towards the edge of the cliff.]  
Bray: No Amber. Killing yourself is not the answer!  
Amber: It would be so much easier. So simple, no more hassle, no more worries, no more fighting, no more anything  
Bray (panicked) Amber no!  
Amber: I can't believe it has never crossed my mind before... Say goodbye to my son for me  
Bray (yells): AMBER!  
[Amber runs to the edge of the cliff and jumps off, plummeting into the crashing waves below.]


	24. Three in one night

Bray (screams): AMBER! AMBERRRRRRRRRRR!  
[Bray runs to the edge of the cliff and looks down into the black water]  
Bray (panicked): Surely the fall couldn't have killed her!  
[Bray looks over the cliff edge again, panic stricken and crazy worried]  
Bray (panicked): But she might down  
[Bray takes off his shoes and his shirt and dives in the water.]

[Ram lays awake in his bed, tossing and turning. He is remembering all the time he spent with Aleena and then comparing to the time he spends with Ruby. Ram sighs as he realises that every minute that he spent with Aleena was better than the seconds that he has spent with Ruby  
Ram quietly gets up from his bed and goes to see Ruby.]  
Ram (whispers): Ruby? Are you awake?  
Ruby (whispers): I am now  
Ram (whispers): Sorry, but we really need to talk  
Ruby (whispers): What about?  
Ram (whispers): Can we talk outside?  
Ruby (whispers): Sure  
[Ram and Ruby step outside of the bunker]

[Damo has Gel by the wrist as he drags her towards his room. She is resisting in every way possible and Damo is getting frustrated.]  
Gel: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!  
Damo: Watch me  
Gel: PLEASE NO!  
Damo: Shut up! Every time you scream from now on... I will cut off a chunk of that pretty blond hair!  
[Gel stops screaming and decides to try and remember which way Damo has taken her so she can make a quick escape. Gel reads the room numbers as she passes them, room 61, 78, 92. But the next door is open and Gel can't read the number, but it doesn't matter because inside the room is Lottie and Oliver, they are sitting close together on their bed whispering in each other's ears.]  
Gel: LOTTIE! HELP ME!  
[Damo swings his fist around and tries to knock Gel out, out Gel ducks and screams again.]  
Gel: LOTTIE!  
[This time Damo doesn't miss and he punches Gel right in the temple. She falls to the ground and Damo continues to drag her]

[In Lottie's room. Lottie stands up from the bed looking confused.]  
Oliver: What's wrong?  
Lottie: I thought I heard Gel  
Oliver: I'm sure it was nothing  
[Oliver leads Lottie back to the bed]  
Lottie: Yeah probably  
[Lottie leans in to kiss Oliver and forgets all about Gel.]

[Top Hat and Aleena are laying in bed together, they are both still awake]  
Top Hat: That was great  
Aleena: I'm hungry  
Top Hat: We just have the best night of our lives... So far. And all you can say is 'I'm hungry'?  
Aleena: Well I am  
[Top Hat wraps his arms around Aleena and kisses her passionately]  
Top Hat: Better?  
Aleena: Not really. Still hungry.  
[Top Hat kisses Aleena again, but the door suddenly opens and a clown comes running in. Aleena sighs and pulls the blanket up to hide her naked body.]  
Top Hat (furious): WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!  
Clown: The prisoners have escaped!  
[Top Hat jumps out of bed and pulls on a pair of pants]  
Top Hat: Which ones?  
[The clown pauses for a long time, looking afraid and unsure.]  
Clown: The Mallrat  
Top Hat (furious): FIND THEM!  
[Top Hat runs out the door with the clown following behind him. Aleena wraps the sheet around her and tries to catch up to the furious Top Hat. She has an amused smile on her face.]

[Bray tries to find Amber, but the water is too black he can't see a thing. Bray has to swim back to the surface for air. Amber has been underwater for a few minutes now and Bray is really starting to panic.]  
Bray: I can't lose you Amber  
[Bray turns in circles, looking for any sign of life. He spots some bubbles a few metres away from him]  
Bray: Amber is that you?  
[It was a still night at the cliff there were no waves which was lucky because it made it easier to stay afloat, but the silence was killing Bray and he was wondering if he was ever going to see Amber again.]  
Bray: Amber where are you?

[Ruby and Ram step outside of the bunker, Ruby is shivering from the cold. She rubs the goose bumps on her arms and looks up at Ram.]  
Ruby: Can we make this quick Ram? I'm freezing  
[Ram takes off his jacket and hands it to Ruby, she slides in on. Ram has sadness in his eyes as he begins to tell Ruby how he feels about Aleena.]

[May is sitting out the front of the bar crying, it wasn't a big deal that she got blown off it was just that she couldn't stand being alone it killed her to watch Pride with Salene and now she has to watch Salene fall in love with Ryan all over again...  
May didn't feel like going back to the bunker tonight so she quietly gets up and walks into the alleyway next to the bar. Then May sighs and starts to fall asleep.]

[Top Hat is waking up everyone in the resort and sending them out on search parties.]  
Aleena: Are you going out on the search party Top Hat?  
[Aleena twirls her hair around her finger and smiles]  
Top Hat: Of course. I am going to PERSONALLY search the base  
Aleena: But you already looked in the base?  
Top Hat: Are you questioning my methods?  
Aleena: Of course not  
Top Hat: Are you coming with me?  
Aleena: Sure  
[Aleena looks down at the sheet she has wrapped around her]  
Aleena: Maybe I should put some clothes on first  
Top Hat: I rather like what you are wearing  
Aleena: I'm sure you do  
[Aleena kisses Top Hat quickly on the lips and smiles.]  
Aleena: But I'm still going to get dressed anyway  
Top Hat: You have five minutes, then I'm going to leave with our without you.  
[Top Hat rubs his hands together as Aleena rushes off to find her clothes.]  
Top Hat (cunning) I'm going to find those damn Mallrats...

[Bray swims over to where the bubbles are and praying that its Amber he dives deep under the surface, blinded by the salt and the blackness of the water. Bray feels around under the rocks for Amber's body, but he needs air. He swims to the surface takes a quick breath and dives again. Bray runs his hands over the rocks, cold, hard and sharp. The rocks cut deep into Bray's palm, but he keeps looking, running his hands over the rocks until finally... He feels Amber's arm.]

[Top Hat and Aleena arrive at the base accompanied by a large search party]  
Aleena: Did you really need such a big search party? I mean the Mallrats might not even be here  
Top Hat: But if they are here I want to catch them all  
[Top Hat helps Aleena off the bike and then he leads the search party into the base, Aleena bites her lip preying that Viper and Patsy have gone back inside the bunker.]

[Bray is nearly out of breath when he finally reaches the surface, he has Amber tucked under his arm and starts to swim to the shore. It's a long swim and he has to stop every few moments to make sure Amber's head is above the surface. As soon as Bray reaches the beach he turns Amber's body over, Bray panics... Amber's not breathing!]

[Aleena manages to run ahead of Tribe Circus so she can make sure Patsy and Viper are safe. She runs into their room, they are both asleep. Aleena closes the door behind her then starts to violently shake Viper.]  
Viper (shock): Aleena?  
Aleena (panicked): Yes it me! Listen you have to get out of here... NOW!  
[Patsy wakes up in shock]  
Patsy (shock): Why?  
Aleena: Because Top Hat is here looking for the Mallrats... looking for YOU!  
[Viper yanks on a pair of pants and Patsy wraps the blanket around herself]  
Patsy (panicked): I don't have time to get dressed  
Aleena: Pick up all your clothes and take them with you  
[Footsteps can be heard in the hall]  
Aleena: Go out the window! HURRY!  
[Patsy dives out of the window carrying her clothes then Viper follows. Aleena notices the wine glasses and the roses and throws them out as well.]  
Viper: Where are we going?  
Aleena: I'm pretty sure the lighthouse is still safe  
Patsy: Thank you Aleena  
[Viper and Patsy run into the orchard. Aleena sits down on the bed and tries to look innocent, then she notices the bottle of wine still laying on the floor. She dives and picks it up just as the door begins to open. Aleena scrambles to her feet]  
Aleena (breathless): Look what I found!  
Top Hat: First of all Aleena... That's half empty. And second of all why aren't you searching for the Mallrats?  
Aleena (wines): It's so boring looking for those damn Mallrats all the time  
Top Hat: Are you forgetting what the Mallrats did to me?  
[Top Hat glares at Aleena]  
Aleena: How could I forget.

[In the bunker some of the Mallrats are starting to panic at the sounds of chaos coming from above.]  
Ellie: What's happening?!  
Darryl: What happens if they find us?!  
Salene: Nobody is going to find us in here. So relax  
Jack: But Amber's still out there!  
Cloe: Patsy and Viper too!  
Jay: Has anyone seen Ram or Ruby tonight?  
Sammy: Oh no! They are going to die!  
Darryl: We are all going to die!  
Salene: Calm down! I'm afraid to admit, but the chances do look slim for the people outside. But we are safely hidden away in here and if we can manage to stay quiet there is a good chance they won't even think of looking in the bunker. All the Mallrats stay quiet and hold their breath.]

[May is sleeping soundly in the alleyway when a pair of hands grabs her neck]  
May (shock): What is this!  
[May is staring into the eyes of a Tribe Circus acrobat]  
Acrobat: What do we have here?  
May: Stay away from me!  
Acrobat: What tribe are you from?  
May: Wouldn't you like to know!  
[The hands tighten around May's neck]  
Acrobat: What tribe are you from!  
May: No tribe! I'm not from any tribe!  
Acrobat: So why don't I believe you? Hmmmmmm?  
May: Because you're stupid!  
[A clown standing behind the acrobat was smarter, he spots the marking on the back of May's hand and the freshly made one on her face]  
Clown: What tribal marking is that?  
[He pointed to the gold on May's face, that she all the other Mallrats marked themselves with themselves the other day]  
May: Do you like it? I painted it myself  
Clown: Let's not play games girlie. Show me your hand  
[May holds out her hand]  
Clown: The other hand!  
[When May doesn't hold out her hand the acrobat grabs it and holds it up for the clown to inspect]  
Clown: It seems we have a Mallrat in our presence  
Acrobat: Top Hat will be pleased  
May: Oh shit!

[Back on the beach Bray is frantically giving Amber CPR trying to get her breathing again]  
Bray (sobs): Amber you can't leave me!  
[There is a crack of thunder and rain starts to fall on Amber and Bray, soaking them to the bone in a matter of minutes. It seems hopeless as Bray continues to pound Amber's chest trying to restore life to her motionless body.]

[Ruby sits on the edge of the bed while Ram stands in the corner with his head resting on the wall]  
Ruby: Aleena's gone Ram  
Ram: Distance won't make me love her any less  
Ruby: But why did you save me?  
Ram (angry): I don't know! It was the look in your eyes  
Ruby: So tell me Ram. What look did I have in my eyes?  
Ram: You looked terrified and innocent. Like you didn't deserve to be dragged away  
Ruby: I thought you saved me because you loved me  
Ram: Sorry Ruby...  
[Ruby lays down in the bed in defeat, but very quickly sits up again]  
Ram: What is it?  
Ruby: I thought I heard something  
Ram: Voices! And they don't sound friendly  
Ruby: What do we do? We can't go back in the bunker, we would practically giving away the Mallrat's hiding spot!  
Ram: Let's hide under the bed!  
Ruby (sarcastically): Yeah! Because nobody would think of looking there  
[Ram looks around the room, there is no other furniture in the room]  
Ram: The bed is the only thing IN this room Ruby!  
[Ram drops to the floor and crawls under the bed]  
Ram: Are you coming?  
[The voices outside grow louder, Ruby looks around the room then crawls under the bed as well]

[May is being dragged by the guards]  
May: Where are we going!?  
Acrobat: To the base  
May (nervous): The base?  
Clown: Yes it's where Top Hat is waiting for us  
May: Why?  
Acrobat: He's looking for the rest of you filthy Mallrats  
May: He's not going to find them  
Clown: Well he can try  
[After a few more minutes of walking they arrive at the base]  
Acrobat: TOP HAT!  
Clown: WE FOUND SOMETHING!  
Top Hat (angry): This better be worth my time  
Acrobat: Oh it is!  
[Top Hat's face lights up when he sees the Mallrat standing before him]  
Top Hat: Hello my dear  
May: Leave me alone!  
[Aleena follows Top Hat out of the base to see what all the commotion is. She looks shocked when she see's May. Top Hat wraps his arms around Aleena as she stands by his side, May gasps.]  
Guard: TOP HAT! THERES SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE!

[Inside the bunker the Mallrats are dead silent. Silent tears fall down Ellie's cheeks and Jack comforts her.]  
Ellie (whispers): Jack what if Amber's out there? It was my job to find her and I failed  
Jack (whispers): Ellie you can't blame yourself. And you never know, Amber might have found Bray and they are both safe together somewhere  
Ellie (whispers): I hope so Jack

[Top Hat, May and Aleena are led back inside the base. He gets on his knees and looks under the bed, he is face to face with Ram. Top Hat stands up and then him and his guards lift the bed off Ram and Ruby.]  
Top Hat: Well, well. What do we have here?  
[Ruby hides behind Ram and Aleena glares furiously at both of them]  
Top Hat: It seems we have a couple of lovers... A couple of MALLRAT lovers. What should we do with them? Should we make them slaves?  
[Top Hat clicks his fingers and Ram and Ruby are overpowered by the guards]  
Ram: Let the girl go! You can have me as your slave!  
[Aleena looks at Ra, before turning to hide her face and her eyes well with tears.]  
Top Hat: No! We keep you both, I have thought of a plan... What my friends in more cruel than slavery? Separation from your loved one AND slavery  
[The guards laughed, even Aleena smiled a little bit]  
Top Hat: Theses two LOVERBIRDS will never see each other again... Blindfold the girl and take her back to base, take the other Mallrat skum as well. The man will come with us...

[Bray sits on the sand, his skin has turned a pale blue colour from the cold. Bray is crying, deep sobs rip through his body as he watches Amber, she is covered in deep cuts and bruises from the rocks and her skin is an even darker blue then Bray's is. She has a heavy concussion, hypothermia and has swallowed a lot of water. Bray's hope has evaporated; she couldn't have possibly lived through that.] Bray (screams in agony): AMBER!  
[Bray crumples in a heap on the ground and sobs again, he doesn't notice that Amber's hand begin to twitch and her eyelids flutter.]

[While Top Hat is distracted by the guards Aleena has a moment to talk to Ram]  
Ram: It's not how it looks Aleena  
Aleena: So what the hell were you doing with Ruby?  
Ram: I brought her out here to break up with her  
Aleena (rolls eyes): Sure, sure  
Ram: It's true I swear... Aleena I've loved you from the first day I saw you  
[Ram puts a hand on Aleena's cheek, but she slaps it away. Top Hat sees what's going on, he looks protective of Aleena, but he stays where he is wondering what she is going to do next.]  
Ram: Every minute of every day since we met you have been in my thoughts  
Aleena: Even when you were with Ruby?  
Ram: Especially when I was with Ruby, that's when I thought about you most  
[Aleena's eyes well up and she bites her lip.]  
Aleena (shaky voice): I don't believe you  
[Aleena turns and runs back to Top Hat's waiting arms. Ram glares as Top Hat walks towards him. Aleena clings tightly to Top Hat's side.]  
Top Hat: You crossed a line  
Ram: Let me go!  
Top Hat: I'm afraid we can't do that  
Ram: And why not?  
Top Hat: Because you've upset my dear Aleena and for that, you must die  
Ram (panicked): No...! You can't  
Top Hat: Grab him!  
[Two strong men grab Ram's arms]  
Top Hat: Now tie him to the bed  
Ram: Nooooooooooooooooooo! LET ME GO!  
[Ram is tied to the bed with tight knots. Top Hat and his guards walks outside laughing, Aleena follows with a heartbroken expression on her face.]  
Top Hat: Three Mallrats in one night. That must be some kind of record!  
Aleena: So what are you going to do now?  
Top Hat: Now, I am going to burn this place to the ground!


	25. Discussions

[Patsy and Viper run across the orchard. Viper is wearing a pair of pants, but Patsy is naked except for the thin sheet she holds covering her front.]  
Viper: I really like the way you look tonight  
[Viper says as he and Patsy sit down to catch their breath. Patsy blushes.]  
Patsy: I am rather cold though  
[Viper hands his shirt to Patsy]  
Viper: You can wear this for now, it will takes ages to put your corset back on  
Patsy: Thanks Viper  
[Patsy stands up to button up the shirt, but as she does a guard spots her in the trees]  
Guard: You there!  
Viper: Patsy run!  
Patsy: No wait, I have a plan. Just stay low ok Viper?  
[Viper nods and looks up at her in curiosity.]  
Guard: You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?  
Patsy (flirty): Get away? I wasn't planning on going far...  
[Patsy fiddles with the buttons off her shirt, exposing part of her chest]  
Guard: I have strict orders to deliver you straight to Top Hat  
Patsy: Why let Top Hat have all the fun?  
[Patsy undoes another button and the guard sighs]  
Guard: Top Hat forbids his warriors to get mixed up with the likes of Mallrats  
Patsy: Well Top Hat's not going to know  
[Patsy undoes her final button and lets her top slide off her shoulders and onto the ground.]

[Bray sobs on the ground, feeling empty and worthless without Amber. As he looks up at her again he cringes.]  
Bray (sobs): I can't look at you when you're like this  
[Bray sobs harder]  
Bray (sobs): You're dead and it's all my falt... The least you deserve is a proper burial  
[Bray drags himself over to Amber's body and starts to dig at the sand around her]  
Bray (sobs): Amber I'm so sorry  
[He cradles Amber's face softly in his hands for a moment then goes back to digging. Amber's head tips sideways in the breeze and a slow trickle of water flows from her mouth. Suddenly something from somewhere deep in Amber's lungs moves and a spasm rips through her chest. Bray jumps back in fright as Amber throws up a waterfall of water, then gasps for air.]  
Bray: AMBER!  
[Bray hurries back to Amber's side, just in time to see her open her eyes]  
Amber (husky): Am I dead?  
Bray: Amber, I can't believe it! I thought... Oh Amber!  
Amber (husky): So I'm not dead?  
[Tears of joy roll down Bray's cheeks]  
Bray: No Amber, you alive. And you here with me  
Amber (husky): I want to be dead  
Bray: Amber don't talk like that  
Amber (husky): Why did you save me? You knew I wanted to die  
Bray: Amber please  
[Amber's fingers twitch and she groans]  
Bray: Amber what's wrong?  
Amber (soft voice): I... I can't move my ar..(Amber's voice fades away and she falls back into unconsciousness  
Bray: Amber! Amber!  
[A shiver pulses through Bray and he rubs his chest]  
Bray: It's near to freezing out here (He looks at Amber) I have to get you back to the lighthouse

Aleena: Top Hat you can't!  
Top Hat: Exactly why can't I burn this base to the ground Aleena?  
Aleena (talking fast): Because this is my house... My OLD house  
Top Hat: Aleena, you live with me now  
Aleena (panicked): But this place has too many memories... And that's my orchard, you can waste that much food!  
[Top Hat stays silent for a long time, deep in thought, Aleena thinks fast and tries another method of persuasion. She wraps her arms around Top Hat's waist and kisses him softly on the lips.]  
Aleena: Please Top Hat? For me?  
[Aleena kisses him again]  
Top Hat: Very well, from tomorrow onwards I will assign slaves to maintain your orchard  
Aleena (hugs Top Hat): Oh thank you! Thank you!  
Top Hat: Let's go home so you can thank me properly Aleena  
[When Top Hat turns his back Aleena has a few quiet words with the guards]  
Aleena (whispers): Untie my prisoner and bring him to the resort, but don't hurt him  
Guard: Yes Aleena  
[A few moments later Ram is brought out from the base]  
Top Hat: Bring him with us!  
[The guard looks over to Aleena for guidance, she gives him a silent nod. The guards grabs Ram's bound wrists. Top Hat mounts his motorbike and Aleena climbs on behind him, she takes one last glance back at Ram. Ram looks at her with sad eyes and Aleena's eyes well up again, but Top Hat starts the motorbike and speeds away.]

Maci: I'm really worried about Gel  
Scarlet: Why are you worried? She's Mallrat trash!  
Nadine: But she's still a human being  
Scarlet: She's probably dead by now  
Dakota: Don't say that!  
Maci: She's probably terrified, the poor thing  
Scarlet (mumbles): Mallrat trash  
Nadine: What do you think Damo wanted with Gel?  
Maci: Maybe he needed a partner to play basketball with  
Scarlet: Don't be stupid Maci! He's going to rape her! Just like Top Hat raped you, Nadine, Dakota, Cinnamon and Cloe!  
Nadine: Poor Cinnamon  
Scarlet: She's dead Nadine and Gel is too! SO GET OVER IT!  
Maci: Gel's not dead!  
Scarlet: How do you know?  
[Maci stayed silent for a long time until she finally started to cry. Nadine and Dakota rush to her side in comfort.]  
Maci (sobs): Do you think Top Hat's going to rape us again? I can't handle that  
Scarlet (angry): Top Hat's never going to come back to us!  
Dakota: Yeah he's got Aleena now!  
Scarlet: Don't you dare talk about Aleena!  
Dakota: ALEENA! ALEENA! ALEENA!  
Scarlet (furious): I'm gonna kill you!  
[Scarlet lunges at Dakota, but Nadine quickly jumps between them slapping Scarlet hard across the face.]  
Scarlet: I HATE YOU!  
Nadine: Just sit down and shut up Scarlet! We have enough problems without you trying to kill us!  
[Scarlet holds her cheek in her hands and slinks back to the corner]

[The lighthouse door shakes and a loud bang rips through the lighthouse]  
Danni: What was that?  
Lex: Its sounds like Tribe Circus has finally decided to pay us a visit  
Danni: What do we do!  
[One of the hinges breaks on the door]  
Lex: It's too late to run... Lets fight 'em!  
Trudy: Lex it's not a good idea  
Lex: Fine then, I will take them on alone  
[Lex looks a Danni]  
Lex: Can you fight?  
Danni: Fight? In my condition?  
[Danni motions to her pale skin and hollow cheeks. Lex steps towards the door and prepares himself to fight.]  
Trudy: Lex this is stupid  
[The second hinge on the door breaks and the door comes crashing down. Trudy bursts into laughter.]  
Lex: Bray! You scared us half to death!  
[Bray is standing at the door with Amber in his arms. He looks a little bit angry]  
Bray: Well you could of given me a hand! Maybe opened the door!  
[Danni's light mood has suddenly changed, she is staring at Amber in Bray's arms. Danni's eyes narrow and she clenches her fists.]  
Danni: What happened to her?  
Bray: She jumped off a cliff  
Trudy: She JUMPED!  
[Danni slowly gets up from her seat]  
Danni: I'm going to fix my makeup. In the meantime you can fix the door!  
Bray: Don't you care about Amber at all Danni?  
Danni (snaps): Doesn't look that way does it!  
Trudy: Bray we have to get her upstairs! She's hypothermic! She need warmth, and fast!

[The guard gasps as he stares at Patsy's bare chest and Viper silently bites his lip while staying hidden in the bushes.]  
Patsy: Are you going to tell Top Hat about our little meeting?  
[Patsy steps closer to the guard and runs her hands along the guard's chest]  
Patsy (whispers): If you let me free I could make it worth your while  
Guard: Well maybe just this once...  
[Viper winces as Patsy starts to pull the guard in for a kiss. The guard closes his eyes and parts his lips, Patsy moves closer, but as her lips are millimetres away from his she moves quickly. Slamming her knee between the guard's legs causing him to fall to his knees and cry out in pain. Patsy runs back to Viper.]  
Patsy: Someone was bound to of heard that! Let's get out of here!  
[She puts Vipers shirt back on then grabs her clothes]  
Patsy: Are you coming?  
Viper (stunned): Yes, of course  
[Viper grabs Patsy's hand and they both run towards the lighthouse]

[The next morning the resort is quiet. Gel wakes up, her head is spinning and she has no idea where she is.]  
Damo: Sleep well  
[Gel screams as she remembers the night before]  
Gel (screams): What did you do to me?  
Damo: Nothing  
Gel: But... You were... You were going to rape me! You said if I didn't stop screaming you would cut off my hair!  
Damo: I guess I changed my mind  
Gel: What?  
Damo: I said I changed my mind  
Gel (confused): Why?  
Damo: Last night... I hit you  
Gel: And I fell unconscious  
Damo: As I was dragging you to my room you said something  
Gel stayed silent  
Damo: You were talking about Lance... About how much you missed him  
Gel: Since when do you care about Lance? Or me for that matter?  
Damo (defensive): I don't care!  
Gel: And neither do I! Lance is the reason I ended up in this mess!  
Damo (confused): He is?  
Gel: He stood me up at the bar the night that you brought me here. Lance and I were supposed to...  
Damo: So you and Lance didn't end up doing it? What about Top Hat did he force himself upon you?  
Gel: No! Thank goodness he found Aleena or things might have turned out very different  
Damo: So you're STILL a virgin?  
Gel (mumbles): Yes...  
Damo: Well I could change that?  
Gel: Don't touch me!  
Damo: All right, I will make you a deal. I will not touch you, UNTILL you ask me to. And I know you will ask, you just can't resist  
Gel: What's the catch?  
Damo: You have to come to the bar with me when I go with Top Hat and Oliver  
Gel: Deal  
[Damo and Gel shake hands]  
Damo: Well I guess it's time to get changed for breakfast  
[Damo takes his shirt off showing Gel his muscled chest and arms. Gel groans in frustration.]  
Damo (pats his abs): All you have to do is ask, then you can touch them all you want  
[Damo winks and Gel covers her eyes, again groaning in frustration.]

Aleena: Morning lover  
Top Hat: Morning already? I hardly slept  
Aleena: It was a great night wasn't it?  
Top hat: The best  
Aleena: Are you hungry?  
Top Hat: I'm starving  
Aleena: What do you feel like eating?  
Top Hat: A huge apple pie.  
Aleena: That could be arranged, I have some apples in my orchard. I could have a pie ready before dinner tonight  
Top Hat: Mmmmmm sounds good. I will send someone over to get some apples right away  
Aleena: Can't I get them myself? It's such a good feeling to bake with the apples you picked yourself  
Top Hat: Well...  
Aleena: And if you're worried about me you could even come to the orchard after you have eaten your breakfast. You could even bring the slaves and get them working!  
Top Hat: All right. I will see you in the orchard in a few hours  
Aleena: Thank you Top Hat!  
[Aleena jumps out of the bed and kisses Top Hat on the forehead before rushing out the door.]

Ellie: Jack I feel so guilty  
Jack: For what El?  
Ellie: I let her go. I let Amber walk right past me and out the door and now she hasn't come back!  
Jack: She wanted to go Ellie, it's not your falt  
Ellie: But I feel so bad!  
Jack: Well all we can do for now is look after little BJ  
Ellie: I suppose  
Jack hands BJ to Ellie  
Ellie: What's that smell?  
Jack: I guess it's time to change his diaper  
[Jack laughs and slips away blowing her a kiss as he goes. Ellie sits with BJ in her arms]  
Ellie (laughs): Typical Jack.

[Aleena is on her way to the lighthouse, her leg pounding the grass as she tears across the paddock. She doesn't hesitate as she open the door, which is still broken and falls flat on the ground creating a loud thud that echoes though the building.]  
Aleena: LEX!  
Lex: Doesn't anyone knock anymore!  
Aleena: This is important Lex! Where is Bray!  
Lex: He's upstairs  
Aleena runs all the way upstairs  
Aleena: BRAY!  
Bray: Aleena? How did you get here!  
Aleena (breathless): I walked! Duh!  
Bray: I meant what are you doing here?  
Aleena (breathless):Top Hat thinks I'm picking fruit! But I came to warn you! They got Ram, May and Ruby! And Patsy and Viper! Are they here did they show up, did they outrun Tribe Circus? And what the hell happened to Amber!  
Bray: Slow down Aleena  
[Aleena takes a deep breath]  
Aleena: Bray he's winning. Top Hat is beating us! He's beating the Mallrats!  
Bray: I'm not a Mallrat anymore Aleena  
Aleena: So why did you save Amber? Why did you let Trudy stay here? Why have you not given into Tribe Circus like other tribes! You ARE a Mallrat Bray!  
Bray: I can't face them Aleena  
Aleena: YOU can't face them! What kind of sad freak have you turned into Bray!  
Bray: I... (Aleena cuts him off)  
Aleena: Just shut up Bray! I thought we were friends!  
Bray: We are!  
Aleena: So come and face the Mallrats with me! I need to warn them about Top Hat!  
Bray: I can't leave Amber's side  
Aleena: FINE! I will go alone! Some friend you turned out to be Bray!  
[Aleena slams the door behind her as she storms out, Bray sighs and looks at Amber]

[Maci, Dakota, Scarlet and Nadine have been assigned to cook breakfast]  
Scarlet: I hate cooking breakfast!  
Dakota: We all do Scarlet! Get over it!  
Scarlet: If I was with Top Hat I would never have to cook again  
Nadine: But you're not. So as Dakota just said, GET OVER IT!  
Maci: What would you be doing right now if you weren't a prisoner?  
Dakota: I would just be a prisoner somewhere else, probably still stuck in the Techno prison camp  
Nadine: Me too (looks at Dakota) Right by your side  
Scarlet (sarcastic): Aww how sweet. I would be laying be Top Hat's side on a beach somewhere, it would be out honeymoon  
Dakota: In your dreams!  
[Scarlet glares at Dakota]  
Nadine: What would you be doing Maci?  
Maci: Maybe sitting around the fire with my tribe. We were called 'Insatiable' because we were never satisfied, always hungry, always tired and we were always looking for someone to spend the night with…  
Nadine: Sounds fun  
Maci: Have you and Dakota ever had a tribe?  
Dakota: I was a Jackal  
Nadine: And I was a Gull  
Scarlet: I have and always will be with Tribe Circus!  
Dakota (snaps): Nobody asked you!  
Nadine: Don't worry Maci, we will get you back to your tribe  
Maci: And you can join me, we can all be in the same tribe! (squeals) That would be so much fun!

[Bray looks at Amber then looks at the door then looks at Amber again.]  
Bray: Am I a Mallrat Amber? Will they take me back?  
[Amber is still unconscious so she doesn't answer, but Bray notices her fingers twitch.]  
Bray: You have to stay under the blanket Amber or you might never wake up  
[Still no answer from Amber, so Bray gently grabs her hand and starts to place it under the blanket, but before her hand is fully covered he notices the Mallrat symbol on her hand. Bray then looks down at his own hand, he sits in silence for minutes staring until finally he notices the inky blue outline of the Mallrat star faint on his hand, ink stained his skin from the millions of times he drew it on there.]  
Bray: Amber I have to go!  
[Bray throws another blanket over Amber and runs down the stairs]  
Bray: Trudy!  
Trudy: I was just boiling some water for a hot water bottle, you can take it up to her in a minute  
Bray: I have to catch up with Aleena, she's going to a meeting with the Mallrats  
[Bray is already halfway out the lighthouse door]  
Bray (calls back): Look after Amber for me! And don't let Danni anywhere near her!  
Lex: Wait up mate, I'm coming with you  
[Bray looks back at Lex while running]  
Bray: Thanks Lex  
Lex: Watch out!  
[Lex points to something in front of Bray, Bray turns his head just in time to crash into a man. Patsy screams.]  
Lex: Patsy?  
Patsy: Bray?  
Bray: Viper?  
Viper: Lex?  
[Everyone starts to laugh while Lex helps Viper and Bray up from the ground.]  
Bray: Thank goodness you're Aleena thought Tribe Circus caught up to you  
Patsy: Not us  
Viper: Aleena risked herself to save us  
Lex: It seems like she has a habit of risking her life  
Patsy: What does that mean?  
Bray: She's lied to Top Hat and snuck out so she can warn the Mallrats  
Viper: She's an idiot  
Patsy: She's so brave  
Lex: As great as this conversation may be Bray and I really have to catch up to Aleena  
Viper: See you back at the lighthouse later Bray?  
Bray: Sure will  
[Patsy and Viper wave to Bray and Lex as they run off into the distance and disappear into the orchard.]

]Top Hat picks up his bowl of cereal and throws it at Nadine.]  
Top Hat: I HATE CEREAL!  
Nadine: I'm sorry sir, I will get you something else to eat right away  
Top Hat: I don't want anything else to eat! I want Aleena!  
[Scarlet growls in the corner]  
Top Hat: Bring me the prisoners!  
[A few moments later Ram, May and Ruby are brought to Top Hat]  
Top Hat: Do you know who I am?  
May: You're Top Hat  
Top Hat: Do you know who you are?  
May: I'm May  
Top Hat: NO! YOU'RE FILTH! YOUR LOWER THAN FILTH! YOU'RE MALLRATS!  
[Top Hat slaps May, Maci gasps from the corner]  
Top Hat: From now on you two can be maids with the other girls  
[Top Hat waves his hand and May and Ruby are thrown into the corner with the Maci, Nadine, Dakota and Scarlet]  
Top Hat: As for you (Top Hat looks at Ram) You are coming to the orchard with me! Guards!  
Guards: Yes Top Hat?  
Top Hat: Walk down the street and bring anyone you can find to the orchard  
Guards: Yes sir  
Top Hat: Time to go!  
[Scarlet steps out from her spot in the corner]  
Scarlet: Top Hat?  
[Top Hat slowly turns to face Scarlet, he looks furious]  
Top Hat (furious): You dare step out of line?  
Scarlet: Why do you treat me like everyone else!? It used to just be me and you Top Hat! Until Aleena came along that is!  
Top Hat: You are my slave Scarlet, you always have and you always will. SO DONT EVER STEP OUT OF LINE AGAIN!  
[Top Hat leaves without another word leaving Scarlet humiliated.]

[The Mallrats are quiet in the bunker after Ram, Ruby, Viper, Patsy and May failed to return the night before.]  
Brady: I miss my mommy  
Connor: It's okay she will be home soon Brady  
Brady (moans): When?  
Salene: Soon Brady, soon  
[Brady starts to cry and Connor wraps his arms around her in comfort]  
Aleena (outside): Please let me in! I don't have much time!  
Ebony: Aleena?  
Darryl: What do you want betrayer!?  
Aleena (outside): I really need to talk to you!  
Salene: How do we know we can trust you Aleena?  
Bray (outside): Because I'm with her  
Mallrats and Aleena: Bray!  
Jack: Quick somebody open the door before they get caught  
Darryl quickly opens the bunker door. Lex, Bray and Aleena enter  
Salene: Lex your here too!  
Lex: Well I couldn't let these two have all the fun  
[Lex smiles at Aleena and Bray and they return the smile]  
Aleena: We have some urgent matters to discuss...


	26. Danni meets Amber

[Maci, Dakota and Nadine are laughing at Scarlet who is still mortified by Top Hat's response to her outburst earlier. But in the corner sits May and Ruby, terrified of what is going to happen to them now that they are Top Hat's slaves at the resort.]  
Nadine: Don't worry girls, you are safe now  
Ruby: What are we supposed to do?  
Dakota: Wash dishes, cook meals, clean floors. We are the maids  
May: But who are you?  
Nadine: Well I am Nadine, and this is Dakota and Maci  
Ruby: Who is the moody girl over there?  
Dakota: That's Scarlet (whispers) She's in love with Top Hat  
May: But isn't Aleena?  
Nadine: Yeah Top Hat is in love with Aleena, that's why Scarlet is so moody  
Guard: Hey! What are you doing sitting around! You have dishes to wash!  
[The girls starts heading over the kitchen]  
Dakota: So you two are Mallrats?  
Ruby: I only joined a few weeks ago  
Nadine: Well you certainly joined at the wrong time  
Maci: So who's that guy you were with...?  
Ruby: That was Ram  
Nadine: Are you and Ram together?  
Ruby: No, he was breaking up with me when we got caught  
Dakota: Well that's gotta suck?  
Guard: I thought I told you to get washing!  
Nadine: We can talk more later...

Ellie: Aleena's been her for two minutes and already she's bossing us around!  
Lex: Shut up Ellie and listen to them!  
Ellie: But she could be a spy! She could walk straight back to Top Hat and tell him where we are!  
Aleena: Why would I be a spy? Because of Tribe Circus! Well May is also a prisoner of Tribe Circus and I don't see you accusing her of being a spy!  
Ellie: May was kidnapped!  
Aleena: SO WAS I!  
Ellie: Prove it  
Aleena: You want proof? Here's proof!  
[Aleena quickly slips the sliver armband off her arm to expose her scar. Ebony flinches in her spot in the corner and everyone else gasps.]

[At the lighthouse Trudy is sitting with Amber. Amber is still unconscious, but seems to have warmed up a significant amount.]  
Trudy: You're going to pull through Amber  
[A sound behind Trudy makes her jump]  
Danni: Relax, it's only me. Viper and Patsy are making lunch and they were wondering if you wanted something to eat?  
Trudy: A tin of peaches would be lovely?  
Danni: Sure thing Trudy  
Trudy: Danni wait!  
Danni: Yes Trudy?  
Trudy: Why are you being so nice to me?  
Danni: What do you mean?  
Trudy: I mean, I was from The Chosen. I was the reason you were taken away from Bray  
Danni: Trudy it's ok, that's all in the past now  
Trudy: Thanks Danni  
Danni: But Trudy, I was just wondering why you are in the lighthouse instead of the bunker like the rest of the Mallrats?  
Trudy: It was just a silly breakup.  
Danni: Oh?  
Trudy: Yeah, his name was Connor, just a stupid little crush that when horribly wrong. But, I have to go back to the bunker eventually my little Brady is probably missing me  
Danni: How old is little Brady now?  
Trudy: She's not so little anymore, she's nearly five  
Danni: I can't believe it's nearly been three years since I saw the Mallrats  
Trudy: Time sure goes fast  
Patsy (from downstairs): Lunch is ready!  
[Trudy looks at Amber]  
Trudy: I really can't leave her side  
Danni: It's ok, I will bring something up to you. Peaches right?  
Trudy: Thanks Danni  
[Trudy and Danni exchange warm smiles then Danni heads off downstairs]

Salene: Property of Top Hat?  
Aleena: Proof enough?  
Ellie: A scar, so what?  
Aleena: I'm his prisoner Ellie!  
[Aleena starts to wipe her foundation off to show a deep purple scar on her cheek from where Top Hat hit her the other night]  
Aleena: Need more proof?  
[Ellie steps closer and touches the bruise on Aleena's cheek then she traces Aleena's scar]  
Ellie: Oh Aleena I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories, I was just trying to make sure you weren't a spy  
Aleena: Ellie I know how hard it must be for you to sit in the dark all day and do nothing, but that's exactly why Bray, Lex and I came here today  
Bray: Yes, right now Tribe Circus has five members of The Mallrats under control  
Jay: 5?  
Lex: Ram, Ruby, May, Gel and Aleena  
Sammy: Gel 's alive?  
Aleena: Yeah, she stuck in the resort somewhere. I've heard the guards talk about her, but I can't find her anywhere  
Sammy: What about Lottie?  
Aleena: Oh, I forgot about Lottie  
Sammy: You know where she is?  
Aleena: Lottie is with Oliver.  
Sammy: So tell her to come home  
Aleena: Sammy, Lottie's not going anywhere. Oliver is one of Top Hat's closest friends so while Top Hat is in power Lottie and Oliver aren't going anywhere  
Sammy: Oh...  
Cloe: What about Patsy, she was outside with Viper last night?  
Aleena: I don't... (Bray cuts in)  
Bray: Patsy is safe, we saw her and Viper on our way here  
[Aleena and Cloe let out a sigh of relief.]  
Jack: Is Amber safe?  
[Jack gives Ellie a wink]  
Bray: Amber is...  
Lex: She's sick  
Aleena: A mild case of food poisoning  
[Lex, Bray and Aleena try their best not to look guilty for lying to the tribe]  
Ellie: Oh. Thank goodness I thought she was snatched  
Bray (puts on a fake smile): She will be fit as a fiddle in a few days. In the meantime you have to lay low, no leaving the bunker unless there is an emergency

[The meeting has come to an unofficial end and Aleena has to leave and get back to the orchard before Top Hat gets there.]  
Aleena: Bray?  
Bray: Aleena, thank you so much for bringing me back here  
Aleena: Thanks for coming  
[Aleena smiles at Bray]  
Aleena: And making them listen to me  
Bray: I really should be getting back to Amber, are you coming with me and Lex back to the lighthouse?  
Aleena: Sorry, but I need to get out into the orchard, Top Hat will be there any minute now  
Bray: I thought he gave you freedom?  
Aleena: He 'allowed' a trip to my orchard to pick some fruit. And now I have been gone for hours so, I am supposed to have picked a whole basket of apples  
Bray: Lex and I better get moving before Top Hat catches us leaving here  
Aleena: Good luck Bray  
Bray: You too Aleena  
[Bray calls Lex over then the pair of them leave the bunker, breaking into a jog. Aleena watches them for a moment before she turns to leave for the orchard.]  
Ebony: Your not leaving without saying goodbye are you?  
[Aleena closes the bunker door and runs towards Ebony. The pair hug tightly.]  
Aleena: I miss you  
[Ebony's eyes well up]  
Ebony: I miss you too  
Aleena: Ebony are you crying?  
Ebony: I'm sorry, It's just I know that in a minute you will be gone and I will be alone  
Aleena: What about Jay?  
Ebony: Jay doesn't understand  
Aleena: Alright then... What about your baby?  
Ebony: My what...?  
[Aleena pulls the latch and the bunker door swings open again]  
Aleena: Can I talk to you outside?  
Salene: Where are you going Ebony?  
Ebony: To talk to my best friend in private! If you don't mind?  
Salene: Don't go far  
[When Ebony and Aleena are safely out of everyone else's earshot]  
Aleena: Ebony I saw the pregnancy test in the bin!  
Ebony: Doesn't mean it was mine!  
Aleena: What about the morning sickness?  
[Ebony's eyes well up again as she rests her hand on her stomach]  
Ebony: I didn't want a baby  
Aleena: But you got one anyway and it's too late to change that fact now  
Ebony: Oh Aleena, how am I going to tell Jay?  
Aleena: Just tell him the truth  
[Aleena spots the time on her watch]  
Aleena: Holy shit! I have to go!  
Ebony: Be safe Aleena!  
Aleena (yells back): Look after that baby Ebony! And tell Jay the truth!  
[As Aleena rounds the corner out of sight Ebony goes back inside the bunker, closing the door behind her with a sigh.]

[Trudy is sitting next to Amber again, with an empty can of peaches at her side. Trudy runs her hand across Amber's forehead.]  
Trudy: Amber you have to pull through. BJ needs you... I need you!  
[Trudy suddenly goes stiff]  
Trudy: And Brady needs me...  
Trudy: DANNI! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANY!  
[Danni comes running up the stairs]  
Danni: Trudy! Are you okay!?  
Trudy: Can you look after Amber?  
Danni: I suppose so. Why?  
Trudy: I have to go back to my baby  
Danni: Are you sure? I mean, it's pretty unsafe out there right now  
Trudy: And little Brady is without her mother  
[Danni pats Trudy on the shoulder]  
Danni: I wish I could understand the bond a mother has to her daughter  
Trudy: Someday you will Danni, the right guy is just around the corner (Trudy says as she runs out of the room)

[When Aleena gets back to the orchard she can see Top Hat approaching in the distance]  
Aleena: How can I make it look like I have been here for hours?  
[Aleena quickly grabs an apple off a low hanging branch and takes a bite, then she lies down underneath the tree and pretends to be asleep.]  
Top Hat: Well, well what do we have here?  
[Top Hat nudges Aleena with his foot and Aleena's eyes flutter open like she has been asleep]  
Aleena: Oh  
Top Hat: You fell asleep?  
Aleena: Top Hat, I'm so sorry. It's just I didn't get much sleep last night and the sun was so nice and I just dozed off for awhile. But it was only a little while!  
Ram: Looks like you have been sleeping for a while. You only picked one apple  
Top Hat (furious): Did I say you could talk SLAVE?  
[Ram is punched in the stomach and slinks to the ground in pain]  
Top Hat: My other slaves should be here any minute...

[Ebony cries alone in the corner of the bunker]  
Jay (concerned): Ebony?  
Ebony: I need to be alone Jay  
Jay: Its seems to me that right now all you need is some support from a loved one  
Ebony: But I've been so mean to you, to all of the Mallrats  
Jay: But they have taken you in, accepted you  
Ebony: I don't deserve to have a friend like Aleena  
Jay: Aleena picks her own friends and she picked you Ebony  
Ebony (sobs): But after what I put her through I don't know how she can stand me! I can't even figure out how you can stand being around me Jay  
Jay: Because I love you Ebony  
Ebony (sobs): Why?  
Jay: Your beautiful, talented, passionate and despite what everyone else thinks you are loving and caring  
Ebony (sobs): I've hurt so many people  
Jay: It's all in the past Ebony  
Ebony: I love you Jay  
Jay: I love you too Ebony  
[Jay uses his thumb to wipe the tears from Ebony's cheek then he pulls her in for a passionate kiss then they spend the next few minutes hugging each other closely.]  
Ebony (whispers): Promise me you will never leave me Jay?  
Jay (whispers): I promise...

[There is chaos in the streets as Tribe Circus guards round up slaves]  
Guard: It is Top Hat's wishes to have you work in the orchard  
[More screams are heard as hands are bound together with rope. Bray and Lex watch the chaos unfold from a safe distance away]  
Lex: We have to do something  
Bray: And risk getting caught?  
Lex: But I can't just sit and watch  
Bray: We have to Lex. They will all be saved in good time, we just have to wait for the ideal moment  
Lex: When's that?  
Bray: I'm not sure yet Lex, I'm really not sure  
Lex: Quick get down!  
[Bray and Lex duck as a guards runs past them]  
Bray: That was close  
Lex: We need to get back to the lighthouse!  
[Bray and Lex leave their hiding spot and run towards the lighthouse. Meanwhile the chaos is over in the streets. Dozens of people from all tribes are bound together and are slowly being lead towards the orchard.]

Dakota: Finally!  
[Dakota falls backwards onto the bed with exhaustion]  
Nadine: We didn't work that hard Dakota  
Dakota: Well it feels like we have been working here forever  
[Ruby rubs a blister on the palm of her hand, her eyes well up]  
May: You ok there Ruby?  
Ruby: It's just a blister  
Maci: And a broken heart  
Ruby: I don't have a broken heart  
Nadine: Maybe is just abandoned hope?  
May: Or shattered dreams?  
Dakota: If I ever see this 'Ram guy' I'm going to punch his lights out  
Ruby: Dakota that's really sweet, but it's really not his falt  
Scarlet: Maybe it's because you're so ugly! Stupid Mallrat!  
[Dakota picks up a pillow and throws it at Scarlet]  
Dakota: Shut up Scarlet!  
Nadine: And in case you haven't noticed... NONE OF US CARE!  
[Scarlet shakes her head and stays silent]  
Maci: Soooo...  
May: Why wasn't it Ram's falt Ruby?  
Ruby: I stole him...  
Maci: You stole him?  
May: Oh...!  
Ruby: I stole him from Aleena  
[Scarlet jumps up from the corner of the room]  
Scarlet: ALEENA IS A MALLRAT?  
[Scarlets eyes narrow as a plan forms in her head]  
Scarlet: I'm sure Top Hat would '_love_' to find out about that little bombshell... Imagine what he would do to her…

[After a long wait the slaves have finally arrived at the orchard]  
Top Hat: What took you so long! The sun is already setting!  
Guard: Sorry Top Hat, but some of the townsfolk resisted  
Top Hat: They resisted?  
Guard: Yes sir  
[Top Hat walks over to the line of slaves]  
Top Hat: On my first day here what did I say to you?  
[The slaves glare in response and hold their silence]  
Top Hat (laughs): I told you that you were my slaves!  
[A young girl dressed in a rather elegant looking deep blue strapless dress stepped out of the lines of slaves.]  
Girl: I will NEVER be your slave!  
Top Hat: Oh really?  
(Top Hat's amused expression slowly twisted into a terrifying one... The young girl in blue stepped back into the line)  
Top Hat (screams): LOCK THEM UP! LOCK THEM ALL UP! TAKE THEM INTO THE BASE AND LOCK THE DOOR! THEN DENY THEM OF FOOD UNTILL THEY BEG! AND THEY PLEAD FOR MERCY! BUT ONLY WHEN THEY AGREE TO BE MY SLAVES, SHALL THEY BE FED! UNDERSTAND?  
[All the guards nod and some of the slaves step forward]  
Slave: I agree to be your slave  
Slave 2: And me  
Slave 3: Please may I have some food?  
Top Hat: NO!  
Aleena: No?  
Top Hat: If you want food... You ALL must agree to be my slaves  
Slave 2: You're as sick and twisted as The Guardian!  
Top Hat: Good! Now... Get them out of my sight!  
[Top Hat motions for the salves to be taken away then he rubs his temples]  
Aleena: Top Hat? What's wrong?  
Top Hat: I need to unwind  
Aleena: Shall we go to the bar?  
Top Hat: Yes I think we shall... And send a message for Damo and Oliver to meet us there  
Aleena: Right away Top Hat

[Bray and Lex are on their way back to the orchard when they spot a Tribe Circus guard out on patrol]  
Bray: Quick Lex, get behind this tree!  
[Bray pulls Lex towards a nearby tree. Their eyes are fixed on the guard so they don't notice that the tree also has another rebel taking refuge behind it. Bray bumps into the mysterious figure and spins around... Its Trudy!]  
Bray (whispers): Trudy! What are you doing here! You gave me a heart attack!  
Trudy (whispers): I have to see my baby!  
Lex (whispers): Right now?  
Trudy (whispers): Yes right now!  
Bray (whispers): And you left Amber alone?  
Trudy (whispers): No, Danni's looking after her  
Bray (whispers): Danni! I told you not to leave them alone together! What if Danni tries to hurt her?  
Trudy (whispers): I can't believe you just said that Bray! Danni is your friend, she used to be your lover! Don't you know her at all? She's not the murdering type  
Lex (whispers): Love can drive you to do crazy things Trudy  
Bray (whipers): We have to get back to the lighthouse... Right now!  
Trudy (whispers): I'm going to see my baby!  
Bray (whispers): You better pray that Amber's still alive Trudy  
Trudy (whispers): Dont you trust me? Don't you trust Danni?  
Bray (whipsers): It's going to be awhile before I learn to trust again...  
Lex: The gaurds gone  
Bray: Let's go!  
[Without pausing, Bray sprints off into the trees]  
Lex: Be safe Trudy  
Trudy: Amber's going to be fine  
Lex: i know Trudy, you're right. Danni's not the murdering type, you werent wrong to trust her  
Trudy: Thanks Lex  
[Trudy runs off into the trees, then Lex takes off in the opposite direction]

[Top Hat stands outside the entry to the bar with Damo and Oliver by his side]  
Top Hat: Why is it closed!?  
Damo (chuckles): I think your little slave grab today scared them off  
Top Hat: I want a drink!  
Oliver: So break down the door  
[While the boys argue Aleena makes a plan with Gel and Lottie]  
Aleena: The bar hasn't been closed in years, there must be another way in...  
[Lottie spots a figure run through the shadows and disappear into the alley behind the bar]  
Lottie: Over there! Is there a back entry?  
Oliver: What's over there?  
Aleena: The back way into the bar  
Top Hat: Wells let's go!

[In the lighthouse Danni is sitting in the corner of the room, as far away from Amber as she can get. She watches Amber stir, then start to toss and turn.]  
Danni: I can't believe I'm doing this... Looking after my sworn enemy... It's just so... Wrong!  
[Danni gets up and walks toward the door, but as her hand reaches the handle Amber gasps and quickly sits up, causing her blankets to scatter everywhere.]  
Amber (panicked): Where am I?  
Danni: Amber! You're awake!  
[Amber sways slightly then her strength fades, her body goes limp then falls back to the ground. Danni lets go of the doorhandle and runs over to Amber, kneeling by her side.]  
Danni: Amber!  
Amber (faint): Are you Danni?  
Danni: Yes  
Amber (faint): I've heard so much about you  
[Amber struggles to keep her eyes open]  
Danni: Amber you need to rest  
[Danni picks up the scattered blankets and draped them back over Amber]  
Amber (faint): I never thought I would get to meet you Danni. You're more beautiful than I imagined. Bray is a very lucky man to have found you  
Danni: But I don't even hold a candle to you Amber. You know when you _'died'_ on Eagle Mountain, Bray mumbled your name in his sleep every night  
Amber (faint): Every night?  
Danni: Every single night. It drove me crazy!  
[Amber laughs, though it sounded more like a wheeze than a cough]  
Danni: You're going to recover Amber, then you and Bray can be together again  
Amber (faint): I don't want to be with Bray anymore Danni, I don't want to be a leader or a mother or a Mallrat. I just want to be dead, and forget about everything  
Danni: But Amber, Bray needs you  
Amber (faint): I don't care, I just don't care! Bray means nothing to me  
[In the doorway behind Danni stands Bray. Silent tears run down his face, his heart shattered into a million pieces, then without saying a word Bray disappears out of the doorway without a sound.]

[Sure enough there was a back entry to the bar and as Top Hat entered the whole room fell silent.]  
Top Hat: All I want is a decent drink and a little respect  
[Still silence in the bar]  
Damo: Relax he's not going to turn you all into slaves. The man just wants a drink  
[Top Hat take his usual spot at his booth, Aleena slides in next to him and on the other side Oliver slides in and Lottie sits down on his lap. Gel looking rather awkward slides in next to Lottie and Oliver. The bar has returned to its usual volume when everyone realises Top Hat isn't a threat. And few minutes later Damo returns with the drinks.]  
Damo: Where am I supposed to sit?  
Oliver: Gel can sit on your lap  
[Damo smirks and Gel shoots him a look but she soon realises everyone else is looking at her. Gel shifts and Damo slides into the booth, then Gel hesitates but eventually sit down in Damo's lap]  
Damo: Good girl  
[Gel digs her nails into Damo's leg in an attempt to hurt him]  
Damo (whispers in her ear): Good try  
Lottie: Well... I think I'm going to go to the bathroom  
Aleena: I'll join you  
[Lottie and Aleena stand up and look at Gel]  
Gel: Oh! I'm coming too  
[In the bathroom away from the boys Aleena watches as Gel and Lottie hug]  
Lottie: I was so worried  
Gel: It's okay Lottie, none of this is your falt  
Lottie: Well... I see you and Damo sorted things out  
Gel (through teeth): Damo and I aren't together  
Lottie: But you two... Looked so cosy just before?  
Gel: It's an act  
Aleena: An act?  
Gel: I act like his girlfriend and he stays out of my pants  
Lottie: Seriously Gel! What's the big deal with having sex?  
Gel: I can't believe you just said that! Only months ago you were A THEIVING LITTLE KID! And now... NOW YOU'RE A SLAG!  
Lottie: HOW DARE YOU! JUST BECASUE YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!  
Aleena (mumbles to herself): I've seen happier reunions  
Lottie: Argh. I thought tonight would be fun, but I'm going home and taking Oliver with me. So we can have some REAL fun... Not that you would know what that's like Gel  
[Lottie winks at Gel then left the bathroom]  
Gel (mad): I'll show her fun!  
[Gel quickly applies some lip gloss and fluffs up her hair, then she marches out of the bathroom as well]  
Aleena (sarcasm): Oh joy...

[After the Mallrats have finished their dinner Ebony takes Jay's hand and leads him over to the far corner of the bunker where no one else can hear them talking]  
Jay: What's this about Ebony?  
Ebony: I wanted to take you outside, but since this is the most privacy we are going to get I think I should tell you now  
Jay (worried): What is it Ebony?  
Ebony: I'm so scared Jay  
Jay (worried): Please Ebony, just tell me what's wrong?  
Ebony takes a deep breath and her lip quivers  
Ebony: Jay I'm pregnant...


	27. Boredom and cleaning

[After their fight Gel and Lottie march out of the bathroom with determined looks on their faces. Lottie sits back down on Oliver's lap and immediately starts to whisper things in his ear. Gel follows closely behind but sits down on Damo's lap, she glances at Lottie and lets out a frustrated sigh.]  
Damo: What's wrong babe?  
Gel: Everything!  
[Aleena comes strolling out of the bathroom, she smiles when she sees the tension between Gel and Lottie and can hardly contain her laughter when she sees Gel's frustrated face]  
Damo: Did I miss something?  
[Aleena laughs out loud then sits down next to Top Hat who slides him arm around her waist. Lottie has started to kiss Oliver so Gel, who is even more frustrated picks up her Vodka and downs the whole glass]  
Damo: Ummm, do you want another drink Gel?  
Gel: I will get it myself!  
[Gel jumps up and half stomps half marches over to the bar and orders another vodka]  
Damo: Seriously, what went on in that bathroom?

[Bray throws open the lighthouse door and runs out of it, madly trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes]  
Bray: No, it's not true! She loves me!  
[Screaming as he runs up towards the cliff, Bray doesn't care who hears him. Bray sinks down onto his knees and tears at the grass at the edge of the cliff.]  
Bray: AMBER!

[Cloe and Ved sit awake in their makeshift bed in the bunker]  
Cloe: Ved I'm bored  
Ved: You're always bored Cloe  
Cloe: So do something! Entertain me!  
Ved: Like what Cloe? What do you want me to do?  
Cloe: Something! Anything!  
Ved: We could have a romantic evening?  
Cloe: In the bunker? I don't think the rest of the Mallrats would appreciate candles and rose petals  
Ved: I don't mean now, but it would be something to look forward to when we finally get out of here  
Cloe: That sounds great Ved  
[Cloe and Ved kiss softly trying not to wake the others.]

[Ebony and Jay are still sitting in the corner away from the rest of the Mallrats, as Jay shakes his head in disbelief as Ebony sobs quietly beneath her hands that cover her face.]  
Jay: You're pregnant?  
Ebony: Yes…  
Jay: And is it mine?  
Ebony: Yes…  
Jay: How many months?  
Ebony: Just one. Since that night you climbed into my bed. Jay I wanted to tell you before but…  
Jay: This is just… I can't, I just don't believe it… How can you be? And I… And I didn't know, I just had no idea  
Jay doesn't say another word for several minutes  
Ebony: Are you mad at me?  
Jay: I need some space Ebony…  
[Jay stands up and walks over to the other side of the bunker, Ebony's lets out a particular loud sob as Jay slumps down on a wall and places his head in his hands]

[It's late at the resort and mostly everyone is asleep, but two girls sit awake in their room. May and Nadine are huddled close to each other whispering in hushed voices trying not to wake the other girls]  
Nadine: So how was your first day?  
May: I haven't worked this hard since before the virus  
Nadine: So you're a Mallrat huh? What's that like?  
May: It was like having one big extended family for a while,  
Nadine: 'Was' like? What happened?  
May: It shattered like it was made of glass. All of us, it doesn't even feel like I have a family anymore. This island… It's changed us, changed all of the Mallrats  
Nadine: For better or for worse?  
May: I'm not sure yet, the only thing I can be sure of is that it's not going to end well, someone is going to get hurt…

[Damo and Gel walk along the hallway back to their room, Gel is stumbling and swaying on her feet and crashing into the walls. As they reach Damo's room Gel walks into the doorway and falls to the ground.]  
Damo: How much did you have to drink Gel? Are you feeling ok? Do you need a drink of water?  
[Damo turns towards the cupboard in search of a bottle of water]  
Gel: I feel great! In fact, I feel like…  
[Gel laughs uncontrollably as she pulls out her hair pin, letting her hair hang loose onto her shoulders]  
Gel: I feel so FREE!  
Damo: Gel?  
[Gel steps up onto the bed and starts to jump, laughing like a five year old girl would]  
Damo: Get down Gel before you hurt yourself  
Gel (laughs): Come and get me!  
[Damo jumps up onto the bed and secures his arms on Gel's shoulders, stopping her from jumping]  
Gel (sulks): You're no fun  
[Gel plonks herself down on the bed in a sulky manner, pulling Damo down with her]  
Gel: I've always kind of liked you Damo, but your being a bit of a dum-dum  
Damo: A dum-dum?  
Gel: YES!  
[Damo laughs as Gel pouts]  
Damo: Gel, what on earth caused you to drink so much tonight?  
Gel: Lottie said…  
Damo: Lottie said what?  
Gel: Well Lottie said…  
Damo: She said?  
Gel: SHE SAID THAT I WAS A VIRGIN!  
[Gel bursts into tears]

[Trudy arrives at the bunker very late, it's good though she can easily sneak past all the sleeping slaves that are forced to sleep in the base. She slowly unlocks the bunker door and opens it. Ellie and Jack who were on guard duty jump to their feet.]  
Trudy; Don't worry its only me  
Ellie: Welcome back Trudy  
[Trudy is staring across the room in search of Brady. Brady is sitting awake in her makeshift bed while Connor is telling her a story, the little girl yawns and looks around and spots her mum on the other side of the bunker]  
Brady: MOMMA!  
Trudy: Brady! Oh Brady!  
[Trudy runs across the room and scoops up Brady into her arms]  
Trudy: Oh Brady, I've missed you so much. Momma's never going to leave you for so long again  
Brady: Momma, I was missing you too  
Trudy: I'm just so happy to see you sweetheart  
[Trudy sits down on a chair and sways Brady from side to side, slowly rocking Brady to sleep smiling at the joy of having her daughter in her arms again. Connor waits until Brady is asleep before sitting down next to Trudy]  
Connor: She missed you a lot Trudy  
Trudy: Not as much as I missed her  
Connor: She was an angel though, sweet as anything  
Trudy: She always has been a perfect little girl  
Connor: And Trudy?  
Trudy: Yes Connor  
Connor: I can't help feeling like it's my falt that you were driven out of your home and away from your child because of me and I am so sorry for the pain I caused you and Brady  
Trudy: Connor, it's ok. It's past, we are past and Brady and I are together now  
Connor: Trudy I really am sorry  
Trudy: And I forgive you  
[Trudy and Connor stay silent for a moment, until Brady rolls over and smiles in her sleep]  
Connor: You know, she has her mother's smile… What did her father look like?  
Trudy: He kind, caring and sweet. And he loved me so much, much more than I deserved from him  
Connor: What happened with you and the father, did you break up?  
Trudy: When the virus hit we lost contact, then after Brady was born he came to find me again and met his daughter for the first time, but a short time later he died in an accident  
Connor: So I'm guessing she wasn't a planned baby?  
Trudy: No, Brady was a mistake, but I prefer to think of her as my miracle, Brady has helped me grow up from being a selfish teenager  
Connor: She's is a very lucky little girl  
Connor: And I am a very lucky mother

Gel (sobs) I don't want to be a virgin anymore!  
[Gel throws herself onto Damo and kisses him. Damo kisses her back, finally getting what he has wanted for weeks now, he runs his hands through Gel's hair then moves onto her dress untying it from the back. But after a moment Damo stops kissing Gel and pulls away.]  
Gel (confused): What's wrong?  
[Gel reaches back and finishes untying her dress and lets it slip off]  
Damo: THIS is wrong…  
[Damo stands up from the bed and looks back at Gel]  
Gel (frustrated): I thought you wanted this? I thought you wanted me?  
Damo: You're so special Gel  
Gel (frustrated): So what's the problem?  
Damo: You deserve better than this Gel and I don't want you to lose your virginity and not even remember it in the morning  
Gel (angry): Argh! I don't get it!  
[Gel stands up off the bed and tugs her dress back on, then collapses in an angry heap on the floor]  
Damo (mumbles): You picked a good time to pass out Gel  
[Damo picks up Gel in his arms and places her back on the bed, then he pulls the blanket over up over her and tucks her in, kissing her on her forehead]  
Damo: Sleep well…

Top Hat: GET UP YOU LAZY SLAVES!  
[The sun has just risen over the horizon and a very grumpy looking Top Hat and a tired looking Aleena stand at the base door looking down on the slaves]  
Top Hat: Decided to eat yet?  
Slave: How can we? You won't let us!  
Top Hat: As MY SLAVES you will get fed  
[A few of the slaves' stomaches rumble]  
Top Hat: I wouldn't consider the work you have to do as 'hard work' just tending to a few trees, picking a few apples  
Aleena: Fresh, juicy, sweet apples  
[Aleena said as she took a bite of one of an apple that was in her hand, the juice dripped down her fingers and onto the floor. Then after another quick bite of the apple and a flick of her wrist she flung the apple onto the floor between a few of the slaves and Ram. They dived for the apple kicking and clawing each other as they fought for a bite]  
Top Hat: So what do you say? Will you be my slaves?  
[A few of the slaves nod]  
Top Hat: Will you ALL be my slaves?  
[All of the slaves nodded]  
Top Hat: Eat quickly, you start work in five minutes  
[Top Hat motions for Aleena to drop the basket of apples she was holding then she takes Top Hat's hand and he leads her out of the room and into the orchard]  
Aleena: May I stay and watch over the orchard Top Hat?  
Top Hat: You can do whatever you like my Aleena  
[Top Hat walks over to one of the orchards new guards]  
Top Hat (to guard): If anyone especially a man lays a hand on Aleena I want you to bring them straight to me! Understand!?  
[The frightened guard nods]  
Top Hat: Now that's sorted I have business to attend back at the resort  
[Aleena kisses Top Hat quickly before he gets on his bike and rides away]

[It is early morning in the bunker. Ebony is leaning over a bucket engaged in a rather violent burst of morning sickness. Jay sits on the other side of the bunker and watches her for a few minutes before he wanders over and kneels down beside her, Ebony looks up and meets his eyes, her eyes are red and puffy and she has smudged makeup and mascara streaked cheeks. Ebony can only hold Jay's gaze for a few seconds before she heaves and throws up again then Jay sweeps her hair back from her face and hold it back until several long minutes later she finally stops throwing up.]  
Jay: You really look terrible Ebony  
Ebony (sobs): I didn't think you were ever going to talk to me again…  
Jay: I just want to know, why you didn't tell me sooner?  
Ebony (sobs): There was just so much going on and there's still a lot going on and I just thought that…  
Jay: Ebony?  
Ebony (sobs harder): Jay I hate kids, and when I saw the test, I saw the positive I didn't want to believe I was pregnant. I don't think I'm ready to have a baby Jay, I'm going to be a horrible mother  
[Jay rolls her onto his shoulder, comforting her sobbing body in his arms]  
Jay: You are the most brilliant, brave, loyal, courageous, and dedicated person I have ever met Ebony and I promise you that when that every single day before and after that baby comes I will be with you to help you along the way. And I promise, when that baby comes, it will be your baby, it will be part of you and I just know that you will love that child with all of your heart.  
Ebony: You really think?  
Jay: I do  
Ebony: I love you Jay  
Jay: And I love you Ebony  
[Ebony smiles at Jay for a moment then she lifts up the bottom of her shirt, exposing her belly then she takes Jay's hand and places it on top so he can feel it with his own hands. Neither Jay or Ebony speak again, instead they stare into each others eyes smiling as their hands rest on Ebony's stomach.]

[Viper and Patsy quickly grew bored of being cooped up in the lighthouse, so Viper has taken Patsy to the secluded beach below the cliffs.]  
Patsy: This beach is fantastic Viper  
[Patsy splashes in the water for a while, then she runs down the beach back to Viper who waits with a towel for her. Wrapping the towel around Patsy the pair of then sit down in the sand, Patsy wrapped up warmly in a towel and Viper's arms.]  
Patsy: I wish we had more days like this  
Viper: Mmmmhmmmm  
Patsy: You're not talking much today, is something wrong Viper?  
Viper: It's been so long since I've been this happy  
Patsy: Yeah it is a lovely day isn't it? The sunshine Is so warm  
Viper (laughs): Patsy, you're the reason I'm so happy  
Patsy: Oh… You really mean that?  
Viper: Of course I do Patsy  
Patsy: But what about you and Aleena?  
Viper (laughs): Me and Aleena? All we ever were was one date, one night, one too many bottles of alcohol, and one big mistake  
Patsy: Oh, but you two were… So close and I thought that, well…  
Viper (shrugs): We are good friend, that's all  
[Patsy sighs]  
Viper: What's wrong?  
Patsy: It's just… If I knew that months ago we could have been together sooner  
Viper: But we are together now Patsy, and that's all that matters  
Patsy (laughs): I've never thought I hear a line that that coming form you  
Viper: Is there something funny about that?  
Patsy: No, it's really nice to hear that I am appreciated  
Viper (laughs): You're the most appreciated woman in the world right now  
Patsy: What's that supposed t….  
[But Patsy can't get the next few words out because Viper is already kissing her]

[Egg shells crunch under Salene's feet as she walks past the camp stove that the tribe has been cooking their meals on, she picks up the shells then notices an empty can of peaches laying on a blanket and a mouldy towel in a ball on the floor.]  
Salene: That's it!  
[Salene drags a chair over to the front of the bunker and stands on it]  
Salene: Hello! Can I have everyone's attention? I think we need a tribe meeting!  
[The all other Mallrats groan and drag themselves over to where Salene is standing then crowd around her]  
Jay: Is everything ok Salene?  
Salene: This is disgusting! Look at the state of this place!  
Darryl: What's wrong with it?  
Salene: Take a good look around!  
[The Mallrats look around and notice how disgusting the bunker has gotten, bedding and clothes are spread everywhere and there is a pungent smell of mould and rotting food in the air]  
Cloe: It is kind of gross isn't it?  
Salene: Yes it gross and we need to clean it!  
Connor: Great so where do we keep the cleaning stuff?  
Trudy: There are some garbage bags in the corner and some brooms and mops…  
[Trudy looks around for the brooms and mops but they are buried under all the rubbish]  
Trudy: They are around here somewhere…  
Salene: So what are we waiting for? Let's get cleaning!

[Aleena is sitting on a deckchair in the sunny corner of the orchard watching over the slaves as they pick and wash apples. Her eyes roam over the other slaves, watching them with all with disinterest, until the one she was looking for caught her eye.  
Ram was sitting under the biggest apple tree with some other slaves polishing an apple with a sulky look on his face, Aleena watched him for a few minutes deliberating whether or not to approach him or not. She chanced another look in his direction and noticed that Ram was looking at her as well, he smiled at her. Aleena glanced around the orchard to make sure no one else was watching them then when she looked back to smile at Ram he wasn't watching her anymore, he was just polishing another apple. Aleena looks away disappointed.]

[Amber has just awoken from her nap, Danni is sitting on the edge of her bed mopping her forehead with a cloth.]  
Amber: How did I get in a bed?  
Danni: I moved you here sweetie, the floor was looking rather uncomfortable for you  
Amber: Thank you  
[There is a few minutes of silence between the girls]  
Danni: Are you hungry Amber?  
Amber: I'm thirsty, I need a glass of water  
[Danni hands Amber the glass of water off her bedside table, Amber drinks the whole glass quickly]  
Danni: How are you feeling?  
Amber: Better now that I have someone to talk to, but I thought Bray would be the one sitting by my bedside  
Danni: I haven't seen him all day, he hasn't been in the lighthouse  
Amber: That's funny. Where could he be…?

[Bray is standing in the edge of the cliff looking down, he can see Patsy and Viper on the beach nearby hugging and kissing. Bray clutches his chest, like his broken heart is physically hurting him then he looks down at the water and rocks below]  
Bray: Well I've jumped before, I can do it again…


	28. Lemonade

[Cheers erupt from the Mallrats as Salene places the final rubbish bag in the corner]  
Salene: Great work everyone, the bunker is finally clean!  
Darryl: I don't mean to sound cynical, but does that mean that where going to be stuck in this place forever? You should be planning to get out of this piece of crap bunker not conducting a spring cleaning session in it  
Salene: So what do you suggest we do?  
Darryl: We need a plan  
Jack: We already have a plan  
Darryl: No, I mean that you need to start talking to the other tribes on the island, gathering information  
Cloe: You mean like plan an ambush on Tribe Circus?  
Mega: My point exactly  
Ellie: But how are we supposed to get in contact with other tribes?  
Ved: We don't even know where their hiding  
[The room goes quiet for a moment while the Mallrats think, but Ebony stands up from her corner in the back of the room]  
Ebony: The orchard  
Salene: What about the orchard?  
Ebony: Aleena told me that Top Hat has slaves working in the orchard… Slaves from all the islands tribes  
Ellie: Ebony that's a great idea!  
Jack: But we can't just hide behind a tree and whisper out our battle plans, hoping somebody will hear us  
Cloe: We could send someone into the orchard to pass on the message!  
Salene: And they could find out where the other tribes hide!  
Jack: Its brilliant!  
Cloe: But who do we send inside? It can't be me or Ved, Top Hat would recognise us  
Salene: Who then?  
Ryan: He wouldn't recognise me  
Salene: Are you sure Ryan? It's dangerous and I… Um, I mean WE need you here. Maybe you could do it Jay?  
Jay (hesitates and looks at Ebony): Well um…  
Sammy: I could do it!  
[Again the whole room went silent and looks at Sammy]  
Salene: Sammy?  
Sammy: I'm not a little kid anymore, I can do it!  
Connor: Sammy you are still a kid and this is a mans job, I will do it  
Salene: That's very brave of you Connor  
Connor: So when do I leave?  
Salene: Is tomorrow ok for you?  
Connor: Tomorrow sounds great

[Aleena is watching over the orchard again, every now and again she glances in Ram's direction to check up on what he's doing, but this time when she looks up Ram is gone. Aleena is confused for a moment until she hears a voice from behind her.]  
Ram: You know I was wrong about you.  
[Aleena jumps out of her seat and spins around to face Ram]  
Aleena (defensive): Excuse me?  
Ram: You're nothing like Ebony... You act out of fear, you joined the Loco's because you were scared, you slept with Top Hat because you were scared, you praised Zoot because you were scared of him. It all makes sense now ...  
Aleena: You don't know what you're talking about Ram  
Ram: No! For once I think I've finally figured you out  
Aleena (defensive): No!  
Ram: Yes! Your just a terrified little girl inside, you act tough on the outside but inside you are paralysed with fear!  
Aleena (starting to cry): No...!  
Ram: Is that why you slept with me? Because you were scared of me? Or maybe threatened by me?  
Aleena (sobs): No...  
Ram: So why did you sleep with me? Me of all people? You had Lex totally wrapped around your finger and you still picked me, why?  
Aleena: You want to know why I slept with you?  
Ram: On second thought maybe I don't want to know why you stomped on my heart  
Aleena: I didn't (Ram cuts Aleena off)  
Ram: Save your excuses Aleena... I don't want to know  
Aleena (fights back tears): Well I'm going to tell you anyway... I slept with you because we had a click, a connection, some sort of strong chemistry. Every time we talked I always had something to say, there were no awkward silences, no pauses in conversation. My heart beat twice as fast when I was around you and when we kissed for the first time... I swear my heart skipped a beat  
Ram: So why do you stay with Top Hat? Run away with me?  
Aleena: No Ram! You betrayed me! YOU BROKE MY HEART!  
[Aleena kickes dirt at Ram then runs back to the resort]  
Ram (yells after Aleena): You stay with Top Hat because you're afraid! I know you are!

[Danni walks into Amber's room with a tray of with two bowls of steaming hot tomato soup]  
Danni: I thought you would be hungry  
[Amber sits up in bed and sniffs the air]  
Amber: It smells delicious, I'm starving. But why is there two trays?  
Danni: One is for you, and one is for me. You didn't think I was going to let you eat alone did you?  
Amber: Thank you Danni, you're very kind  
Danni: Are you sure? Because I don't want to intrude on you're space. It's just Patsy and Viper went to the beach, Trudy went back to the bunker to be with Brady and Bray… Well I don't know where Bray is right now, so I thought that since you were eating alone and I would be eating alone that we could eat together. That's ok right?  
Amber (laughs): Yes it's ok Danni I enjoy your company  
Danni: And I enjoy yours  
[Amber and Danni sit in silence for a few minutes eating their soup]  
Amber: It's strange isn't it?  
Danni: What is?  
Amber: That we enjoy each other's company. I always hated you, Bray would say you're name casually in conversation and I would cringe  
Danni: I would never admit it to Bray, but I was overjoyed that you were dead and I had him all to myself  
Amber: Shame Ebony was think the exact same thing  
[There is another few minutes of silence between Amber and Danni]  
Amber: I was thinking, when was the last time you saw Bray?  
Danni: Before he left for the meeting with the other Mallrats in the bunker the other day  
Amber: So where is he?  
Danni: I don't know! Are you worried about him? I thought that you didn't want him anymore! I thought you wanted to be dead!  
Amber (sobs): I'm so confused

Salene: Ryan?  
[Ryan looks up at Salene, she looks hesitant to sit down but Ryan clears the seat next to him and pats it motioning for Salene to take a seat]  
Ryan: What's up Sal?  
Salene: Ryan do you think I'm a good person?  
Ryan (surprised): Of course you are! What makes you think that you wouldn't be?  
Salene: I've lost everything that I ever loved, first my parents, then my sisters, Zandra, then I lost you for awhile Ryan! I have lost Pride and Mouse left me… Even my baby is gone!  
Ryan: Sal all of those things were out of your control, and you haven't quite lost everything. What about the Mallrats or me? You still have me  
Salene: But did I blow my chances of having a future? Will I ever find love again or have a kid?  
Ryan: I know you will Sal, you deserve that much out of life after all you have been through  
Salene: You don't think? We could ever be together again in the future?  
Ryan (laughs): Not a hope in hell  
Salene (laughs): Just checking  
[Ryan pulls Salene in for a big bear hug]

[Bray is sitting on the edge of the cliff again, he has so far decided not to jump again, but every few minutes he looks down at the rocks waiting below and stands up preparing to jump again but after a few minutes of painful waiting he can't bring himself to jump and sits back down again.]

[Aleena is heading toward the Resort when she notices someone watching her from behind the trees. She quickly wipes the tears out of her eyes.]  
Aleena: Who's there? Show yourself!  
[Slade walks out from the tree's with a smirk on his face]  
Slade: Where's Ebony?  
Aleena: She's busy  
Slade: That's what May keeps saying, but I don't buy her bullshit... Or yours, so where is she?  
[Aleena grabs Slade's hand and leads him into the trees where nobody will see them talking]  
Aleena: In case you haven't noticed the whole freaking island had been invaded! Ebony and the rest of the Mallrats have gone underground  
Slade: But I want to see her  
Aleena: I don't understand why you want to see the girl who dumped your sad ass  
Slade: But I love her…  
Aleena: Ebony's moved on... Don't you think you should as well?  
Slade: But I just can't Aleena, first my brother then Ebony? I can't take it, I'm losing everything. I'm such an idiot  
Aleena: No Slade, you were in love  
Slade: Same thing… So what am I supposed to do, now that I have no purpose in life  
Aleena: Come back with me  
Slade: To Tribe Circus?  
Aleena: Until things settle down on the island  
Slade: But what about the Mallrats, and my brother?  
Aleena: I can help you, talk to them and try to get you back into the tribe… But I cant promise anything  
[Slade lets out a heavy sigh]  
Slade: What will I do with Tribe Circus? I don't want to be a slave  
Aleena: I can pull some strings and get you a job as a guard  
Slade: I can't thank you enough for this Aleena  
Aleena: It's no big deal, you're a good person Slade. You deserve a good life  
[Aleena gives Slade a quick hug then she runs off into the trees, Slade follows closely behind her]

[Patsy and Viper have come back from their day on the beach, they climb the stairs up the lighthouse hands entwined and smiling faces. Until they walked past Amber's room and see her sitting up in bed, Patsy lets go of Viper and rushes inside]  
Patsy: Oh Amber, you're awake! How are you feeling? We were so worried about you, when we came to visit before you were mumbling something about wanting to die. Did you really jump Amber? How could you do that to the Mallrats? To BJ?  
Danni: Slow down with the questions Patsy, Amber's just woken back up  
Amber: No Danni it's ok Patsy's just being curious  
Pasty: Yeah… Did you really want to die Amber? (Patsy says very slowly)  
Amber: I thought I did, but I couldn't leave you guys alone to fend for yourself, could I?  
Amber forces a smile  
Patsy: You know Salene was always like a mum to me, but you're my idol Amber. My hero, the person I look up to  
[Amber looks shocked for a moment then she bites her lip and tears runs down her cheeks]  
Amber: Oh Patsy…!  
[Patsy runs forward and hugs Amber, Patsy also has tears running down her face]  
Patsy: You left once Amber and that was too hard, please don't ever leave us again. I have no idea how we would cope without you again  
Amber: I will never leave you Patsy, I will never leave the Mallrats again… Not purposely or consciously anyway  
Patsy: You have no idea how much that means to me  
There is a couple of minutes silence after that while Amber and Patsy dry their tears  
Danni: So did you and Patsy have a nice day on the beach Viper?  
Viper: Yeah it was a nice day  
Patsy: Nice? It was magical it was warm and we had so much fun. And Bray thought so too because he was enjoying the view from the top of the cliff  
[Amber sits up straight in her bed and nearly screams]  
Patsy: What is it Amber?  
Amber: No! Danny you don't think Bray heard us talking yesterday do you?  
Danni: He might have, I don't know. Why?  
Amber: Because I said I'd rather be dead than be with him again  
Danni: But if it's true why are you getting worked up?  
Amber: Because he's going to jump! He's going to jump for nothing, he's wrong! It's not true! I spent two years praying every moment that he was still alive, I love him!  
[Amber jumps out of bed and runs to the door]  
Danni: Amber you're still sick! Come back Amber!  
Amber: No I have to go, I have to save him!  
Danni: How? Just how do you plan on saving him Amber? If he's already heard that you don't want him, why is he going to stay for you?  
Amber: You're right Danni, he might not stay for me… But he will stay for BJ!  
Danni: AMBER!  
[But it's too late, Amber has already left the lighthouse and heading towards the cliffs]

[When Gel wakes up it's well past midday, her head is throbbing and she has a huge hangover]  
Damo: Afternoon sleepy head  
Gel: Oh, Damo  
Damo (sarcastic): Don't seem so excited to see me  
Gel: Oh, It's not that, I'm just wondering. Um… Last night, did we?  
Damo: Did we… What?  
Gel: Well, uh… You know… Um  
Damo: Oh you mean sex?  
[Gel nods]  
Damo: No, we didn't  
Gel looks surprised  
Gel: We didn't?  
Damo: No  
Gel: Why not?  
Damo: THIS is why not! If you can't even remember whether or not we did it last night why bother? I want your first time to be special, don't you?  
Gel: I do, but… Hey! I thought you weren't the 'sentimental kind'  
Damo: Well then I guess you in for a few surprises  
Gel: So that means that well maybe tonight we could?  
Damo: I guess we could  
Gel: Could it be romantic?  
Damo: As romantic as you want it to be  
Gel: Surprise me  
Damo: Alright then, you leave for the rest of today. Find yourself a pretty dress and a nice bottle of wine for tonight and I will organise everything else  
Gel: Maybe I will go and apologise to Lottie  
[Gel stands up from the bed and wobbles a little]  
Gel: And see if Lottie knows a good handover cure  
[Gel walks over to the door then turns back]  
Gel: I really, really like you Damo  
[Damo walks over to Gel and puts his hands softly on her hips]  
Damo: I like you too Gel  
[Damo kisses Gel very softly on the forehead, Gel smiles then leaves Damo standing in the doorway]

Top Hat: Who on earth is this?  
[Top Hat is standing at the door with an angry look on his face, tapping his walking stick on the ground]  
Aleena: This is Slade, a new recruit  
Top Hat: Oh yeah?  
Aleena: Yeah, do you have a problem with that?  
Top Hat: So how did you meet this… Slade?  
Aleena (lies): At the orchard, he was a slave  
Top Hat: one of MY slaves?  
Aleena: Yes but…  
Top Hat: No buts Aleena, my slaves are my slaves. I don't want you messing around with things that don't concern you  
Aleena: Don't concern me? I sit all day at the orchard watching over YOUR slaves, and I thought this one showed potential, I think he could be a guard here at the resort  
Top Hat: And what exactly did he do that showed potential?  
Aleena: He moves some heavy logs out of the way  
Top Hat: If you really want him here, very well, I guess he could stay, but on two conditions  
Aleena: Yes?  
Top Hat: He NEVER is or was a Mallrat or never gets involved with or supports the Mallrats , and he NEVER comes near you again  
Aleena: So what you think I would just abandon you and seduce the first man I see?  
Top Hat: I don't trust HIM not to try and seduce you, I would never doubt you Aleena  
[Aleena raises her eyebrows in doubt at Top Hat then she grabs Slade's arm and thrust him at Top Hat]  
Aleena: Fine, he's your guard now. I will have nothing more to do with him  
Top Hat: Good, now I think you have something to say to me Aleena?  
Aleena: Thank you Top Hat  
Top Hat: You're welcome for now, but you can think me properly later  
[Top Hat grabs Slade and starts to take him to the guards quarters, Slade looks back at Aleena with a worried look on his face but Aleena gives him a quick smile and a thumbs up before she head off towards her bedroom]

[Amber pauses at the edge of the orchard and watches the slaves, she wants to get into the bunker so she can get BJ]  
Amber: Crap, how am I supposed to get past?  
[Amber breaks into a run again in the edge of the trees near the base, then she climbs in through an open window and runs towards the bunker and throws open the door]  
Amber (panicked): Where's BJ?  
Ellie: Salene has got him. But why…?  
Amber (panicked): No time for questions!  
[Amber runs over to Salene and snatches the toddler out of her arms]  
Salene (surprised): Amber!  
Amber: I am so sorry Salene, THERE ISNT TIME TO EXPLAIN! I NEED to go!  
[Amber runs as fast as she can and throws the bunker door back open and runs again]  
Salene: What's wrong with her?  
Ellie: She looked hysterical  
Salene: Do you think we should of let her have take BJ when she was in a mood like that?  
Ellie: I'm not sure, but I hope she sorts out whatever mess she's in  
[Ellie closes the bunker door with a worried look on her face]

[Lottie is taking a nap on the couch when Gel knocks on the door, Lottie rubs her eyes and sits up]  
Lottie: Gel? What are you doing here?  
[Gel walks over and sits on the end of the couch near Lottie's feet]  
Gel: I came to say sorry about last night  
Lottie: It's ok Gel, I'm sorry as well I shouldn't have acted like being a virgin was a bad thing. I mean if you're not ready you're not ready and I should respect that.  
Gel: Thank you Lottie  
Lottie: But for the record… Are you still? Or did you and Damo?  
Gel (excited): Not yet, but tonight he promised we would. He's sent me out all day so he could get the place organised  
Lottie: Wow Gel  
Gel: I know! So Um… Do you have any tips? (Gel wobbles a little) Or cures for hangovers?  
Lottie: Well for hangovers you should go and get yourself a cup of coffee, that always helps me  
Gel: And tonight?  
Lottie: For tonight, it's never too late to back out  
Gel: You think I'm going to back out?  
Lottie: You look so determined that it doesn't seem likely, but just in case it doesn't feel right doing going through with it I'm sure Damo will understand  
Gel: Thank you Lottie  
[Gel stands up, gives Lottie a quick hug, then walks out the door]

[Bray is standing on the edge of the cliff looking down at the rocks when Amber finally gets back to the cliffs. She quietly places baby Bray behind a bush because she has decided to only use him a last resort to save Bray. As the puts BJ down he lets out a little noise and Bray spins around on the cliff, luckily BJ is already out of sight.]  
Bray: Amber?  
Amber: Bray you can't jump off that cliff  
Bray: And why not Amber? I heard you talking to Danni, you don't want me remember? And I was an idiot to think that you would ever want me back  
Amber: No Bray I was an idiot. I said those things, but I never meant them. I spent a year with a man I didn't love, trying to fill the gap that you left in me. Trying to find a father for your child, your son!  
Bray: Don't bring the child into this! The child has nothing to do with it!  
Amber: THE CHILD! That 'child' is you're only son! And he had everything to do with this, because I haven't spent the last 2 years looking after him just so his father could jump off a cliff  
Bray: YOU jumped first remember? YOU'RE the one who started all this!  
Amber: I started this did I? I wasn't the cheating liar that got back together with Danni, was I?  
Bray: Danni and I aren't back together! And it's not like I cheated on you with her, you were dead!  
Amber: Well I'm not dead anymore am I?  
Bray: But you want to be! And so do I!  
[Bray turns back to the cliff and threatens to take a step]  
Amber: If you're not going to stay for me at least stay for your son. Stay for Bray Jr.  
[Bray stops and turns back to Amber]  
Amber: Don't you ever want to meet him?  
Bray: Where is he?  
[Amber turns and walks over to the bush she left BJ behind, she hands the small boy to Bray]  
Bray: My son?  
Amber: You're son  
[Bray takes a few steps in from the edge of the cliff]  
Bray: He has you're smile  
Amber: And you're eyes  
[Bray rocks the boy in his arms, BJ smiles up at him]  
BJ: Da-da?  
Bray: That's right, I'm your dad. My names Bray, just like yours  
[Amber stood back a couple of metres and let the father and son meet each other for the first time and Amber can't help but cry as she watches them. After a few minutes Bray looks over to Amber]  
Bray: Don't worry Amber, I'm not going to jump, I never really thought I was going to either. But I'm not staying for you, I'm going to stay here for BJ and I'm not going to rest until he is safe from those circus freaks  
[Bray walks away from the cliff and back to the lighthouse with BJ still curls in is arms. Amber watches until they are out of sight then she falls to the ground and sobs]  
Amber: I love you Bray

[Gel has found herself the perfect outfit for the occasion, it's a tight fitting silver dress that shimmers when the light hits it and she has chosen some lacy underwear hat she thought would be perfect for the occasion. So with her dress safely hidden under a long jacket Gel heads over to the bar so she can pick up a nice bottle of wine.  
After a few minutes of talking to the bar tender Gel manages to pick up a lovely bottle of 25 year old red wine. With a smile Gel spins around to leave and finds herself face to face with Lance.]  
Lance: Gel?  
Gel (awkward): Um… Hey Lance  
Lance: I thought you left town Gel, I've been looking for you  
Gel (awkward): No I have been busy  
[Lance looks down at Gel's bottle of wine]  
Lance: That's a nice bottle of wine you've got there Gel are you doing something special tonight?  
Gel: Weill um actually…  
Lance: Well if you can't remember what you are doing, well maybe you would want to come out with me? I know a great club, that's well hidden from Tribe Circus  
Gel: I'm sorry Lance, but I can't  
Lance: So what are you doing tonight that is so special that you would miss out on a date with me?  
Gel: I'm spending the evening with Damo  
Lance: Damo?  
Gel: Yes, Damo. Do you have a problem with that?  
Lance: I thought you would have a problem with that? This is Damo! You and him don't get along  
Gel: Well it seems we get along just fine  
[Lance takes a step closer to Gel and puts his hands on her hips, just like Damo did to Gel earlier.]  
Lance: What about you and me Gel? What about that night we had planned?  
Gel: You mean the night when you stood me up? And I got drunk! AND KIDNAPPED!  
[Gel pushes Lance away]  
Lance: You were kidnapped…? By who?  
Gel: The kidnapper? (Gel looked ashamed) I don't know, but I was delivered straight to Top Hat. It seemed he had a habit of preying on young girls, he attacked me and I was very nearly raped too! Apparently I was very lucky to get out of there alive. He didn't hesitate to rape all of the other girls  
Lance: Gel… I didn't know  
Gel: And you didn't care either, you showed me that when you didn't show up for our date  
Lance: Gel I'm so sorry, I was caught up by an unfriendly trader while I was trying to buy you a necklace  
[Lance reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sterling sliver necklace with a little pink crystal heart in the middle]  
Gel: It's beautiful… But I don't want it  
[Gel pushes lance out of her way so she can leave but Lance grabs her arm]  
Lance: Gel please  
Gel: No Lance, because of you I was set up for the worst time in my life  
Lance: Gel are you sure that you don't know who kidnapped you?  
Gel: I really have no idea Lance, I was unconscious and If I wasn't unconscious I was either drunk or too heavily beaten to remember  
[Gel gives Lance one last shove to free herself then she runs out of the bar, Lance leans down to pick up the necklace that fell onto the floor then he watches Gel leave the bar]  
Lance: It couldn't have been Damo that kidnapped her was it?  
[Lance stands up and runs after Gel]

Ellie: I've made a fruit salad in our nice clean kitchen if anyone wants some  
Trudy: That would be lovely  
Ellie: Sammy was complaining about being hungry before, Trudy could you wake him please, he was taking a nap  
Trudy: Sure thing  
[Trudy scoops up Brady out of her lap and places her on the ground then walks over to Sammy's makeshift bed]  
Trudy: Sammy honey, Ellie has made some fruit salad  
[Nothing happens so Trudy shakes the covers]  
Trudy: Sammy you need to wake up now  
[Again nothing happens under the covers]  
Trudy: Sammy?  
[Trudy grabs Sammy's covers and pulls them back, Trudy screams when she realises that Sammy has fooled everyone by stuffing his blankets with cushions]  
Trudy: Sammy's gone!  
Ellie: What?  
Ved: Where?  
Salene: Oh no! You don't think he went to the orchard did he?  
Trudy: He was very upset when we said he was too young before  
Ellie: He's trying to prove that he isn't a kid anymore!  
Cloe: But he is! He's going to get himself in trouble  
Connor: Should I still go to the orchard and pass along the message?  
Salene: One person they wouldn't notice, but two?  
Cloe: Connor could go and send Sammy back?  
Connor: If I tried to send him back, I bet he wouldn't come  
Ellie: So what do we do?  
Salene: Nothing  
Cloe: Nothing?  
Salene: If we interrupt things in the orchard, we could get Sammy in even more trouble than he already is in…

[At the orchard all the slaves are starting their afternoons work, a small figure stands in the shadows of the trees watching them, its Sammy! When a pair of young girls dressed in deep blue coloured summer dresses the figure steps out of the trees and squats behind them, his red and blue hair shining in the sun. The girls stare at Sammy confused, but he just motions for them to stay quiet then he begins to help them with their work picking apples.]

Top Hat has decided to bring Aleena back to the orchard for an afternoon stroll so they can supervise the slaves together. Aleena was suspicious that Top Hat just didn't want her bringing home any more slave men, but she did enjoy Top Hat's company so she didn't raise the question.]  
Top Hat: What a beautiful day  
Aleena: You know what would make this day perfect?  
Top Hat: More slaves?  
Aleena: No silly. Some lemonade! I'm going to go pick some lemons  
[Aleena skips through the orchard to the lemons, but stops dead in her tracks when she sees who is working at the lemon tree.]  
Ram: Hello Aleena  
Aleena: I have come for some lemons, that's all...!  
[Ram gives Aleena some lemons, when his hand touches Aleena's she pulls back]  
Ram: What do you want lemons for?  
Aleena: Well when life gives you lemons. You make lemonade!  
Ram: But it's not life giving you lemons! It's me giving you lemons!  
[Ram rolls his eyes as Aleena skips back over to Top Hat, she glances back at Ram then accidently bumps into Top Hat and drops all her lemons.]  
Aleena (smiles): Oh sorry  
[Aleena leans over to pick up the lemons, but Top Hat stops her]  
Top Hat: Let me  
[Top Hat leans down, but instead of picking up the lemons he kneels down on one knee and grabs Aleena's hand.]  
Aleena (confused): Top Hat? What are you doing?  
[All the slaves in the orchard stop working and crowd around Top Hat and Aleena, including Ram and Sammy.]  
Top Hat: Aleena when you said you wanted a perfect day you got me thinking, what would make this day perfect? I came to the conclusion that you make my day perfect, so Aleena? Will you marry me? So every day can be as perfect as this one?  
[Ram stares at Aleena with a pained expression on his face]  
Aleena (nervous): Um… Well… Yes, of course I will  
[Ram throws the rake he was holding onto the ground and storms off. Top Hat watches him with a satisfied smile on his face, then Top Hat stands up and wraps his arms around Aleena and kisses her passionately.]


	29. It begins

[Ram sits in the base eating a piece of fruit, he is talking to one of the other man slaves]  
Ram: I can't believe she is going to marry him! HIM!  
Slave: Get over it Ram! She loves him! Why do you like her so much anyway, I mean beside the fact that she's gorgeous, but she's like Top Hat's play thing. She obviously doesn't have an opinion or a personality  
Ram: No, she's the strongest woman I know  
Slave: Really? How do you know her?  
Ram (lies): I met her in a bar once  
Slave: Well if you want my opinion, she's getting married, I think it's time you moved on. There is plenty of other sweet apples on the tree  
[The slave winks at Ram then points to a few young girls wearing silk dresses. The girls look up and smile at Ram and his friend.]  
Slave: Well come on lets go talk to them  
[The man gets up and pulls Ram to his feet]  
Ram: Well I guess I could, maybe it is time to move on  
Slave: That's the spirit  
[Ram and the man walk over to the two girls, they girls smile and fiddle with their hair in a flirtatious way.]

[Ellie is sitting alone when Jack walks over to her with a huge smile on his face]  
Ellie: What's up Jack?  
Jack: I have a surprise for you  
Ellie: What kind of surprise?  
Jack gets down on one knee in front of Ellie  
Ellie (giggles): Jack what are you doing? We're already engaged remember?  
Jack: I know, but…  
[Jack hold out his hand and opens his fist, on the palm of his hand is a small silver ring]  
Jack: Now you have a ring  
Ellie: Oh Jack, it's beautiful… Your beautiful  
Jack: We talked about this remember beautiful isn't the right word  
Ellie: Oh right. I was supposed to call you sexy or…?  
Jack: Brainy  
Ellie: You know what, I think I stick to calling you beautiful  
Jack: Well I guess it's ok, now let's get this ring on you  
[Ellie holds out her finger and Jack slips on the ring]  
Ellie: Its perfect  
Jack: Your perfect  
[Ellie and Jack kiss for awhile, but they are interrupted by Darryl's wolf whistles]  
Darryl: Get a room  
[Jack and Ellie just laugh]  
Jack: When we get out of here we can have a real engagement  
Ellie: And we can start planning our wedding  
Jack: Your going to be the most beautiful bride  
Ellie: Because I'm going to be with you… Oh my gosh I still can't believe it  
Jack: It's going to be you and me forever Ellie  
Ellie: I can hardly wait  
[Ellie and Jack hug tightly then share another passionate kiss]

Aleena: I can't believe we are going to be married.  
Top Hat: We will be married in a big ceremony, for all the island to see how powerful we are  
Aleena: When will the ceremony be?  
Top Hat: A week, maybe more. I will invite my brother to come and watch, show him how powerful I have become  
Aleena: You have a brother?  
Top Hat: Yes, my older brother Beau  
Aleena: I had no idea you had a brother… Or that you were the marrying kind  
Top Hat: Of course I'm the marring kind, I get the power, the honeymoon and the woman I love tied to me… And only me forever  
[Aleena nearly laughed as she suddenly realised why Top Hat wanted to marry her, it was so she could never leave him, if they were married she would be his forever. Aleena decided to make the best out of the whole situation.]  
Aleena: Do I get an engagement ring?  
[Top Hat reaches into his coat and pulls out a small silver ring, it has a small diamond in the middle of it and its surrounded by tiny rubies and inside the ring it is engraved with the words CIRCUS. Top Hat takes Aleena's left hand and slides the ring onto her ring finger.]  
Aleena: Oh Top Hat, it's beautiful…  
Top Hat: It was my mothers, she grew up in the circus… Just like I did  
[Aleena wasn't sure what to say, she had never seen this side of Top Hat before. But the moment didn't last long, because before she knew it Top Hat was leading her over to the bed and lowering her down onto it]

[The room was lit with hundreds of candles, lining every corner of the small room casting long but beautiful shadows on the wall. Silk sheets and pillows lay on the bed covered in pink rose petals, Gel followed the trail of rose petals across the room to where a small rug lay on the floor with a picnic basket resting in the centre. She admired the beauty of the room for a few moments until she felt the soft touch of a pair of hands on her hips.]  
Damo: I'm glad you came Gel  
[Gel turns around in Damo's arms so she can face him, he slides his hands so they rest on Gel's cheek and in her hair then he kisses her softly on the lips.]  
Damo: Would you like something to eat before you get started?  
Gel (nervous): Yes… I brought the wine  
[Damo takes the wine from Gel's arms then leads her by the hand over to the picnic basket. It was a glorious meal of roast chicken and potato, with peaches and cream for dessert, but nerves spoiled it for Gel and she barley ate a mouthful.]  
Damo: Are you not enjoying my cooking Gel?  
Gel: No… Um, I'm just nervous  
[Damo finishes off his glass of wine then slides over to Gel and wraps his arms around her]  
Damo: There's no need to be nervous, I will look after you  
[Gel sighs as Damo kisses her neck]

[At the lighthouse Bray is sitting on the couch with a very happy looking BJ on his lap.]  
Bray: Who's your daddy?  
BJ: Da-da  
Bray: That's right son, I'm your dad  
[Amber is sitting on floor watching them]  
Danni: Amber can I talk to you for a moment?  
[Amber jumps at the sounds of Danni behind her]  
Amber: Um sure ok…  
[Danni helps Amber up and leads her to the next room]  
Danni: Amber this isn't healthy  
Amber: What isn't?  
Danni: This… Obsession with Bray  
Amber: Danni I love him  
Danni: Have you told him?  
Amber: Of course  
Danni: No I mean have you really told him that you love him. NOT for your son's sake and NOT to save his life  
Amber: He wouldn't believe me  
Danni: Are you sure?  
Amber: No  
Danni: So tell him  
Amber: I can't Danni, I just can't. I mean what if he doesn't love me back? I couldn't handle that Danni  
Danni: But wouldn't it be worse if he never knew the truth?  
Amber stays silent  
Danni: You know I loved Bray once, and I didn't know how he felt so I never told him. I left it so long that we nearly ran out of time. So when we were separated by the Chosen all I wanted was to be back in his arms, to tell him I love him.  
Amber: Danni…

[The slave girls (Scarlet, Maci, Dakota, Nadine, May and Ruby) are in the kitchen scrubbing the floor when Top Hat and Aleena walk in hand in hand. Aleena scoops up a strawberry out of a fruit bowl and feeds it to Top Hat, the couple then grab the rest of the strawberries and leave. Scarlet throws her sponge on the ground in a rage.]  
Scarlet: THAT'S IT!  
Dakota: What's it?  
Scarlet: I can't believe that I'm just standing by and watching Top Hat fall in love with that slag  
Maci: You can't do anything about it!  
Scarlet: Oh really?  
Dakota: Really, really  
Scarlet: Well I could just tell him about how Aleena is a Mallrat  
May: You wouldn't dare  
Nadine: He would kill her  
Scarlet (smiles): I know  
Ruby: You're a monster!  
Scarlet (smiles): I know  
Maci: You can't do that!  
[Maci rushes across the room and grabs Scarlets arm, so without hesitating Scarlet smashes her elbow into the side of Maci's head. Maci falls to the ground unconscious]  
Scarlet: Stupid girl  
[Before anyone else can grab her Scarlett runs out of the room]

Danni: Shhh Amber, let me finish. I need to tell you what happened between Bray and I  
Amber nods  
Danni: When I found Bray I was walking along the beach one morning when he washed ashore  
**FLASHBACK**  
_[Danni strolls slowly across the sand, her toes sinking in the sand and the water washing over her feet. A moan breaks the rhythm of the waves and Danni looks up and spots Bray, he is laying unconscious in the sand, water lapping over him.]  
Danni: BRAY!?  
[Bray's breathing is slow, but he's defiantly alive]  
Danni: Bray please wake up  
Danni (VOICE OVER): It took hours to wake him up, he was dazed and had no idea what happened to him. I saw a chance to get him back… And I took it  
Bray: What happened… Danni?  
Danni: Bray thank goodness I found you  
Bray: The boat… It crashed, and the… The Technos…? Where are they?  
Danni: Bray what are you talking about?  
Bray: I was a prisoner… The Technos, the took me away. Away from Amber  
Danni: Bray what are you talking about? You've been here with me since the virus  
Bray: No! I was a Mallrat and Amber, she died. She was dead and then I found you and then the Chosen and Zoot… My brother they worshipped my brother and took you away from me. Then I found Amber again, AND SHE WAS ALIVE!  
Danni: Bray who's Amber?  
Bray: She is the mother of my child. She's my soul mate  
[Danni puts her hand softly on Bray's shoulder]  
Danni: It's ok Bray, I will help you remember  
_**END OF FLASHBACK  
**Danni: It took me weeks to convince Bray that he was with me, but even so he dreamt about you every night, calling out for you in his sleep  
Amber: Wow, I don't know whether to thank you for telling me that or slap you for destroying my boyfriend  
Danni: Amber I'm so sorry. Bray loves you, he loved you back then, he loved you when I tricked him into to being with me. And Amber, he loves you NOW!  
Amber: Well I guess I could talk to him  
Danni: Amber you HAVE TO talk to him, you're his soul mate…

Ruby: Scarlet if I ever find you I'm going to kill you!  
[Ruby is running down the resort halls, she turns a corner and at the other end of the hall stands Slade, he is standing on guard near a door with some sort of Tribe Circus war paint on his face.] Ruby: Slade?  
Slade: Ruby  
Ruby: Oh my god, SLADE!  
[Ruby runs across the room straight into Slade's arms]  
Ruby: I thought I'd never see you again, oh Slade I was so worried  
Slade: You're trapped in this hellhole and YOUR worried for ME?  
Ruby: Slade you disappeared off the face off the earth!  
Slade: Ebony didn't want me, I didn't know who I was anymore. I had to leave, find myself  
Ruby: And did you?  
Slade: I sure did  
Ruby: So what exactly did you discover about yourself, hmmmmmm?  
Slade: Discovered isn't the right word, it was more like remembering. I remembered that I'm not a monster, I'm a biker who looks out for himself. I'm a drifter that falls in love way too easily  
Ruby: Sound like the Slade I knew and missed  
Slade: Good, I missed the old Slade too. But he's back now, back to stay  
Ruby: I'm glad  
Slade: Me too  
[Maci runs around the corner]  
Maci: Ruby? Ruby? Have you found Scarlet yet?  
Ruby: Oh… Uh… I was a bit distracted, sorry  
[Maci looks up at Slade, Slade grins at her]  
Slade: Hello there  
Maci (shy): Hi  
[Maci blushes a deep crimson]  
Ruby: Ummmm… Well sorry Slade, but we have to go and find Scarlet before she ruins everything  
[Ruby grabs Maci's arm and pulls her along]  
Slade: Good luck girls

[Back at Damo and Gel's romantic picnic, Damo is still kissing the Gel, nothing has happened yet but Gel's dress lies on the floor beside them. The room is filled with only the sounds of breathing until there is a knock at the door.]  
Damo (sighs): I'm busy, come back later  
[Gel lets out a half excited half nervous sounding giggle before Damo starts to kiss her again. All of a sudden the door crashes open and Lance comes running in. He spots Gel's dress on the floor and immediately grabs Damo's arm and yanks him off Gel.]  
Lance: Get off her!  
Damo: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!  
[Gel screams and pulls the silk blankets to cover herself]  
Gel (screams): Get out!  
Lance: Gel what are you doing? You're giving him what he wants  
Gel: No! He's giving me what I want!  
Lance: Don't you see Gel? He's using you for his own personal needs!  
Gel: NO!  
Damo: Shut up Lance!  
Lance: He set all this up! He's the one who kidnapped you! He's the one who took you to Top Hat!  
Damo: That's not true!  
Lance: So how do you explain how she got here, hmmmm? How did you end up with her!  
Gel: He was kind to me! KINDER THAN YOU EVER WERE!  
Lance: HE KIDNAPPED YOU!  
Gel: THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
Lance: Do you remember who kidnapped you Gel?  
Gel: No, how could I? I was unconscious!  
Lance: Look Gel, I'm sure of this, it's the only thing that makes sense  
Damo: Lance you don't know what you're talking about  
Lance: Just shut up Damo! No one is talking to you  
Damo: And who said you were allowed to just barge in here  
[Damo grabs at Lance's shirt and shoves him roughly out the door, smashing him into the doorframe as he does it]  
Damo: Just stay away from me and Gel!  
Lance: Don't you dare touch her!  
[Damo slams the door closed in Lance's face then locks the deadlock so Lance can't get back in]  
Damo: He won't be disturbing us anymore… Now, where were we?  
Gel: Just don't Damo. The evenings ruined  
Damo: You can't honestly believe that I kidnapped you?  
Gel: Well didn't you? It's the only logical solution (Gel pauses) You know people think I'm stupid, but I'm not you know, I can work stuff out for myself!  
Damo: Gel I never said that you were stupid, I just said that I wasn't the one who kidnapped you  
[Damo tries to kiss Gel, but she pushes him away]  
Gel: I need to be on my own for awhile Damo  
Damo: Whatever you need Gel, but where am I supposed to sleep?  
Gal: You stay here, I'm leaving…  
[Gel gets up from the bed and unlocks the door, she checks that Lance is gone first, before she runs down the hall, still wearing nothing but her lacy underwear]

[Aleena and Top Hat are sitting on the edge of their bed, with an empty bowl of strawberries on the floor. Aleena's head is resting on Top Hats chest and Top Hat has his arms wrapped around her. Aleena's eyes are watching on her ring and an almost smile plays across her lips.  
The romantic moment suddenly ends when the door flies open with a crash and Scarlet stabs her finger towards and shrieks.]  
Scarlet: MALLRAT!  
[Aleena jumps up from the bed and glares and Scarlet]  
Aleena: What the hell are you talking about?  
Scarlet: Top Hat how are you so blind? Aleena is a Mallrat!  
[Top hat stands up from the bed and stands between the two bickering girls]  
Top Hat: Nonsense!  
Scarlet: Top Hat open your eyes! She is friendly with the other Mallrats, she didn't want the Mallrat base burnt down, she's always close by when a Mallrat escapes. It all fits into place, don't you see?  
[Top Hat looks at Aleena for a moment]  
Top Hat: Well Aleena, do you have anything to say about this accusation?  
Aleena (screams): She's lying. She's lying because she's jealous you're going to marry me and not her  
Scarlet: Not true!  
Aleena: Oh yeah?  
Top Hat: Girls, girls, this is not helping us find the truth now is it?  
Scarlet: So how else do you want to find out the truth?  
Top Hat: Leave us Scarlet, I want to talk to Aleena alone  
Scarlet (smirks): Whatever it takes for you to see the truth Top Hat  
[As Scarlet leaves she casts a smug glance back at Aleena, so Aleena scoops up a wine glass of the table and throws it at Scarlet, but she's a second too slow and the glass hits the closed door and shatters.]

[Lottie is walking down the hall when she spots Gel running down the hall]  
Lottie: Gel? What are you doing in your underwear?  
Gel: Oh Lottie, thank goodness!  
[Gel grabs Lottie's arm and pulls her into an empty room]  
Lottie: What's going on?  
Gel: Oh Lottie it was awful  
Lottie: What was awful? Gel, did you and Damo… Do it?  
Gel: No, no , no. It was perfect then Lance burst in and he messed everything up (Gel shrieks) EVERYTHING!  
Lottie: What happened?  
[Gel takes a deep breath and tells Lottie everything that happened]  
Lottie: How could you not remember that Damo kidnapped you?  
Gel: I remember things… Flashes, hazy flashes of things. I remember being dragged by my hair and screaming… My screaming? I'm not sure  
Lottie: So Damo could be the bad guy? He could of kidnapped you, OR tried to rape you and you don't REMEMBER ANYTHING!  
Gel: FALSHES! I REMEMBER FLASHES OF THINGS! I just choose to not believe that their true!  
Lottie: Gel you an idiot! Of course their true, why wouldn't they be?  
Gel (embarrassed): I didn't want them to be…  
Lottie: Oh Gel…  
[Lottie hugs Gel closely]  
Lottie: I really think you need to talk to Lance about all this, and Damo  
Gel: But what if I don't like what I remember…?

SPACE!

[Gel is standing just inside the doorway of the resort watching it rain, she takes a few steps out before running back inside and shaking off the droplets out of her hair. This continues for a little while until the rain stops and Gel walks back outside]  
Lance: Gel!  
[Gel jumps and spins around to see a soaking wet Lance leaning up against the wall]  
Lance: Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you  
Gel: Have you been sitting out here the whole time?  
Lance: Waiting for you to come outside… You don't really like the rain do you?  
Gel (blushes): It makes my hair go frizzy  
Lance: You would still be beautiful, even with frizzy hair  
[Gel blushes deeper red  
Lance: Gel I need to talk to you  
Gel: Oh wow I was just coming to talk to you  
[Lance looks around]  
Lance: Can we talk somewhere more private

Amber: Bray  
Bray: Oh hey Amber, I've just put BJ down to sleep  
Amber: Good… That's good  
Bray: Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?  
Amber: Um actually I wanted to see if you wanted to have a talk, you know just you and me?  
Bray: Why?  
Amber: I think we need to clear the air between us and resolve some things  
Bray: I've got some spare time to talk  
Amber: Great  
[Amber and Bray stare at each other for a long moment]  
Bray: So?  
Amber: Oh sorry, I was just figuring out what to say first  
Bray: Why don't you start at the beginning?  
Amber: The beginning? What about Eagle Mountain?  
Bray: I remember Eagle Mountain, but why bring up something so far in the past?  
Amber: Because the past is when we were happy, we were in love  
Bray: We were in love in the past, back in the old days Amber  
Amber: But don't you feel anything anymore…? Don't you feel anything for me anymore?  
Bray: Amber why are you even brining these things up? Why now?  
Amber: Because I don't believe that you've just stopped loving me  
Bray (shouts): What does it matter? You said that you didn't love me! YOU SAID IT FIRST!  
Amber: It was stupid, probably the stupidest thing I've ever said in my whole life, but you and her… I just thought you know, that you loved her  
Bray: No, Danni and I are even further in the past than me and you  
Amber: That doesn't mean that you can't fall for her all over again  
Bray (raises his eyebrows): Is that what you're saying? That you want me to be with Danni again?  
Amber: No Bray  
Bray: Then what do you want?  
Amber: I want you Bray, and I always have. From the first moment I saw you I know I loved you, and when I thought you were dead I still loved you even then Bray  
[Bray stands there in silence for a moment until BJ screams in his cot and Bray rushes to calm him. Amber on the verge of tears runs out of the room while Bray's back is turned and she doesn't even notice as she runs that Danni was listening to their conversation. Danni watches Amber run then heads back towards her own room.]

[Aleena stares at the shattered fragments of the wine glass on the floor before she turns back to look at Top Hat.]  
Aleena: So what happens now?  
Top Hat: I want the truth  
Aleena: You think I'm a Mallrat?  
Top Hat: DON'T ask questions!  
Aleena: IM NOT A MALLRAT!  
Top Hat (shakes his head): But it all makes sense  
Aleena: Top Hat you have to believe me!  
Top Hat: Why should I?  
Aleena: Because we're in love and I'm going to be you're bride, you need to trust me  
Top Hat hesitates for a long moment  
Top Hat: I trust you  
[Aleena's face lights up with relief and she runs across the room and leaps into Top Hat's arms]

[Gel is standing outside of Damo's room, she fiddles with her hair for a moment before she thinks its sitting perfectly before she walks in. Damo is sitting on the bed.]  
Damo: Gel  
Gel (yells): Why didn't you tell me what you did?  
Damo: I thought you would just remember, and when you were acting like nothing happened I tried to start fresh, put a new memory of me in your mind  
Gel: You messed with my head?  
Damo: I didn't do anything to you head, that was all you…  
Gel: That's not what Lance thinks  
Damo: OH? So what exactly does Lance think?  
Gel: Lance things that because YOU put me through so much' trauma' that my mind blocked the memory from me, so I wouldn't have to relive it  
Damo: He might be right you know… But please Gel, I really like you and I want to start fresh  
[Gel stand up and begins to walk away]  
Gel: Well you should have thought of that before you kidnapped me  
[Gel slams the door closed]

[Lottie is sitting in her room she is staring out the window at the rain, Oliver is laying on the bed behind her]  
Oliver: Come back to bed Lottie  
Lottie: I can't help feeling like this is the beginning of the end  
Oliver: What do you mean babe?  
Lottie: It feels like something's about to happen… Something big  
Oliver: While your with me babe, nothing can harm you  
Lottie: I left the Mallrats for you, so you better be right about that  
Oliver: Of course I'm right babe and now I think it's time for you to show me just how grateful you are  
[Oliver grabs Lottie's hand and tugs her back down onto the bed]

[The door of the bunker flies open and Aleena comes running in, she has her hands wrapped around her torso and grits her teeth]  
Ellie: Aleena? What wrong?  
Aleena: ARGH! I ran all the way here and I'm so out of breath I have a pain in my side and I had to tell you that we don't have much time, Top Hat's close to finding me out and oh… WHAT THE HELL is Sammy doing in the orchard? I just saw him on my way in  
Salene: So what do you propose we do?  
Aleena: Go and get Sammy back for starters, then you have to gather as many tribes as you can before tomorrow  
Ellie: Tomorrow?  
Aleena: Yes tomorrow, Top Hat is so close to figuring it out. EVERYONE is in danger  
Salene: So the 'tribes' on this island, who are they?  
Aleena: The Silks, Insatiable, The Deep Blue tribe, the merchants. And there used to be the Avengers but I'm pretty sure that their all Mallrats now  
[Aleena smiles and winks]  
Aleena: You have to promise me that you will find and get as many of these tribes on board as you can by tomorrow  
Jack: And what will you be doing?  
Aleena: Helping the Mallrats escape from the resort  
Salene: Ok, let's do this  
Aleena: Great  
[As the rest of the Mallrats launch into a discussion about the battle plans Aleena makes her way the back of the room where Ebony is talking a nap. Aleena puts her hand on Ebony's shoulder and softly shakes her awake.]  
Ebony: Aleena?  
Aleena: How you feeling?  
Ebony: Tired  
Aleena: Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't of woken you  
Ebony: No it's ok, I would have been angry if you came and left without me even knowing you were here. So, what did you wake me up to say?  
Aleena: Tomorrow all hell is going to break loose between the tribes Ebony  
Ebony: And believe me I want to fight more than anyone  
[Ebony puts a hand on her stomach]  
Aleena: I know  
Ebony: But I can't, I hardly have the energy. I mean look at me I have to take naps in the middle of the day  
Aleena: Do you think you would have enough energy to take a walk tonight  
Ebony: Why? Where to?  
Aleena: I'ts not going to be safe here tomorrow Ebony, I found the perfect place for you to hide in the forest  
Ebony: But that's like… Giving up?  
Aleena: What it's like is you looking out for yourself and your baby  
Ebony (replies in a daze): Yeah… My baby  
Aleena: Please, can you do this for me?  
Ebony: Yes, but not just for you, for my baby and Jay as well  
Aleena: Thank you Ebony  
Ebony: No thank you Aleena, I can't believe how lucky I am to have a friend like you  
[Ebony and Aleena hug for a moment before Aleena leaves and Ebony eventually falls back asleep]

[Danni is in her room packing her bags when Bray walks in]  
Bray: Danni, have you seen Amber…? Oh, what are you doing?  
Danni: I'm leaving  
Bray: What? Why?  
Danni: Bray I did a terrible thing. I don't deserve to be with any tribe, especially a tribe as special as the Mallrats  
Bray: Surely whatever you did couldn't have been so terrible as to exclude yourself to a lifetime of solitude  
Danni: Bray you don't understand  
Bray: Then help me to understand Danni, help me  
[Danni sighs as she zips up her bag]  
Danni: Bray I messed with your memory and turned you away from Amber  
Bray: If it makes you feel any better I never really believed you one hundred percent  
[Danni lets out a quick little laugh]  
Danni: I suspected as much, I heard you mumbling in your sleep every night  
Bray: Every night she was in my dreams  
Danni: And that's why I have to leave Bray. You deserve her and she deserves you  
Bray: But we can still be together with you around, you can still be a Mallrat  
Danni: I can't live with that Bray, I have to move out of yours and Amber's life or feel guilty for the rest of my life. You have to let me go Bray?  
Bray: But, what will I tell Amber?  
Danni: Tell her I'm sorry  
[Before Bray can say anything else Danni steps forward and kisses him quickly on the lips then scoops up her bag and runs to the door, but she stops only for a moment]  
Danni: I love you Bray  
[Danni runs straight out the door, Bray doesn't run after her. Instead he listens until he hears the front door of the lighthouse slam that he moves over to the window and watches Danni runs into the woods heading in the direction of the docks.]

Ebony: Look Jay, Aleena's found a place to hide me so I won't be in any danger tomorrow  
Jay: Where?  
Ebony: In the forest, we're meeting tonight at 8 so she can take me while it's dark  
Jay: I think it's a great idea, but will you be hiding on your own? Did you want me to come with you?  
Ebony: Oh no, you need to stay and fight for the Mallrats  
Jay: No, I'm staying to fight for you and my baby  
[Ebony and Jay share a passionate kiss.]  
Trudy: Sorry I couldn't help but overhear, but you've found a place to hide tomorrow?  
Ebony (grumpy): What of it?  
Trudy: Oh no, I'm not judging I was only wondering if Brady and I could, you know maybe tag along too  
Ebony: Oh  
Trudy: Look I promise we won't bother you, it's just that I don't want to stick around and risk Brady's safety  
Ebony: Well I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if there were a few extra people tagging along  
Trudy: Thank you Ebony, this is very kind of you  
Ebony: Well don't get used to it  
Trudy: I don't plan to… So I'll see you at 8?  
Ebony (nods): See you at 8

[Aleena is on her way back to the resort, she is running through the trees in the orchard. Casting a sideways glance Aleena spots Ram, he is sitting with a beautiful young blond girl in a green silk dress. Aleena stops running just long enough to see Ram's hand on the girls thigh then with tears in her eyes Aleena takes off running through the trees again, but not before she was spotted.  
Top Hat is standing at the edge of the orchard with a pained expression across his face as he watches his fiancé run deeper into the forest.]

[Sammy is sitting in a circle with a few other men under the apple tree.]  
Sammy: So if you guys can all help me secretly pass along the message we can overthrow these circus freaks  
[The men all nodded on silent agreement]  
Sammy: So will you help me?  
[This time the men hesitate and a few of their eyes widen]  
Sammy: What's wrong?  
[None of them men answer, instead one nudges another and they all go running off in different directions ]  
Sammy: Wait! Where are you going?  
[Sammy suddenly goes still as a shadow falls over him, slowly he turns around and looks up, staring straight into the eyes of Top Hat]  
Sammy (frightened): Top Hat?  
[Top Hat narrows his eyes]  
Top Hat: Mall-rat…  
[Before Sammy can run Top Hat grabs his shoulder and grips hard pushing Sammy down onto his knees]  
Top Hat: If you know what's good for you Mallrat, you won't say a word. I am not in a good mood  
[Terrified Sammy nodded and Top Hat yanked him back onto his feet and dragged him through the orchard.]


End file.
